Summer Solstice
by spartiechic
Summary: Sarah's in college now, sharing a room with her best friend Allison. Everything's going well, until she finds herself dragged back into the Underground. She's trapped until the Solstice. How will she pass the time? J/S & OC/OC
1. A Gift for Jareth

**A/N:** So, I had this idea for a story pop into my head, just begging to be written. Please let me know if you'd like me to continue.

**Disclaimer:** I own Allison and Fagan because they come from my own disturbed mind. I, however, do not own anything pertaining to Labyrinth

* * *

"Sarah," Allison said shyly, looking out of her bedroom window into the still night. "Can I tell you something?"

Sarah looked at the blond girl sleepily as she relaxed on one of the twin beds in the bedroom of the apartment that they shared with four other girls. She yawned and sat up slowly, taking in the bright moonlight outside. "Sure," she sighed, half asleep.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy," Allison said, "but I think I'm in love."

That woke Sarah up in a hurry. She didn't think the pretty blond haired, blue eyed girl had even dated once since they got to college. She was just so shy and awkward around boys. Sarah looked at her in surprise. "Who is he?"

Allison turned red as she tried to decide how to tell her friend without her thinking she was crazy. Sarah watched, with interest. "I know that you're really into fantasy stuff, like me," she started. Sarah nodded, thinking to herself that fantasy and reality walked a fine line. "What would you say if I said I had been visited by a man from another realm," the petite blond continued.

Sarah frowned slightly. "This man wouldn't happen to be a tall, blond haired Fae with crazy mismatched eyes, would he?" she asked.

Allison gave her friend a puzzled look. "No," she replied. "He's a tall, raven haired Fae with crystal blue eyes. Who's the other guy?"

"Just someone I used to know," Sarah sighed, her eyes looking out into the night.

"You know a Fae, too?" Allison asked. She'd thought that she was the only one who could see people from the other realm. It explained Sarah's interest in Fantasy.

"Yes, but we were talking about you," Sarah replied. "How do you know him? Who is he?"

"His name is Fagan," Allison explained. "He comes into the room at night sometimes when you're out."

"Really," Sarah said, beginning to get really interested.

"You're supposed to be out tonight so maybe he'll come and you'll get to meet him," Allison said.

Sarah frowned as she thought about the circumstances that led her to be home this Saturday night. Her boyfriend since high school had dumped her because she refused to have sex with him. She wasn't a prude, but she didn't feel ready to have sex with him. She liked him a lot, but she knew she didn't love him. He'd found someone to give him what he wanted and promptly broke up with her. It was probably for the best.

"When does he usually come?" Sarah asked, trying to forget James and focus on this new development.

"Usually around midnight," Allison replied. The girls both turned to look at the clock next to the bed. It read 11:58.

Suddenly, the lights flickered. Sarah watched as a raven flew through the window and transformed into a man, with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked first to Allison. "Hello, my pet," he purred. "Miss me?"

Allison blushed and said, "you know I miss you whenever you're not near me." He bent down to give her cheek a kiss and noticed the beautiful dark haired girl in the room.

"Well, well, well," he said with a smirk. "What have we here?"

"Fagan," Allison replied. "This is my best friend and roommate, Sarah."

"Not Sarah Williams, by any chance," he said, tracing his eyes up her impressive frame.

"And what if I am," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I'm in the presence of the Champion of the Labyrinth. Tell me, my dear, why you didn't mention having such an important friend."

"You know her?" Allison replied, incredulously.

"Of course I do," Fagan responded. "Everyone in the Underground knows of Sarah. Though, I must say, the Goblin King's description of you hardly does you justice."

"Who exactly are you?" Sarah asked, suspicious.

"I am King Fagan of the Fairy Kingdom," he responded with a bow. "My Kingdom borders the Goblin Kingdom. You know, Jareth has been moping around ever since you left. It really is quite depressing."

"Bah," Sarah scoffed. "What do I care what Jareth has been doing?"

"Who's Jareth?" Allison asked, completely baffled.

"He's a big pain in the ass," Sarah said. Fagan threw back his head and laughed.

"That may be, Sarah," he responded, "but he is also the Goblin King. You see, my pet, Sarah here crossed over the Underground about five years ago."

"I wished Toby away," Sarah interjected.

"Yes," Fagan continued, "and the Goblin King was forced to take the child to his castle beyond the Goblin City. He gave Sarah a choice, her dreams or her brother. She chose her brother. He let her run the Labyrinth to win her brother back. Sarah here was the first one to ever beat the Labyrinth and take back a wished away child. Not only did she win, but, rumor has it, she also stole the heart of the arrogant Goblin King."

"Is that true?" Allison asked.

"Yes," Sarah acknowledged. "Everything except for the whole stealing his heart thing. I went to the confrontation, he tried to trick me, I didn't fall for it, I said my right words, and he sent me back home."

"What words?" Allison asked.

"You have no power over me," Fagan answered. "This is just great. It's my lucky day. I came here tonight to bring you back with me, Lady Allison."

"You what?" Allison cried. "I can't just leave my life here for you?"

"I will not discuss it with you, my Lady," he replied, his eyes narrowing.

"You can't just come in here and snatch a mortal without her consent," Sarah retorted, angrily.

"I can and I will," Fagan informed her. "I just never thought I'd be able to capture the lovely Labyrinth Champion at the same time. You're worth a lot in the Underground."

"Oh no you don't," Sarah said hotly. "You're not taking me back there."

"Don't you want to come with me, Lady Allison?" he said, looking at her seductively. "You can be my Queen."

"What?" Allison said breathlessly.

"I want to make you my Queen," Fagan said. "You are my match."

"I am?" she replied, smiling brightly. She'd never had a man look at her that way or make her feel like this before.

"Will you come with me?" Fagan asked.

"Yes!" Allison exclaimed, throwing her arms around the handsome Fae. He grabbed ahold of the two women and transported them back to his castle beyond the Fairy City. Both girls fell unconscious from the experience. Fagan gently placed them on the beds in the ornate chamber. He left to go gloat to the Goblin King.

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne with his leg over the side. He tapped his riding crop against his leg as he tried again to produce a vision of Sarah within his crystal. Nothing came for him and it troubled the Goblin King like nothing else.

"Kingy, kingy, kingy," the Goblins chanted around him.

"Shut up," he snapped. Why couldn't he see her?

"But Kingy, Fairy Kingy wants to see you," argued Squeek.

"Damn!" shouted Jareth. "What in Hades does he want this time?" He stood up quickly and, with a very unpleasant look upon his face, transported himself to the Throne Room within the Fairy Castle. He looked up to see the Fairy King watching him with an annoying smirk upon his face. "What is it this time Fagan?"

"Don't be so cross, Jareth," Fagan admonished. "I have news for you."

"What did you do?" Jareth asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I brought you a present," Fagan said.

"What present? What in Hades are you talking about?" Jareth asked, angrily.

A loud scream pierced the air. Both men jumped and looked towards the door, expectantly.

"What did you get Fagan, a banshee?" quipped Jareth.

"Now Jareth," Fagan reproached. "Be nice or else I won't give you your gift."

"You're trying my patience," Jareth responded.

"Very well," Fagan replied. "I went Aboveground to retrieve my mate. Her friend was there and so I thought I'd bring you a gift."

"You what!" Jareth yelled.

"Ah," Fagan said, ignoring Jareth, "I think I hear their approach now."

Sarah threw open the doors and stalked into the room. Behind her, trailed Allison. She'd never seen Sarah this mad.

"I don't care what he's doing," Sarah yelled at the doorman, following the two women into the room. "I am going to speak to him right now." She stomped her way over to Fagan, not seeing anything but him at the moment. "How dare you bring me here without my consent? I demand that you send me home right now."

"She's a fiery little thing isn't she," Fagan said. Sarah finally turned to see Jareth staring at her incredulously.

"You!" she yelled. "I might have known you were behind this whole thing. It's not going to work, Jareth. I am not staying here."

Jareth found his voice, getting over the initial shock of seeing Sarah. "I had nothing to do with this. Don't turn your temper towards me. My brother is the one who thought he'd be clever and bring you here to irritate me."

"Your brother?" Sarah asked. She looked closer and saw the family resemblance. "No wonder I find him so annoying."

Fagan laughed and Jareth scowled. Allison looked on, confused. Fagan walked over to her and put his arm around the girl. "You two can catch up later," he said. "Lady Allison, I'd like you to meet my older brother Jareth. Jareth, this is Allison. I plan to make her my Queen."

"Your what?" Jareth shouted. "Are you insane? You can't just bring a mortal here and expect Father to accept her as your Queen."

Fagan waved his arm, dismissing the thought. He'd deal with their father in his own way. "If Lady Sarah can become your Queen, then why can't Allison?"

"I have no intentions of becoming anyone's Queen," Sarah interrupted. "I'm going home and the sooner you send me back, the happier we'll all be."

"Agreed," Jareth said sharply.

"Nope," Fagan said. "I'll not send you home until after the Solstice Ball."

"The Summer Solstice is months away," Sarah cried. "I'm not waiting that long."

"You don't have a choice," Fagan informed her.

"Fine," she said with a murderous glare. "Just stay out of my way until then for your own good. I can't be held responsible for any harm that might come to you." Sarah turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the room.

"You have gone too far this time," Jareth said. He transported himself back to the Goblin Kingdom.

"Well," Fagan said, smiling at Allison. "That went pretty good, considering."

"Good?" Allison asked. "They look like they wanted to kill each other or you or both."

Fagan laughed and held the girl close to him. "They don't want to kill each other, my love," he said. "They're so in love, it's really too obvious." He laughed again at her shocked expression. "We're going to just have to work hard to get them to admit it."

"Ha," Allison laughed sarcastically. "That'll be easy."

"Easier than you think," Fagan said. "It'll be a piece of cake."


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who set this story in their alerts and favorites. A special shout out goes to GeeAnnaB and TriciaRo for their very kind reviews. If you like what you read (and even if you don't) please review and let me know. Suggestions are always welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Last time I checked I didn't own Labyrinth or its characters. I would check again but I believe the status would be the same.

* * *

"Who in Hades does he think he is?" Jareth yelled to the room. He was pacing his throne room in a fury. An unlucky goblin managed to get in front of him and he kicked the poor thing out the window. "Why would he bring that girl here?"

The goblins whispered to themselves.

"_Kingy mad"_

"_The Sarah is back"_

"_Who?"_

"_The girl who beat Labyrinth"_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_I like girl"_

"_Kingy still mad"_

"_We go bring girl here…then Kingy won't be mad"_

"_Good idea, let's go get her"_

Jareth was so lost in his fury that he didn't notice a large group of his goblins had disappeared.

* * *

"Who in the hell does he think he is?" Sarah yelled at the room. Sarah paced the room she shared with Allison. "Why would he bring me here? Is this some sadistic joke?" She turned as the door to her room opened. Allison stepped in, took one look at Sarah, and raised her arms in surrender.

"Whoa Sarah," she said. "I've never seen you this mad before."

"Mad?" Sarah asked. "Mad? Hell no I'm not mad. I'm furious."

"I stand corrected," Allison replied. "Could you at least stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

Sarah stopped to look at her friend. She really did need to calm down and look at this situation logically. She wasn't an emotional teenager anymore. Sitting on the bed, she put her fingers to her temples.

"It's not so bad," Allison remarked. "Only a few months and then you can go home."

"You've decided to stay?" Sarah asked.

"I love him," Allison murmured.

"I'm happy for you," Sarah replied, honestly. She felt happy for her friend, even though her taste in them left something to be desired.

A giggle came from under the bed. Sarah froze.

"What was that?" Allison asked, worried.

"I don't know," Sarah replied. "I guess I'll have to look." She went down on her hands and knees and pulled up the blankets to look under the bed. Her eyes came to rest on several pairs of tiny eyes. She gave a little scream and jumped back.

"_Why Lady scream?"_

"_She make noise like banshee"_

"_Maybe Kingy scared of girl"_

"_No, Kingy like girl"_

"Stop!" Sarah shouted. "You're giving me a headache. I know you're goblins, but who are you?"

"G-goblins?" Allison stuttered.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "They're from Jareth's Kingdom. They don't call him the Goblin King for nothing. These little guys won't hurt you. Outside of mischief or a summons, they stay away from mortals."

"Oh," Allison responded.

"Please, come out here and tell me your names," Sarah requested.

One by one, the five little goblins came out from under the bed.

"_Me Squeek"_

"_Me FatHead"_

"_Me BigToe"_

"_Me BogDip"_

"_Me Squeel"_

"Pleased to meet you," Sarah said, smiling. "I'm Sarah and this is Allison."

"_We know you"_

"_You girl who beat Labyrinth"_

"_Kingy sad when you leave"_

"_No more sing"_

"_No more dance"_

"_We bring you to Kingy…make happy"_

"Whoa," Sarah said. "BogDip, I am not going back with you."

"_Make Kingy happy"_

"_Pleeaassee"_

"Does Jareth know you're here?" Sarah asked.

"_Surprise Kingy"_

"_Take Lady Sarah to him"_

"_Make him sing"_

"_Make him dance"_

"Guys," she said. "I don't think me being at the castle is going to make the Goblin King feel like singing or dancing."

"_Kingy like Lady Sarah"_

"_Make him smile when he look at her"_

"_He like looking at Lady Sarah"_

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, suspiciously. "When does the King look at me?"

"_All the time"_

"_Use magic"_

"_Watch Lady Sarah"_

"You mean the son of bitch has been spying on me," Sarah cursed.

Allison giggled behind her.

"What is so funny?" Sarah asked.

"Well," Allison replied. "Here I was thinking I was the only mortal communicating with a Fae and you've had one stalking you for years. I wonder just when he spied on you."

Sarah blushed furiously. Just what had he seen. How many times had he looked on her while she was dressing…or in the shower. A shiver went through her and she felt very vulnerable. She decided that she would have to have a chat with him about this.

"Allie," Sarah said sweetly. "How would you like to accompany me to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?"

"Um," Allison replied. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why not?" Sarah asked. "Could be fun. Maybe I'll get a chance to introduce you to some of my friends."

Allison's ears perked up. She was so curious about everything Underground. "Ok," she replied. "Let's go."

"Alright guys," Sarah said to the goblins. "I agree to go back with you. But only for a visit."

"_Yay!"_

"_Kingy like Lady Sarah"_

"_Kingy gonna be surprised"_

"_Maybe give us more chickens"_

"_Hooray"_

In a flash, the two girls and five goblins disappeared. When they reappeared, they were in the Throne Room. Jareth turned to look at the group in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?" he spat.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Sarah replied. "It seems that your goblins wanted to bring me here to surprise you. Surprise!"

"You five," he shouted. "I will see you dipped headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Don't shout at them," Sarah yelled. "They were just trying to be nice."

"Nice?" he shouted. "How is bringing you here nice in any way?"

"I don't know," she replied, her anger rising. "Maybe they thought that since you love to spy on me so much that you'd like it more if I was here in person."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Don't lie to me," she said, her voice becoming icy with control.

"Do not come into my Kingdom and accuse me of lying," he replied, his voice matching hers.

"I am going to leave in just a moment," she said. "Before I do, I will leave you with this. If you ever spy on me again, I will turn you from a man to a eunuch in one single move. Now send me back to the Castle Beyond the Fairy City."

Jareth looked at her in surprise before producing a crystal and transporting them back to his brother's castle. He narrowed his eyes at his subjects.

"If I ever catch any of you with her again," he said, "I will make sure you have a permanent stay in the Land of Stench."

The goblins chattered nervously. Things had not gone as planned.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Sarah and Lady Allison," Fagan said. "You're back."

"What are you doing in our room?" Sarah asked.

"I came to look for you," he replied. "I knocked but no one answered so I went in to investigate."

"We were visiting the Castle Beyond the Goblin City," Allison said.

At his quizzical look, Sarah said, "A few of his…subjects decided to take us there to surprise Jareth."

Fagan laughed heartily. "I'll bet that went over well," he replied.

"Sarah informed him that she would happily castrate him if he didn't leave her alone," Allison said, joining him in laughter.

"You didn't!" he exclaimed. He began to laugh even harder.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself," she replied, sardonically.

"I can assure you that I haven't had this much fun in ages," Fagan admitted.

"Why were you looking for us?" Allison asked.

"I wanted to invite you to dine with myself and some friends tonight, Lady Allsion," he replied.

"That sounds like fun," Allison said. "Please Sarah, go with me and have some fun."

Sarah looked at the expectant look on her friend's face and knew she couldn't say no. "I guess," she replied.

"I will see you both tonight then," he replied. "I'll have one of the maids come and help you dress. Until then, you can find some more simple dresses in the wardrobe here."

He turned and left the room, smiling broadly.

Sarah and Allison opened the wardrobe and gasped. The gowns were simply breathtaking. Allison picked out a sapphire gown and held it up, while Sarah grabbed one in Jade. The colors made their eyes sparkle. They gave each other a hand changing into them. Sarah pulled her long, dark hair back and secured it with two Jade combs she found. Allison did the same with her shoulder length, blond hair with two sapphire combs. They took a second to admire themselves in the mirror.

"I'm going to go for a walk Allie," Sarah informed her. "You want to come along?"

"No," Allison replied. "I think I'll stay here and rest a bit."

"Ok," Sarah said. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Have fun," Allison called as her friend left the room.

* * *

Sarah wandered the castle for an hour before finding the way outside. Fresh air hit her skin, making her smile in delight. She was always much more of an outdoor type of girl. She walked around the corner and noticed a little stone path leading to a fountain. It was beautiful. A stone water sprite stood in the center and water poured all over her. She walked up to it and sat on the edge. She sat there for an undeterminable time, staring at the crystal clear water. A noise from behind her made her jump and fall backwards. Strong arms were there in an instant, catching her before she fell in.

"I'm sorry, my Lady," a voice said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sarah looked up to see one of the most attractive men she had ever seen, holding her in his arms. He was tall and slender, with beautiful auburn hair that went past his shoulders. She looked over at his hand on her waist. He seemed to follow her gaze and realized that he was still holding the beautiful woman and quickly released her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Liam," he replied.

"Well, hello Liam. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sarah," she said.

"Likewise, Lady Sarah," he replied. "Are you a friend of Fagan's?"

"I wouldn't say friend, exactly," she said. "He and my friend are sort of involved. I got brought along for the ride. I guess I'll be staying until the Solstice Ball." God, she felt like she was rambling.

"I'm staying for the ball as well," he replied. "It will be nice to have such a lovely creature as yourself to brighten the room."

Sarah blushed furiously. Liam thought it made her look even more striking, if that was possible.

"Are you going to the dinner tonight?" Liam asked. Sarah nodded, rendered speechless for the first time in her life. "May I escort you?"

"I would love to have you escort me to dinner," Sarah replied, finding her voice.

Liam beamed at her. "I will pick you up at six o'clock. Which room are you in?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I don't even know if I can find my way back." She laughed, staring at the castle.

"I'll just accompany Fagan when he picks up your friend," he said. "I'm sure that he'll want to escort her."

"Probably," she replied, standing "I'll see you tonight at six o'clock, Liam. It was nice to meet you."

"Until tonight, my Lady," he said standing and taking her hand. He pressed it to his lips and she blushed again. He watched her walk back towards the castle and then went to find Fagan.

* * *

"Where ever did you get such a lovely creature?" Liam asked.

"Which lovely creature?" Fagan asked, guarded.

"Lady Sarah, of course," Liam replied, as if it should be obvious.

"She really is quite fetching, isn't she," Fagan said. He may be in love with Allison, but it didn't make him oblivious to the opposite sex.

"Quite," Liam agreed. "Now are you going to tell me where you found her or are you going to keep it a secret."

"She's a friend to Lady Allison, whom I am courting at present," Fagan replied, giving a warning glance. Liam caught it and understood its meaning without a word. "I brought her with me when I went Above to retrieve my love."

"I thought she was a mortal," Liam replied. "She's one of the prettiest mortals I've ever seen. Why did you bring her back with you?"

"Lady Sarah defeated my brother's labyrinth," Fagan explained. "I thought it might be fun to annoy Jareth for a little while."

"The Lady Sarah," Liam said, impressed. "Wow! I didn't realize I was talking to The Champion."

"So, I take it you met her," Fagan replied.

"Yes, near the fountain," Liam explained. "She seems too nice to beat the labyrinth. I thought you had to be a strong fighter to even start it."

"You've never had her mad at you," Fagan said with a smirk. "I do believe that she threatened to castrate my dear brother."

Liam laughed. "I like a girl with a little fire in her soul," he replied.

"Then you'll love Lady Sarah," Fagan said, laughing.

"I asked to escort her to dinner tonight," Liam replied. "I hope I didn't overstep my bounds."

"Not at all," Fagan said with a mischievous grin. This would be perfect. Jareth would be so jealous at watching Sarah with another man. Dinner was going to be fun.

* * *

Jareth paced the guest room in his brother's castles. What ever had possessed him to accept Fagan's invitation to dinner? He refused to believe it was to see her again. After the way she spoke to him, he'd be happy never to set eyes on her for the rest of eternity. At least that's what he told himself. His thoughts kept coming to her lovely eyes, piercing into him like daggers. Her lips were plump and looked as if they were just begging to be kissed. How he wanted to bury his hands into her long tresses. Not wanting to continue where these thoughts were leading, he yanked the door open and walked to the dining room.

* * *

It was nearly six o'clock before the girls were finished getting ready. Winifred, one of the King's maids, had helped them put on the elaborate gowns. Each girl was wearing a dress made of satin. Sarah's was emerald, while Allison's was royal blue. They had layers of pettiskirts underneath. The dresses fit like a glove at the bodice and Sarah blushed at her reflection in the mirror. She felt that if she weren't careful, she might fall out of the dress. The emerald necklace hid nothing and only accentuated her assets. Their hair was piled on top of their heads in beautiful, sweeping updos.

A knock came at the door, making them both smile and turn towards it. Winifred answered the door and curtsied to her King. The two men entered the room and froze at the lovely visions before them.

"You look ravishing, my pet," Fagan said to Allison, taking her hand to kiss her knuckles. She blushed and turned her eyes to the floor. He offered her his arms and she took it shyly.

"Lady Sarah, you look like a goddess," Liam said, breathing slightly harder than normal.

"Thank you Liam," she replied, blushing. "You are looking quite nice tonight yourself." She couldn't help but notice the striking figure that he cut in those black breeches tucked into black boots, cream colored ruffled shirt, and velvet emerald colored waistcoat. He'd made sure to find out what color she would be wearing so he could match. She took his proffered arm and the two couples were off to dinner.

* * *

Jareth stood in the large dining room, talking to the other men and their ladies. He wasn't the lone bachelor in the room and he gravitated towards the other unattached men. It was in the male Fae's nature to continually size up potential rivals. He was so busy talking politics that he didn't notice the doors opening as the last two couples arrived. It wasn't until he noticed the wide eyed grin of the man he was speaking to before he turned to see what he was gaping at.

The first thing he saw was Sarah. She took his breath away. There was no one else in the room lovelier than she. The emerald gown that she wore brought out the color in her eyes. The natural blush on her cheeks spread to her breasts. His eyes traced the tops of her breasts. He had to remember to breath. He finally looked from her to her escort. Liam! His own cousin was escorting _his_ Sarah. Wait! When did she be come _his_ Sarah. He was still mad at her from earlier, wasn't he? Jareth frowned and appeared to be glaring at Liam.

Jareth's reaction didn't go unnoticed by Fagan. After introducing Allison to some of the other ladies, he left her to go find his brother.

"Jareth, my brother, must you be so grumpy at my party?" Fagan asked, pouting.

"What does he think he's doing?" Jareth growled, pointing at Liam.

"I believe he's enjoying the company of the beautiful Lady Sarah," Fagan replied, innocently.

"I can see that," Jareth grumbled.

"Why brother, whatever is the matter?" Fagan replied. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with the girl. Liam doesn't seem to mind her."

"I don't want anything to do with her," Jareth lied. "I just wanted to know why he seemed to be so interested in her."

"To each his own, my dear brother," Fagan said. "Come, let us eat. Maybe you'll feel better when you get a little wine in you."

Jareth rolled his eyes and went to take his seat. Fagan grinned and watched his older brother turning nearly green with his jealousy. This was going to be a most entertaining night.


	3. Going Courtin

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you, thank you. The alerts and favorites keep coming and make me want to keep writing. A special shout out goes to whitwhit7, CeliaEquus, and chichi89. Thanks for taking the time to review and say such nice things. As always, if you like what you read (and even if you don't), please review and let me know. Suggestions are always welcome.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, checked again. Still don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Liam led Sarah to their assigned seats at the table. Sarah frowned when she realized Fagan had sat her right next to Jareth. She gave the Fairy King an angry glare, but said nothing. Liam held out her chair for her and she sat down. He took the opportunity to give her head a quick kiss. She smelled so good, like lilacs. A blush rose on her cheek and she gave him a smile.

Jareth didn't miss the little display of affection for the benefit of any potential rivals. It took all his strength to restrain himself from jumping up and dealing the Fae a blow. He wondered why he was getting so upset. It wasn't like she meant anything to him. It was all very confusing. Fagan watched his brother with an amused grin. Allison turned her head to see what he was looking at and caught a glimpse of a very unhappy Goblin King. She managed to stifle a giggle.

"Lady Sarah," Fagan said, "I wonder if you wouldn't mind regaling us with tales of your time in my brother's Labyrinth." He didn't miss the look that Jareth shot him.

A servant came and poured them all a glass of wine. She took a quick sip and said, "If I am going to tell the tale properly, I guess I should start where all good stories begin. Once upon a time there was a girl who was unhappy with life. She had a stepmother who always made her watch her little brother. Though the child was sweet, the girl was stubborn and resentful. She wanted to pretend and play, not stay home with a crying baby. One night, she was particularly surly and decided to call upon the goblins to take him away. Of course, the girl didn't really believe that they would come so imagine her surprise when a very arrogant and glittery Goblin King appeared in her parent's room."

Jareth scowled. Sarah smirked, glad for the chance at retribution after what he put her through during her run. The others in the room seemed amused and captivated by her story. A servant put a small salad before her.

"What happened then, my Lady?" Liam asked, taking her hand. Jareth noticed the gesture and said nothing. His frown deepened.

"He offered the girl her dreams in exchange for the little boy," she continued. "When she refused to accept the trade, he said, 'don't defy me' and proceeded to fight her with glamour. He knew she was terrified of snakes so he made sure to throw one at her. She asked again for her brother and he took her to the Labyrinth to go on a quest. She had thirteen hours to get to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City or her baby brother would be turned into a goblin."

"He would not have," Jareth interrupted, angry. "And I do not sound like that."

"Come, come, my brother," Fagan interjected. "I thought it was a very good impression."

"What do you mean he wouldn't have become a goblin?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I only said that he would become one of us forever," Jareth explained. "I never actually said that I would turn him into a goblin. You just assumed I would."

"More tricks I see," Sarah said coldly. "You knew what I would think and used it against me."

"You cannot blame this on me," he returned. "You should have listened better."

The rest of the table was watching their exchange and were highly entertained. This was better than the theater. They couldn't wait to begin gossiping about the beautiful mortal and her infatuated King. It really was quite obvious that he had feelings for the girl. The only question was: did she have feelings for him? Jareth was aware of the stares and let Sarah continue with her story without any further interruptions. He just couldn't wait until the rumors made it back to his father. He was not looking forward to a long lecture from the High King.

Sarah finished her story by the time the main dish was finished. The discussion turned to politics and she listened politely. She suddenly felt something caress her ankle. Looking at Liam, she realized that he had nudged her with his foot. He smiled at her and took her hand again, caressing the top with his thumb. She nudged him back and blushed, making her look even more radiant. Jareth looked at their unspoken affection and was confused for a moment. Discretely, he looked under the table and saw them nudging each other. He felt a sudden wave of conflicting emotions: anger, despair, and disgust. He couldn't wait for this dinner to be over so he could go back to his own Kingdom.

After desert was served and coffee offered, Jareth made a hasty retreat. Fagan noticed how upset his brother had been and wondered if he had gone a little too far this time. He, too, had noticed his cousin and the girl behaving as if they were courting. He liked to annoy Jareth, but he'd never downright hurt the man. An idea came to him in a flash, he was going to have to talk to Jareth. Get him to fight for the girl. Any girl worth loving is worth fighting for. It would give his older brother a quest, just as he had given Sarah. After the guests left, he and Allison went into his study to plan.

* * *

Sarah lay on her bed, looking at the artwork on the ceiling. She was smiling as she thought about her night with Liam. He was just the type of man she needed, kind, warm, and affectionate. After dinner, he had escorted her back to her room. He gave her cheek a chaste kiss and bid her goodnight. Sarah had never been out with such a gentleman before. It was enough to make her head spin. She looked over as Allison came into the room.

"Sarah," she whispered, "are you still awake?"

"Yes," Sarah answered. "Where did you go after dinner?"

"Um, I went on a tour of the castle with Fagan," she lied.

"Oh," Sarah said, seeming to accept the lie.

"So," Allison said, "did you enjoy dinner tonight?"

"Yes," Sarah answered, "it was fun."

"It was more than fun Sarah," Allison replied. "I saw what you and Liam were doing under the table." Sarah turned to see her friend smirking at her. "What's more is that Jareth noticed, too."

"What do I care?" Sarah asked nonchalantly.

"He was looking at Liam as if he wanted to slug him or worse," Allison said, laughing.

"Oh, he was not," Sarah replied.

"Was too," Allison teased. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Sarah threw her pillow at her friend, catching her right on the side of the head. Allison picked it up and tossed it back. Pretty soon a pillow fight was in progress. Their screams and laughter could be heard throughout the castle. Both of them looked at the door when it flew open. Liam and Fagan ran inside, worry on their faces. They soon stopped when they saw the two girls with pillows in their hands. Liam averted his eyes, noticing that Sarah was in her nightgown. Of course, not before he caught a sight of her enticing figure in that clinging gown.

"Not that this isn't quite alluring, but what in Hades is going on here?" Fagan demanded.

Both girls looked at each other for a moment before throwing both pillows at him, hitting him on the face and chest. They laughed merrily as he fell backwards. Even Liam was trying to stifle a grin. Fagan stood and bowed, giving them victory. The two women cheered as the men took their leave.

* * *

"How dare she choose that...that..." Jareth fumed, trying to figure out the appropriate word in his anger. "...little milksop over me."

The goblins watched with curiosity. He was pacing the floor with fervor. He kicked Squeek and the little goblin went flying through the air, landing on the head of BogDip.

"Well, she'll get hers when she realizes how boring he really is," Jareth said, arrogantly. He threw his head back and laughed. The goblins looked at him, confused.

"Well...laugh," he ordered. They joined him in laughter, even though they didn't really understand what was so funny.

* * *

Sarah wandered through the castle, trying to find the kitchen to get some breakfast. Allison had mysteriously disappeared just after Sarah woke up. Sarah assumed that she went to find Fagan and begin the wedding preparations. She was about to give up when she saw Liam walking towards her.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," she said, smiling. "I thought I was going to end up starving to death. Would you be so kind as to direct me to the kitchen?"

"It would be my pleasure," he replied, extending his arm. Sarah put her hand in his arm and the two began to walk towards the kitchen.

"I had a nice time last night," she said, as they walked through the long hall.

"Thank you, my Lady," he replied. "It really was my pleasure. It's not often that one finds themselves dining with a delightful woman such as yourself."

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

"What are your plans while you stay here?" he asked.

"I really haven't thought about my plans," she replied.

"I wonder, if I may, would you care to go on a tour of the Kingdom with me sometime?" he asked.

"That would be lovely," she replied. "Thank you Liam."

The couple turned into the rather large stone kitchen. It seemed deserted. Sarah walked over to the large refrigerator and found eggs, bacon, and milk. She located other ingredients in the cupboards. Placing what she needed on the counter, she began making breakfast for herself. Liam watched, entranced.

"Are you hungry?" Sarah asked, taking out some eggs and breaking them into a bowl.

"I usually don't eat breakfast, but I am getting a little hungry," he replied.

"Ok, I'll make you my specialty," she said. She continued to cook breakfast, chatting with Liam along the way. Finally, she set two plates on the counter in front of two stools.

Liam looked at his plate for a moment before taking a bite. He made a smile of pleasure and said, "This is delicious. What is it?"

"You've never had French Toast before?" she asked, taking her own bite.

"Never," he admitted, taking another bite.

"It's my favorite, I used to make it for my little brother," she said, thinking about Toby. She took a slice of bacon and nibbled it. She wondered what her family was doing right now. Did they miss her?

Liam couldn't help but notice the wistful expression. "What are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

"My family," she replied. "Just missing them I guess."

"That's understandable, my Lady," he said.

"It's just my father, his wife Karen, and my brother Toby," she continued. "My mother left when I was younger and I really haven't seen much of her since. I have a few friends, but I doubt they'll miss me much."

"Oh?" he asked, wondering who wouldn't miss this lovely girl.

"Yeah," she replied. "Allison is my best friend, but she's here. There's Diane, Stephanie, Jolene, and April, my other roommates. They're so busy with their own lives that I don't think they'll notice for some time that I'm not there. James might miss me, if he comes to get his stuff."

"James?" he asked, suddenly worried. "Is he your intended?"

Sarah laughed. "No," she replied. "We went out for a while, but he had other plans for our relationship. I didn't share those plans and so he found someone else to satisfy him."

"Sounds like a cad," he said.

"I guess," she replied. "In all fairness, I didn't really love him anyway. It would have ended eventually so it's better that it was sooner rather than later."

"So," he started, trying to decide how to ask the question that had been on his mind since he met the girl. "You aren't being courted by anyone presently?"

"No," she replied, looking at him curiously.

"Would you, um," he stammered, "consider being courted by someone in the Underground?"

"I don't know," she replied, her heart beating fast. "I've never thought about it before."

"If you met a gentleman that wanted to court you," he said, "would you consider letting him?"

"If he was a nice gentleman and I was attracted to him, I'd consider it," she replied, beginning to feel a blush cross her cheeks. She had some idea of where this conversation was leading.

Liam's heart soared. He hoped with everything within him that she would allow him to court her. "Would you consider letting me court you?" he asked.

"Can I think about it for a while?" she asked. Before she would commit to something like this, she wanted to research Fae customs surrounding courting. For all she knew, by saying yes she could be agreeing to marry the man. "Ever since my time in the Labyrinth, I don't like to enter into things without really giving it serious thought."

"Sounds reasonable, my Lady," he replied, only slightly disappointed. She hadn't said no, after all. "I shall await your answer." He took her hand and kissed it. Standing, he said, "I must be getting on with the day. Thank you for your wonderful breakfast and company."

"You're welcome," she said. "I'll see you again soon, Liam. Thanks for having breakfast with me. I will consider your inquiry and I'll have an answer for you as soon as I can."

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen, smiling. Sarah cleaned up her dishes and put everything back in its place. She left the kitchen with the intent of finding the library. There had to be some books on Fae courting rituals there. Once she had some knowledge, she'd be able to better understand his offer.

* * *

"I don't understand why you won't fight for her Jareth," Fagan said angrily. He'd been at it for an hour with his stubborn brother.

"What do I care who she sees?" the Goblin King asked, frowning.

"Oh come on, brother," Fagan returned. "Everyone can see that you still love the girl."

"I do not," Jareth snapped.

"Fine," Fagan replied. "If you truly will not fight for the girl, then maybe it's better this way."

"You act as if she is already being courted," Jareth said. "Our cousin would never be so bold as to ask her for courting rights."

"Then you do care," Fagan replied, triumphantly.

"I never said that," Jareth returned.

"While, I think you may be right," Fagan said, "you should still fight for her. No one knows what the future may hold."

"So philosophical, my brother," Jareth replied sarcastically.

Just then, a bunch of goblins came into the room. They seemed rather excited.

"_Kingy, Kingy"_

"_We has news for you"_

"Yes," Jareth said, bored. "What is it?"

"_Remember the girl we weren't supposed go to"_

"_The girl who hate the peach and forgot everything"_

"_The Champion"_

"Come out with it," Jareth snapped, losing patience.

"_We were in the Fairy Kingy's kitchen"_

"_BogDip smell yum yum"_

"_We follow yum yum smell"_

"_See girl eating breakfast"_

"So?" he asked. "You'd better not say she's here again."

"_No, we no go near Lady"_

"_She eat breakfast with friend"_

"What friend?" Jareth asked.

"_Kingy cousin"_

"And what did they say?" Fagan asked. He knew the goblins would have stuck around for leftovers. Jareth needed to know what they heard and Fagan knew he probably wouldn't like it.

"_Hi Fairy Kingy"_

"_Talk about family"_

"_Talk about friends"_

"_Talk about courting"_

"What?" Jareth yelled. "Are you sure? You'd better not lie to me or else you'll wish for a day at the bog with what I'll do with you."

"_Yes, yes Kingy"_

"_She say she not courted"_

"_He ask if she want be courted"_

"_She say maybe"_

"_He ask can he court"_

"What was her reply?" Fagan asked. This was a fortuitous turn of events.

"_She say she think about it"_

"_She tell him later"_

"That is all," Jareth said, waving his hand to dismiss him. He sank into his throne and put his hand over his eyes, thinking.

"Think about what I said, Jareth," Fagan said. "She's a beautiful woman. If Liam doesn't court her, someone else will."

With a flick of his wrist, he returned to the Fairy Kingdom. Jareth was left alone to think.


	4. A Picture Is Worth 1000 Words

**A/N:** Thanks for the favorites and alerts that keep pouring in. You guys make me want to get these updates out as fast as I can. I'm directing Brigadoon right now, so the updates may be longer in getting out. I'll try my best. Shout outs go to: EmeraldAnne and GeeAnnaB. Thanks for the awesome reviews! A special shout out goes to CeliaEquus for correctly guessing that the name of my chapter was taken from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. I love that movie! Now I have that song in my head…lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than the others. _**Please review! Reviews make me want to update quicker and give you longer chapters to read.**_

**Disclaimer:** Hoggle, please tell me that I own Labyrinth.

Hoggle: Nope, yous don't own nothin but whatcha write. Things ain't always what they seem.

* * *

Sarah sat in the library with stacks of books all around her. She was fascinated by all of the information she found on the Fae. At present, she was reading a book on the royal family.

"_The High King, Raghnall, began his rule in 503 a.d. (Aboveground Years). He was a young ruler, having taken the throne after his father, King Oberon, died unexpectedly."_

Sarah read this over a couple of times. She had no idea that the Fae lived that long. The High King was well over 1500-years-old. Making a mental note to research Fae lifespans, she read on.

"_Shortly after coming to power, King Raghnall was expected to marry and produce an heir. In 733 a.d. (Aboveground Years), he married Queen Riona. The heir to the throne, High Prince Jareth, was born in 971 a.d. (Aboveground Years). He was followed by Prince Fagan in 973 a.d. (Aboveground Years)"_

Sarah frowned, thinking about the Goblin King. Jareth was over 1000-years-old! That was hard to believe. He didn't look a day over 35. Her eyes traveled to the opposite page. There was a picture of a couple with two children. The man was a very handsome blond with bright blue eyes. It had to be the High King. The family resemblance was too apparent. There was a beautiful woman with raven hair and deep brown eyes standing next to the High King. Sarah realized that it must be the High Queen. Fagan looked very much like her. Speaking of the Fairy King, she looked at the dark haired little boy with the mischievous grin on his face. Sarah rolled her eyes. He doesn't look like he's changed a bit. Her eyes finally came to rest on the little boy who was so obviously Jareth. His hair was about shoulder length and blond. His mismatched eyes danced devilishly and his customary smirk was evident on his face. He looked to be about 10-years-old. Sarah guessed that their mother had had her hands full with the two of them.

Sarah bookmarked her page in the book and set it aside to return to later. She picked up another book and ran her hand over the gilt cover. It appeared to be a book of rules for Fae life. She opened it up to the back and looked for an index. Her fingers traced the page as she looked for…aha! Sarah found what she was looking for, a section on courting rituals. She quickly found the page and began reading.

"_The Courting Rituals of the Fae – In order for two Fae to begin courting, one must give their consent to be courted. Generally, it is the male Fae to ask for consent. In some circumstances, one partner may be of another race or realm. These cases are treated in the same manner as those involving two Fae. _

_After both partners have given consent to be courted, both Fae must petition the High King for permission to continue on with the courting ritual. At this time, the High King will ask for potential rivals to come forward. If any rivals do step forward, the High King must allow them to also court the prospective mate. Of course, the High King has discretion and must take into account such things as age, previous relationships, and practicality. _

_If there are no rivals, the partners may begin courting at once. During this time, they are considered in a marital relationship. Although, unlike marriage, the couple may petition the High King for separation if either partner is unhappy with the relationship. During the period of courting, the couple will spend at least three months together, forming a bond. At the end of the courting period, the couple may decide to continue courting, end the relationship, or move forward into marriage. If the couple continues to court, they may reevaluate their relationship every three months. If the couple decides to end the relationship, they must go before the High King who will sever the courtship and the couple will be free to court another. Finally, if the couple decides to marry, they must go before the High King to request approval for their marriage. Please see the section on marriage for more details._

_If there are potential rivals, they must gain approval from the High King to simultaneously court the prospective mate. No others may gain approval to court the potential mate once this stage of the courting ritual begins. During a period of no less than three months, the potential mate must spend time with each of the rivals. The rivals may challenge each other during this period to feats of strength and intelligence to prove their worthiness to the prospective mate. After three months, they may go before the High King and petition for sole courting rights. The potential mate must make a choice. They can either choose to continue as they have been, they can refuse one or more of the rivals, or they can refuse all rivals. If there is still more than one rival, they must continue for an additional three months until sole courting rights are granted or the prospective mate severs ties with all rivals. Until sole courting rights are granted, none of the rivals may engage in intimacies outside of a kiss."_

Sarah rubbed her temples. Who knew that something as simple as dating (or courting, if you were Fae), would be so complicated? At least it sounded as if she would have a choice should she decide to take Liam up on his offer. If it didn't work out, she could always petition for separation. Sarah closed the book and set it on the floor along with the book on the royal family. She was tired of reading and her stomach was growling. She looked up at the clock and realized that it was well after two in the afternoon. Standing up, she stretched her arms to the ceiling. She took the two books that she had set aside and put them on the table. She quickly shelved the other two stacks of books. Picking up her books, she began walking towards the door. A giggle from behind her made her stop and turn. She saw five little goblins watching her.

"Hi guys," she said. "Does Jareth know you're here?"

"_Nope. Kingy not know we here."_

"_Kingy sad"_

_"Lady courting"_

"_Kingy not like that"_

"_Lady make Kingy mad"_

Sarah snorted. She made _him_ mad? The Goblin King wasn't anywhere in sight, but she was already becoming furious at him. She had half a mind to tell him where to go. Sighing, she said, "First, I am not courting anyone. Second, I don't really care what Jareth thinks. Third, he makes me mad not the other way around."

"_Lady no court man?"_

"_Kingy make Lady mad?"_

"_Me hungry"_

"_Kingy like Lady"_

"_Me hungry"_

"_Lady like Kingy?"_

"_Me hungry"_

"_WE KNOW"_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" a voice roared behind them. Sarah jumped and turned to see Jareth standing there, tapping his riding crop on his thigh. He looked furious. With a wave of his hand, all goblins disappeared.

"Where the hell did you send them?" she shouted.

"To the bog, where else," he said coldly, daring her to say something else.

"You're cruel," she said hotly.

"You're the one with the cruel eyes," he accused, inching forward.

"What in the hell does that even mean?" she said, seething.

"I don't have to answer to you," he replied, taking another step towards her. They were standing face to face.

"Don't be such a bastard," she said.

"Why don't you take a dip in the bog?" he said with a smirk, standing even closer to her.

"Jareth," she said sweetly.

"What?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Why don't you kiss..." she paused, watching the look of surprise on his face. He leaned in to her face and she continued, "my ass?" She brushed him aside and left him staring at her back as she left the room.

* * *

Liam caught Sarah as she was hurrying out of the library. She practically ran him down and the look on her face was rather frightening. When she saw him, her face softened.

"Sarah, is everything all right?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," she replied. "Just had to squash a pest."

He looked down and saw the books she was carrying. His smile brightened as he saw one of the books was on Fae rules of law. She was taking his request seriously. The thought of her letting him court her made his heart swell. Unfortunately, she still looked preoccupied.

"I've got to find Allie," she said. "I'll see you later Liam."

"Until later, my Lady," he said, kissing her hand. He watched as she hurried off to find her friend. Liam opened the door to the library and saw Jareth standing there, looking confused. "Your majesty."

"Hello cousin," Jareth said, glancing at Liam.

"So, you're the pest," Liam said, staring at Jareth.

"What in the Underground are you talking about?" Jareth asked, staring back at his cousin.

"I just ran into Lady Sarah in the hall," Liam explained. "She was rather upset and I asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine, but had to squash a pest. You must be the pest to which she was referring."

Jareth narrowed his eyes and walked towards Liam. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you," he growled.

Liam did not back down. "Stay away from Sarah," he said coldly.

"What if I don't?" Jareth returned.

"Gentlemen!" Fagan exclaimed from the doorway. Jareth and Liam looked up at the Fairy King. Fagan breathed a sigh of relief. As much as his brother annoyed him, it looked as if things were about to come to blows. He did not want to have to explain this situation to his father.

"Just remember what I said, Jareth," Liam warned, walking towards the door.

"You just watch yourself, Liam," Jareth called as his cousin walked through the door.

"Whoa! Jareth, my brother, calm down," he said. "For a girl you care nothing about, you're sure acting like a romantic rival."

"It's not like that," Jareth replied. "I just don't like being told what to do."

"Uh huh," Fagan returned. "You just keep telling yourself that."

Jareth glared at his brother before transporting himself back to the Goblin Kingdom. For the life of him, he could not remember why he had gone to his brother's castle. It certainly wasn't to see Sarah. She was the last person he wanted to see. Kiss her ass indeed. Ha! He couldn't stop his mind from dwelling on her soft, round bottom. He'd like to do more than kiss it. He wanted to touch it; to hold it in his hands while he…Jareth hit his riding crop against his thigh as if to beat the thoughts away. He wanted nothing to do with that woman. He was just in a mood.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty," a voice broke through his thoughts.

Jareth looked up and saw his father's messenger. He rolled his eyes. Word sure travels fast in the Underground. He sighed and asked, "when does he want me to be there?"

"Within the hour, Your Majesty," the little man replied. He disappeared in a cloud of maroon glitter. The goblins ran to play in the floating shiny substance.

"_Pretty, pretty"_

"_Put some on chickens"_

"_Make chickens pretty"_

Jareth glared at his subjects. "Shut up," he yelled finally, when the noise became too much to take. He walked to his chambers to find something else to wear to court, ignoring the mess. Once he was gone, the goblins began playing again.

"_Kingy mad"_

"_Kingy always mad"_

"_Kingy needs a woman"_

"_Where BogDip?"_

"_Where else?"_

"_Bog!"_

* * *

Sarah found Allie on her bed in their chambers. The blond woman was lying on her back and humming to herself. She appeared to have headphones on her head. Sarah tiptoed in, an impish grin upon her face. She silently made her way to the side of her friend's bed. She poked her in the side and yelled, "hey Allie!"

Allison jumped about a foot into the air and screamed. She turned to see Sarah laughing heartily. Sitting up, she gave her a punch on her arm. "Sarah! You about gave me a heart attack," she cried.

"Sorry Allie," Sarah apologized. "I just couldn't resist. What have you been up to today?"

"Fagan and I discussed the courting ritual," Allie replied. "It sounds complicated."

"It _is_ complicated," Sarah said, showing her the book she got from the library.

"Why Sarah," Allie teased. "Thinking of courting our friendly neighborhood Goblin King?"

"Hell no!" Sarah exclaimed. "Liam asked me to consider letting him court me."

"Wow Sarah! That's awesome!" Allie squealed.

"Hey," Sarah replied. "I've got to show you something." She put the gilt book on the table and opened the book on the royal family. She showed Allie the picture she found. Both the girls began giggling as they looked at the eight-year-old Fagan.

"God, he hasn't changed at all," Allie said.

"Look at Jareth," Sarah said, laughing.

Allie looked at him and laughed. "I'll bet their mother had her hands full," she replied.

Sarah flipped through the pages of the book, looking for more pictures. Her eyes came to rest on one a little further in the book. She held it out to Allie and the giggling began anew.

"Prince Fagan Defeats A Dragon," Allie said aloud, reading the inscription. The picture showed a 12-year-old Fairy King with charred hair. He was standing next to a small dragon, holding a sword, and smiling triumphantly.

"L-look at his hair," Sarah stammered, trying to breathe through her laughter.

"What is so funny in here?" came a voice in the doorway. Both girls turned to see Fagan standing there. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. He stepped closer, confused. Then he saw the book and he rolled his eyes, smirking. "I see you've found the family book. I did look rather dashing fighting that dragon."

"Y-you l-looked rather bedraggled fighting t-that dragon," Sarah said, laughing harder.

"You really aren't one to talk Sarah," Allie teased. "You should see her when she wakes up in the morning. Her hair reminds me of Medusa's."

Fagan laughed at that thought and Sarah gave her friend a glare. "If you like this picture let me show you one you'll really appreciate." He took the book and flipped through, looking for the picture he was thinking about. "Ah! Here it is."

The women looked at the book and burst into more laughter. Sarah was holding her stomach. "N-no m-more," she stuttered.

The picture showed a teenage Jareth sitting in the mud, looking furious at a laughing Fagan. Fairies were landing all over the future Goblin King. He looked like a complete and total mess.

"Paybacks," Fagan explained. "He set that dragon on me and told it to burn off my hair. It took me years to get it to grow back in completely."

Sarah looked up and saw Liam standing at the door, watching them with a puzzled expression. She beckoned him in with her finger and pointed at the book, unable to speak. He walked in and looked at the picture. A smile crept over his face.

"You two were always getting into trouble," Liam said to Fagan.

"It's not as if you never got into your share," Fagan returned. He grabbed the book and began looking for another picture. When he found it, he showed the book to all of them. Laughter began again. It was a picture of a young Liam standing next to a broken vase with a fencing foil in his hand. A young Jareth stood to the side and appeared to be laughing, while Fagan stood by and smirked.

"I remember this," Liam remarked. "Jareth challenged me to a duel in the hallway. When I went to give him a winning thrust, he transported himself to the side. I hit the vase and it went over. Your mother was so mad at me."

"That she was," Fagan said, laughing. "I'd love to stay and reminisce, but I need to be going. I came to ask if you would like to accompany me to my father's castle. It seems that I've been summoned, but I thought you might like to meet him after my meeting."

Allie looked at Sarah, who shrugged. Allie nodded to Fagan.

Liam took Sarah's hand in his. "I have also been requested to come to see my uncle. Would you allow me to escort you there Lady Sarah?"

"Ok Liam," she said. Allie took Fagan's arm and Sarah took Liam's. The four of them transported to the High King's castle.

* * *

The two Fae men dropped off the women to one of the guest chambers and went to the Throne Room to meet with the High King. When the door opened, they were announced and stepped forward until they were right in front of the High King. Both of them bowed respectfully. The High King nodded his head and they stood in front of him. The doors opened and Jareth was announced. He repeated their gesture and stood next to Fagan.

"Gentlemen," Raghnall intoned. "It has come to my attention that there are mortals in the Fairy Kingdom." He looked right at Fagan and the Fairy King flinched slightly before nodding.

"I went to the Aboveground, father," he admitted. "I met a young mortal by the name of Allison. She is my mate, father. I want to make her my queen."

Raghnall narrowed his eyes, searching his son's face for something. "Have you asked this young lady what she wants? You know mortals have a tough decision to make once they begin courting."

"Yes father, she wants to be with me," Fagan replied. "I have explained to her that once we begin courting, she would have to give up her mortal life and become Fae. She knows that the transformation can be dangerous, but would like to go through it anyway."

"If she truly wants this," Raghnall said. "Then I will not prevent it. You must bring her before me during the next full court tomorrow to petition for courting rights."

"I will, father," Fagan replied. "Thank you."

"Now onto a more serious matter," Raghnall said. "Did you not also bring her friend to this realm?"

"Um, yes I did father," Fagan replied. His father made his feel as if he were a young boy about to be punished for one thing or another. It was the effect he always had on him. Perhaps it was because he always seemed to be getting into trouble.

"What would possess you to do something like that?" The High King asked. "You did not even have her consent. Now I hear you won't send her back until the Summer Solstice, which is a little over three months from now."

Fagan squirmed a little under the piercing stare of his father. "I'm sorry father, but it was just too fortuitous. She is the Labyrinth Champion. You know Jareth is in love with her, but would never have brought her back to court her on his own. He's too stubborn."

"I am not in love with her!" Jareth exclaimed.

"Are too!" Fagan replied.

"Am not!" Jareth returned.

"Gentlemen!" the High King cried, ending the childish argument. "So it _is_ Lady Sarah in your Kingdom. I had heard rumors, but had scarcely believed them. Has she given consent for you to court her, my son?" He looked pointedly at Jareth.

"I do not wish to court her father," Jareth replied.

"I wish to court her uncle," Liam said. All the men turned to look at him.

"Has she given her consent?" the High King asked.

"Not yet," Liam admitted. "She wants to think about it first."

"Smart girl," Raghnall said, admiration showing for the Champion of the Labyrinth. "If she does consent, you must explain the risks before you petition the court."

"Yes sir," Liam said.

"You may be dismissed," the High King said to Fagan. The younger Fae bowed and hurried away to find Allie. Things had gone better than expected. Perhaps his father had given him a break due to the fact that he was intrigued by Sarah as much as the rest of the Fae.

"You two," Raghnall said, pointing at Jareth and Liam. "I have heard some disturbing rumors coming from the Fairy Kingdom. What is this I hear of a rivalry? You two have been seen in the castle almost coming to blows. What have you got to say about this?"

"There is no rivalry," Jareth said. "Liam wants to court Sarah and I don't. He threatened me to stay away from her so I lost my temper. I don't like being told what to do. He can court her, marry her, or do whatever he wants to her. I don't care."

"I apologize, my cousin," Liam said, begrudgingly.

The High King watched his son carefully. '_Who does he think he's fooling?'_ he thought to himself. _'Maybe he's just trying to convince himself. He's just so stubborn. Takes after his mother in that regard.'_

"You two behave yourself," Raghnall ordered after a moment. "I want to meet this Lady Sarah. You two are dismissed."

Jareth and Liam turned and walked out of the room. Liam went to get Sarah to bring her before the High King. He ran into the two girls walking with Fagan towards the Throne Room. He explained that the High King had requested a meeting with Sarah. Fagan nodded and escorted them towards the Throne Room. Liam turned and walked back towards the guest chambers.

Sarah gulped and stood before the door. What exactly was she supposed to say? The doors began to open and she stepped through to meet the High King.


	5. Muddying the Waters

**A/N:**Thanks to my awesome readers! I told you if you reviewed, I would update soon with longer chapters. I'm nothing if not a woman of my word. Here's chapter 5. I think you're really going to like it. Things are going to start heating up now. A special shout-out goes to CeliaEquus, EmeraldAnne, and chichi89 for their most kind reviews. To all my readers - keep reviewing and I'll keep updating. I love suggestions, too. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:**Alas, I don't own Sarah, Jareth, or the Labyrinth. I do like to play in their world every now and then.

* * *

Sarah walked through the doors and entered the Throne Room of the High King. She slowly walked up to him and curtsied. When she looked up, she noticed the smile and the twinkle in his eyes. He looked so much like Jareth that it really was scary. She could tell that he was older, but still. He didn't look to be much over 50. She knew that he was older that 1500. She stood before him and raised her eyebrows, inquisitively.

"Lady Sarah," he said, waving his hand and producing two chairs facing each other. He stood and walked to one and indicated for her to take the other. She looked at it for a second before taking her own seat.

"Your majesty," she replied.

"Please, call me Raghnall," he said warmly. Sarah couldn't help but find herself responding to his charm. He put her right at ease, which was surprising, given how much his son made her hackles rise.

"Pleased to meet you Raghnall, you may call me Sarah," she replied, smiling.

"You're probably wondering why I asked to see you," he said.

"It had crossed my mind," Sarah responded.

"Do you know how famous you are in the Underground?" he asked. The question surprised Sarah and caught her off guard.

"Um, no," she replied.

"You are the first and only person to have defeated my son's Labyrinth," he explained. Her eyes grew large. She vaguely remembered Fagan saying something to that effect, but she had largely dismissed anything he had to say. "It takes someone with immense physical strength and strength of character. You have to be very brave to face the dangers within. My son told me that you made friends with several of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth. A rock caller, I believe, and a knight, and...oh what's that dwarf's name...Hogwart?"

"Hoggle," she corrected.

"Yes, yes, that's right," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Anyway, for the inhabitants of the Labyrinth to defy their king to help someone they just met, that speaks volumes Sarah. We could use more women of your calibre in the Underground. Most of the women here are silly nitwits. They could use a role model, such as yourself. The Aboveground is way ahead of us in that regard. Women's lib hasn't reached here, yet. Already, I see an improvement. The women of the Underground call anything they do that is even remotely brave 'pulling a Sarah.' What are your plans following the Solstice?"

Sarah knew she was blushing fiercely, but couldn't do anything to stop it. A role model? Sarah Williams, the dreamer, could be a role model? It struck her as funny and she began to laugh. She was afraid to look at the High King. What she was doing was highly offensive, but she couldn't stop. Finally, she brought her eyes up to look at him and realized something startling. He was laughing with her. In fact, he was holding his stomach as if he was laughing so hard he was in pain. Eventually, her laughter tapered off and she was able to speak.

"I'm so sorry Raghnall," she apologized. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just that, I've never thought of myself as a role model before."

"It's quite alright, my dear," he replied. "Your laughter is quite infectious."

"As to your question," she said. "I'm not sure what my plans are right now. When I first got here, all I wanted to do was to get home. I actually like it here, though. I fit in here better than I did Aboveground. That's not to say that when your son gives me the ability to go home after the ball that I won't take it and go back to my life Above. I just like to keep my options open."

He nodded, impressed with her answer. She could make a good queen to his eldest son, if the boy would just get his head out of his bum and admit that he loved her. First things first, he had to find out if she loved him. "What would you do if you decided to stay here?" he asked.

"I don't know really," Sarah replied, honestly. "I guess I would find a place and settle down. Try to find a job to do. Maybe get married and have a family."

"Anyone in particular?"

Sarah blushed again. "I've been asked, but I'm not sure. I'm still young. It's a lot to think about. Besides, I have plenty of time for such things," she said.

"Quite right you are," he agreed. She was perfect. Everything his son needed. Someone who wasn't impulsive. Who thought things through. Who was patient enough to wait until she knew what she wanted. Everything his son was not. "Who has asked you for courting rights?"

"Your nephew," she informed him. "Liam."

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I really like your nephew, but I really don't know him that well right now. I know that the courting ritual is supposed to help you get to know someone better before marriage, but I feel like I should at least have some idea of what his favorite color is before I decide to get into a relationship like that."

"So," he replied. "You've been reading up on Fae law have you?"

"Yes," she said. "I found a book in the library. I understand some of the very basics."

"Have you read about the change?" he asked.

"The change?" she replied, not liking the sound of it for one minute.

"Yes, my dear," he explained. "If you decide to court Liam, you will have to change from Human to Fae and take the life of an immortal."

"Can I change back?" she asked.

"No, Sarah," he replied. "Once you become Fae, you cannot return to being Human. I'll let Liam explain the process to you before you make any decisions. If you decide to court him, you two will have to weigh the choices very heavily."

"Thank you," she said. "I definitely want to know all about what I'm getting myself into."

"That is very important," he agreed. "Sarah, is there anyone else you would like to court you?"

"No one I can think of," she said. Raghnall noticed that she didn't look him in the eyes. With that one look, he got all of the answers he needed. Even unconsciously, she may be in love with his son. He was going to have to have a talk with his eldest boy again. The man needed to get over his pride and fight for the girl. As much as he loved his nephew, his sons came first.

"Well, my dear," he replied. "I do hope I see you again before the Solstice Ball." He stood and held out his hand to help her up.

"Thank you Raghnall," she said. "I hope I see you again, as well." She gave a little bow and then walked out of the Throne Room to find Allie, Fagan, and Liam.

Sarah was not at all surprised to see them standing by the doors, listening in. She tried to glare at them, but it was no use. They looked so funny trying to pretend that they hadn't been eavesdropping, that she had to giggle. That made Allie begin to laugh and soon all four of them were roaring with laughter. Fagan transported them all back to the Fairy Kingdom, still laughing. Several of the fairies gave them odd looks, but they didn't care. The four friends went to get something to eat and talk about what the High King had said.

* * *

Jareth paced his Throne Room angrily. His cousin had made him so mad. How dare he tell him to stay away from Sarah? If Jareth wanted to go near Sarah, he would. Not that he did want to be near her. Her beauty, fire, spirit, and character set aside, she really was just a woman. He could have any woman he wanted. He didn't need Sarah. But why do his thoughts always return to her? She had hurt him so bad when she rejected him. He told himself that it was all smoke and mirrors. A final trick to make her lose so he wouldn't have to face the humiliation of being bested. At the time, though, it hadn't felt like a trick. It felt like he put his heart on the line for the woman. 'Bah!' he thought. He would have to see her again and face these thoughts head on. Once he saw her, he was convinced that he could forget all about these disturbing thoughts and return to ruling his Kingdom alone.

"You there," he said, pointing at a goblin. "Boggle."

_"It's BogDip."_

"Yes, yes, whatever," he said. "I need you to go to my brother's Kingdom and locate Sarah for me. When she is alone, come back and tell me."

_"Yes Kingy"_

"You four," he said, indicting a group of goblins in the corner. "I want you to find my cousin Liam and distract him for a bit."

_"Distract?"_

_"Keep busy"_

_"Stop him"_

_"No find Lady"_

_"We keep man from Lady"_

_"Bye bye Kingy"_

Jareth rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was irritating, ruling such an unruly group such as the goblins. They were very loyal subjects, though. He watched them as they set off for the Fairy Kingdom and waited for BogDip's return.

* * *

Sarah awoke early the next morning. Allie was still snoring in the bed next to hers. Sarah quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. After getting dressed and leaving a note for Allie, she walked out into the hallway. She intended to go take a walk outside alone and think for a bit. As she walked down the hall, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. It was downright eerie. She looked behind her, but didn't see anyone. It must just be the castle giving her the heeby jeebies.

She found the outside door and realized that it had rained in the night. She would have to be careful or she'd end up ruining her dress in the mud. Stepping outside, she breathed in the cool air. As she walked along the path, she thought about the events of the past few days. Today, Fagan and Allie would be going to court to petition for courting rights. Sarah was genuinely excited for her friend. Continuing on that line of thought, she let her mind wander to Liam. The man was starting to really grow on her. She felt a connection to him and was seriously thinking about letting him court her. She liked her Aboveground life, but the thought of returning on the Solstice was making her unhappy. She loved it here and didn't want to leave. For the first time, she felt as if she found a place she belonged. Sarah continued her musings as she walked along, trying to keep from stepping into the mud on either side of the path.

* * *

_"Kingy Kingy"_

"Yes?" Jareth asked, standing.

_"Lady alone"_

"Where is she?" he asked, producing a crystal.

_"She walk paths"_

Jareth tossed the crystal in the air and disappeared. The goblins began to sing and dance. Their King was going to his Lady. She was going to be his new Queen. Their Queen! Pretty soon the ale was passed. The goblins drank it liberally, while they made up songs to commemorate their new Queen. Eventually, everyone was pretty drunk and the songs were becomming increasingly bawdy. Several goblins passed out while a few chased chickens and waited for the return of their King and new Queen.

* * *

Sarah looked up and was startled to see Jareth standing there. Her eyes narrowed as she became angry. How dare he interrupt her solitude? The man was just so irritating. Nevermind that he looked incredibly sexy in those tight pants. 'Stop it Sarah!' she ordered herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't I walk along the paths outside my brother's castle?" he asked. "Or do I need your permission?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be terrorizing some goblin?" she returned.

"What I do is none of your concern, precious," he said.

"Don't call me that," she replied. "It's demeaning."

"What, precious?" he teased.

"You know damn well what," she said, getting closer.

"I assure you I don't know what you're talking about, precious," he replied, smirking.

"Stop it now!" she exclaimed.

"Stop what, precious," he replied. "I assure you that I can't stop if I don't know what I'm supposed to stop."

"Go to hell, Jareth," she said, shoving him. The shove caught him off balance and he fell backwards into the mud. Her hands went to her mouth and her eyes opened wide in shock. She didn't mean to push the man into the mud. He looked furious. It made her want to laugh, but she held back. There was no reason to make things any worse. She reached out her hand to help him back up.

Jareth took her hand and his look of anger turned into a mischievous grin. He tugged her hand and she lost her balance and fell along side of him in the mud. She gave a little shriek of fury and threw a big handful of mud at him. It landed on the side of his face in a splat. He scooped up some mud and plopped it in her hair. Pretty soon they were in an all out mud war. Mud was flying back and forth and both of them were laughing hysterically. Neither of them realized how close they were getting as they rubbed mud in each other's hair and faces. As suddenly as it began, the war was over. Jareth was staring in her beautiful green eyes with an intensity that neither of them had known existed. He grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips to hers. The move startled her at first, but then she found herself responding to it. Her lips parted, allowing him access to her mouth. His tongue swirled around hers as he deepened the kiss. Her hands wandered up to his chest and began exploring the smooth skin caked in mud. His own hand trailed down her chest until it came to rest on her breast. She moaned as he brushed her nipple with his thumb. Suddenly, he pulled away. He looked at her for a second before disappearing in a cloud of silver glitter. She sat in the mud for a moment, still in shock and confused as to his quick departure. She pulled herself out of the mud and walked back to the castle to clean up yet again before court.

* * *

Jareth returned to the castle covered in mud, finding most of his goblins were passed out. He sniffed the air and sighed. The scent of ale still clung to the air. The few goblins that were still conscious looked at their King in shock. Never before had they seen him so disheveled. Where was their Queen? It was all too confusing and the few that were still awake soon passed out from thinking too hard.

The Goblin King walked to his chambers and peeled off his mud soaked clothing. He drew himself a bath and slipped in. His thoughts returned to Sarah. What had possessed him to kiss her? He could no longer deny that he was attracted to her. No matter how infuriated she made him, he still desired her. His mind wandered to the feel of her lips under his and her breast beneath his hand. He shook his head as if to rid himself of these thoughts. He needed to stop thinking of her. She was already turning his world upside down again. He wouldn't stand for it. It would be much better to leave her to Liam. Less trouble that way. Jareth continued to ponder these new developments as he scrubbed the mud from his body.

* * *

Sarah opened the door and noticed the incredulous stare from her friend. She must look a mess. Walking into the room, she peeled her dress from her body and carried it to the bathroom with her thumb and index finger.

"What happened?" Allie asked.

"Jareth happened," Sarah sighed.

"What?"Allie asked.

Sarah stripped down to her bare skin and called to Allie from the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath. I'll tell you about it when I get out." She drew a bath and slipped in the tub. She began to scrub herself clean. The water turned instantly black and she emptied the tub and refilled it. While she bathed, she thought about what had happened. Her fingers touched her lips and she smiled at the memory of his kiss. Suddenly, she frowned. This couldn't be happening. Jareth was the biggest pain in the ass she had ever met. She couldn't be attracted to him. Yet, her body didn't lie. She liked the kiss and there was no denying that. Sarah was completely and totally confused. Did he want to court her? Did she want him to? All thoughts of Liam had been brushed aside by one single kiss. That had to say something. She finished her bath and wrapped herself in her plush robe. Sighing, she walked out into the main room to face her friend.

Allie watched Sarah come into the room and raised her eyebrows. A look of curiousity was all over her face. Sarah sat on her bed and motioned for Allie to sit on the opposite bed so they could get the damned talk over with.

"So, what happened?" Allie asked.

"I was taking a walk on the paths, trying to get some fresh air and time to think about Liam and courting and all of that," Sarah explained. "Suddenly, Jareth was standing before me and saying something irritating. I shoved him and he fell in the mud."

"Oh my," Allie replied.

"Yeah," Sarah continued. "He pulled me in the mud with him and we started a mud fight. Then all of a sudden, he kissed me."

"Go Sarah!" Allie exclaimed, grinning.

Sarah blushed and went on. "It was one of the best kisses I've ever had. James never kissed me like this. It was just so..."

"Hot?" Allie suggested.

"Uh huh," Sarah replied. "Then all of a sudden he disappeared and I was alone again. I'm so confused."

"Maybe he liked it a bit too much Sarah," Allie said. "Maybe he's just as confused as you and needed to go somewhere to think. The question is, what do you do now?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Well," Allie replied. "You obviously have feelings for him or you wouldn't have kissed him and he wouldn't have confused you so much. You have to face those feelings Sarah."

"Face them?" Sarah asked. "I don't want to have feelings for him. I don't want anything to do with him."

"It's too late for that Sarah," Allie said. "You have feelings for him and you have to find out if he does, too."

"What if he does?" Sarah asked.

"Then you have to figure out what you want, Sarah," Allie advised. "If you both have feelings for each other, you need to decide if you pursue them or not."

Sarah thought about this and bowed her head. Allie was right. Sarah was never one for backing down in fear. If she indeed felt something for him, she needed to see it through. It may lead no where, but then again, it might lead to something fantastic.

A knock at the door ended their conversation. Sarah went to the door and opened it a crack, holding her robe close to her body. It was Jareth! She smiled and asked him to give her a moment to change. He just nodded and waited for her in the hall. Sarah quickly changed into a teal gown with silver accents. She ran a brush through her hair and went to leave. As she closed the door behind her, she saw Allie giving her a thumbs up. She was resigned to confront the new feelings that his kiss had brought up.

"Hello Jareth, come to challenge me to Jello wresting now?" she teased.

He smirked, but then turned serious. "I've come to apologize for my conduct earlier. I regret my highly inappropriate actions. Please forgive me," he apologized.

"It's ok," she replied. He nodded and disappeared, leaving her even more confused than she had been before. She also felt the hurt and sting of his rejection. She hadn't even gotten a chance to put her heart out there and he had already rejected her. Sighing, Sarah realized that she had put her heart on the line as soon as she returned the kiss he started. Now he didn't want her. He thought it was all a mistake. A single tear left her eye and trailed down her cheek. She went back into the room to face Allie.


	6. Someone Special

**A/N: **You guys are just too awesome! The reviews have been pouring in and I love you all. I have abandoned my other stories at the moment because this one is just too much fun to write! I really hope you like this chapter. It's already looking to be one of my favorites. Please, please, please keep reviewing. As long as I get the reviews, I will keep updating. Reviews = food for my muse. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I called up the Henson estate today and asked if they'd give me Labyrinth for my troll collection, but they turned me down. So sad!

* * *

"What happened Sarah?" Allie asked, drinking in the hurt expression on Sarah's face and her tears.

"He thought the kiss was a mistake," Sarah replied, crying. "He regrets the whole thing. Now you know why I didn't want to have anything to do with that man. All he does is make me feel bad."

"Let's go find some ice cream and talk," Allie suggested.

"Allie, it's 9:00 in the morning," Sarah replied. "We have court in less than two hours."

"It's ok Sarah," Allie said. "Let me get ready and then we'll go to the kitchen."

Sarah nodded, knowing it was useless to try to talk her friend out of a ventfest with ice cream. She sat on the bed and dried her eyes. In a record setting twenty minutes her friend appeared before her fully dressed and ready to go. Sarah ran the brush through her hair one more time and the two friends set out to find the nearest tub of ice cream.

A few minutes later they were standing before a giant freezer. There were tubs of ice cream and the girls had some trouble picking one they both liked. Finally, they settled on Rocky Road. Sarah grabbed two spoons and they sat at the little table. Eating the ice cream right out of the tub, Allie commiserated with Sarah. She wanted to smack Jareth for hurting her friend so much. Why couldn't the man see how perfect they were together?

Both girls turned, when the doors opened revealing a very disheveled Liam. The man looked as if he'd been to hell and back. His trousers were torn, his hair was a mess, and there was paint on his face and shirt.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, standing.

"Goblins," he said, dryly.

"Goblins?" Allie asked.

"Jareth," Sarah and Liam said at the same time. The man was nothing if not infuriating. Sarah could tell that Liam was just as angry as she. How dare the Goblin King interfere in her life? Sarah went from despair and hurt to fury in a record setting time. He didn't want her? Fine! She would make sure that he couldn't hurt her again. In an instant, her mind was made up. Sarah decided to do something she normally wouldn't. She acted on impulse instead of thinking things through. Allie saw the glint in her friend's eye and became worried.

"Allie," she said with resolve. "Could you please excuse Liam and me for a moment?"

"Are you sure Sar?" Allie asked, warily. Something bad was about to happen, she was sure of it.

"Yes, I'll see you at court," Sarah replied. She watched Allison slowly make her way out the door, looking back only once before leaving the two alone. Sitting down in her chair again, she motioned for him to take the chair vacated by Allie. "Liam, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes, my Lady?" he responded, curious.

"How does a Mortal change into a Fae?" she asked. He looked at her in surprise. Of all the things she could have asked, he did not expect this one.

"Well," he replied. "It's a rather tricky, and somewhat dangerous, process. First, you must petition the High King for approval to begin the transformation. After you get approval, then you must go through a ceremony for approval from the Gods. If they deem you worthy, then you must see the healer. He will administer a potion and incantation which will begin the transformation. Within one month of receiving this, you will become Fae."

"Doesn't sound too bad," she said, after a moment.

"It's not without its dangers," he replied. "If the High King decides to deny your request, you can stay in the Underground, but will not be allowed to petition the High King again. If the Gods decide to deny your request, you will be immediately sent back to the Aboveground and will never be allowed to return. If your body rejects the transformation, you could die. Once you become Fae, you can never transform back to being Human, though you can still visit and live in the Aboveground."

Sarah thought for a moment. She knew she didn't want to return to the Aboveground. She wanted to become Fae and live forever more in the Underground. It was worth the risk. Taking a deep breath, she made her decision.

"Please ask me the question that is on your mind right now," Sarah directed.

Liam swallowed and looked deep into her eyes. "Lady Sarah, would you consider allowing me to court you?" he asked.

"Yes, Liam, I give my consent for you to petition the High King to court me," she said, smiling. She ignored the little twinge of regret.

Liam stood suddenly and walked over to Sarah. He was beaming. She stood to meet him. He grabbed her in his arms and spun her around. She laughed and held on tight around his neck. Finally, he set her down and kissed her gently. It wasn't a head clearing kiss like Jareth's, but it was nice and Sarah thoroughly enjoyed it.

"I will petition the High King today at court," he informed her. "I must leave and make arrangements. I'll see you there." He bent down and kissed her again before leaving.

Sarah stood alone in the kitchen, wondering what had possessed her to do that. She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. Liam would make her happy and she would be glad for him to court her. Squaring her shoulders, she walked back to the room to get ready for court.

* * *

Sarah walked into the High Castle and looked around for a familiar face. Fagan had left a crystal and instructions on how to get to the castle, but he didn't tell her where to go when she got there. She wandered around for a few minutes before running into a tall, red-haired man, quite literally.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run you down. I'm trying to figure out where I'm supposed to be."

"It's quite alright, my Lady," the man said. "I'm Gough. Who might you be?"

"I'm Sarah," she replied.

"Nice to meet such a lovely creature as yourself in this dark hallway," he said. "Do you have business at the court?"

"Yes, my friend is petitioning the High King for courting rights and she wanted me to be there for moral support," she explained.

"I'd rather have immoral support," he teased.

"Wouldn't we all?" she returned. "Could you tell me where I need to go?"

"I'll do you one better, Lady Sarah," he replied. "I'll take you there myself." He held out his arm and she took it. Gough escorted her to the court chambers within the castle. It was larger than the Throne Room to accommodate all of the people. She saw Allie and Fagan and waved. Allison waved her over and Sarah excused herself to take her seat.

* * *

"You wanted to see me father?" Jareth asked. He had been summoned to his father's private study, which meant that whatever his father wanted was both private and serious.

"Yes son," Raghnall said, sitting at his desk. "Please have a seat. We only have a few minutes before court, so I'll make this quick."

Jareth reluctantly took a seat in front of his father's desk. He folded his arms across his chest and waited for the man to continue.

"Jareth," Raghnall began. "What are your feelings for Lady Sarah?"

"I have no feelings for her," Jareth lied.

"Don't lie to me son," Raghnall replied. "I can see through you. You are so obviously in love with her. Everyone else can see it. Why can't you?"

"I am not in love with her," Jareth objected.

"Bullocks," Raghnall replied. "Stop denying your feelings Jareth. It'll only lead to trouble."

"I'm not denying anything," Jareth argued. "I don't have feelings for the girl."

"Fine," Raghnall replied. "Then you won't mind when I tell you that Liam has put in a last minute petition for courting rights. I'll put it up for consideration at court this morning."

Jareth flinched slightly. It wasn't a big movement, but Raghnall caught it and smirked. He was right. The man was as transparent as glass. The news wouldn't affect him like this if he didn't have feelings for the girl.

"Fight for her son," he said. "Don't let the courting go unrivaled. Please don't let your one chance at happiness slip through your fingers because of your stubborn refusal to face your feelings."

"I will not challenge it father," he replied. "Liam can have her. The only relationship Sarah and I have is adversarial. I don't want to court her."

"Son," Raghnall said, dejected, "if that is the way you want it to be, I will approve the request and she'll be off limits to you forever. Unfortunately, Liam is family. That means you will still have to see her occasionally. Just think about how you will feel, seeing her and not being able to touch her. I'll leave you with that." The High King disappeared and left Jareth alone with the words still ringing in his ears.

* * *

"Who was that?" Allie asked after Sarah sat down beside her.

"Someone who helped me find this place after your boyfriend there decided not to give me any instructions on where to go once I got here," Sarah said, glaring at Fagan.

"Oops," he said with a devilish grin. "I knew I forgot something."

Allie hit his arm and turned back to Sarah. At that moment, Liam appeared beside them. He sat next to Sarah and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Allie watched with curiosity and elbowed Fagan in the ribs. He turned and looked at Liam with a frown. He knew something was up. Liam never sat in this area of the chambers. He usually preferred to sit with his sisters and mother.

Just then, the High King appeared, looking somewhat unhappy. Quickly, he schooled his features into his stoic court face. Everyone rose and bowed in deference to him. He waved his hands and they were all seated again. Court droned on for over an hour while various petitions were read and discussed. Finally, they got to Fagan's petition for courting rights.

"Will Fagan, King of the Fairies, Prince of the Underground, please rise and stand before the King?" the court announcer requested. Fagan stood and walked until he was standing right in front of his father.

"You have requested for the right to court a Miss Allison Brown," Raghnall said.

"Aye, Your Majesty," Fagan replied.

"Will Lady Allison please rise and stand before the King?" the court announcer requested. Allie quietly rose and made her way to stand next to Fagan.

"Lady Allison, do you give your consent for this man to court you?" Raghnall asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Allie said meekly.

"Are there any rivals to this courtship? If so, say you now." Raghnall ordered. He looked around and waited for a moment before turning back to the couple before him. "Are there any objections from the court?" No one moved. These things were so routine that no one generally paid any attention to them anyway. Most were sitting there with blank expressions on their faces. Court tended to be tedious and boring. "With no objections and no rivals, I declare the beginning of King Fagan and Lady Allison's courtship. We will revisit this in a period of no less than 90 days."

Fagan gave Allie a sweet kiss on her cheek and walked her back to her seat. Both looked very happy and oblivious to the world around them. Sarah looked at them in envy. She only hoped she could be half as happy as them. She looked up and noticed Jareth had finally made an appearance. He was sitting two rows ahead of her to the right. At her glance, he turned and his eyes made contact with hers. He nodded his head in a silent greeting and faced forward.

"Will Lord Liam, Son of Queen Catrin, Nephew of the High King, please rise and stand before the King?" the court announcer requested. Liam stood and moved to face the High King.

"You have requested for the right to court a Miss Sarah Williams," Raghnall said.

"Aye, Your Majesty," Liam replied.

"Will Lady Sarah please rise and stand before the King?" the court announcer requested. Sarah stood and walked to Liam's side.

"Lady Sarah, do you give your consent for this man to court you?" Raghnall asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sarah said, her voice calm and steady.

"Are there any rivals to this courtship? If so, say you now." Raghnall ordered. He looked around and stalled for time. His eyes locked onto Jareth's and silently pled for him to come forward. Jareth just sat there and didn't say a word. "This is the Labyrinth Champion," Raghnall said, trying to give Jareth enough time to change his mind. Many people perked up at this and Sarah could feel several sets of eyes on her. Liam looked at his uncle with suspicion. Things were a little off here. Finally, he could stall no longer. "With no objections and no rivals, I declare-"

Suddenly Jareth stood and said, "I petition the court to allow me to court Lady Sarah as a rival to Liam." The High King released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and felt relief wash over him. There were audible gasps from the room and people began murmuring. Court had finally gotten interesting for once.

Liam glared at his cousin and pulled Sarah to his side. Sarah looked as surprised as everyone else in the room. She was stunned into silence.

"We will have order here," the court announcer demanded. With a clap of his hands, the room became silent once more. "Jareth, King of the Goblins, High Prince of the Underground, please rise and stand before the King."

Jareth quickly made his way to Sarah's side, ignoring the look he was getting from his cousin.

"You have requested for the right to court Lady Sarah Williams as a rival to Liam," Raghnall said.

"Aye, Your Majesty," Jareth replied.

"Lady Sarah, do you have any objections?" Raghnall replied. Sarah couldn't speak. What was happening? She found herself inexplicably shaking her head no. "Are there any other rivals to this courtship? If so, say you now." Raghnall ordered.

The courtroom erupted in noise once again when Gough stood. Jareth, Liam, and Sarah turned around in shock. The announcer clapped his hands together once again, silencing the room.

"I petition the court to allow me to court Lady Sarah as a rival to Liam and Jareth," he announced.

"Gough, King of the Dwarfs, please rise and stand before the King." The redhead made his way next to Liam and stood before the King.

"You have requested for the right to court Lady Sarah Williams as a rival to Liam and Jareth," Raghnall said.

"Aye, Your Majesty," Gough replied.

"Lady Sarah, do you have any objections?" Raghnall replied. Sarah looked faint. This was so unusual. There hadn't been two rivals in a long time, not to mention three. People were looking at the beautiful woman with much curiosity. She bowed her head, overwhelmed. Raghnall took it as resignation. "Are there any _other_ rivals to this courtship? If so, say you now." Raghnall ordered.

Several gasps could be heard as yet another man stood. A brown-haired man, whom Sarah hadn't even met said, "I petition the court to allow me to court Lady Sarah as a rival to Liam, Jareth, and Gough," he announced. This was simply unheard of. The High King could not have envisioned this in his wildest dreams. The floodgates had been opened and the unthinkable had happened. This girl was more special than even _he _had understood.

"Lord Pryderi, son of King Owen, please rise and stand before the King." The newcomer walked over and stood next to Gough, carefully avoiding the livid Goblin King.

"You have requested for the right to court Lady Sarah Williams as a rival to Liam, Jareth, and Gough" Raghnall said.

"Aye, Your Majesty," Pryderi replied.

"Lady Sarah, do you have any objections?" Raghnall replied. She had her hands on her face and remained silent although her chest was heaving as if she were hyperventilating. He took in a deep breath and was almost afraid to ask again, but protocol demanded that he do. "Are there any _other_ rivals to this courtship? If so, say you now." Raghnall ordered.

This time there was almost pandemonium in the court room. Several men stood and bowed to the high king. "I'd like to court the Labyrinth Champion," two of them said at once. Others chimed in to the same effect.

"Silence," the High King roared. The girl before him looked simply stricken. He couldn't allow this to continue. His son had a murderous look about his face and Raghnall was worried for the other suitors. Liam looked shocked and bewildered. The others just looked confused. "Good grief," he went on after the crowd quieted. "Two rivals are enough for any courting, three is pushing it, and four is border lining on ridiculous. I will not allow any more rivals to come forward. Gentlemen, please be seated. You must look for love elsewhere. I dare say our lovely Champion is quite overwhelmed as it is." The crowd tittered. "Are there any objections from the court?" None of the court could speak. They were struck speechless by the unusual events unfolding before them. Not only was the Labyrinth Champion being courted, but she was the only one in history to be courted by four rivals at once. Two rivals were Kings and one was the High Prince. The other two came from royal backgrounds. "With no objections and no further rivals, I declare the beginning of High Prince Jareth, King Gough, Lord Liam, Lord Pryderi, and Sarah's courtship. We will revisit this in a period of no less than 90 days."

"The business of the court is finished, all rise," the announcer said. Everyone rose and bowed to their King. He nodded to the room and disappeared. The crowd erupted into conversation. Everyone wanted to discuss what they had just witnessed. Sarah looked at the four men around her and simply couldn't last anymore. She ran over to Allie and Fagan.

"Please," she begged. "Get me the hell out of here."

Fagan gave her a kind smile and nodded to Jareth, who had been watching her retreat. He took hold of her hand and Allie's and they transported back to the women's room in the Fairy Castle. Sarah flopped down on her bed and began to weep. Allie looked at Fagan, who correctly interpreted it as a signal to leave. He nodded to her and left the women alone to digest it all. Allie sat on Sarah's bed and rubbed her back, soothing her as she cried. This day had not gone anywhere near as planned, but it sure had been interesting so far.

* * *

**A/N:** Our little Sarah is quite the special thing isn't she? Two rivals is boring. I had to make things a little more interesting. Jareth has his work cut out for him. Send me suggestions on feats of intelligence and strength you'd like to see the rivals perform. What kind of dates should Sarah go on? Thanks for reading!


	7. Sad Songs Say So Much

**A/N:** I'm so glad that many of you enjoyed my last chapter. Thanks for continuing to read and favorite/alert this story. It means a lot to me to see everyone enjoying it so much. Special thanks to EmeraldAnne, lovelycelticopera, freak-4-God, CeliaEquus, and chichi89 for their most kind reviews. Please keep the suggestions coming. The men need ideas for dates and for feats of strength and intelligence to prove themselves to our Fair Lady Sarah. Please review. Reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Labyrinth or its characters, can you believe that? I used a lot of songs to express the feelings and personalities of many of the characters. I don't own any of them either.

* * *

The four suitors stared each other down in the office of the High King. For reasons, known and unknown, they were all summoned here together. Jareth's mismatched eyes danced dangerously. What ever had possessed him to petition for courting rights? He'd never done that before in his long life. It was the way he felt watching Liam holding Sarah. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to be the one to put a smile on her face. The feeling he had when he looked at her made him queasy. What did it all mean?

Liam was staring at Jareth as if he were planning the murder of the man. All of his life, Jareth managed to take everything Liam had and make it better. If he had a new toy, Jareth got a bigger and better one. When they started learning magic, Jareth always had to show off by creating more and better crystals. This time, though, the Goblin King would not win. Sarah was beautiful, funny, smart, and kind. He would not be bested in this. She would be his at the end of the 90 days. In that he was sure.

Pryderi and Gough were sizing up their rivals. This was not personal for either of them. The right to marry the stunning Labyrinth Champion was just too intriguing to pass up. Gough felt that he had a leg up on some of the competition, as everyone knew that royalty was a hard thing to overcome. He looked over at Jareth and sighed. Being the heir to the High King's throne was certainly more interesting that just being the King of the Dwarfs. Pryderi thought that his good looks and Sarah's beauty would be perfect together. Anyone could see that.

The High King walked in on the tension and frowned. He motioned for all of the men to take a seat. Grudgingly, they all obliged. After they had been seated and some refreshments served, the High King got to the reason he had brought them all together.

"Gentlemen," he said. "I've brought you here to discuss your courtship of Lady Sarah."

He was met by stares from all of the men. This wasn't going to be easy. The High King was well aware of the power that each of these men carried. That's why he needed to bring them together. They had much to discuss.

"All of you are of noble blood," he said. "Two of you are Kings of your prospective Kingdoms. That is why we need to talk. I refuse to allow a war to break out simply because you may get rejected by a female, though strong and lovely she may be. You are to behave like the noblemen you are. I expect that this will not come to fisticuffs. We've never had such a situation. In the next 90 days, you will each get a chance to prove yourself to the Lady. You may challenge each other to friendly games and you may spend time with the fair Lady. Please keep this honest and act like gentlemen. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father," came Jareth's reluctant reply.

"Yes uncle," came Liam's equally reluctant reply.

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied Gough.

"Yes, Sire," responded Pryderi.

"Good," said Raghnall. "I'm glad we're all in agreement. I shall be attending the Summer Solstice ball at the Kingdom of my son, Fagan. At that time, I will gage the progress of your courtship. Remember, Lady Sarah may reject some of you, all of you, or none of you. Be prepared to bow out gracefully, if necessary."

Each man nodded his agreement. One by one they transported to their respective Kingdoms. The High King knew that he had two more people to talk with: Lady Sarah and his sister, Catrin. He sighed and made out the summons to be delivered immediately.

* * *

Sarah wiped at her eyes and looked up at her friend. They had been sitting there for almost an hour. Allison let Sarah cry until she was finished. Sarah sniffled and Allison handed her a tissue. Sarah blew her nose and laughed when Allison cringed. She knew that Allie had some weird aversion to the sound of a person blowing their nose.

"Sarah," Allie said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Sarah said sarcastically. "The fact that I impulsively agreed to court Liam? The part where Jareth stepped forward as a rival and I agreed? Or maybe the part where two other guys I don't even know came forward as rivals and I couldn't say anything to stop it?"

"Or maybe the part where a bunch of other guys stood up to court you and King Raghnall got all pissed and yelled at them?" Allison teased. She began to giggle. Sarah couldn't help herself and began to laugh as well. "You always did want to be part of the popular bunch."

"Popular maybe," Sarah conceded. "But this was just crazy. Those men didn't want to court me. They were excited by the idea of me being the Labyrinth Champion. I'm just a freak."

"It couldn't have been because you're, ummmm," Allie replied, "hot?"

"Oh Allie," Sarah said, dismissing the thought.

"Sarah, come on," Allie replied. "You know you're gorgeous."

Sarah rolled her eyes. This was an old argument. Sarah would never see herself the way others saw her. It was probably because she tended to see the beauty within rather than focus on outward appearances. She really didn't think she was the beauty that everyone else thought she was.

A knock came at the door. Both girls turned and Allie got up to answer it. The court page stood in the doorway with a summons for Sarah. She asked him to give her a moment to freshen up. After fixing her hair and wiping her face with a wet cloth, she deemed herself ready. Sarah walked out into the hall and took the page's arm. He transported them both back to the High King's castle.

Sarah walked into the King's office and saw that he was sitting at his desk waiting for her. He drank in her appearance and noticed that she had been crying, but said nothing. Instead, he gestured for her to have a seat in the chair before him. She obliged, silently.

"Lady Sarah," he began. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened here today."

Sarah looked at him and nodded. She figured that would be the reason for their little tête-à-tête. She smiled and raised an eyebrow, looking at him to continue.

"This has never happened before in my long reign as King," he confessed.

"You mean I'm the first person to have four suitors?" she asked, incredulous.

"Quite frankly, yes," he replied. "We've only had a handful before that have had more than two. Really only a fraction of our courting couples have ever even had a rival to the courtship. I had to look up the rules governing more than two suitors."

Sarah sat looking at him for a moment. "I admit I have been very overwhelmed by the whole situation," she declared.

"I could see that," he said kindly. "It wouldn't be so bad if two of the men you are courting weren't Kings and the other two were not noblemen."

"You forget that one of them is the heir to the throne," she reminded him.

"I could never forget that, my dear," he laughed. "My son is the man I'm most worried about."

"I guess you wouldn't be much of a father any other way," she replied. He laughed and nodded. "What worries you the most about Jareth?"

"I'm actually more worried about what he might do to the other suitors," he said, seriously. "My son can be very impetuous. I don't want a war started over all of this."

"A war?" Sarah said, frightened.

"It could happen," Raghnall replied. "I don't mean to frighten you, my Lady. It's just that Kings have a lot of power in any realm. Wars have been started over much less."

"This is like Helen of Troy," Sarah said, almost to herself. It was hard to admit that she could be the cause of suffering. The thought pained her.

The King looked at Sarah and noticed the pain in her eyes. "My dear, you care far too much. I think that is one of the many reasons my son is in love with you."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, my Lady," Raghnall replied. "I know he has a difficult way of showing it, but he cares about you more than even he realizes."

"I find that hard to believe," Sarah said.

"Get to know the boy," Raghnall requested. "Spend the next 90 days getting to know all of the men. At the Solstice Ball, we will talk about it. Before then, if you ever need someone to talk to, please know that my door is always open to you."

"Thank you, Raghnall," Sarah replied, smiling. She really did like the High King. His kindness went far in her heart. He stood and she followed. Holding out her arms, he embraced her in a friendly hug.

"Take care, Lady Sarah," Raghnall said. He gave her a crystal and she used it to transport herself home.

Sarah found Allie waiting for her. The young girl looked at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Well?" she said finally, when Sarah still hadn't dished any details.

"He wanted to talk to me about what happened," Sarah said finally. "He told me that because the men were all of noble blood, that wars could break out if I wasn't careful in my dealings with them."

Allie's eyes got wide. She hadn't considered that possibility. "Wow Sar," she replied. "What will you do?"

"He asked me to make sure I got to know each of the men," Sarah continued. "I guess if I do that, I'll be able to figure out how to make them all happy and keep them from killing each other."

"Sounds highly logical," Allie said, contorting her hands into a familiar Sci-Fi gesture.

"Oh shut up Spock," Sarah replied. Allie always made fun of her when she tried to approach every situation using logic. "Logic can be a very good thing when warring Kingdoms could be at stake."

Allie couldn't refute her logic and so she said nothing. Sarah gave a triumphant smile at having bested her friend in a war of words. Pretty soon both women were laughing again. Sarah hugged her best friend and, for the first time, felt ok about her situation.

"Oh Sar," Allie said suddenly. "I almost forgot. Fagan is throwing a party. I talked him into having a Karaoke party tonight and inviting all of his friends."

Sarah winced. She hated Karaoke. Not that she was a bad singer, she just didn't like all the drunk people massacring perfectly good songs. Not to mention that all of her suitors would probably be there. She sighed. It might be a good way to start getting to know some of the guys. The songs that people chose said a lot about them.

"Ok," Sarah surrendered. "I'll come."

"Yay!" Allie exclaimed.

Sarah signed and rolled her eyes. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Sarah and Allie decided that if they were going to sing on stage, they were going to look like rock stars. Sarah had suggested that everyone dress in Aboveground clothes and Fagan thought it would be a fun idea. He had given Allie a crystal to conjure up whatever they wanted. Sarah wore black leather pants, a leather halter top, and spiked leather bracelets. Her hair was teased and styled until it towered over her head and fell down her back in waves. She wore dark eye makeup and dark red lipstick. To top everything off, she wore black stilettos. Allie thought that her gorgeous friend looked even hotter than normal, if that were possible. For her part, Allie wore a red minidress with spaghetti straps. Fishnet stockings, a red beret, and red stilettos completed the outfit. Both women appraised themselves in the full length mirror and smiled. They were going to knock them dead tonight.

Allie went to the door to open it when she heard the knock. Fagan stood before her in his Aboveground outfit of blue jeans, T-shirt, and sneakers. At the sight of her, Fagan nearly choked. He'd never seen such a delicious looking creature in such a stunning outfit. That is, until he saw Sarah. The man blinked twice, trying to keep his mind in check. 'The little minxes,' he thought. He chuckled, finally, and held out both of his arms. The girls ran to him and he put an arm around Allie's waist and Sarah's shoulders. He didn't envy the four suitors tonight. The women let him escort them to the room he had prepared for their little party.

The three of them walked in and all conversation stopped immediately. Sarah felt like Sandy in Grease. The men were ogling her. For the first time, she thought that perhaps she may have made a slight error in judgment. Maybe she should have worn something a little less provocative.

Fagan sat both girls at a table with other ladies wearing Aboveground clothes of various styles. Pretty soon, all women were settled into a friendly conversation. The Fairy King went to join his brother, who had been sitting alone at one of the tables. Jareth was staring at Sarah without abandon. Fagan had to hand it to the woman, she sure knew how to make an entrance. He began to snap his fingers in front of his brother's face in an attempt to get his attention. Jareth blinked and finally came out of his daze.

Fagan laughed and said, "My brother, we sure are courting two of the loveliest creatures in the Underground."

"What in the Underground are they wearing?" Jareth remarked. Although many of the other women were in similar outfits, none were as alluring as these two.

"I don't care Jareth," Fagan replied. "I'm just enjoying the view."

Jareth had to laugh at that. Both men turned and watched the women talking and having drinks. Their own drinks came and both men drank and talked about the day's events and tonight's party.

The D.J. entered and walked up to his equipment. He still wasn't sure of how he had gotten here, but a gig was a gig. He checked everything and called for a volunteer to get the party started. Allie raised her hand and grabbed Sarah to go up with her. Sarah gulped down her drink of liquid courage and ran up to the stage with her friend. Allie gave her song choice to the D.J. and away they went.

_Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there  
And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain_

_'Cause I've got friends in low places_

_Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places_

_Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in_

_'Cause I've got friends in low places_

_Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places_

At the end of the song, the girls took a bow to the catcalls and applause of their "audience." They stepped down and Fagan took their place. After looking through the catalogue for a moment, he settled on a song. Picking up the microphone, he sang:

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

He left the stage in applause and grinned wildly. This was a lot of fun. He'd have to have parties like these more often. It definitely fed into the ego. A few of the other guests got up and sang various songs. Sarah was having a really good time. The amount of liquor flowing didn't hurt either. Finally, Pryderi took the stage. Sarah had only gotten a glimpse of the man when he had stepped up to ask for courting rights. Now she saw how completely gorgeous the man was. He had chiseled features, green eyes, and brown hair. His muscles rippled underneath his shirt. Allie giggled and made a gesture with her napkin as if to wipe the drool from Sarah's mouth. Sarah laughed and watched the Fae sing his song.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Pryderi preened throughout the song and Sarah rolled her eyes. The man was nothing but ego. What a turn-off. If he had thought he impressed her with that song, he was sadly mistaken. He grinned at her and took his seat. Sarah sighed again as Liam took his turn to sing.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Liam had been looking at Sarah throughout the song. It was a very sweet gesture and Sarah smiled at him. The song was a much better choice than Pryderi's. Liam took his seat, convinced that he would be the one to win Sarah's love in the end. Gough was not going to let the others get away with serenading Lady Sarah without getting his chance. He took the stage next and began singing.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna  
meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha  
I'm gonna meetcha,  
I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around _

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna  
meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

_And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip  
a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip_

_I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food  
get lost in the crowd_

_One way or another I'm gonna getcha  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha,  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)_

Sarah was completely unnerved by his song. It gave her the creeps. Any man who picked that song as his Karaoke serenade was not the man for her. She was afraid to be in the same room with him. Another Fae got up and took the time to serenade his wife. Sarah looked at Allie and excused herself. She wanted to get a breath of fresh air before continuing with the party. Allie gestured Fagan over and he began to escort her out of the room. A tap on his shoulder made him turn. Jareth stood there and offered his assistance. Fagan looked to Sarah, who only nodded. Jareth took Sarah's arm and continued to escort her outside.

"You're looking lovely this evening," he said, after they had walked a fair way up the hall.

"Thanks," Sarah replied. "You look very nice, too." Jareth's outfit of black pants, black and red button up shirt, and black boots had not escaped her. Nor had she not noticed the way the pants accentuated some of his "assets."

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Quite," she admitted. "I haven't seen you get up there yet. Larry, Moe, and Curley have all tried their hands."

He chuckled at her reference to the other suitors. "I pride myself on being unconventional, my Lady," he replied.

"Uh huh," she said. "Sure you're not chicken?"

"Chicken?" he asked. "I'm never chicken. I just don't waste my time on silly pursuits."

Sarah frowned. "I think it's fun," she countered.

"It may be fun, but what is the point?" he asked. "I don't need to prove myself to you. None of those other men stand a chance next to me."

"Oh they don't?" Sarah asked, getting angry. "I supposed you think you're God's gift."

"I've never had any complaints, precious," he purred, seductively.

"I'm ready to go back in now," Sarah said, irritably. Jareth turned her around and walked her back into the party. He went to escort her to her seat, but she removed her arm from his and walked up to the stage. Whispering her song choice to the D.J., she picked up the microphone and began to sing directly to Jareth.

_You walked into the party_  
_Like you were walking onto a yacht_  
_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_  
_Your scarf it was apricot_  
_You had one eye in the mirror_  
_As you watched yourself gavotte_  
_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_  
_They'd be your partner, and_

_You're so vain_  
_You probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain_  
_I'll bet you think this song is about you_  
_Don't you? Don't you?_

_You had me several years ago_  
_When I was still quite naive_  
_Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair_  
_And that you would never leave_  
_But you gave away the things you loved_  
_And one of them was me_  
_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee_  
_Clouds in my coffee, and_

_You're so vain_  
_You probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain_  
_I'll bet you think this song is about you_  
_Don't you? Don't you?_

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee_  
_Clouds in my coffee, and_

_You're so vain_  
_You probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain_  
_I'll bet you think this song is about you_  
_Don't you? Don't you?_

_Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga_  
_And your horse naturally won_  
_Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia_  
_To see the total eclipse of the sun_  
_Well, you're where you should be all the time_  
_And when you're not, you're with_  
_Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend_  
_Wife of a close friend, and_

_You're so vain_  
_You probably think this song is about you_  
_You're so vain_  
_I'll bet you think this song is about you_  
_Don't you? Don't you? Don't you?_

Sarah watched as Jareth left the room and smirked. She was glad he had understood how upsetting he could be to her. She didn't like the fact that some considered her such a "prize." She liked it even less that he believed that she could be "won" so easily. She took her seat next to Allie and the two girls had a chat.

Fagan went out to find his brother. He knew that Jareth had made a severe mistake when Sarah walked back into the room. The girl was radiating anger. What in Hades had Jareth said to provoke such a reaction? The song was definitely directed at his brother. He needed to investigate. He caught up with Jareth, who was leaning against one of the walls further down the hallway.

"What happened?" Fagan asked.

"I don't know," Jareth replied. "That girl infuriates me. How dare she sing that song to me?"

"What did you say to her?" Fagan asked.

"We talked about this party and she insinuated that I was a coward for not getting up and singing. I simply told her that I didn't see the point. It's not as if the others are serious competition anyway," Jareth explained.

Fagan rolled his eyes and sighed. No wonder the girl had sang such a song. "Jareth, my brother," Fagan replied. "You cannot go around telling women such things. They think you vain and arrogant. You must fight for them. Let them know how you feel."

Jareth looked at the ground and said nothing. Had he really made an error in judgment? The results really spoke for themselves. He had angered Sarah and made her think less of him. He frowned. He wasn't used to having to fight for the affections of the opposite sex. He was going to have to step up his game if he had any hope of winning her. His mind made up, Jareth walked back into the room and up on the stage. He informed the D.J. of his song choice and sang to Sarah.

_"Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "from each other."  
"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."  
Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay._

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body.  
Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love.  
Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to know.  
Hold me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry. I could never let you go._

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to.  
And after all that's been said and done,  
You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

_You're gonna be the lucky one._

Sarah's breath caught in her throat. She knew that it must have taken a lot of courage for him to sing that to her. Jareth left the stage and walked back out of the room. He was too embarrassed to be with anyone right now. He'd poured his heart into that song. As High Prince, he'd never apologized to anyone in his life. Now he'd done it in front of everyone. What was that woman doing to him?

He turned around to see Sarah running after him down the hall. He stopped and looked at her cautiously.

"Did you mean it?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," he said, turning away.

"I accept your apology," Sarah replied. Jareth turned and looked at her. She was smiling earnestly at him. Sarah stood up on her tip toes and pulled his face down to her. She kissed him quickly on the lips and then turned and ran back into the room. Jareth leaned against the wall, his hands at his mouth. What was she doing to him indeed?


	8. A Walk on the Wet Side

**A/N:** Here's another installment to enjoy. Sorry it's taken so long to get out, but I'm directing Brigadoon and that's been taking up a lot of my time. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to The Prince's Aylalar, EmeraldRomance, CeliaEquus, lanabyte, chichi89, and KaikenCollison for their awesomely cool reviews! You guys rock. To Cyndi, thanks for your review. I know it was cheezy, but everyone can use some fresh Gouda every now and then. To everyone: Please keep reviewing! The reviews help me decide which story I update sooner. Keep the suggestions coming. I swear you are going to see a few of them next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Sir Didymus, doth thou thinkest I could ever own Labyrinth?

Sir Didymus: Not on thou life, my good Lady.

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning with the faint stirrings of a hangover. The group had been up half the night drinking and singing. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the same outfit she had been in last night, complete with shoes. With a sigh, she stepped out of bed and stretched. She looked over at the other bed and noticed that Allie didn't look much better than she felt. Walking up to a mirror, she grimaced. Her makeup was still on, but not in the same places she had applied it to and her hair was simply a huge mess.

A knock came at the door and she winced. She cautiously walked to the door and opened it a crack. 'Of course,' she thought, rolling her eyes. Jareth stood on the other side of the door, looking good as usual. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see into the small slit in the door. She had no intention of letting him see her like this.

"What do you want?" Sarah muttered.

"Why precious," he smirked, "did you just get out of bed. My, my, my, it's well after eleven o'clock."

"Why don't you go to hell," she snapped, closing the door.

Jareth just chuckled and turned the knob himself. He stuck his head in the door. The sight of her standing there in her delicious costume of last night made his breath catch in his throat. If it were up to him, she'd never take it off. Well, maybe not never. He thought she looked absolutely lovely, even with her hair a mess and her makeup streaking down her face.

Sarah glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"I came to see if you'd like to accompany me to Market Week in the Goblin Kingdom?" he asked.

"Market Week?" she asked.

"Yes, precious," he said. "It's a week of celebration in the Goblin City. There are booths for sellers, wine, music, and merriment. I thought you might like to get out of this castle for a day."

Sarah thought about it for a moment. She did want to get out of the castle and she thought the idea of a celebration sounded fun. Still, she was suspicious as always when it came to Jareth. When it came down to it, though, she had to spend time with the man during these 90 days. She might as well start now.

"Ok," she said, reluctantly. "Give me an hour and I'll be ready to go."

"I'll be back in an hour, my Lady," he said with a smirk. "You can always go in that enticing apparel. I'll not mind seeing it again."

Sarah picked up a pillow and flung it at the door. He closed it just in time and it hit the door and fell to the floor in a heap. She could hear his laughter ring through the hall.

Allie sat up in bed and stretched. Her hands went to her head and she massaged her temples. Looking up, she saw Sarah picking up a pillow by the door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I've been invited to the Goblin Kingdom for market week," Sarah explained.

"Ooo, did the Goblin King finally ask you out?" Allie teased.

"Shut up," Sarah said, throwing the pillow at her. It smacked the girl right on the head, knocking her back. Sarah laughed. "Serves you right. You want to come with?"

"I'd never dream of intruding on your date with Jareth," Allie said, smirking.

Sarah rolled her eyes and began to undress. It felt good to get the hot leather off of her body. She strolled into the bathroom and began to shower, feeling the water kneed her tired muscles. Thinking back to last night, Sarah smiled. Jareth's serenade to her had taken her by surprise. Then again, so did the kiss she planted on him afterwards. Finishing her shower, she grabbed a towel and walked back into the room. She pulled it tight around her when she realized they weren't alone.

"I'm sorry, my Lady," Liam apologized, trying desperately to look away. "I just remembered that I had offered to escort you on a tour of the Kingdom. Are you free today?"

"You're too late," Allie replied. He looked at her, puzzled.

"I'm sorry Liam," Sarah explained. "I already made plans for today."

"Yeah," Allie chimed in. "Jareth is taking her to Market Week in the Goblin City."

At the mere mention of his name, Liam's eyes narrowed and his face got red. The man had beaten him again. Jareth infuriated Liam like no other. Allie didn't miss the look on the young Fae's face. It delighted her to rile the man. Liam was nice, but he wasn't for Sarah.

"Perhaps tomorrow," Sarah said smiling.

"That would be wonderful," Liam said, recovering. He'd at least make sure Jareth didn't get a chance with her tomorrow. "I will take my leave now. Have a fun time in the Goblin City."

"Thank you," Sarah said. "I'll see you." The door closed and Sarah glared at her friend. "Why did you let him in here and why did you antagonize him with Jareth?"

"Because, he wanted to see you and it was fun," Allie replied, her eyes dancing devilishly.

Sarah finished drying herself off when another knock came at the door. She looked to Allie, who got up and answered the door.

"I'm sorry," Allie said. "Sarah's got plans today and tomorrow. If you want some time with her, you'd better set an appointment now." Allie appeared to nod at whoever was at the door. "I'll let her know. Bye."

Sarah looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Who was that?"

"Oh, nobody," Allie replied. "Just your other two suitors asking you for some time today."

Rolling her eyes, Sarah sighed. "When do they want to see me?"

"The night after next for a ball with Gough and the day after next for a picnic with Pryderi," Allie replied.

Sarah visibly shuddered, thinking about having to spend time with those two. Allie looked at her with curiosity. "Those two give me the creeps," Sarah explained.

"Maybe you can talk to the High King and see if you can eliminate them now and then you won't have to see them," Allie suggested.

"That's a good idea," Sarah said. "I have to go to court in a few days to petition to become Fae. I'll bring it up then. I just have to go to one ball and one picnic. I think I can handle that."

Sarah picked out a burgundy dress and matching shoes. Allie helped her into the dress and then helped her pin her hair up into a messy updo with curling tendrils. They had just finished up when a knock came at the door. Allie got up to answer it while Sarah put in some gold earrings. Jareth came into the room and smiled at the sight of Sarah before him. She stood and walked to him. Taking his arm, she allowed him to transport them both to the Goblin City.

At the sight before her, she gasped. No longer was it the dirty, barren place from her memory. There were colored banners everywhere. Music and laughter filled the streets as people shopped. Sweet and savory smells pervaded the air. Jareth pulled a mesmerized Sarah out of the way of a speeding Goblin on a wild boar.

"You have to be careful Sarah," he warned, his breath tickling her ear as he held her close. After a moment, he noticed that he was still holding her and smirked. If she wasn't going to leave his arms, he'd hold her all day. She felt really good next to him.

Sarah noticed that the danger had passed, but that he was still holding her against him. She also noticed how comfortable she felt in his embrace. The smell of cinnamon and cloves wafted off of him. With every breath in, she inhaled his intoxicatingly spicy scent.

Reluctantly, Sarah pushed away from him and began walking down the street towards one of the vendors. Jareth followed, watching her walk ahead of him. Even the way she walked made his nerve endings tingle.

Sarah walked up to one of the refreshment vendors. There were foods of all different kinds. Many were unrecognizable. She realized that she hadn't eaten all day and her mouth began to water.

Jareth walked up behind her and smirked. "Would you like some péitseog toirtín, precious?" he asked.

The vendor pulled out a delicious looking pastry. It smelled so good that Sarah smiled and nodded. Jareth, being King, was not expected to pay. The vendor was just happy that the King was at his booth. It would bolster his business to say the King ate his products. He held out two pastries for each of them with a friendly smile. The Goblin King nodded his acceptance and led Sarah to a table in the eating area.

Sarah took a big bite of her pastry. It was delicious, tasting sweet and juicy. Jareth sat watching her for a moment before eating his own. A big smirk decorated his face.

"What?" Sarah asked. "Why do I have the feeling that you tricked me into something?"

"I didn't trick you into anything, precious," he purred.

Sarah narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What is this exactly?" she asked.

Jareth looked at her with eyes twinkling. "I told you," he explained. "It's a péitseog toirtín."

"What does that mean exactly," she replied.

Jareth chuckled for a moment before saying, "it's a peach tart."

Sarah glared at him, but continued eating. She wasn't feeling dizzy or anything, so she figured he was just having a joke at her expense. "If this wasn't so good, you'd be wearing it right now," she quipped.

Jareth laughed and went back to eating his own tart. As they ate, they engaged in a friendly banter about the uses of enchanted fruit. By the end of their treat, they were laughing gaily. The goblins and other inhabitants of the city watched their King in amazement. It had been so long since they had heard him laugh about anything. Maybe this woman would be their new Queen. They certainly hoped so.

The couple spent the day together, looking at various booths and listening to Goblin music. Sarah got to try her hand at the feadóg. She was terrible but she got the little flute to play a bit before giving up. Jareth surprised her by being very good at it. He played her a melody that she knew would be haunting her for days.

Jareth noticed the sky was getting grey and it smelled as if rain were on the way. He was just about to collect Sarah and transport them back when the skies opened. It began to pour and everything became drenched. Sarah ran to him, completely soaked. Jareth waved his hands and they were transported into his chambers in the Goblin Castle.

Sarah looked around at the opulent setting before turning on him. "Why are we here?" she asked.

"I didn't have the strength to transport you to the Fairy Kingdom after the exhausting day we shared," he lied.

"Sure," she said sarcastically, not buying his story for a moment. "Well, I am not staying here tonight. Especially not in your bedroom."

"Precious," he purred. "When you come to my bedroom, I assure you it will be willingly. I won't need any tricks."

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "You're definitely counting your chickens before they hatch. How do you know I'll choose you?"

Jareth stepped closer and moved his head in as if to kiss her. Sarah closed her eyes and waited. He smirked and moved his lips from in front of her mouth to next to her ear. "Because," he whispered, "you're practically begging me to kiss you right now. I shant ablige today, precious. At least, not right now."

Sarah shivered. She wasn't sure if it was from the feeling of his breath on her ear, the words that he said, or the cold from being wet and in a drafty castle. She pretended it was the latter.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes, my dear," he said. When she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her, he smirked. "Don't worry precious, I won't watch. Yet."

Jareth walked over to the dresser and pulled out some things for her to wear. Giving them to her, he escorted her to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and began to change out of her wet dress and into the dry clothes he provided. At the same time, in the main room, Jareth was changing out of his soaked clothes and into some dry ones. He magically dried his hair and then laid down on the bed to wait for her. He could hear her groan when she realized what she would be wearing.

"Damn you Jareth," she cried. In her hands was a black pair of form-fitting trousers, a black poet's shirt, black boots, and a black leather breast plate. Her mouth turned into a frown, realizing that she had seen these clothes before. It was the outfit he wore when she first saw him in her parent's room, minus the cape. 'Two can play at this game,' she thought, cheekily. She put on the entire outfit, though it was somewhat big on her, and went out to confront the Goblin King.

Jareth looked at her and gaped. Even in his clothes, or maybe especially in his clothes, she looked stunning. The thought of his clothes touching her most intimate places made him groan in pleasure. "I didn't think you were going to wear the whole outfit," he said. "Though it does look delicious on you."

"Oh, you didn't?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I did say you could wear them, so I shouldn't be surprised to see you in it," he replied, smirking.

"What's said is said," she replied.

Jareth thought her impression of him was quite alluring. He was always into a little game play in the bedroom. With a wave of his hand, the clothing magically tailored itself to her body. He threw in the gloves and the cape for effect. She looked down and giggled. In her hand was a crystal.

"What is that?" he teased, playing along with her game.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it, it will show you your dreams," she explained, trying to juggle it as he had. Unfortunately, she wasn't skilled in the art of crystal juggling and the crystal fell to the ground. It bounced and rolled over to him on the bed. He reached his arm down and picked it up, juggling it with ease.

Sarah laughed and said, "show off."

Jareth joined her in laughter, standing and walking towards her. He held out the crystal in his hand. "Here," he said, giving it to her. "You can keep this one. If you ever need me for anything, just call my name."

Sarah stared at it, dazed. It was beautiful. She was so stunned by the gift that she reached up and kissed his cheek. She turned her back to him, still looking in the crystal, admiring the colors it radiated. Jareth stood behind her, his hand to his cheek. She didn't see him move stealthily behind her until he put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

Bending down, he captured her lips with his. She felt surprised for a moment and opened her lips to him. He took advantage of the situation to taste her tongue with his. Her arms snaked around his neck, caressing the skin with her fingertips. His arms went around her waist, holding her tight to him. When their kisses became more urgent, he picked her up and walked over to the bed. Laying her down carefully on the bed, he perched himself on top of her. Her hands slipped into his shirt, touching his bare chest. He felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist. One of his hands wandered down her leg, finally coming to rest on her round bottom.

Suddenly, Sarah pushed him away and untangled her legs from around him. Jareth looked at her, confused. He sat up and rolled off of her. Her face was flush and she was panting heavily.

"We c-can't d-do this," she managed.

"Why not, precious," he replied. "I know it isn't because you didn't like it."

"N-no, I l-liked it. I did," she stammered. "If we go any further, we'll both be breaking Fae law."

"Courting couples are allowed to enjoy carnal pleasures," he said, stroking her jaw with his finger.

"Normal courting couples are Jareth," she corrected, willing herself not to give in to the feelings his touch elicited. "You are courting me with rivals. You are not allowed to do any more than kiss me. If you do, we could be in violation of the courting laws. That means I won't become Fae and you won't be allowed to court me."

Jareth rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Damn the stupid laws,' he thought. He wanted her so much right now. She was right, he knew, but it didn't change this fact. Unfortunately, she would be full of regret later should he pursue this. He didn't want her to ever regret it when she finally did come to his bed.

Sarah sat up and got out of Jareth's bed. She couldn't forget the feeling of his hands on her. She was full of desire for his touch, but she knew that they would regret it should she have let it continue. She didn't ever want him to regret touching her. She picked up the crystal from the table where she had set it.

"I think it's time for me to go home now," she said. "Thank you for a fun day in the Goblin City. I hope we get to do it again sometime."

Jareth smiled and joined her. He grabbed her hands and kissed them gently. "Any time, my dear," he said. He waved his hand over her and she disappeared back to the Fairy Kingdom, right in the Throne Room. She looked around and rolled her eyes. His tricks were unending.

The Fairy King gaped at her and began to laugh. Allie, who had been at his side, laughed with him. Sarah smirked and raised an eyebrow, twirling the crystal on her fingertips. With a neat little spin flaring her cape, she turned her back on the two gawkers. She quickly left the room and walked back to her shared chambers.

"Was she wearing what I think she was?" Allie asked.

"I do believe she has been shopping at the same place as my brother," Fagan replied.

"This is one story I've got to hear," Allie said, hurrying out of the room.

Fagan watched her leave and went to find his brother for an explanation. Jareth was sitting sideways on his throne. An unconscious smirk adorned his face. He looked lost in thought.

"Well, hello my brother," Fagan said, smiling.

Jareth turned to see his brother standing in the middle of the room. "Hello Fagan, to what do I earn the pleasure of this visit?" he asked.

"I think you already know," Fagan replied.

"Mmmmm," Jareth said, pretending to think.

"Don't patronize me," Fagan replied, getting impatient. "Why was Lady Sarah wearing your clothes?"

"Oh that," Jareth said with a smirk.

"Yes that," Fagan replied. "What is going on? If you don't tell me, one of your goblins will."

Jareth spread his hands, indicating his permission to ask his subjects anything he wanted. This was going to be fun. Fagan walked up to the nearest bunch.

"What did your King do today?" he asked.

"_Kingy Market"_

"_Kingy with Lady"_

"_Kingy eat treat"_

"_Lady eat treat"_

Fagan rolled his eyes. This was getting him no where.

"_Lady make Kingy laugh"_

"_He play music"_

"_They laugh"_

"_It rain"_

"_Lady and Kingy get wet"_

"_Rain make wet"_

Fagan sighed. They were wet and she borrowed his clothes. He was hoping for something a little more juicy. He turned to see Jareth laughing.

"What?" Fagan said, frustrated.

Jareth decided to put his little brother out of his misery. He got down from his throne and put his arm around his shoulder, leading him to his study. The two drank Goblin ale and talked. The goblins looked at each other in good spirits.

"_I told you Kingy need a woman"_

"_We get new Queen"_

"_Let's go see her"_

"_Yay!"_


	9. Jokes On You

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the lateness of this post. I've been so busy with Brigadoon that I haven't had much of a chance to write. Thanks to everyone who keeps adding this to their Favorites and Alerts. It means a lot to see so many people enjoying my story. Special shout outs go to freak-4-God, I'Like'Cheetos, RubyDracoGirl, LittleMargarita, Zana2, TheraSerenity, EmeraldRomance, and chichi89 for their most awesome reviews. Thanks! For those of you that love the Goblins, next chapter should be chocked full of them. Please read and review. Reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.

**Disclaimer:** Ludo, do I own Labyrinth?

Ludo: No. Spawtie sad.

* * *

Allison burst into the room she shared with Sarah to see the pretty brunette still in the Goblin King's clothing and looking out the window. In her hand sat the crystal she had been playing with earlier. Sarah didn't even turn to see who had come in the room. She was so lost in her thoughts.

"Earth to Sarah," Allie called. "What's up with you?"

Sarah jumped, startled, and turned to see Allie staring at her with a fun little smirk on her face. "Oh, sorry," Sarah apologized. "I guess I was woolgathering."

"Ok, spill," Allie said, sitting on her bed and looking at Sarah earnestly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sarah replied, feigning innocence.

"I call B.S.," Allie said.

Sarah laughed and put the crystal on her vanity. She worked to remove the cape from her shoulders. Finally, she released its hold on her and it fell to the floor. Taking off the breast plate, she sat on her bed in the black poet's shirt, black pants, and black boots. Allie looked at her beautiful friend and raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, I'll dish," Sarah said with a smirk.

"Good, let me get some wine for this one. I love girl talk," Allie said, giggling. Sarah rolled her eyes and worked the boots off her feet. She laid down on the bed and waited for Allie to return. It wasn't long before her thoughts returned to the Goblin King and their shared kiss. Instinctively, she placed her fingers on her lips. She could still feel his touch.

That's how Allie found her when she returned a few minutes later. She giggled again and poured two glasses of wine. Sarah sat up and blushed, taking the offered glass. She took a sip and waited for Allie to sit back down.

"He took me to Market Week in the Goblin City," Sarah said. "It was a lot of fun. Jareth actually let his hair down and we got along for a change. We talked and visited many booths. He played me a song on a traditional flute. Just as we were about to call it a day, it started to pour. He transported me back to his chambers inside the castle."

Allie's eyes opened wide and she almost choked on her wine. Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing happened," Sarah denied. "Well, almost nothing."

"Come on Sarah," Allie protested. "Spill!"

"I was drenched and he offered me some dry clothes," Sarah continued. "When I went into his bathroom to change, I noticed that the clothes he gave me were the same ones he wore when I first met him. I put on everything and went out into the room to tease him about our first encounter. He transformed the clothes so that they fit me like a glove and gave me a crystal. He told me that I could use it to call him if I needed him. His gift was so surprising that I kissed his cheek. Suddenly, he was behind me and he swung me around and he kissed me. Oh God, Allie, that was the best kiss I've ever had in my life. Then we were on his bed and he was touching me and it felt so good. I stopped it before it could go any further."

"Wow Sar!" Allie exclaimed, grinning widely. "That's great. Pretty soon we'll be sisters."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, come off it Sarah," Allie replied, good naturedly. "You are so gonna marry him."

"Allie!" Sarah cried. That girl was so exasperating. Allie was ever the matchmaker.

"Sarah and Jareth sittin in a tree," Allie sang, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage."

"You are so juvenile sometimes," Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "If this is how you're going to be, I won't give details on any other dates."

"I'm sorry," Allie replied. "I won't do that anymore. I promise. It's just that it's so cute to watch you two together."

Before Sarah could reply, a knock came at the door. Rushing to open it and end their conversation, Sarah opened it up to see Fagan standing there.

"Allie," she called. "It's loverboy."

"Actually Sarah," Fagan replied with a smirk, "I wanted to speak to you for a moment."

"Um, ok," Sarah said, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"It's ok Sar," Allie said. "I'm going to the gardens. I'll leave you two alone." Sarah noticed the subtle wink to Fagan as she left the room.

"Sarah," Fagan said. "I just came back from Jareth's castle and he told me what happened." Sarah blushed and he chuckled. "It's ok Sarah. I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to say that I'm glad one of you kept their head. There could have been serious repercussions should you have continued on the track you were headed."

"I know," Sarah replied. "Why do you Fae have to have such strict rules on dating?"

"Because, in this world, courting is taken very seriously," he explained. "It's more like a contract and, more times than not, it leads to marriage. The rules protect both parties. With half of your suitors being royalty, adhering to the rules is even more important. They are there to prevent wars from happening."

Sarah nodded her understanding, but sighed in frustration. Fagan noticed the look on her face and smiled in sympathy. He knew it couldn't be easy for her to find herself attached to four men, two of which she didn't even know well.

"Sarah, how do you feel about my brother?" he asked suddenly.

"I like him, which surprises me more than anything," she admitted. "No one makes me feel the way he does." At his smirk, she continued, "and if you tell him I said that, I will hurt you so bad it'll make the rack feel like a spa treatment."

Fagan laughed and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, my Lady," he confided. "Although, I really didn't have to ask. You're simply glowing Sarah, as is my brother. I'm very happy for you both. I must say, you are a really good influence on him. For years before he met you, he was getting more and more boring. When we were kids, he was such a prankster and lots of fun to be around. Until he met you, he'd lost that spark. Now I can see you've brought it back."

Sarah blushed. She didn't know what to say. Fagan seemed to sense her discomfort and took his leave. Sarah watched him go and thought about what he had said. Suddenly, she wished she could have her favorite bear, Lancelot. He always comforted her when she needed him. Unfortunately, the old bear was sitting on her bed back in her apartment. Sarah smiled brightly. She had a plan to get back at the two meddlers and get her bear.

Quickly, she changed into jeans and a t-shirt. She folded up all of Jareth's belongings and put them on her bed. Walking to her vanity, she picked up the crystal Jareth had given her.

Taking a breath, she said, "Jareth, I need you."

* * *

Jareth sat in his chambers, holding the dress Sarah had left in his bathroom. It was still damp, but it smelled like her. He breathed in her scent and smiled. The woman could be infuriating at times, but he had to admit that he couldn't wait to see her again. Suddenly, he heard a summons. With a grin on his face, he realized it was Sarah. He transported himself to her location with the dress in hand. When he realized that he was in her chambers, his grin changed to a smirk.

"Hello precious," he purred. "Ready to pick up where we left off?"

"Cute," she said sardonically. "I wanted to return your things and to ask a favor."

Jareth laid her dress on the chair nearest her vanity. He crossed to her in a few quick steps and put his arms around her. "What kind of favor, precious?" he whispered into her ear. Sarah's breath quickened and her pulse raced.

Gaining control of herself, she managed to say, "Not that kind of favor, Jareth. I need to get something from above and I know Fagan won't take me."

"What do you need?" he asked, breaking his contact with her and stepping back.

"Just something from my childhood," she said. "It has sentimental value. Plus I want you to help me play a trick on a certain someone and his lady."

Jareth's ears perked at this and his eyebrows raised. "I'm listening." Quickly, Sarah filled him in on her plan. His eyes twinkled mischievously and he grinned. After she was done, he said, "I would be delighted to help. Shall we?"

"You might want to change," she suggested. He looked down at his apparel and nodded. With a flick of his wrist, his hair was shortened and he wore a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. She smiled and took his proffered arm. The pair giggled conspiratorially and went to find Fagan and Allie in the gardens.

* * *

Allie and Fagan strolled through the gardens. They were a picture of a couple in love. Holding hands, they gazed into each others eyes as they walked the gentle paths. Sarah and Jareth spotted them and hurried to get in front of the couple. As soon as they took their spot, Jareth bent down and kissed her. She smiled into his mouth and let her hands linger to his hair. He kept the kiss light, but did slip his hands scandalously low on her hips.

Soon, Allie and Fagan came around the bend and stopped. Fagan cleared his throat and the kissing couple jumped apart.

"My brother," Fagan said, smirking. "I did not expect you here again today."

"I just couldn't stay away from my Sarah," Jareth said, reciting his lines perfectly. He gave Sarah's hand a little squeeze and she held in a laugh.

"Oh Jareth," Sarah said. "We might as well tell them."

"Tell us what?" Allie asked, worried.

"Jareth and I decided to elope," Sarah said. "We're going to the Aboveground to get married."

"What?" Fagan replied, taking in his brother's clothing and hairstyle change.

"It's true, my brother," Jareth said. "I cannot live without her any longer. In order to prevent a war, I've decided to abdicate my throne and live with Sarah in the Aboveground."

"You can't do that!" Fagan cried. "Think about what you're doing."

"It's no use changing my mind, little brother," Jareth said. "Shall we, my dearest?"

"I think so, my love," Sarah replied, taking his arm. "Don't worry, we'll write."

Jareth waved his hand and the two disappeared from the garden. Allie and Fagan stared at each other in disbelief.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth materialized in Sarah's apartment. They began to laugh and finally had to sit on her bed before they collapsed.

"D-did y-you see their f-faces?" Sarah managed.

Jareth nodded as he fought to gain control of himself again. A few moments later their laughter began to taper off.

"Sarah, that was a most enjoyable experience," he said, finally. "I like the way you think."

"I can be devious when I want to be," Sarah replied.

"Hmmmm," he said. "Another side to you that I can't wait to get to know."

Sarah blushed and grabbed Lancelot off of her bed. Jareth watched her with amusement. She went into her closet and grabbed a box off of her top shelf. She brought it back to the bed. At his inquisitive look, she opened it. Inside were her reminders of her time in the Labyrinth. Her Hoggle bookend; her Escher poster; her copy of Labyrinth. Jareth picked up the music box of her in the white dream-dress. It started to play and he smiled, obviously remembering the dance they had shared. He picked through the rest of her stuff and picked up the little statue of himself. With a raised eyebrow, he looked from the doll to Sarah. She yanked it from his hand and put it back in the box.

"What?" she asked, finally. "Can't I keep a memento of you along with my friends? I mean, you were there too ya know."

"That I was," he agreed.

"I think that's it," she said, looking around her room. She really didn't need anything else. He stood and held out his hand. After gathering her box and her bear in her arm, she took his hand. They transported back to her chambers in the castle and she put her belongings on her bed. "Shall we put them out of their misery?"

"Let them stew for a little while longer," he said, pulling her to him. He tilted her head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His fingers twined in her hair. She deepened the kiss, entering his mouth with her tongue. He moaned in reply. Finally, she broke the kiss. He sighed and waved his hand over his body. His clothes reverted back to his standard apparel. They stood, facing each other for a few minutes.

"I think they've suffered enough," she said, sighing. They broke away from each other and went out to find Allie and Fagan.

* * *

Fagan was pacing the Throne Room and muttering to himself. Allie was sitting on the steps to his throne and watching him. A worried expression decorated her face.

"How could they?" Fagan asked.

"Can he really do that?" she asked.

"How am I going to tell my parents?" he asked.

"Why would they do something like this?" she asked.

Jareth and Sarah quietly entered the Throne Room. They watched as the questions flew from both Allie and Fagan with no answers supplied.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him. I'll-" Fagan began.

"You'll what, my brother?" Jareth interrupted.

"Jareth! Sarah!" Fagan exclaimed.

"Now that we have that straight, just what were you planning to do with me?" Jareth replied.

"You dirty rats!" Allie exclaimed. "It was all a trick."

"Of course it was," Sarah replied. "Did you really think I would do something like that?"

"You really had us worried," Allie said.

"Serves you right," Sarah replied. "Now maybe you'll leave my love life to me."

"I think it's time for me to take my leave," Jareth said. "It's been fun. I hope we can do this again soon." He kissed Sarah's cheek and left the three.

"Typical," Fagan snapped. "He leaves before I can do anything. Maybe I ought to sick a fairy on him."

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," _came the echoing reply of Jareth. Sarah giggled at Fagan's suddenly nervous face.

"Come on Allie," Sarah said. "We need to get ready for dinner." Allie followed Sarah back to their chambers, leaving Fagan alone to plot his revenge.


	10. Entourage

**A/N:** You readers are inspiring me like nothing else. I have another update for you. Keep those reviews coming. Because of the kind reviews I got from Nani2san, Silverfurred, TheraSerenity, I'Like'Cheetos, hazlgrnLizzy, DavidsGirl13, wedimagineer, LittleMargarita, and XxBloodStainedCherryBlossomxX, I got this finished in a day and am ready to start on the next chapter already. I really enjoy this one and hope you do too. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** Jareth, do I own Labyrinth?

Jareth: I should bog you for trying to insinuate such nonsense. Maybe I will anyway **insert maniacal laughter here**

* * *

Sarah awoke and blinked her eyes at the bright sunlight streaming in her room. Allie stood by the window laughing devilishly, watching Sarah adjust to the light.

"Ugh!" Sarah groaned. "You know I could have slept another few hours."

"You could, but then where would the fun be in that?" Allie teased.

Sarah sat up and wiped her eyes. She'd had to listen to Allie lecture her about her little prank for what seemed like hours last night. At least at dinner, Allie had food in her mouth so she had to shut up for at least a little while. Today, she had a tour of the Kingdom and then game night with the guys. Fagan had arranged it and, although she tried to tell him where he could stick his game, it did sound somewhat fun.

"I think I'm going to shower and then go down and get some breakfast before Liam gets here," Sarah announced. "Try not to let anyone in here today." She pulled off her nightgown and walked into the bathroom. Sarah turned on the little shower radio she had talked Fagan into producing for her. She always did like a little music when she showered.

Allie sat in the room in her pajamas, slippers, and robe. She listened as Sarah turned on the shower. She giggled as Sarah started to sing along with the music. Sarah was always a shower singer. Allie started looking through the book Sarah had brought from the library about the Royal Family. She'd been reading it a lot and laughing at the silly pictures of her intended and his brother.

A knock came at the door and Allie went to answer it. Jareth stood on the other side of the door. Allie suppressed a giggle as she thought about the perfect way to get back at both of them for the little stunt they pulled off yesterday.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Is Sarah awake?" he asked.

"Yes, she's in the shower," she replied. "Would you like to come in and wait for her? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

He gave her a very suspicious look, but went past her as she indicated. She followed him into the room and sat on her bed, pretending to read the book but actually stealing little glances at Jareth.

Jareth sat on Sarah's bed, wondering what in Hades was going on. Suddenly, he heard music coming from the bathroom. Allie couldn't help but giggle at the familiar strain of music coming from the shower radio. Jareth looked at her sharply, but turned back towards the bathroom as Sarah began to sing.

_I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon  
Let's get it on  
Ah, baby, let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on_

Jareth's breath was coming fast and hard. This song was delightful and so seductive. Sarah's beautiful voice carried well into the main room. He could imagine her standing under the water as it flowed all over her body, caressing her in places he could only dream about. Allie watched the display and barely stifled her laughter at his expression.

_We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give  
Understand me, sugar  
Since we've to be here  
Let's live  
I love you  
There's nothing wrong with me  
Loving you, baby no no  
And giving yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true_

Allie got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She opened the door and called in to Sarah. "Hey Sar, I'm going to get us some breakfast. I'll be back in a minute." Allie was hungry, she just simply "forgot" to tell Sarah that Jareth was in their room waiting for her. In her haste, she also "forgot" to close the bathroom door.

"Ok Allie, See ya," Sarah called back.

_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be  
I'm asking you baby to get it on with me  
I ain't gonna worry  
I ain't gonna push, won't push you baby  
So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush  
Let's get it on  
Let's get it on  
_

Jareth could see the outline of Sarah standing in the shower as she washed her hair. He closed his eyes and willed his heartrate to slow down. It wasn't working. He tried to look away and found that he was mesmerized by her form in silhouette through the steamy shower door. She sang through the rest of the song, while rinsing the soap out of her hair and off of her skin. When he heard the shower turn off, he quickly jumped to the other side of the bed to avoid getting caught staring.

Sarah emerged from the shower and grabbed her towel. She quickly towel dried her hair and set out to dry the rest of her body. Shivering, she noticed the door was open and letting the warm air out of the bathroom. Sarah sighed, believing it was just more punishment for the prank she played. Oh well, she needed to get dressed any way. No sense lingering in the bathroom. Not bothering to wrap the towel around herself, she walked into the bedroom to get ready for the day. She kept the towel to finish drying her hair.

Jareth couldn't believe his luck when he saw her coming out of the bathroom. She looked delectable. He wanted nothing better than to ravish her right then and there. His hands flew to his lap to cover the embarrassing display of his arousal. The movement caught Sarah's eye and then all hell broke loose.

Sarah let out a high pitched scream and quickly tried to cover herself as fast as she could. Jareth, startled by her outburst, fell off of the bed and onto the floor. Allie and Fagan ran into the room. Upon seeing the situation, they burst into peals of laughter. This earned them glares from both Sarah and Jareth.

"This is not funny!" Sarah yelled. "What the hell is he doing in here?"

"Oh," Allie managed. "I g-guess I f-forgot to tell you that he came to see you while you were in the shower and I told him to wait."

"YOU FORGOT!" Sarah shouted.

"It serves you right for your little prank yesterday," Allie admonished. Fagan was still laughing too hard at the sight of his oldest brother redfaced and picking himself off of the floor.

"You and you," Sarah ordered, pointing at the two men, "out!"

They quickly ran out of the room, leaving her to begin her tirade on Allie. They could hear her yelling in the hall as they rushed to get away.

* * *

When Liam came to pick up Sarah an hour later, she had managed to calm down a little and see the humor in the situation. Although she didn't think she could face Jareth again, she did have to admit it was pretty funny when he had fallen off the bed and how red his face was when he was running out the door. Sarah could never stay mad at Allie for long. She'd yelled at her for a while, but then forgiven her as they began to laugh about the whole thing.

Sarah had changed into a lilac colored muslin gown. Liam thought she looked very fetching and thought he'd gotten very lucky to be able to court such a beautiful woman. The couple started in the Fairy City. There were several people on the street and she couldn't help but notice how everything stopped whenever she was around.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" she whispered.

"Because you are the beautiful Labyrinth Champion," he replied.

Sarah rolled her eyes. She was never going to get used to being in the spotlight over something she did at fifteen. It was a little unnerving to have so many eyes on her. Not only had she earned a reputation for being strong and brave, but the little spectacle at court a few days ago didn't hurt any. She sighed as a little girl came up to her with a piece of parchment.

"Will you sign this for me?" the little girl asked quietly.

Sarah smiled at the small girl and took the pen. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Guinevere," replied the little girl.

Sarah wrote: 'To Guinevere…May you grow up to be a strong woman and conquer your very own Labyrinth…Love, Sarah (The Labyrinth Champion).'

The little girl read what she wrote and giggled. Her mother came over and grabbed the little girl's hands.

"Thank you so much Lady Sarah," she said hastily. "I'm sorry she bothered you."

"It was no bother," Sarah replied. "Bye Guinevere."

The little girl waved goodbye and went away with her mother, beaming. Liam watched the whole exchange and was in awe of his Lady. He walked her into a little alleyway. Sarah looked at him in confusion. Suddenly, Liam's lips were on hers. She smiled against him and returned his gentle kiss. Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. The couple was wrenched apart and Sarah tried hard to keep her balance.

Looking down, Sarah saw five familiar friends running through the alley. She giggled when she noticed Liam's very unhappy expression.

"Guys!" she exclaimed. All five goblins stopped and turned to her. Unfortunately, not everyone stopped at once and they ended up falling over each other.

"Do you know these creatures?" Liam asked.

"Of course I do," Sarah replied. "Liam, I'd like you to meet Squeek, FatHead, BigToe, BogDip, and Squeel. Guys, this is Liam."

"_We know"_

"_Kingy's cousin"_

"_Why you here?"_

"_Why not with Kingy?"_

"_Make Kingy happy."_

"Guys," Sarah said. "Does Jareth know you're here?"

"_Nope"_

"_We want see Lady"_

"_We like Lady"_

"I like you too," Sarah replied. "Hey, you want to come with us on a tour of the City?" She saw Liam sigh and give her a very frustrated glare. Stifling a giggle, she turned back towards the goblins.

"_Yay!"_

"_Me hungry"_

"_Lady fun"_

"_Me hungry"_

"_Kingy fun"_

"_Me hungry"_

"_We know!"_

Sarah laughed at the familiar exchange and waved for them to follow her. She linked her arm with Liam's and the little group headed out. Sarah really enjoyed Liam's company. He was kind and gentle, making sure she was comfortable at every step. It didn't escape her notice that every kiss he gave her was met with a growl from one of the goblins. They, apparently, were not happy with the current situation.

The couple spent most of the day in the City and surrounding areas. He showed her a great waterfall and she decided that the little spot would be fun for swimming. When she asked him about it, he grinned and said that he had spent a good portion of his early years swimming there. Sarah made a mental note to schedule a swimming party for sometime in the not too distant future. She loved being outside and swimming was great exercise. Not to mention, it'd be a great way to get some clothes off of a certain suitor. Sarah blushed at her thoughts and turned her attention back on her date.

Finally, it was getting time to return to the castle for dinner and game night. The two made their way back to the castle, with the five goblins still in tow. She could hear them arguing about something so she turned and asked them about it.

"_We like Lady"_

"_Lady like Kingy"_

"_Kingy like Lady"_

"_We need Queenie"_

"_You be Queenie?"_

Sarah nearly choked at the question. If she had looked up, she could have seen steam coming from Liam's ears. Jareth got under his skin like no one else.

"Um…guys," she said, choosing her words carefully. "I don't know if I'll be your Queen, but I'd like to keep being your friend."

"_Me friend"_

"_Me friend too"_

"_Me friend three"_

"_Me friend…uh four"_

"_Me friend six"_

Sarah laughed at her five friends and entered the castle.

* * *

Jareth and Fagan had been arguing for over an hour. Allie was ready to put earplugs in her ear and be done with it.

"I'm warning you little brother," Jareth said. "Stop this incessant teasing right now. Your Lady embarrassed my girl."

"Wait one damn minute," Allie shouted. "All I did was let you in. You didn't have to look at her naked. That was your choice. It served both of you right for the worry you caused yesterday."

"I ought to…" Jareth started.

"What brother?" Fagan asked, getting angry and coming to the defense of his intended. "You'll bog her? Throw her in an oubliette? If you dared, I would consider it an act of war. I don't talk like that to your Sarah so don't talk to my Allison like that!"

Jareth was about to say something that might have caused an incident, when Sarah and Liam strolled in the room. All eyes were on their little entourage.

"My, my, my," Sarah teased. "What is going on in here?"

"Nothing of your concern," Jareth replied.

"After this morning, I would think you'd have the decency to at least tell me why you're arguing," Sarah said harshly.

Jareth had the good sense to look ashamed for a brief moment, before his customary smirk was back on his face. She couldn't resist any longer and began to laugh.

"Oh, everyone needs to lighten up," she said. "It's not like I've got anything you haven't seen already."

Allie and Fagan looked at her in surprise before bursting into laughter. Jareth looked to Sarah and then to the couple before joining them in laughter. Liam looked at the four of them in confusion. Obviously, he had missed something. The laughter finally tapered off and the brothers shook hands, everything forgiven. Jareth apologized to Allie before turning to his subjects.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, full Goblin King persona back and in charge.

"_We tour City with Lady"_

"_She nice"_

"_We like Lady"_

"_Lady friend"_

"_Lady like Kingy"_

"Silence!" he commanded. All five of them became quiet and trembled before their King.

"Please Jareth," Sarah said. "They don't bother me. In fact, I kind of like them around. They keep me on my toes."

"Since the Lady does not object to your presence, I'm going to give you permission to visit her," he said after a moment. "However, if you bother her in any way, I will dip you all in the bog. Any questions?" None of the goblins said anything. "Good."

"Come on everyone," Fagan said finally. "Let's eat."

The group followed the Fairy Couple to the dining room. Sarah was on Jareth's arm. She giggled, noticing that the goblins were doing a very good job at distancing Liam from her to give Jareth the advantage. Liam did not look happy in any way. Knowing she needed to diffuse this situation, she gave the goblins a famous Sarah Williams glare. They were so shocked that they allowed Liam to catch up to Sarah and Jareth. He came up to her left side and she linked her arm in his. Jareth gave Liam a glare, but didn't say anything.

That's how Sarah entered the Dining Room, flanked by two men. Her other suitors were in the dining room waiting for her. Sarah would be glad when she could finally make her decision and actually enjoy a double date with Allie and Fagan. Having three extra men in the room did nothing to lower tension. In fact, Sarah could swear she could smell the testosterone in the air. She sighed and lined up her four suitors. With an eyeroll, she walked along the line and gave each a kiss on the cheek and a word. None of the suitors failed to notice that she lingered for a moment at Jareth's cheek and whispered something that had him grinning.

Before dinner, she had decided that the only fair way to make seating arrangements was to have everyone draw out of hat. Fagan and Allison would sit together near the head of the table, but each of Sarah's suitors would have to draw for their seats. She told them the rules and informed them that anyone who used magic to change the names would forfeit the right to court her. Fagan helped her to her customary seat at the middle of the table. He then held out a hat with each of the rivals' names in it. Sarah pointed to the seat at her right and Fagan drew the first name.

"Pryderi," he called. The brown-haired Fae beamed and took his seat. She gave him a polite smile and then pointed to her left. Fagan drew another name and grinned.

"Jareth," he called. The Goblin King mirrored Fagan's grin and took his seat, making sure to brush his hand against her thigh as he sat down. She gave a little jump and then gave him a smirk. She pointed to the seat directly across from her. Fagan drew a third name.

"Liam," he called. Liam slid into his seat next to Allison and glared at Jareth. The two men were beginning to have a staring contest until he felt something brush his foot. Sarah had nudged him from across the table and he smiled at her. She pointed to the seat next to Liam and Gough took his seat with a sigh.

Dinner was delicious and more than a little interesting. Between Jareth's "accidental" brushes against her thigh, Liam's constant caresses with his foot, and Pryderi's handholding, Sarah wondered how she got through it all. Of course, she hadn't been a complete innocent in all of it. She couldn't forget how she made Jareth spill his water with her casual placement of her hand on his thigh. Of course, it had been his upper thigh. Oh, who was she kidding. She practically groped the man at the table, but his reaction had been well worth it. When Pryderi offered her some of his dessert, she couldn't help but let her tongue linger on her lips after taking the bite off of his fork. That little stunt had all of the men's eyes lingering on her mouth. Flirting was a skill that Sarah had never really honed before, but found very empowering.

Fagan and Allison watched the little display before them with amusement. Fagan realized that Sarah had these four men wrapped around her little finger. Allie knew that her friend was enjoying every minute of watching them squirm. This was more fun than the soaps she used to watch at home on the days she didn't have class.

Fagan escorted the group into the game room after dinner. Sarah couldn't fail to notice that the five goblins were waiting in the hall for her. At the sight of her, they began to sing a new song they had created for their friend. Sarah stopped and listened with a smile. At the end of it, she clapped and praised them for their creativity. Who knew you could rhyme Sarah with fair-ah? Jareth watched his subjects as they pleased Sarah. He couldn't help but feel some pride and wonder at how well she got along with all of his subjects. Unlike some other women, Sarah didn't look at goblins with disgust. She actually seemed to like them.

Sarah sat down and began to learn the rules to a game called Cinniúint. It was a little confusing at first, but then she began to get the hang of it. Basically, the board game was a lot like the game of Life, with a little truth or dare mixed in. Each person had to roll the dice and move along the board to their destiny. Fate cards awaited them at every turn. Sarah was ahead by a large margin. With her next turn, she landed on a Fate square. Picking up the Fate card, she blushed furiously.

"What does it say?" Allison asked.

"It says, 'Fate has intervened again, you must tell the room the name of your first love or suffer the consequences,'" Sarah read. Unfortunately, this game was of magic. This meant she couldn't lie or else everyone would know when she suffered the consequence.

Allie looked at her friend strangely. She had no idea what was bothering Sarah so much. "Sarah, just tell them his name and get it over with."

"Who's name, Lady Allison?" Gough asked.

"James, her boyfriend up until a couple of weeks ago," Allison said. Her friend groaned and whispered something into Allie's ear. Allison's eyebrows went up and she gasped. No wonder Sarah had blushed so furiously. Somebody in this room was going to get an even bigger ego than he already had.

"James was not my first love," Sarah mumbled. "I met him after I met my first love. And before I say this name, I want it understood that this was a crush. Nothing more. I was young and impressionable."

"Go ahead Sarah," Allie said, standing and walking behind her friend. She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Sarah took a deep breath and said, "Very well. It was…Jareth."

Everyone turned to look at the Fae in question. He had an unbelievably arrogant smirk on his face. He looked like the cat who ate the canary. He shrugged his shoulders at the group, as if to say, 'What? You know I'm amazingly beautiful. Who could resist me.'

"Oh wipe that smirk off of your face," Sarah said. "It was a silly schoolgirl crush and I'm quite over it now. I'm not fifteen anymore you know."

"That was quite apparent this morning, precious," Jareth purred.

"That's it, I think I'm tired and ready to go to bed," Sarah replied. She stood up and made her way to the door.

As the four men got into an argument about who was to escort Sarah back to her room, Sarah blew a whistle between her fingers. The shrill noise startled everyone into silence.

"I want some ice cream before bed, come on boys," Sarah announced. When the four men started towards her, she put her hand out as if to stop them. "I didn't mean you. I was talking about my five friends. While you finish your pissing contest, my friends and I will be in the kitchen eating ice cream. Good night."

The group watched as Sarah walked away with her little entourage, who looked very happy at the prospect of eating ice cream with their new friend. Allie and Fagan were doubled over in laughter and went to follow. The four suitors looked at each other angrily and went to join them.


	11. Dragon Got Your Tongue?

**A/N: ** This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get it out before the weekend was over. Thanks again to everyone who keeps putting this in their favorites and alerts. Shout outs go to Jareth Lover 16, AKARDG, wedimagineer, LittleMargarita, CeliaEquus, hazlgrnLizzy, chichi89, EmeraldAnne, and TheraSerenity. Thank you so much from the bottom of my little Mortal heart for your most kind reviews. You keep the fire stoked and the updates coming. A special shout out goes to I'Like'Cheetos. The bog is never bad when Jareth's there…lol. Smelly Sisters of the Bog unite! As always, **reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Goblins, do I own Labyrinth?

No…and your mother's a fraggin aardvark

* * *

The next morning, Jareth transported himself to the Fairy Castle. He knocked on Sarah's door, but didn't get an answer. Curious as to her whereabouts, he went out in search of her. Instead of Sarah, he ran into his brother out in the garden. Fagan was so engrossed in watching something, he didn't notice his brother behind him.

"What are you watching?" Jareth asked.

"Shhh," Fagan warned, his finger to his lips. Seeing Jareth's look of irritation and confusion, he used the same finger to point ahead of him. Jareth followed the finger with his eyes and blinked twice. There was Sarah and Allison with several of the Fairy women in strange clothing. Sarah was ahead and seemed to be leading them in a series of strange poses.

"Next we will do Prasarita Padottanasana or Wide-Legged Forward Bend," Sarah called. Jareth watched her as she moved into the pose. His eyes grew wide as she spread her legs wide and then bent forward, placing her palms to the ground. It certainly was a delightful position, especially from this angle. The pants she wore left little to the imagination. Fagan looked over at his brother and grinned.

"Good everyone," Sarah praised the group as they attempted the strange pose. "Ok, next we will do Utthita Parsvakonasana or Extended Side Angle." Sarah moved gracefully to the next pose. The brothers watched as the others moved to join her. Jareth noticed that she was barefoot. Her feet looked so delicate that he wanted to kiss each little red polished toe.

"Let's move into Vrksasana or Tree Pose," Sarah directed. After holding the pose for a moment, she sat on the floor. "Time for our floor exercises. We're going to start with Upavistha Konasana or Wide-Angle Seated Forward Bend." Jareth's eyebrows flew up as he saw just how flexible Sarah was. She was seated on the floor with her legs spread far apart. Each hand was on her toes and her chest was forward, touching the floor. He gulped, closed his eyes, and tried to rid his mind of the thoughts running through his brain.

Fagan turned to his brother and chuckled. "Oh, my brother," he whispered. "It's no good. I was thinking the same thing as you about Allison."

"What?" replied Jareth.

"I wonder just how flexible she is and if that extends to the bedroom," Fagan said. Both brothers had a quiet laugh and returned to watching the women. Sarah led the group through several more poses.

"Good job everyone," Sarah said. "Last pose. Savasana or Corpse Pose." Sarah and her group laid on their backs and were silent for a few moments.

Jareth and Fagan walked over to the group. Sarah noticed the sky darken through her eyelids. Opening her eyes, she saw Jareth's face bent over hers. The bright sun shone through his blond hair as it hung near her face. He looked like an angel, though Sarah knew that looks could definitely be deceiving.

Sitting up, she said, "That's it for today. I'll see everyone tomorrow. Good class." She stood and bent over to roll up her mat. Jareth stood behind her, admiring the view. Sarah looked behind her and saw Jareth's eyes glued to her backside with a smirk on his face. She folded her mat under her arm and gave his chest a little shove. "You're incorrigible."

"I know, precious, but you wouldn't have me any other way," he replied. She tried to fight a smile at his remark, but failed utterly. "What was that lovely series you were teaching?"

"Yoga," Sarah said.

"Sarah taught a class last summer," Allie said. "She's really good at it. You should see how flexible she is."

"Oh, do tell," Jareth replied with raised eyebrows.

"Sarah can even put her legs behind her head," Allie said with a smirk of her own.

"Shut up Allie," Sarah said through her teeth. Jareth stood there staring at her with a predatory grin. She knew exactly what he was thinking and blushed with that knowledge.

"_Lady friend"_

"_Lady eat yum yum?"_

"_We go with Lady"_

"_Hi Kingy"_

"_Kingy!"_

The five goblins came running up to their friend. Upon seeing their King, they turned and fell into each other. Sarah stifled a laugh as they frantically tried to bow before Jareth, but only managed to fall upon his feet. One of the goblins accidentally kicked the Goblin King in the shins, making him wince in pain.

"Enough!" he shouted. They fell still under his authority.

"It's ok guys, you go on and eat breakfast," Sarah said. "I'll join you in a moment."

Jareth watched as they obeyed her commands effortlessly. She certainly had his subjects in some sort of enchantment.

"What?" she asked, seeing his expression. "Kindness does go a long way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a picnic to get ready for. Come on Allie."

Allison followed her friend as they left the gardens. Jareth and Fagan stayed behind to talk. Fagan wanted a chance to see how his brother was faring after the 'bedroom incident' as he and Allie dubbed it.

"How does she do it?" Jareth asked, after a moment.

"What?" Fagan replied.

"Turn my subjects from me," Jareth said with a sigh. "That's how she solved the Labyrinth, you know. She made friends with the goblins and they helped her get to the castle. I've never seen it before."

"Maybe they just recognized her for what she was," Fagan answered.

"What do you mean?" Jareth replied.

"She's their Queen," Fagan said. "They know it, now it's time for you to claim her as such."

"I can't do that," Jareth replied. "I don't even know if she wants to be Queen. She has three other suitors. I don't know if I can compete with that."

"Where's your backbone man?" Fagan said. "Has she stolen that along with your heart?"

Fagan's words had the desired response. Jareth's shoulders squared and he pulled himself up to his full height. Confidence rolled off of him in waves.

"That's the brother I know," Fagan announced. "Now go get her."

Jareth gave his brother a nod and went off to find Sarah. He couldn't let her go off on her excursion with Pryderi without taking him along in her thoughts.

* * *

Sarah and Allie were in the kitchen getting ready to eat breakfast with the goblins. Sarah was still in her yoga outfit and felt like she really needed a good shower. The goblins didn't seem to mind. They smiled at her as she served them french toast. Allie laughed at the sight of the five goblins trying to garner favor from Sarah. Her friend would make an excellent Queen of the Goblins and she told her so.

"Queen?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, you know, the female ruler of a Kingdom," Allie teased. "Complement to the King. Sovereign over the subjects. A Queen."

"_Queenie Lady"_

"_Sarah Queenie"_

_"Queenie Queenie"_

"_Kingy and Queenie"_

"_Yay!"_

"Now you've gotten them started again," Sarah sighed, rolling her eyes. Allie just grinned at her.

"See, they know what they want," Allie replied. "Now it's time for you to decide."

Before Sarah could respond, she felt herself being turned forcefully. Shock made her open her mouth and cling to the person in front of her to keep from falling. Her mind wasn't quick enough to react as she felt warm lips crash down upon her own. They claimed her mouth. She didn't have time to think she just responded. Her mouth was invaded by the lovely sensation of a soft tongue tasting her; possessing her. Strong hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards a warm body; definitely male. The smell of cinnamon and cloves assaulted her senses, making her give even more of herself over to him. Her hands wrapped around his neck, twining silky strands of hair between her fingers. Teeth nipped at her bottom lip and she moaned. She couldn't hear anything, but her own breath and the breath of the man before her.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, needing to catch her breath. Only then did her vision clear and she was able to see his face. She couldn't speak. Her trembling hands went to her hot cheeks, as if to cool them.

"Until we meet again, my Lady," Jareth said, breathlessly. He turned and walked out of the kitchen as quickly as he arrived.

Sarah turned to see Allie giggling with a pink blush across her cheeks. The goblins were all staring at her, mouths agape. Her mind was still whirling from that kiss.

"Queen?" Allie asked, stifling the rest of her giggles.

"Queen," Sarah confirmed, before she could reign in her tongue. "Wait! No! Allie, you tricked me." Sarah was finally coming back to her senses.

"I didn't trick you into anything," Allie denied. "You just said the first thing that was in your heart."

"Bah!" Sarah scoffed. "That was my hormones, not my heart."

"Whatever you say, Queen Sarah," Allie replied.

"Oh shut up," Sarah snapped. She sat down at the table and stabbed into her french toast with abandon. Soon the goblins were joining her and the tension in the room dissipated. Allie soon began eating her own breakfast and the conversation turned to a friendlier topic.

* * *

Sarah thought all about that kiss during her shower…and as she got dressed…and as she waited for Pryderi to pick her up for their date. What exactly was he playing at? Allie noticed her friend's introspective mood and correctly interpreted it as aftermath from the kiss she shared with Jareth. She quietly giggled in her hand. The Goblin King seemed to have the situation well in hand. The knock at the door brought Sarah out of her thoughts and she looked at Allie.

With a sigh, Allison answered the door. Pryderi stood in the hall in all of his glory and conceit. The man was preening for Sarah before the woman actually got to the door. He looked like a proud peacock. Sarah sighed and took his arm as he led her away to his father's Kingdom. After introducing her to a lovely glen, he spread a blanket on the ground and helped her get seated.

"So, Lord Pryderi," Sarah said, "your father is a King?"

"Yes, Lady Sarah," he replied, smiling. "My father is King Owen of the Dragon Kingdom."

This perked Sarah's interest and she almost forgot how much she detested being with the man. "I'd love to see a dragon," she admitted, gleefully.

"After the picnic," Pryderi promised. "I will take you to see one."

"If your father is a King, would that make you a prince?" she asked.

"Yes, I am a prince," he replied. "My full title is Prince Pryderi, son of King Owen, Lord of the Dragon Kingdom."

"Wow, that's quite a title," she said. "I don't have a title quite that impressive."

"You have an impressive title all your own Lady Sarah," he replied. "You are Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth. Besting the Labyrinth is quite a feat, so I'm told."

"I guess," Sarah replied. "Are you going to become King after your father?"

"No," Pryderi said. "My older brother is the Crown Prince."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" she asked.

"I have four brothers and three sisters," he replied. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Only one little brother," she said.

"He must be very proud of his beautiful, older sister," he told her.

"He's only a little boy and most likely believes that I have more cooties than any other girl around," she joked. Pryderi laughed. Their worlds were not that much different. Boys in the Underground went through the same period of revulsion around the opposite sex. Still, he was glad he was well past that so he could appreciate the time he spent in the company of such a beauty as the woman before him.

Sarah grinned and settled into the blanket. She looked at the beautiful glen before her and ached to take her shoes and stockings off to feel the grass under her feet. Rolling on her side, she plucked a long piece of grass and inspected it.

"What are you thinking?" Pryderi asked.

"I was just thinking about the park near my childhood home Aboveground," Sarah explained. "My father used to take me there when I was a girl and let me run around the grass with my shoes and socks off. It was a delightful feeling."

"By all means, please feel free to run through the grass," Pryderi replied. "I enjoyed that myself as a child."

Sarah blushed as she thought about taking her stockings off in front of a man she hardly knew. If it were Jareth, she wouldn't hesitate. Of course, if it were Jareth, they probably wouldn't have made it this long before one of them was flat on their back. Sarah blushed further at this thought. The man had made certain that she wouldn't be able to go more than a few minutes without thinking of him.

Pryderi noticed her blush and tried to think of what would have caused such a lovely shade of pink to cover her face and neck. It even extended into her cleavage. He looked away before she could get a chance to catch him looking at her inappropriately. Then it came to him. Of course, women wear stockings. She wouldn't want to practically undress in front of him. Although, he would be certain to enjoy it if she would.

With a wave of his hand, he produced a screen for her to change behind. She looked at him gratefully before disappearing behind it. Taking off her shoes, she reached under her dress to unclip her stockings and pull them down over her feet. Free of their bindings, her feet stretched over the cool grass underneath them.

Sarah bounded out into the glen, giggling like the girl she once was. She looked behind her and noticed the Pryderi had his boots off and was running towards her. He was laughing like a little boy. They continued running through the glen playing games like tag that neither had played since childhood.

Finally, they collapsed onto the picnic blanket, completely exhausted. Pryderi waved his hand and a picnic lunch appeared before her. The huge spread was welcome as they had both worked up an appetite with their games. Sarah took back everything bad she thought about Pryderi. He wasn't so bad. For all his preening, he was actually kind of fun. Still, there was no chemistry between them. It felt as if she was playing with her brother.

The two friends ate and chatted throughout their lunch. Finishing, Sarah went back behind the screen and put on her shoes and stockings. When she came back out, all evidence of their picnic had vanished. He held out his hand and she took it, only to be surprised when he pulled her close. Wrapping his arms around her, he brought his lips down upon hers.

It was a perfectly nice kiss, if only it hadn't felt like she was kissing her brother. She thought back to Jareth's kiss this morning. Now that was a kiss. She broke away after a few seconds and smiled at him. He returned her smile and transported them to another area of the Kingdom. Pointing in the sky, Sarah followed the direction of his hand. An audible gasp of surprise and delight escaped her lips. In the sky flew a real life dragon. It was rather large and impressive and they stood there watching him fly for what seemed like hours. She didn't want to turn away. Pryderi watched her watching the dragon and smiled. Sarah was definitely one of a kind. He doubted many Fae women would find goblins such good friends or want to watch a dragon fly. Finally, he waved his hand and she found herself back in the Fairy Kingdom. With a kiss on her cheek, he disappeared. She turned from the hall into her room to face Allie's interrogation. Such is the life of a Labyrinth Champion.


	12. Confessions

**A/N: **Wow! You readers never cease to amaze me. Thanks to everyone who keeps encouraging me. This includes the incredibly kind reviews from CeliaEquus, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, DarkDreamer1982, angelinastefany, Rachel, seniastardust, Jareth Lover 16, wedimagineer, Fangirl, hazlgrnLizzy, EmeraldRomance, EmeraldAnne, LittleMargarita, I'Like'Cheetos, and Nani2san. **Remember that reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I am three degrees of separation from Jim Henson, but I still don't own anything.

* * *

Sarah stretched on her bed, thankful for Fagan's suggestion that she take a nap before the ball tonight. Allie had done the same and Sarah looked over to see her best friend waking up as well. The two women had enjoyed a nice conversation on the unique courting situation in which Sarah found herself. She had never been much of a dater in high school or college. James had been her first and only long-term romance. It felt strange to have, not one, but four men vying for her favor. Not bad, per say, just strange.

Her thoughts strayed to Jareth, the most intriguing of all her suitors. She felt a connection to him that she just didn't feel with anyone else, even Liam. This confused her more than anything. For it had been the Goblin King who had stolen her baby brother and forced her to run the Labyrinth for his freedom. 'Not stolen,' Sarah corrected herself. 'I wished him away. He was only doing what I asked him to do.'

It was the trick at the end of her run that puzzled her the most. Why on earth had he asked her to 'fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave?' It was most perplexing. Did he really mean it? If he did, why didn't he ever come for her again? It must have been part of the game. He couldn't have been in love with her. It just didn't make sense.

"Penny for your thoughts," Allie said from her bed.

"My thoughts are worth far more than a mere penny," Sarah quipped.

Allie rolled her eyes and said, "fine. A hundred pennies for your thoughts."

"Oh, a whole dollar, you're too generous," Sarah replied, giggling.

"Seriously Sarah, you had a really strange look on your face," Allie said. "What were you thinking?"

"Not what, but who," Sarah replied, cryptically.

"Jareth," Allie guessed.

"Bingo," Sarah replied. "I just don't know about that man. When I ran the Labyrinth, he was cunning, cruel, arrogant, and frightening. I was only fifteen, too young to really understand men at all, but I was attracted to him even then. Then we were facing off in the Escher Room and he tried to lure me into giving up, but I rejected his offer of my dreams in order to save Toby."

"Wow Sarah," Allie said.

"Then I grew up," Sarah went on. "I kept expecting Jareth show back up. When he didn't, I started dating and I met James. He wasn't Jareth, but he was nice. I really liked him. I never really loved him, but I did care for him. It was a shock when you told me about Fagan. When he showed up and took us away, I was very angry."

"That was quite apparent," replied Allie.

"That wasn't all though," Sarah said. "I felt a sense of connection, which I didn't feel Above. I felt like I belonged. Then I saw Jareth again and he was very much how I remembered. The attraction I felt for him when I was fifteen was magnified by ten times, but I was so mad at being forced back here that I ignored it. Then when he kissed me in the mud, all the attraction I felt came rushing at me. I felt so rejected when he told me he regretted the kiss and so I agreed to let Liam court me."

"Something like a rebound relationship, huh," Allie replied.

"Yes," Sarah acknowledged. "Then when Jareth stood up to rival Liam, I was so relieved. I can't explain it. It was like everything was how it was supposed to be."

"Oh Sarah," Allie said smiling. "That's because you're in love. It's the same feeling I get when I'm with Fagan."

"It's not love Allie," Sarah scoffed. "I don't know him well enough to be in love. I'm just attracted to him."

"If you say so," Allie replied. "He is one sexy devil isn't he? Next to my Fagan, that is."

"Naturally," Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

The clock on the wall struck five and both girls jumped. Fagan would be there at six to take them to the ball. They were supposed to eat a light dinner before the ball, but both girls had overslept. Now they needed to eat, shower, and get dressed before their escort got there. Allie went down the hall to get a tray, while Sarah hopped in the shower.

Allie returned with the tray just as Sarah stepped out of the shower. The pretty brunette put on her underclothes and sat down to eat as Allie showered. The food was delicious, but light. She knew she couldn't eat a lot before getting into her dress. The gown didn't exactly leave a lot of room to breathe let alone have a full stomach. Sarah finished as Allie walked in the room drying her hair.

After Allie finished her dinner, the women helped each other into their gowns. Sarah wore a silver and emerald off-the-shoulder gown with long silver gloves. The skirt was full and swished as she walked. The bodice hugged her like a glove. A diamond necklace hung from her neck and glittered in the light. Allie put her hair up into an elaborate updo with curling tendrils. Long chandelier diamond earrings hung on her ears. Her makeup was understated and brought out her natural beauty. Allie grinned, looking at her masterpiece. Sarah was going to be the most gorgeous woman at the ball.

Sarah assisted Allie with her preparations for the ball. Allie was wearing a royal blue gown with small capped sleeves. Like Sarah, her skirt was full and made a noise like fluttering fairy wings every time she moved. Around her neck hung a sapphire necklace. Matching earrings adorned her ears. Her blond hair was coiffed on her head like a shinning halo. The two women giggled and admired one another. They were going to knock 'em dead.

Fagan arrived at 6pm sharp to escort them to the Dwarf Kingdom. When Sarah opened the door, he was struck speechless. The two women were breathtaking in their ball gowns. He offered his arms to the two lovely ladies and they took them. Never before had he entered a ball with two glorious vixens on his arm. He transported them just outside of two large doors. With a grin, he led the women through the doors and into the ballroom.

A doorman announced their names and they walked into a sea of colors. Sarah had never seen such a sight. Beautiful women in dresses of every color of the rainbow hung on the arms of handsome and charming men. The ballroom itself was adorned in silver and gold decorations. It practically sparkled with magic.

Fagan walked the two women to their host for the ball. Hushed whispers followed them as they moved.

"Is that her?"

"That's the Labyrinth Champion"

"She's beautiful"

"I hear she's very kind"

"I can't wait to meet her"

The comments made Sarah blush. She'd never been the type of person to attract much attention. She tried to keep her back straight and her eyes forward. Fagan squeezed her arm in a show of support. Sarah looked at her friend and saw Allie's supportive smile.

Fagan led the women to their host for the night. Gough stood at the side of the ballroom conversing with monarchs from other kingdoms. When he looked up and saw Sarah, a slow, wolfish smile spread across his face. Sarah thanked Fagan for his escort and placed a chaste kiss against the cheek of her companion for the evening. Gough held out his arm and Sarah took it, watching Fagan and Allie fade into the sea of people.

"Lady Sarah," Gough said, "please let me introduce you to a few of my closest advisors." He led her across the ballroom to a group of men. As he approached, the men broke their conversation and turned to their sovereign.

"Your Majesty," said a tall, brown-haired man with a slight bow.

"Gentlemen," Gough said, "I'd like to introduce you to Lady Sarah of the Aboveground. She's the Champion of the Labyrinth and the one I'm currently courting."

"Lady Sarah," said the brown-haired man, "I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Calhoun. I'm His Majesty's Head of the Guard."

"It's nice to meet you Calhoun. Everyone, please just call me Sarah," she replied. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Sarah, this is Ion. He's my Spiritual Advisor," Gough introduced. The dark-haired man took her hand and bowed over it. He kissed her hand gracefully.

"Pleased to meet you Ion," she said, smiling.

"Likewise," he replied.

"Last, but certainly not least, is my Chief Advisor," Gough said.

"Keene, Miss," he said, holding out his hand. She placed her hand in his and he gave it a small kiss.

"Nice to meet you Keene," she replied. Gough led her away from the group for a moment, telling her that he needed a moment to speak with his advisors. He gave her cheek a kiss as she went off to find Allie.

"What do you think?" he asked the trio of men.

"She's exquisite," said Keene. They watched as she met back up with Allie and Fagan. Fagan said something to her that sent her peals of laughter into the ballroom. Gough grinned and turned back to his advisors.

"She's got a strong spirit," remarked Ion.

"And the heart of a warrior," Calhoun interjected.

"She'll make a wonderful Queen," Keene said.

"Yes she will," Gough agreed. "Though, I'm not the only one who thinks so." He frowned as he saw Jareth enter. The advisors watched as he scanned the room. Gough had a sneaking suspicion as to who he was looking for.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty," assured Keene. "You will prevail."

"I hope so," Gough replied. "Now Gentlemen, I must take my leave." The advisors said their goodbyes and well wishes. Gough crossed the ballroom and came up behind Sarah. Fagan's eyes alerted her to Gough's presence. She turned and looked at the Dwarf King.

"Hello again," she said.

"Hello to you," he replied. "Would you like to dance?"

"Ok," she said, smiling.

Gough led her to the dance floor and began to dance. Around the dance floor they twirled. He pulled her to him and Sarah blushed at the close proximity. He made her nervous. When his hands went lower on her hips until the came to rest on her derriere, she cleared her throat and frowned. He removed his hands and twirled her away from him. He pulled her back and she came to rest with her back to his chest. She looked down to see his hands resting just under her breasts. She turned to glare at him. His unwanted advances were becoming tedious.

"Still the ladies man, I see," drawled a voice behind him. Sarah knew that voice anywhere. She smiled, gratefully, at Jareth as he walked around to face her. "May I?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. Gough dropped his hands and glared at the Goblin King. Sarah took his hand and let him lead her away from the Dwarf King.

"Thank you," she said, as they danced.

"You're welcome, precious," he said. A group of women giggled as they danced past. Sarah blushed and tried to focus on her steps. Jareth watched her carefully. Never before had he seen her look so lovely. Had his kiss this morning vexed her as much as she did him? He couldn't get her off of his mind.

Sarah's mind wandered back to the first time she had ever danced with him. The dream was so perfect. She remembered the white dress she wore and giggled about it's puffiness. He was so handsome in his blue jacket over his grey ruffled shirt. The way they danced together to the song he sang was enchanting.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

"I was thinking of a certain psychedelic peach induced dream I had a few years back," she teased.

Jareth grinned and continued to lead her around the dance floor. With a wave of his hand, the music changed. Sarah recognized it immediately. He began to dance her around the room in an eerily similar fashion as he had in her dream.

"Good form, Your Majesty," she teased.

"I was about to say the same thing about you," he replied with a sly smirk.

At first Sarah was confused, but then she saw the way his eyes raked over her. She gave his shoulder a playful pat and said, "you really are incorrigible."

"So I've been told," he teased.

"Were you really in my dream?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "You supplied the dream. I furnished it and made it what it was."

"Well," she said, "I certainly must say that I enjoy dancing with you much more now than I did then."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Now I don't have to spend half the dance looking for you," she replied. He laughed and spun her around gracefully. She joined him in his laughter.

"Ah, but you enjoyed the chase," he said finally.

"I was overwhelmed," she replied.

"I've been told I have that effect on women," he said.

"You're so full of yourself," she said, laughing.

"You can be full of me too," he replied with a smirk. He laughed at the blush that swept over her cheeks. The dance finished and she excused herself from the Goblin King to find Allie and enjoy some refreshments.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Allie asked, taking a sip of the sweet punch.

"Actually, I am," Sarah conceded. "Between Gough's roaming hands and Jareth's blatant innuendos, I'm actually having fun."

Allie laughed and the girls enjoyed their punch. Fagan walked up to the pair and asked to steal Allie away for another dance. Sarah watched from the sidelines as the couple danced elegantly across the dance floor. The sound of a throat clearing behind her made her jump and turn.

"Raghnall!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Hello Sarah," he replied, sounding much like his son. "How are you enjoying the ball?"

"I'm having a good time," she replied. "How about you?"

"I sometimes find these things terribly boring," he said. "Maybe if I had a pretty young girl to dance with I would find this much more entertaining."

"Is that your way of asking me to dance?" she asked.

"If you would allow me?" he replied, extending his hand.

"I'd be delighted," she said, taking his hand. He led her out to the dance floor and into a refined waltz. He twirled her around like a master of the dance. She giggled as he dipped her. Couples all over the ballroom parted as he expertly guided her around the floor.

"How have you been faring lately?" he asked her as they danced.

"Things have been going better than expected," she replied. "They haven't killed each other yet."

"Just make sure you spend time with each of them," he said seriously. "Get to know them."

"I know that not everything is as it seems," she replied. "I'm trying to spend time with them all and to learn about them."

"Is there one that has captured you more than the others?" he asked.

Sarah glanced over and caught the eye of Jareth. He smiled at her and waved and she returned his smile. This exchange did not fail to catch the eye of the High King. He danced her away from his son's prying eyes.

"It's like that, I see," he said after a moment.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Sarah, I can see how you two look at each other," he said.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she replied coyly.

"Jareth is a handsome man and completely smitten with you," he said. "You can't tell me you don't have feelings for him."

"I'm attracted to him," she agreed. "I know he's attracted to me, but I'm not sure it's more than a mere physical attraction."

"Oh to be so young," he replied, rolling his eyes. The dance finally ended and she excused herself to find her escort. She knew that she needed to at least give him some of her time or else she would be asking for trouble.

Gough introduced her to some members of his court. They chatted and enjoyed some verbal sparring. Sarah decided that he wasn't completely bad, as long as he kept his hands to himself. They spoke about his subjects and she even met a man who looked a lot like Hoggle. When she asked, she learned that he was Hoggle's brother Boggle. Gough left them to become acquainted. They spoke about Hoggle and life in the Dwarf Kingdom.

"Bognose!" Jareth exclaimed as he came up behind them. He wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"It's Boggle," the dwarf reminded him.

Sarah rolled her eyes. It was obvious that Jareth just did that to annoy the dwarf. He did the same thing with Hoggle whenever he got the chance. It was one of the things she remembered clearly from her time in the Labyrinth.

Jareth gave her neck a little nibble, which didn't escape the notice of Boggle. The dwarf excused himself and left the couple alone. Sarah gave a contented sigh and leaned into Jareth's chest. Raghnall walked over to the couple, chuckling under his breath at the sight of their blatant flirting.

"Jareth, my son, how are you this evening?" he asked.

The Goblin King's almost inaudible groan at his father's interruption made Sarah giggle. She pushed away from him and he had no choice but to let her go. She left the two men to talk as she went out on the patio to get a breath of fresh air. The sounds of something moving behind her startled her into turning.

"_Lady Queenie"_

"_Pretty Lady"_

"_Friend"_

"_Dancing Queenie"_

"_Nice Lady"_

"Hi guys," she said, looking at her five goblin friends. "Are you having fun?"

"_Lotsa"_

"_Me dance"_

"_Me drink punch"_

"_Me trip Lady"_

"_Lady make curse"_

Sarah laughed at their antics. Her goblin friends made everything a little more fun. She didn't think that they had been invited, but she knew that wouldn't stop them. They tended to follow her no matter where she went. She had to draw the line at the bathroom.

"If you excuse me gentlemen," she said.

"_Where Lady goin?"_

"_We help Lady"_

"I'm just a little thirsty," she replied.

"_Get Lady drinky"_

"_Help Lady"_

"_Stay Lady"_

"_Drinky for Queenie"_

"_Yum Yum"_

"Thank you guys," she said. She stayed out on the patio as her entourage went in to get her a drink. They returned quickly and she looked at the drink in her hand with suspicion. It certainly didn't look like the punch she had earlier. She took a sniff and realized it didn't smell like it either. Cautiously, she took a sip. It was actually quite good so she drank it down.

"_Queenie like?"_

"_Yum Yum?"_

"_Drinky Lady"_

"_Tasty?"_

"_Do good?"_

"Yes," she replied. "What is this?"

"Goblin wine," a voice said behind her. "You should not have given that to her. She's probably never had anything this strong before. Now go before I decide to dip you into the bog."

"Jareth," she warned. "They were just trying to be nice." Her words were becoming noticeably slurred.

Sarah noticed that her head was starting to swim and she became unsteady on her feet. Jareth caught her as she stumbled forward.

"It's the wine," he remarked. "It's particularly strong for someone who isn't used to it."

"Everything's dancing," she said. He smirked, remembering the last time she said those words. This time, though, he had nothing to do with that. He didn't envy the hangover she was sure to have the next morning.

Sarah tried to walk back into the ballroom, but she was unable to stay on her feet. Jareth picked her up and carried her back into the ballroom. Gough was almost immediately upon them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My goblins gave her some Goblin Wine," he replied. When Gough tried to take her from Jareth, he moved her away. "Let me take her home. You've got things to do here. I'll make sure she gets there safely."

Gough didn't look happy, but he knew he could not leave. With a nod, he agreed to let Jareth take the woman home. Sarah looked at Gough with a large grin on her face.

"Thanksh for the lovely party," she managed before ending in a fit of giggles. Jareth rolled his eyes and Gough looked vaguely amused. Wasting no more time, he transported them back to her room within his brother's castle. He placed her on the bed and used magic to change her into her nightgown. She looked so peaceful that he thought she was already asleep. He began to turn to leave when he heard her say something.

"What was that?" he replied.

"I love you Jareth," she murmured.


	13. First Steps

**A/N:** A shorter chapter, but a quick update. After getting threats of bogdips, I felt it necessary to update quickly. Thanks to all you lovely people for reading this story and fueling my muse. I can't remember a time when I felt so compelled to get the next chapter out. Wow! We reached 100 reviews. Special thanks to Full-Empty-Spirit, hazlgrnLizzy, TheraSerenity, freak-4-God, boop, wedimagineer, seniastardust, green-eyed-owl, LittleMargarita, savara244, EmeraldRomance, chichi89, Fangirl, EmeraldAnne, Nani2san, and I'Like'Cheetos for their awesome reviews. Please don't hurt me too bad in advance. Though things are getting a little romantic with confessions and all, nothing comes easy to these two. **Remember - Reviews make me happy and happy people update faster. **The scene with the High King was inspired by reviews I got earlier from LittleMargarita and CeliaEquus. If you have a suggestion, please review and I'll do my best to put it in the story.

**Disclaimer: **I had a couple people ask me about my last disclaimer. Here is my relation to Jim Henson and (hence David Bowie *swoons*): I was on stage in Dies Fledermaus with Craig Richard Nelson (1), Craig Richard Nelson was in Another You with Richard Pryor (2), Richard Pryor was in the Muppet Movie with Jim Henson (3) - - who directed Labyrinth with David Bowie (4) yay! But all of that aside...I still don't own any of it.

* * *

Jareth's heart stood still for just a moment. Had he misunderstood her? Could she really love him? This was the stuff of dreams. A new feeling came over him. One he understood and confused him in the same token. He knew now that he no longer wanted to just court his Sarah. He wanted to make her his Queen. She was his match. Movement caught his eye. Sarah was beckoning him to her. He bent down to listen to what his Lady, nay his Queen, wanted him to hear.

Instead of speaking, Sarah grabbed him by the lapels. This forced him to fall on top of her. She crushed her lips to his, surprising him into opening his mouth. Now it was her turn to explore his mouth with her tongue. Forgetting himself, he allowed the kiss to deepen. He wasn't sure if he could control the passion within him. His hand, almost of its own volition, came to rest on her breast.

The sound of a throat clearing behind them ended the moment. He turned and saw Fagan and Allie standing in the room. Fagan had an amused look upon his face and Allie looked as if she were trying to stifle a fit of giggles. Jareth suddenly knew how it must look to the couple. He sat up quickly and removed himself from Sarah.

"What exactly is going on here?" asked Fagan.

Before Jareth could speak, Sarah giggled and said, "I love you Fagan."

Jareth looked at his brother, incredulous. Fagan, knowing his brother's temper, tried to deflect as best he could. Jareth was beginning to lose his temper. Was she in love with his brother, too? What was the nature of their relationship? Fagan stepped back and Jareth stepped forward. He intended to find out what was going on right then and there. Allie's laughter is what stopped him from sending his brother to an oubliette until he could sort all of this out.

"I love you Allie," Sarah said, laughing with her.

The men turned to look at the woman in bed. Could it have all been a farce? She was drunk. She obviously didn't know what she was saying. Jareth felt like his heart was breaking again. She didn't really love him. How could he have been so stupid? She was just under the influence. Right now, she probably loved everyone.

"What did you give her?" Allie asked, taking a seat on the bed next to her friend. She stroked Sarah's hair in a motherly fashion.

"I did not give her anything," Jareth denied. "Her goblin friends gave her some Goblin Wine." Fagan winced. He had some experience with the spirits from his brother's kingdom.

"I love goblins," replied Sarah. Allie giggled again and Sarah joined her. Soon her giggles turned to hiccups. Allie helped Sarah get rid of them while the men watched uncomfortably. Allie saw the defeated look upon Jareth's face and could only assume what Sarah had said earlier.

"Jareth, I can take care of her if you'd like to return to the ball with Fagan," she offered.

"I love you," Sarah said pointing at Allie. "And you." She pointed at Fagan. "But I especially love you." She pointed at Jareth. "Now I go to sleepy."

"If you think you'll be alright with her," Jareth replied, smirking.

"Everyone needs to get out," Sarah said. "Before I throw you all in the bog."

Allie burst into laughter. Jareth rolled his eyes and turned to leave with Fagan. Fagan mumbled something along the lines of "perfect match." The two men disappeared out the door leaving Allie to take care of the terribly inebriated Sarah.

"Sarah, how are you feeling?" Allie asked, changing out of her gown.

"I'm sleepy," Sarah mumbled.

"I'm sure you are," Allie replied.

"Do you know what?" Sarah said sleepily.

"What Sar?" Allie replied.

"I love him," Sarah said.

"I know," Allie said, patting Sarah's head. She climbed in her bed and faced Sarah. The brunette was fast asleep and snoring slightly. Allie giggled and thought about how bad it was going to be the next morning. After a moment, she too fell asleep.

* * *

Fagan and Jareth did not retire to the ball as Allison thought. Fagan thought it would be best if they went into his study for drinks and a talk. He poured them both a drink and noticed that Jareth's hand was a little unsteady. With a sigh, he bid them both to sit down.

"What has you so vexed, my brother?" Fagan asked, certain he knew the truth.

"I've been so stupid," Jareth replied, taking a sip of the brandy he'd been offered.

"In many ways, but how now?" Fagan asked.

"She said she loved me," Jareth replied. "For one moment, I forgot myself. I wanted to believe it so much that I threw caution to the wind."

"How do you know she didn't mean it?" asked Fagan.

"She's drunk, dear baby brother," Jareth replied. "She loves everyone right now. I just happened to be the only one she saw when she said it to me first."

"Stop being obtuse Jareth," Fagan said, growing irritated. "Sometimes the truth comes out when we have our inhibitions lowered."

"Ha!" exclaimed Jareth.

"It's true Jareth," Fagan pushed. "I've seen the way you look at each other. You two are in love. Can you deny that you love the woman?"

"No," Jareth sighed. "I cannot. Gods help me, I love her. I've loved her from the moment I first laid eyes on her. I want nothing more than to make her my Queen."

"She'll make a great Queen of the Goblins," Fagan agreed. "You are her match as she is yours. As I told you before, fight for her. I have no doubt that you will win the Lady's heart in the end."

"I hope you're right Fagan," Jareth replied. "What say you and I make another appearance at the ball?"

"I'm game," Fagan said smiling. He waved his hand as if to transport them both back when Jareth grabbed his wrist.

"You go on ahead," Jareth explained. "I will be right behind you."

Fagan nodded and disappeared. Jareth transported himself to the door of Sarah's room. He knocked quietly and received no answer. He opened the door slightly and stuck his head in the room. All appeared to be quiet. He silently made his way into the room and sat at the edge of Sarah's bed. Gently, his fingers caressed her face as he watched her sleep.

"Jareth," she sighed. For a moment, he thought she had awakened. He looked closer and realized she had spoken his name in her sleep. With a smile, he touched his lips to her forehead. He transported himself back to the Dwarf Kingdom to enjoy the rest of his night.

* * *

The next morning, Sarah awoke with the worst hangover of her life. It felt like goblins were hitting the insides of her heads with mallets. Her stomach was lurching and she struggled to maintain her tenuous link to last night's dinner. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the covers off of her. Her bleary eyes were able to pick out Allie's form watching her from the other bed.

"What happened?" she asked. The sound of her own voice was grating. This was going to be a very long day.

"Don't you remember?" Allie asked in a cheerful voice that sent ice picks into Sarah's brain.

"Shhhhh," Sarah ordered. "Not so loud. I don't remember anything after the goblins left to get me some punch."

"It wasn't punch Sar," Allie said in a low voice. "They brought you Goblin Wine. You got so drunk that Jareth had to carry you home."

"Ugh," Sarah grumbled. "Did I do anything stupid?"

"Not unless you think confessing your love to Jareth was stupid," Allie replied.

"What?" Sarah cried. She put her hands to her head to massage her aching temples.

"Oh, don't worry," Allie reassured. "You told Fagan and me that you loved us too."

"I was in one of _those_ moods," Sarah said. "It must have been one hell of a drink."

"I'm told that Goblin Wine is very strong," Allie said.

A knock at the door made Sarah wince in pain. Allie opened it and Jareth stepped in. Sarah looked at him in misery. When her nose caught the smell of the breakfast tray he had with him, she bolted out of bed and unloaded the contents of her stomach into the bathroom facilities. Jareth watched her with amusement as Allie stepped in to hold back her hair. Sarah looked at her gratefully when Allie gave her a glass of water. She sipped it gently and went back to her room to lie down.

"Feeling better?" Jareth asked.

"Shhhh," Sarah demanded. "Must you be so cheery this morning?"

Her comment made him laugh as he set the tray on their table. He watched as she covered her face up with the blanket.

"Come now precious," he said. "You have to get out of bed sometime today."

"Not now I don't," she replied from her cocoon.

"Don't you want to go to court and begin the process of becoming Fae?" he asked slyly.

"What?" she cried, pushing the blankets to the foot of the bed. "That's today?" She grabbed her head and fell back to the bed.

"Yes it is," he replied. "Here let me."

Jareth placed a hand on her moist forehead and closed his eyes. Sarah's headache began to diminish and her stomach stopped its lurching. He took a deep breath and blew a stream of air on her face, taking away the heat she felt throughout her body. After a moment, she felt none of the symptoms of her hangover. She looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks," she said, placing a kiss upon his cheek.

"Anytime, precious," he replied. He helped her onto her feet and brought her over to the table to eat breakfast. He placed a kiss on the top of her crown and sat back to watch her eat. Allie watched the two of them interact with amusement.

"Will you be there today?" Sarah asked, taking a bite of the toast he brought.

"I will be escorting you," he replied. At her raised eyebrows, he continued, "Liam, Pryderi, and Gough will meet us there."

Sarah nodded and went back to her food. She beckoned Allie over to the table to join her. Her friend obliged and gave Jareth an amused grin. He watched the two eat for a moment before rising.

"I shall return in an hour," he informed her. Sarah nodded and smiled as he left the room.

"See," Allie replied. "I told you so."

"You told me so what?" Sarah asked.

"You do love him," Allie replied.

Sarah looked at her for a moment before returning to her breakfast, saying nothing. Allie took the silence as confirmation of her suspicions. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal then took turns showering and changing for court. Exactly an hour after he left, Jareth returned with Fagan to escort the women to court.

Looking around, Sarah spotted the rest of her suitors almost immediately. Jareth escorted her to them and they spent a moment in awkward silence. Fagan sat Allie down in one of the galleries and she waved Sarah to her. The four men accompanied her up to her seat and took seats next to, behind, and in front of Sarah. Everyone rose as Raghnall took his place at the head of the court. They sat through several petitions before Allie's was called.

"Will Lady Allison please rise and stand before the King?" the court announcer requested. Fagan escorted her to stand before the his father.

"Lady Allison, you have petitioned the court to become Fae. Do you agree to leave your mortality behind to take the bonds of immortality until such time as you are called to join the ranks of the underworld?" Raghnall asked.

"I do," Allison replied.

"Is there any one here that would oppose this petition? If so, say you now." The High King asked, looking into the galleries. After a moment, he continued, "Are there any objections from the court?" With a glance at the court, he could see the bored faces staring back at him. This was typical for court proceedings. With their silence, he concluded the petition, "With no objections, I approve the petition of Lady Allison to become Fae. In one week, you shall go before the Gods for their approval."

Fagan and Allison hugged. Relief washed over their faces. The first step towards her becoming Fae was done. They were one step closer to marriage. He walked her back to her seat and she smiled at Sarah. The brunette smiled back and willed her heart to slow its racing beat. Her turn was coming soon.

"Will Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, please rise and stand before the King?" the court announcer requested. Sarah rose, as well as her four suitors. She could hear giggles from the people around her as they watched the spectacle. A blush rose on her cheeks and she resolved herself to ignore them.

"Lady Sarah, you have petitioned the court to become Fae. Do you agree to leave your mortality behind to take the bonds of immortality until such time as you are called to join the ranks of the underworld?" Raghnall asked.

"I do," Sarah replied.

"Is there any one here that would oppose this petition? If so, say you now." The High King asked, looking into the galleries. After a moment, he continued, "Are there any objections from the court?" He looked over to the court. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seat. After Sarah's last court appearance, anything seemed possible. When nothing happened, he concluded the petition, "With no objections, I approve the petition of Lady Sarah to become Fae. In one week, you shall go before the Gods for their approval."

Each of her suitors hugged her, resulting in giggles from the galleries. Sarah looked over to Raghnall, who had dropped his High King façade to give her a smile. She smiled back and allowed the men to escort her back to her seat. She was one step closer to becoming Fae, but no closer to sorting out her feelings for the men around her. Allie reached down and gave her hand a squeeze.

After court concluded for the day, Sarah left everyone to speak with Raghnall. The four men waited for her in the hall as she had a conversation with the High King. The silence outside the room was deafening. None of the suitors trusted the others. They stared each other down. Fagan and Allie agreed to stay with them to make sure nothing bad happened.

Sarah sat down and took a sip of tea in the King's study. He watched her with a fatherly smile and waited for her to begin their discussion.

"Raghnall," she began quietly. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, my dear," he replied.

"I was hoping that you would be able to help me with a dilemma of mine," Sarah said.

"I shall do my best," the King vowed. "What dilemma are you facing?"

"Well," she said. "I believe I'm ready to narrow down the suitors now."

"Oh yes," he remarked, trying to veil his surprise.

"Yes," she replied. "I would like to end the courting of Pryderi and Gough."

"Oh?" he asked. "Why?"

"I like them," she replied. "I just don't feel any connection with either of them. Pryderi would make an excellent friend. Gough just makes me nervous. He looks at me as if I were a dish of cream and he the cat."

"Have you spoken to either of them about this?" he asked.

"No," she admitted. "I guess I probably owe them that much."

"I would agree," he said. "If you can get them to agree to end the courtship, I will not stand in your way."

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Tell me," he replied. "Is there another reason why you want to end their courtship of you?"

"I'm not sure," she said quietly. After seeing the look on his face, she realized that the time for ignoring her feelings was over. "I think I'm falling in love with one of my suitors and it doesn't seem fair to the others."

"Oh," he replied. "Who would that be?"

"I'm sure you already know, but I will tell you anyway," she said. "It's Jareth."

He smiled broadly and felt a sense of triumph. "I'm very glad for you both," he said. "If you get the others to agree to leave you and Jareth be, I will give you my courtship blessings personally."

"Thank you," she replied. "Please don't tell any of them what I said."

"Your secret is safe with me," he said. "Now go and enjoy the rest of your day."

Sarah said her goodbyes and left the study. Raghnall stepped in the hall to see the hostile eyes of her suitors brighten with her presence. She instinctively walked up to Jareth, who took her hand and placed it on his arm. Raghnall winked at him, then noticed the angry eyes of Liam. Out of all of her suitors, he felt that Liam would be the last to accept this new development. He sighed. It was out of his hands. He left her to take care of the rivals and hoped that she'd be able to smooth the ruffled feathers. The group returned to the Fairy Castle to eat lunch. Sarah made plans to go swimming with Allie, Fagan, and the four suitors later that afternoon. All in all, it was looking to be a good day.


	14. Tomorrow Is Another Day

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that this is so late. Rehearsals for Brigadoon have ramped up and I haven't had much time to myself to get this written. Thanks to all who continue to read and enjoy this story. I'm really glad to be able to entertain so many people. Special thanks go to Dark-Assassin92, pixiechick13567, LittleMargarita, EmeraldAnne, wedimagineer, TheraSerenity, DarkDreamer1982, Full-Empty-Spirit, Fangirl, Xsaris, EmeraldRomance, xAnamolicXInfectionx, hazlgrnLizzy, seniastardust, I'Like'Cheetos, chichi89, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, and Nani2san for their most awesome reviews. Thanks to Xsaris and seniastardust for inspiring me to come up with the idea I used near the end. I know it's not an outburst, per say, but I'm warming up to a spectacular one down the road (*hints* to TheraSerenity). **As always, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** I tried to conjure up a crystal to prove that I, indeed, owned it all. Unfortunately, I have no power over the Labyrinth's creation or its creators.

* * *

Sarah sat in her room, thinking about everything Raghnall had told her. Out of all her suitors, she felt that Pryderi would probably take the news the best. She really didn't think he had any feelings for her other than friendship, which would be perfect since that's all she felt as well. Gough would be more difficult, but not impossible. She knew that, as a King, he would not want to appear weak. Asking him to step aside for one of her other suitors would be very hard for him to do and save face. Maybe she could get him to think it was his idea. That way, he would appear strong and she would still be able to get out of the courtship. Sarah was still pondering this plan when Allison stepped into the room.

"Sarah, you aren't even ready yet," Allie said impatiently.

Sarah looked at the clock and flinched. It was almost time for them to leave for their swimming excursion. She hurried around the room, gathering the things she would need. She undressed quickly and threw on her bathing suit. She and Allie weren't sure what would be appropriate swimming apparel in the Underground. Allie had asked Fagan, but he had said that they should wear whatever they would be most comfortable in. She had told him what they wore in the Aboveground and he had conjured up two swimsuits for the women. Sarah had seen the look of interest on his face when they had told him what they wanted. His smirk made her suspicious. She decided it wasn't worth her trouble to continue to dwell on it.

After putting on her swimsuit, she threw a simple muslin dress over it. She ran over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She grabbed a bag and threw the towel, a pair of sunglasses, and sun block into it. She wasn't sure if she'd need the sun block, but she wasn't going to take any chances. Her fair skin burned far too easily.

Sarah had just finished up when Fagan came to escort them to the Falls. He transported them to the beautiful lake near the Falls and both girls gasped with delight. It was a most beautiful place. The water was crystal clear and looked so inviting. Trees flanked the lake on most sides, except for an area of rocks that created a waterfall from a small stream on the east side of the lake. Sarah and Allie saw the four suitors waiting for them on an open grassy area near the west side of the lake. They waved and began making their way down to them.

The first thing Sarah noticed when she made her way to her men was that they were all shirtless. She blushed heavily, but found she could not turn away. They were all beautiful specimen of men. Each of them was a little different from the next, but they were all simply gorgeous. Liam's chest was covered with dark hair and Sarah's mind automatically thought about what it would be like to touch it. This only increased her blush. Jareth's chest was smooth, but not entirely hair-free. The little bit of blond hair he had went from his chest and dipped into his short trousers. That thought made her think of what might lie beneath those tight breeches, which made her heart begin to race. Pryderi's chest was smooth, yet muscular. He seemed very strong and she ached to trace her fingers over his tight pecs. 'Stop it Sarah,' she admonished herself. Why was she even thinking about that when she didn't even like him in that way? Her hormones must be working overtime right about now. Finally, she stole a glance to Gough. He was very fair with freckles, but under his skin laid a solid wall of muscle. It was enough to make her drool.

After saying their pleasantries, Sarah and Allie slipped behind a tree to undress. The men watched them leave and settled into an innocuous conversation about the weather. Jareth hadn't been swimming in ages. It was something that he and Fagan had done many times when he was a child, but he hadn't really done so since becoming King. Too many responsibilities or something like that. Being with Sarah made him feel young again. Looking around him, he could see that he wasn't the only one. She seemed to have the same affect on all of them. He looked down at his own white legs. When was the last time he wore short trousers? He couldn't remember. It felt strange and wonderful to be barefoot in the grass near a tranquil lake with a beautiful woman. He frowned, looking at his rivals. He just wished he could enjoy this moment without company.

Sarah and Allison stepped shyly away from the tree. Allison chose a black one-piece swimsuit with cut away panels on her sides. She thought it made her look slimmer. Sarah had laughed at her explanation. She knew that Allie was just shy and the thought of showing off her skin made her turn red with embarrassment. Sarah knew she couldn't really say anything. Her swimsuit was a purple tankini and only showed a bare minimum of skin around her midriff. It flattered her body, but was tasteful. Just the look Sarah was going for.

From the looks of the men, Sarah could tell that they liked what they saw. Jareth's mouth was turned up into a devilish smirk. Liam stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar. Pryderi had a smile on his face. Gough grinned lecherously as his eyes raked over her from head to toe. Fagan was staring at Allie with a grin on his handsome face. The two women looked at each other and walked over to the lake. They dipped a toe in and found it to be a very pleasant temperature.

"Last one in is a bog bubble," Sarah said to Allie as she walked into the water.

"Sarah Lynn Williams," Allie complained as she entered the cool water. "You did not even give me a chance this time. So not fair!"

"Nope, but that's the way it is," Sarah said, swimming away.

"Thank you Professor Williams," Allie replied sardonically. She turned towards the shore and noticed the men had started to follow them as they made their way to the lake.

Sarah was half-way across the lake before the first man made his way into the water. She was swimming at a fairly good pace and thoroughly enjoyed herself. That is, she _was _enjoying herself until she slammed into something firm, yet wielding. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She looked up to see the grinning face of the Goblin King as he looked down at her.

"Going somewhere, precious?" he asked.

"You're such a cheater," Sarah admonished. "You're supposed to swim, not transport yourself around the lake."

Jareth laughed at that, but didn't relinquish his hold on her. He looked around and saw his cousin glaring at him from across the lake. In an instant, he had transported them both to a hidden cavern behind the waterfall.

"Trying for subtlety are we?" Sarah quipped.

Instead of answering her, he bent down and claimed her lips with his own. She closed her eyes and her hands went from his chest to around his neck. She stroked the soft skin of the back of his neck with her fingertips. He bit her bottom lip, demanding entry to the soft contours of his mouth. She granted him admission and their tongues met. His hands found the hem of her tank and slipped underneath, caressing the smooth skin of her back. His fingers traced her spine, sending shivers of pleasure to her core. He slipped his mouth from hers and began planting kisses on her neck. She moaned and tilted her head back, granting him greater access to the soft flesh of her neck. He could taste fresh lake water and a flavor that was all Sarah. She tasted of honey and springtime. So fresh and sweet.

After a moment, Sarah broke away from him. Breathlessly, she said, "we need to get back before they send a search party after us."

A fleeting look of irritation passed through his eyes before Jareth nodded in agreement. He transported them back to the middle of the lake. She moved away from him and swam to the group. Fagan was telling a story and the men were laughing, while Allie seemed to be blushing.

"Hey Sar," Allie said, swimming to meet her friend.

"Hey," Sarah replied. "Having fun?"

"I could be asking you that," Allie said with a smirk.

Sarah squealed as she felt someone's head move between her legs. She was hauled out of the water on broad shoulders. Looking down, she saw the red-haired Gough beneath her. She wiggled, trying to get back into the water. Gough held tight to her legs, refusing to let her get free.

"Water wrestling," Allie cried, giggling. She swam over to Fagan, who put her on his shoulders. He wandered over to Sarah and Gough and the two girls wrestled, trying to knock the other into the water. After a good struggle, Sarah managed to dislodge Allie from Fagan's shoulders and into the water she went. After a victory cry, Sarah began to laugh and pump her fists in the air.

"Sarah-1, Allie-zip," she said.

"Rematch," Allie replied. She climbed back on Fagan's shoulders and they played their game again. This time Sarah was bested. Allie did a little wiggling victory dance holding up her two index fingers in the air. Sarah laughed, coming up from the water and pushing her hair back from her face.

"Score is tied, care to try again?" Sarah shouted.

Fagan whispered something in Allison's ear. "Think I'm gonna pass Sar," Allie replied. The couple swam away, leaving Sarah with her four suitors.

'Well, this is awkward,' thought Sarah. She tried to decide what she could do with four men without allowing her mind to travel to the gutter, where it so wanted to go. For a while, they all chatted. Each of the men tried to garner her favor.

"Anyone up for a race?" Sarah said, finally.

The men all decided that would be a good idea. Liam suggested they give Sarah a head start, but she wouldn't hear of it. She was nothing, if not fair-minded. Just because she was a woman, didn't mean she wasn't strong. Pryderi declined the race because he didn't want to get his hair wet. He said he'd be the referee.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" he counted off.

The four of them took off swimming for the Northern shore at a fast clip. Sarah reminded herself that slow and steady won the race. She kept a stable pace in a strong breast stroke. It wasn't long before she fell behind, but she kept going. Gough led the crew, followed close behind by Liam and Jareth. Gough reached the other shore and then turned around to begin swimming back. Sarah watched him pass her, but continued on her way. Halfway through her return, she began to use her reserve energy to swim faster. The men had forgotten about her bringing up the rear, so they didn't pay attention until she swam past them towards the shore. By the time they realized that she was no longer behind them, it was too late. She came in second, right behind Gough. Sarah climbed out of the water and did a little victory dance on the shore.

"Bested again," Jareth remarked, smirking.

"What happened?" Allie asked, suddenly appearing with Fagan on the shore.

"I came in second in our race. Pretty good for a _girl_ don't ya think?" she asked sardonically. Allie gave her a high five and they walked towards the grassy clearing near the lake. The men watched them go and began to follow behind. It was getting late and stomachs were beginning to growl.

Fagan conjured up a blanket and everything they would need for a picnic. Liam helped Sarah take a seat and then sat down next to her. Pryderi waved his hand and everyone was instantly dry. Sarah looked at him with gratitude and amusement. The others took their places around her and began to eat happily.

Sarah was reminded of one of her favorite parts from the novel she first read the summer she turned seventeen. She pretended she was Scarlett O'Hara, surrounded by beaus at the Twelve Oaks plantation owned by the Wilkes'. In a manner of speaking, the scene did look quite a bit like that. Her "beaus" fought for position by her side as she ate and made pleasant conversation, sometimes even teasing the men. However, unlike Katie Scarlett, Sarah Lynn was much less self-absorbed and really did care about the feelings of her suitors. She tried to be fair in her attention so as not to play favorites.

The seven of them ate together and chatted for over two hours. The sun was beginning to set when Fagan stood and began the process of clearing away the evidence of their meal. Liam helped her stand and bent down to brush her cheek with his lips. She smiled and blushed, remembering her state of undress. Excusing herself, she went back behind the tree to get dressed with Allie.

"Would you care to take a walk around the lake with me, Lad

y Sarah?" Liam asked nervously.

"That sounds nice, let me say goodbye to everyone before we go," she replied. She announced her departure and thanked everyone for the lovely time. With a kiss to each proffered cheek, she bid her suitors adieu. She watched as, one-by-one, they disappeared to their prospective Kingdoms. Allie and Sarah hugged and made promises to talk later. With that, Fagan and Allie returned to the Fairy Kingdom.

Liam held out his hand and Sarah took it. For many minutes, they walked in silence and simply enjoyed each other's company. They skipped rocks across the lake and Liam picked a wildflower for Sarah. She promptly tucked it behind her ear.

"Tell me about yourself," Sarah requested, finally breaking the silence.

"What would you like to know?" Liam asked.

"Let's start with where you grew up," Sarah suggested.

"I grew up in a neighboring Kingdom," Liam began. "My mother is the Nymph Queen."

"Sounds interesting," Sarah replied. "What's your family like?"

"Well, you already know my uncle and cousins on my mother's side," he said. "I spent many days in the High Castle playing with those two. I didn't have any brothers to play with and so they became surrogate brothers to me, I guess you could say. I have two sisters and they are both younger than me. One of them is getting married soon, but the other is too young to start thinking of such things. My father joined the Underworld several years ago. I visit him as often as I can."

Sarah's eyes grew large. This was fascinating to her. "You can still see your father?" she asked.

"Yes," Liam acknowledged. "Death is different here than in the mortal realm. Here, one either passes when they feel that they are ready and have no more unfinished business, are killed in battles both large and small, or when they are called by the Underworld itself. Like most areas in the realm, including the Labyrinth, it is sentient and will call upon the Fae when they are needed."

"Wow!" Sarah exclaimed. "So you actually go into the Underworld to see him?"

"Yes, my Lady," Liam replied. "There are several times a year when the veils between the worlds become thin. These same times are the most likely times when a Fae will enter the Aboveground. Not all of us have the kind of power to be able to cross worlds on a whim."

Sarah looked at the dwindling light and sighed. "We ought to be getting back soon," she said.

"Before we return, may I ask you a question?" Liam asked.

"Ok," Sarah replied, turning to face him.

"Would you care to join me tomorrow evening for a night at the theatre?" Liam asked.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Sarah replied. "I'd love to go."

Liam's face lit up with happiness. He stepped forward and put his arm around her waist. Sarah's arms slid around his neck. Their lips met together in a perfect minuet. His tongue slid over her bottom lip, requesting access to her mouth. Her lips parted and he entered her mouth, savoring the flavors within. Her hands twisted in his hair, feeling the varying lengths and running them between her fingers. Breaking from her mouth, he began to place soft kisses on her cheeks, her forehead, and over her closed eyes. Sarah felt so comforted in his embrace. She placed her head on his chest, resting right beneath his chin. Her arms came around his shoulders, holding him tightly to her. They stayed in the embrace for what felt like a lifetime. Neither one wanted to release the other.

Sarah, becoming conscious of the time, reluctantly stepped away from Liam. He took her hand in his and gave it a chaste kiss. With a wave of his hand, he transported them at the door to her chambers. They shared one more gentle kiss before finally parting with the promise to meet again the next evening. Standing alone in the hallway, she turned to enter her room only to be startled by a voice behind her.

"_Lady Sarah"_

"_Why you not with Kingy?"_

"_Why you make kiss kiss with Kingy cousin?"_

"_Don't you like us anymore?"_

"_Don't you want be Queen?"_

Sarah looked at her five friends and was surprised at the guilt she felt. "Of course I like you," she said. "You're my friends aren't you." They all nodded in unison. "Well then, you should know that I will like you no matter what. I'm not sure yet what I want. That's something that I will have to work out on my own. It's nothing you should worry about. If it's meant to be, then it will happen. That's what my mother always told me. Now I need to get to bed. It's been an incredibly long day. I promise you that I'll play a game with you tomorrow."

The five goblins smiled their cute goblin smiles at her and went off to make mischief. Sarah sighed and went in to face another interrogation by Allison. Why her love life had become such fodder for the entertainment of others, she'd never know.

* * *

Jareth sat on the shore of the lake, trying to rein in his emotions. He hadn't left when the others did. Instead, he concealed himself behind a tree and watched as Liam and Sarah took their walk by the lake. He was doing alright until Liam pulled Sarah in for that kiss. After that, his brain became a hazy cloud of rage, jealousy, and despair. How dare his cousin touch what was _his_? There was no way he could love Sarah as much as Jareth did. He cursed his cousin's name a few more time before continuing to ponder this latest development. Fagan's words came back to him. He needed to fight for the Lady. A woman who could be won easily wasn't the woman for him. Didn't he learn that when she ran the Labyrinth? Jareth spent another hour before a neat plan formulated within his head. He transported back to the Goblin Castle to make arrangements to put his plan in motion. He would win in the end or die trying.


	15. A History Lesson

**A/N**: I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Brigadoon has been keeping me so busy. Such is the life of a director…lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one is already being written, so I hope to update again this weekend. Thanks to my readers, who keep me going. Special thanks go to gamesofmakebelieve, seniastardust, xAnamolicXInfectionx , TheraSerenity, Her Royal Goddess, lonely 27, Dark-Assassin92, wedimagineer, Fangirl, EmeraldRomance, angelinastefany, Silverfurred, EmeraldAnne, hazlgrnLizzy, LittleMargarita, chichi89, and I'Like'Cheetos for their awesome reviews! We broke 150 reviews…yay! **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** Me: Goblin King, Goblin King wherever you may be. Please give the rights to Labyrinth to no one else but me.

Goblins: Where did she learn that rubbish? It doesn't even start with I wish.

Me: I wish…

Jareth: Don't even try it.

Me: **Sighs** You heard the man…don't own it and never will.

* * *

"What did you find out?" Jareth asked from his spot on his throne.

"_Lady Sarah see Kingy Cousin"_

"_They go see play"_

"_She like plays"_

"_She like games"_

"_We play games"_

"You are dismissed," Jareth said. His look of indifference changed into a sly grin. So, Liam was taking her to see a play. He knew just the one they would be going to. A nice, romantic, boring little show that was currently showing in the Fae Kingdom. His father had dragged him there on opening night. He supposed it was the sort of production that would appeal to female audience members. He, himself, had struggled to stay awake. If things went according to Liam's plan, she would end up putty in his hand. But, of course, they would be going according to Jareth's plan so he hoped the outcome would go much further into his favor.

Slowly, he rose from his throne and created a crystal with his right hand. Throwing it up into the air, it burst and he was transported to the Fae Kingdom. He walked along the street until he came upon the theatre in question. He knocked on the large wooden doors and waited. Soon, they were opened and a young Fae man looked out at him. Upon seeing the High Prince, he threw the doors open and bowed.

"What can I do for you Your Highness?" he asked.

"I wish to speak with the owner," Jareth replied. The man nodded and waved him inside.

"Please wait here," the man said. "I will go and get him for you."

Jareth hated being made to wait for anything, but he knew when to bide his time. He walked around the silent lobby and looked at the different paintings of various performances. His father was a large patron of the arts so there were quite a few of them. Jareth didn't mind the stage, but some of the last few productions were just so dreadful. He missed watching Sarah perform in the park. At least she could act.

"Your Highness, it's an honor to have you grace our theater," the owner said coming into the lobby. He was a fat, balding elf with twinkling blue eyes.

"Thank you for seeing me with such short notice," Jareth replied.

"Think nothing of it," the owner said happily. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to attend the theater tonight, but I've already seen this production," Jareth replied. "I was hoping you might still perform the last show that was in this theater. You see, I missed it and was told how wonderful it was. Now I only wish I could have seen it for myself."

"Well," the owner said, trying to decide what to say. The last show closed a month ago. It would be hard to gather the necessary cast and recreate the sets in time for this night's show.

"I could make it worth your while," Jareth said smoothly. "You see, Sarah Williams will also be in attendance. You know she is one of the great actresses from above. It would mean a lot to see your last production."

"The Labyrinth Champion!" the owner exclaimed. "What an honor it would be to have her in attendance. Especially given that you will also be in the house. I will do my best to recreate a performance from our last production."

"Thank you, good sir," Jareth replied. "I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about this performance. I'd like to make this a surprise for her. I'm sure I can even persuade her to come on stage. That should give your theater the necessary publicity for years to come."

"Would you be willing to join her on stage for the end of the play?" the owner asked, beaming with joy.

"I would be happy to join her on stage," Jareth replied. The man had played right into his hands. He'd gotten everything he wanted by only asking one thing. He couldn't wait to see Sarah's face tonight at the performance. "Now I must be going. I will see you tonight in my customary box. Thank you for being so accommodating. I will have to speak to my father about all of this."

"Thank you, Your Highness," the man said, bowing

Jareth bowed in turn and left the theater. He transported himself to the Fairy Kingdom to find Sarah. He walked to her room, but it was empty. His brother's valet said that Fagan and Allie had gone into town without her. She was somewhere in the castle and he was determined to find her.

Turning a corner, he came to the library. He peered in and was rewarded with the view of dark hair pinned atop a pretty head. She had her back turned to him and he admired her shape inside the pink silk dress. She stood on her tiptoes to grab at a book on a higher shelf.

Jareth stifled his laugher as he quietly walked into the library. When he was right behind her, he whispered in her ear. "Looking for something?" he purred.

Sarah screamed and fell backwards off the small stool. She was caught by the strong arms of a laughing Jareth. "You jackass!" she exclaimed, swatting him on the shoulder. She pushed against him, trying to get him to release her. He was too strong for her efforts and only held her tighter.

"I couldn't resist, precious," he said. "That always seems to happen when I'm around you." He swooped in for the kiss, but she turned her head at the last minute. He grinned and kissed her cheek instead. He began to move his lips down to her neck. She stopped struggling and leaned into his caresses. His teeth nipped her as he reached her shoulder. She moaned and held him close to her. He stopped his assault of her bare skin as he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. He brought his lips to hers as his hands flew to her silky locks. His tongue entered her mouth and tasted her.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice called cheerfully behind them. The couple flew apart to see Fagan leaning against the door jam.

"Yes," said Jareth haughtily. "Now if you would excuse me." He turned back to Sarah and admired the pretty blush upon her cheeks. He leaned in to kiss her again, but this time she ducked away.

"What did you need Fagan?" she asked, stepping away from Jareth.

"You have a visitor in the Throne Room Sarah," he said, trying to hide a grin.

"Thank you Fagan," she replied. She quickly left the library and went out in search of her mysterious visitor.

Fagan began to laugh at his eldest brother's face. It was just too funny. He looked quite put out at Sarah's leave. At his brother's laughter, Jareth scowled and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry, my brother," Fagan apologized. He stopped Jareth before he could leave the confines of the Library. "You just should have seen your face."

"Glad to be a source of amusement," Jareth groused. He left the library to find Sarah. He still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her yet. He hoped that her visitor didn't consist of one of the other suitors.

* * *

Sarah wandered into the Throne Room, unsure of what to expect. Before her stood a beautiful woman with dark hair and blue eyes. She reminded Sarah of someone, but she couldn't get her mind to tell her who. The woman smiled and it was contagious. Sarah smiled back and still tried to recollect who this person could be.

"Hello Sarah," the woman spoke kindly.

"Hello," Sarah replied. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"No, my dear," said the woman. "I am Catrin, Liam's mother."

"Your Majesty," Sarah replied, curtsying before her. She couldn't help but wonder why the High King's sister would be paying her a visit.

"Please Sarah, just call me Cat," Catrin said.

"Would you like to come to the library Cat?" Sarah asked. "It's the best place to sit and have a chat. Seems no one but me even goes there."

"That would be lovely, my dear," Catrin replied. She looked over the girl before her. Liam certainly had made a good choice. Aesthetically, she was very pleasing. Catrin had also heard about the Champion's strong will and good heart. These were all very good things for the next Nymph Queen to possess. Of course, Catrin was looking forward to someday giving up her crown to her son. It would be good to know that he was ruling with someone like Sarah by his side.

"Shall we?" Sarah asked, approaching the door. The Queen silently fell into step beside her. Already, she was envisioning the girl as her daughter-in-law. She would be a great wife and was young enough to produce many heirs for her son. The thought of grandchildren made her smile with joy.

"Auntie!" a voice cried, pulling Catrin out of her daydream. She cleared her eyes to see Jareth strolling towards them. Catrin held out her arms and embraced her nephew, laughing. She dearly loved her eldest nephew. She wondered when he would find a nice girl and settle down. It was then that she remembered his courtship of Sarah. That made things a lot more complicated. While she wanted to see her nephew happy, her son came first in her eyes.

"Jareth, you crazy Fae," Catrin cried as he picked her up and spun her around. "You are too much like your father. Put me down!" Jareth set her down, laughing at her amused expression. "I don't know how your mother did it? Raising you two boys nearly drove her crazy."

"I can imagine, with mischievous boys like them," Sarah interjected. This earned her a smirk from Jareth. He wandered over to Sarah and put his lips to her ear.

"Come now Sarah," he purred. "You like naughty boys, now don't you."

Sarah turned a lovely shade of pink and looked at Catrin. The interaction didn't go unnoticed by the Queen. She only thought about how much of a disappointment it would be for her son should Jareth win. It was obvious that these two had serious chemistry. Of course, her son would give it his best shot to win the girl. Catrin had spent many a conversation with him about her. Liam had definite feelings for Sarah and Catrin sincerely hoped that the pretty girl returned them. She would have to see them together to know for sure.

"Stop embarrassing her, nephew," Catrin said. "What would your mother say?"

"She'd say I have impeccable taste," Jareth replied. "Before she took me over her knee." Catrin and Jareth shared a laugh, while Sarah watched on.

"You should meet Riona," Catrin said, turning to Sarah. "She was quite a lovely woman, both inside and out."

"I am going to see her on Beltane," Jareth said. "Perhaps you would like to accompany me."

"That would be nice," Sarah replied. "I've never been to the Underworld before." Both Jareth and Catrin looked suitably impressed. "Don't look so surprised. You use her name in the past tense. I have yet to meet her, though I have met Raghnall. You are going to see her on Beltane. Of course I can figure out that she's in the Underworld."

"You never cease to amaze me, precious," Jareth said proudly. "Yes, my mother passed over to the Underworld a couple hundred years ago. She can't wait to meet you."

"I assume that you went to see her on Ostara," Sarah replied. At his guilty expression, she clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Well, then you must see her at Beltane. I won't let you miss another opportunity to see her."

"Good girl," Catrin said, grinning. "Now, Jareth, you must excuse us. We were just on our way to have a chat over tea."

"Before you go," Jareth replied. "Might I have a word with Sarah, alone." Catrin raised an eyebrow, looking eerily like her nephew. She stepped aside and watched as he led Sarah away. "Sarah," he said quietly. "Would you care to take a walk with me tomorrow afternoon in my father's gardens? They are one of the most spectacular sights to behold. We could have lunch in the city and then take a nice afternoon walk."

"That sounds lovely Jareth," Sarah replied. "I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and then hurried to catch up with Catrin. He grinned and watched her go. With a wave of his hand, he transported back to the Goblin Kingdom to get ready for that evening.

* * *

Sarah and Catrin found themselves laughing like old friends in the library. The tea had gone cold long ago, but they didn't care. Sarah found she really liked the Nymph Queen and the feeling was mutual.

"So there he was," Catrin said laughing. "Dressed in his sister's clothing and looking thoroughly miserable."

"What a nice brother," Sarah said giggling. "I tried to put Toby in a dress once, but my father stopped me."

"That's what brothers are for," Catrin replied. "Providing sisters with hours of amusement. If you can believe this, I did the same thing with Raghnall."

Sarah almost fell out of her chair in her laughter. She couldn't even imagine the High King dressed in ladies fashions. He was probably glad to have two boys after the experience of having a sister.

"You remind me of me at your age Sarah," Catrin said proudly.

"Well," Sarah replied, "at least you didn't make the same mistake I did with Toby."

"You'd be surprised," Catrin replied.

"What?" Sarah replied confused.

"I wished Raghnall away when he was young," Catrin said guiltily. "I was supposed to be watching him, for it was Nanny's day off. He wouldn't stop bothering me and I wished him away to Arthfael, who was Goblin King at the time."

"Did you have to run the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"No," Catrin replied. "I was lucky. My father realized what had happened and spoke with Arthfael for me. Arthfael wanted to marry a monarch from another Kingdom, which couldn't be done if he were to remain King of the Goblins. He agreed to allow Raghnall to become his heir until such time as he was called to become High King and could produce an heir for the Goblin Kingdom. That's how Jareth inherited it. When he produces an heir, that child will have to take over the Kingdom until it is time to take over the High Throne."

"What happened to Arthfael?" Sarah asked.

"He crossed over to the Underworld quite a few years ago," Catrin replied sadly.

"You cared about him," Sarah said, smiling. She could guess what happened to the man before he passed.

"I should," Catrin replied. "I married the man. He is Liam's father. Cut quite a dashing figure as the Goblin King. Much as I suspect Jareth did when you first saw him. He did learn from one of the best. Arthfael and I fell in love the moment he appeared in my father's castle dressed in black. He knew I was to become the Queen of the Nymphs, as my mother was before me. He couldn't marry me until he found a replacement for himself. We were married when Raghnall became old enough to rule. Raghnall only had the throne for a short time before he had to take the High Throne. He had not yet produced an heir so Arthfael agreed to take over as Regent until Raghnall produced an heir and the lad became old enough to take the throne. He taught Jareth everything he knew and was, and still is, quite proud of his nephew. When Jareth inherited the throne, Arthfael came over to the Nymph Kingdom to rule beside me. We had to live apart until Jareth took the throne. It was very hard on Liam, but we made it through. I do hope that Jareth introduces you at Beltane."

"I'll make sure of it," Sarah said. It fascinated her to think of someone other than Jareth as Goblin King. She couldn't wait to meet the previous Goblin King.

"I think I've talked your ear off enough for today," Catrin said, standing. "I've really enjoyed our chat and I hope we can do it again really soon."

"This was fun," Sarah replied. She stood and walked over to the Nymph Queen. The two women embraced. They said their goodbyes before Catrin disappeared back to her own Kingdom. Sarah thought about everything that Catrin had told her. Politics in the Underground was a confusing thing. The clock on the wall told her she still had a couple of hours before she would have to begin getting ready for her night with Liam. She thought about going back to her room to read more on Fae politics and law, but was interrupted before she even got out the door.

"_Lady Sarah"_

"_Play game?"_

"_Games fun"_

"_Sarah play?"_

"_Please, please, please"_

"Ok guys," Sarah relented, laughing. "Since you asked so nice, let's play a game of tag. Remember, no magic allowed. I'll go first. Tag, you're it." She touched the shoulder of BigToe and took off running. Her little goblin friends joined her as BigToe raced after them trying to catch someone to tag.

Sarah was looking behind her, trying to avoid BigToe, when she suddenly ran into someone. She fell on her bottom and looked up to see Gough standing over her laughing. He held out his hand and she allowed him to help her to her feet. Looking behind her, she saw BigToe fast approaching her. She dodged him at the last second before he could tag her. He looked at the Dwarf King and tapped him on the leg, tagging him.

Gough looked confused for just a second, before realizing what he had interrupted. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and began to run away. The goblins followed her, giggling. Gough ran after them on a hot pursuit. He quickly caught up to Sarah and tagged her, laughing. Sarah ran after the group, trying to pass her tag off.

Fagan and Allie came around the corner to the sight of Sarah chasing the Dwarf King and five little goblins down the hall. Sarah ran up to Allie and tagged her, running off to join the group. Allie quickly tagged Fagan and caught up to Sarah. The two women giggled as Fagan ran after them.

The game lasted for over an hour, with each person getting tagged at least once. The four adults laughed like children and enjoyed their game. Allie and Fagan retired to his study to discuss wedding plans or, as Sarah told Gough later, to make out. They had a good laugh over that before Sarah said goodbye to her goblin friends.

"Sarah," Gough said, "I actually came here for a purpose other than playing a game of tag. I wanted to see if you were available tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Sarah replied. "Jareth and I have a day planned tomorrow."

"How about the day after?" Gough asked. Internally, he was cursing the Goblin King.

"I think I'm free then," Sarah replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you might join me for the Dwarf Games," Gough said.

"Dwarf Games?" Sarah asked.

"It's a sort of contest that my subjects engage in every year," Gough explained. "There are a series of tests over two days that they compete in and try to be the best. Your friend, Hoggle, is actually competing with his brother."

"That sounds like fun," Sarah replied. "I'd like to see Hoggle again. I haven't seen any of my friends from the Labyrinth since before I came here."

"Wonderful," Gough said. "I'll pick you up at daybreak and we'll make a day of it. We'll stay for the closing ceremony and I'll bring you back after the celebration. Would that be ok?"

"Sounds good to me," Sarah replied. "I'll see you then." Sarah watched as Gough disappeared and thought about it. She had planned to talk to him about ending the courtship. Perhaps she would be able to broach the subject after their day together. She still needed to talk to Pryderi. She'd have to end their courtship sometime, but Sarah didn't want to think about it now. She'd think about it later and come up with a solid plan. Sarah sighed and went to her room to prepare for her date.


	16. A Victory For A Champion

**A/N:** Here's an update for you, my faithful readers. I do hope you enjoy it and review to let me know what you think. Shout outs go to Orae Hemlock, Full-Empty-Spirit, LittleMargarita, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, lonely 27, I'Like'Cheetos, gamesofmakebelieve, CeliaEquus, and hazlgrnLizzy for their most awesomely cool reviews. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movie, the book by A.C.H. Smith, or the original script.

_Words in italics are part of the play. Remember, the only two who truly know what happened are Sarah and Jareth. The author of this play had to take his words from other sources. Bet you can't guess who told what. Most are from the script or from my own deluded head. The ending of the play was taken from and inspired by the original script._

_The actual confrontation was taken from the book by __A.C.H. Smith __and married with the script._

* * *

Sarah sat on her bed, waiting for Liam's arrival. Allie had helped her dress into a green satin princess cut gown. Layers of organza underneath created a full skirt. The bodice was beaded with emeralds. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant updo with emerald encrusted combs holding it together. Little curls framed her face. An emerald necklace hung around her neck. Sarah stood and walked to the door at the sound of the knock.

Liam looked at Sarah in wonder when the door opened. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The green brought out her eyes and made them shine. The emeralds gave her an ethereal glow.

"Shall we, my Lady?" he asked, holding out his arm. Sarah took it and allowed him to transport them to the streets of the Fae Kingdom. "I thought we might dine before the performance."

"That sounds perfect," Sarah replied, smiling. She was rather hungry, but knew she couldn't eat too much with her corset on.

Liam led her to a small bistro. The host quickly seated them at a reserved table, secluded from the rest of the restaurant. Sarah was thankful for the privacy. She couldn't help but notice the eyes following her down the street and into the restaurant.

The couple ate dinner and chatted. Sarah couldn't help but have a good time. She and Liam had many things in common. Soon it was time to leave for the theatre. Sarah and Liam walked to the line that had formed in front of the small building. She could hear the gasps and comments from those in line.

"It's the Champion"

"Have you ever seen anyone so lovely?"

"I hope I can be seated near her"

"Let the Lady through," came the voice of the owner. He reached out and took Sarah's hand. She followed him into the theater with Liam right behind. The owner placed a kiss on Sarah's hand and led her into the exclusive boxes.

The house looked beautiful. The seats were draped in gold satin and ornate boxes lined the walls. A balcony held many theater goers who were still arriving. Sarah felt as if she had stepped into one of the Parisian opera houses of old. Liam helped her to her seat and she gasped at the beauty around her. Liam continued to speak to the owner, while Sarah picked up the opera glasses she found on the small table in the box. She looked through them at the still arriving audience. Movement caught her eye and she swung her glasses upwards towards the private boxes on the other side of the house. She almost dropped her glasses when they came to rest on Jareth's smirking face. He waved at her and she giggled, waving back.

Liam turned at the sound of Sarah's giggle. Following the line of her glasses, he saw his rival across the way. His face contorted into an angry glare. He excused himself from the owner and sat next to Sarah. Taking her hand in his, he made a show of kissing her palm and smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed his cheek. She looked at the program she had been handed. The performance they were slated to see was called 'Night's Beauty.' From what Sarah could determine, it appeared to be a romance. She read through the biographies of the cast and Liam pointed out actors with whom he was familiar. The lights dimmed and both pairs of eyes trained themselves onto the stage.

The owner stepped out into the spotlight and a hush fell over the crowd. "Tonight's performance of "Night's Beauty," has been cancelled," he announced. Groans and angry shouts filled the house. He waved the crowd to silence and continued. "We have some special audience members in the house tonight." Sarah felt many eyes on her and blushed with embarrassment. "In their honor, we have decided to replicate our last production. New programs have been delivered to you." Sarah looked down and saw the title of the program had changed. Now it read, 'A Victory For A Champion." Sarah moaned and rolled her eyes. She could see Jareth smirking from across the house. She shot him a look and watched as the curtain rose.

* * *

"_Sarah," Karen said angrily. "You must stay home with the baby. Prove to me that you're worth something."_

"_Yes Karen," Sarah replied stoically. "Come Toby, I will take care of you." Sarah picked up the small child and took him upstairs._

"_I can't believe you won't send her away for me," Karen said after the girl had left. _

"_She's my daughter, much as she is the thorn in my side," Robert replied. "Shall we, my dear?" He held out his arm. Karen took it and they made their exit._

_

* * *

_

This was almost too much for Sarah. The overacting of the girl playing her was grating on her nerves. She wondered who had written such drivel and where he had gotten his sources. Karen may have had her moments, but she was never this bad.

* * *

"_Now be good, little one," Sarah said, setting the child in his crib for the evening. "I shall do some cleaning." The dark haired girl picked up a broom and began sweeping up the room. All of a sudden, the child began to scream and throw a tantrum. She picked him up lovingly and tried to sooth him. Nothing the girl did seemed to placate the child. "Toby, please stop crying." The child continued to wail. Sarah was getting frustrated and looked worn out. "Oh, I wish someone would save me and take me away from this awful place." Thunder boomed and lightening flashed. The child cried harder. "Oh Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be. Take this child of mine far away from me."_

_The lights went out and suddenly a new presence filled the room. Sarah turned to look at the blond man before her. He was regal and dressed in black. In his hand, he held a crystal. _

"_You're him, you're the Goblin King," Sarah gasped. _

"_Hello Sarah," The Goblin King said, smirking._

"_I'm sorry," Sarah apologized. "I made a mistake. In my moment of weakness, I selfishly called upon you to take my brother. Please return him to me."_

"_What's said is said," Jareth replied. He saw the sad look upon the girl's face and relented. "I will give you a choice. You may take your dreams or you may face a challenge to win back the child. What will it be?"_

"_I will face your challenge," Sarah said bravely. _

"_I must warn you of the dangers and hardships within," Jareth replied. _

"_I will prevail," Sarah boasted. "Name the challenge."_

"_You must run my Labyrinth," Jareth explained. He showed her the Labyrinth and the castle at the center. She looked at the daunting task with an air of indifference. She squared her shoulders and began to make her way towards the start._

"_It doesn't look that far," she said._

"_It's further than you think and time is short," he warned. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever." He disappeared, leaving her alone and facing the daunting challenge._

"_Come on feet," she told herself and began the task of solving the Labyrinth before her._

* * *

Sarah could guess that the author had not spoken to Jareth. He would never have made Sarah look so good and brave. If she had remembered correctly, she had darn near shook in her boots. Her mind wandered to the first time she met the Goblin King. Through her daydream, the play continued.

* * *

"_My goodness," Sarah said, looking behind her to where she had left the dwarf. "This is harder than it looks. However, I cannot let my brother down. I will continue on until I find the center. Maybe I will find a friend to help me."_

"_Allo," came a voice behind her. She turned to see a worm with electric blue hair. She smiled and kneeled before him._

"_Hello, little worm," Sarah said kindly. "Could you help me? I'm trying to rescue my little brother in the castle."_

"_There is a hidden opening right before you," he instructed. "Go through there and take a left. It will take you straight to the castle. Going to the right will take you further into the Labyrinth."_

"_Then I shall go to the right," Sarah proclaimed. "I cannot circumvent my punishment for being so selfish. I will fight the dangers and hardships within to save my brother. Wish me luck my little friend."_

"_Good luck, my brave Lady," the worm replied. Sarah disappeared, taking the path to the right. _

_

* * *

_

Sarah almost laughed at the absurdity of the play. If she had truly been given that choice, she would have gone left. What idiot would continue through the Labyrinth when told that they could go straight to the castle if they turned left? Sarah wondered if that choice was true or not. If it was, she knew a little worm that needed a visit.

* * *

_Sarah sat in the oubliette and looked for a way out. The shuffling of feet caught her attention. "Who's there?" she called out._

"_It's me," Hoggle said, lighting a torch. _

"_Hello Hoggle," Sarah replied. "I'm very glad to see you. Could you tell me where I am?"_

"_This is an oubliette. Labyrinth's full of them," Hoggle informed her. Looking for the door to lead them out._

"_What is an oubliette?" Sarah asked. She looked around her at the lack of doors and windows. An escape seemed to allude her._

"_It's a place you put people to forget about them. What you've got to do is get out of here. I know the way, follow me," Hoggle told her. _

"_Please let me repay you for your kindness," Sarah begged. She took off the bracelet she was wearing and held it out to the dwarf. "Please take me as far as you can and then I'll do it on my own."_

_Hoggle took the bracelet and put it on his arm. "I'll take you as far as I can, my Lady," he said. He picked up a door and placed it on the wall. When he opened it, new light pierced the room. He bent down and went through it and Sarah followed._

_

* * *

_

Sarah moved her glasses from the stage to Jareth. He had a look of amusement on his face. He was clearly enjoying her reaction to the performance. Lazily, in his hand he twirled a crystal. She rolled her eyes again and focused her attention on the play unfolding before her.

* * *

"_Don't you want me to help you down?" Sarah asked the beast hanging before her. _

"_Ludo down," he cried. _

"_Ludo? Is that your name?" Sarah asked. The beast nodded and Sarah looked at him with kindness. "Just hang on. I'll get you down." She proceeded to pull on the knot until he was free. He fell to the floor in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry! Ludo, are you hurt?" Ludo shook his head. _

"_Friend?" Ludo asked. _

"_That's right, Ludo. I'm Sarah," she introduced herself. _

"_Sarah friend," Ludo cried, hugging the girl. She giggled and wrestled away from the giant beast. _

"_I'm going to the center of the Labyrinth to save my brother," she told him. "Would you like to come with me?" Ludo nodded and the two disappeared further into the Labyrinth together._

_

* * *

_

At least they had gotten that part right. Sarah realized how much she missed her friends. Tomorrow, she would get a chance to see Hoggle again. She couldn't wait to give him a hug and tell him about this dreadful production. She was sure he had had a hand in this. He'd be sure to get an earful from her, if he had.

* * *

"_Hoggle, help!" cried Sarah from offstage._

"_I'm coming, Sarah," Hoggle vowed, turning back from where he came._

"_Well, if it isn't you," Jareth said, appearing before him. "And where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to save Sarah," Hoggle replied. "She's my friend."_

"_Yes," Jareth acknowledged. "But I am your King. You must obey me." He created a crystal in the palm of his hand. "Give her this." He threw the crystal and it became a peach. Hoggle caught it deftly._

"_What is it?" Hoggle asked warily._

"_It's a present," Jareth replied. _

_"I won't harm her," Hoggle said defiantly. _

"_You'll give her that, Hoggle, or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench!"_

"_Yes, Your Majesty," Hoggle said, resigned. The Goblin King disappeared and Hoggle went out in search of his new friend._

_

* * *

_

Now Sarah was sure Hoggle had helped. She hadn't been there, but she sincerely doubted that the cowardly dwarf would have stood up to Jareth like that. Looking at Jareth, she became positive of Hoggle's assistance with this production. Jareth was glaring at the performers and his fist clenched the crystal he had been playing with earlier.

* * *

"_Stop!" shouted the small terrier. "Stop, I say!"_

"_We have to get across," Sarah pled. "I only have a short amount of time left to save my brother."_

"_Without my permission, no one may cross," the creature vowed. Ludo challenged the small terrier and the two began to tussle. Ludo came out victorious. "Never have I met my match in battle, yet this noble knight has fought me to a standstill! Sir Ludo, I, Sir Didymus, yield to thee. Come, let us be brothers henceforth and fight for the right as one."_

"_May we have your permission to pass?" Sarah asked._

"_Yes, I will yield to thee as well, my Lady," Sir Didymus said. "I will accompany you on your quest to find your brother." _

"_Thank you, good sir," Sarah replied. The group left to attempt to cross the bridge and continue their journey._

_

* * *

_

Sarah thought about Didymus fondly. The crew hadn't gotten the Bog of Stench quite right, though she was glad that she wasn't in front of the real Bog. She could almost remember the smell and the memory made her gag slightly. Taking a moment to glance at Liam, she could see he was still quite unhappy with the change in productions. She took his hand in her own and smiled at him when he looked at her. He smiled in return and they continued to watch the play below.

* * *

"_Is that my stomach or yours, Ambrosias?" Sir Didymus asked._

"_Hungry," said Ludo._

"_We can't stop now. Maybe we can find some berries," Sarah suggested. She began to look around for something to eat. _

"_Uh, Sarah," Hoggle said, holding out the peach he had been given. Sarah took it with a smile._

"_Hoggle!" she exclaimed. "Oh, thank you. You're a lifesaver!" She took a bite of the strange fruit. "This tastes strange. Hoggle, what have you done?"_

"_Oh, damn you, Jareth!" Hoggle swore. "And damn me, too!" He ran off, leaving Sarah to feel the effects of the peach he had given her. Suddenly, she disappeared. Ludo and Sir Didymus searched for her, but came up empty. They made their way along the path to continue their search._

_

* * *

_

A song played in Sarah's mind and she remembered her peach-induced dream. The play continued below her, showing a courageous Didymus and Ludo searching the junkyard for their dear friend. Obviously, the author hadn't known what had happened to Sarah. Sarah was barely aware as she thought about the dance she had with Jareth. It was a beautiful dream and she wished she hadn't had to wake up. She looked over at Jareth and it was clear he was also lost in the memory of that dream. Sarah was glad that the author hadn't found out about the ballroom and dance. It was a private moment that she didn't want to share with anyone but Jareth.

* * *

"_He must have gone that way," Sarah said, pointing to a staircase to the left of the throne. _

"_Well, then, come on!" Hoggle replied._

"_I must face him alone," Sarah said._

"_Why?" asked Sir Didymus._

"_That's the way it's done," Sarah replied._

"_If that is the way it is done, then that is the way you must do it," Sir Didymus said. "But should you need us."_

"_Should you need us," Hoggle repeated._

"_I'll call," Sarah replied. "Thank you, all of you." She disappeared up the stairs._

_Sarah entered an overwhelming room with many staircases, balconies, and doorways at different heights and at all kinds of strange angles that obviously had no relation to what we know as gravity. Her knees buckled from vertigo and she gasped. Jareth was seated on a wall with all the ease of a fly._

"_I've been expecting you," he said calmly._

_Sarah stumbled and fell into the room, ending up on the ceiling. She tried to adjust to being upside down. "Where's Toby?" she asked, angrily. She looked down and sideways to see Jareth and it made her dizzy._

"_He's right there," the Goblin King said, pointing to one of the stairways that jutted out at a right angle from the wall. Toby was climbing up the stairs happily. _

"_Toby! No!" she cried, afraid he might fall down when he got to the top. Toby climbed to the top, but didn't fall. Instead, he started crawling up the wall. Sarah sighed with relief and closed her eyes._ _This sent her reeling and she ended up in one of the archways. She looked around to orient herself but there was no up, no down, no sideways. The baby appeared to be nearing the balcony. Sarah screamed and Jareth laughed. He began to sing a song that told Sarah she never really understood what was going on. Nothing is what it appears to be, not even things like "up" and "down."_

_Toby appeared to be in the most precarious-looking situation yet, at the top of a staircase. Jareth created a crystal ball to lure Toby down the stairs and threw it at the child. It bounced up to the baby. Sarah turned away from Jareth and looked into the large mirror framed in the archway. She saw endless Sarahs. While she looked, the first reflection ran to the left, the reflection behind that to the right, and so on all the way down the line. Sarah fell backwards and ended up standing on the floor, watching Toby chase his ball across the ceiling. Jareth danced on the wall now, finishing his song. _

_Toby was on one of the balconies facing out of the rotunda. Sarah ran up the opposite wall and found that she faced a sheer space between her and the baby. The only way to reach him was to jump. She looked at Jareth, who grinned at her, then at Toby who was teetering on the edge. She looked back at Jareth with a grin of her own. _

"_Like the man said, 'nothing is what it appears to be!'" she cried and jumped. _

_Sarah fell right on to a magnificent huge bed. Opposite her, Jareth sat in a chair. Toby was wrapped in a blanket and sat gurgling on the Goblin King's lap. Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out a watch. Jareth stood up and looked at her._

"_There's still time," he said. He gestured to a clock on the wall that showed that it was only a few minutes to thirteen. He placed Toby into a cradle and came over to the bed. He looked down at her. "Besides, I'm no longer interested in having a little goblin prince. I've decided I'd much rather have a queen."_

_Jareth looked into her eyes for a moment. Sarah didn't look away. Instead, she slowly eased herself off the bed and stood facing him. "A queen?" she asked, archly. "Have you chosen anyone I know?" She glided by him and walked to the window. Jareth chuckled, appreciatively. _

"_You've come a long way, little girl," he said, proudly._

_Sarah looked out at the labyrinth. "I certainly have," she said, turning to face him._

"_Yes, I can see it in your eyes," he replied, moving closer to her. "No one else has ever made it this far in the labyrinth, no one else has ever been worthy ..." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. She smiled down at him._

"_What's your offer?" she asked. _

"_Why, everything ... you'll rule by my side," he replied._

"_While I'm flattered by your offer, I cannot accept. I must save my brother," she informed him. The final denial of his test was enough to create a fissure in the floor of the room. As the clock struck thirteen, Sarah grabbed Toby and jumped into the void. _

_Sarah found herself lying face down on the floor of the nursery. Her eyes focused on Toby's crib. She stood and walked to him. He was lying in the bed, sleeping. Sarah placed a bear into the crib and smiled._

_

* * *

_

The curtain closed to a standing ovation from the audience. Sarah politely stood and clapped for the actors and actresses on stage. The performance had amused her and she had respect for anyone who took the stage. The cast made their curtain call and the audience responded with continued applause. Soon, the owner made his way back on the stage.

"As many of you know," he said, after the crowd quieted. "We have the Labyrinth Champion, herself, in the audience this evening." The crowd rushed to its feet again and broke into thunderous applause. She rose and waved at them, blushing. When the audience became seated again, he continued. "We also have the Master of the Labyrinth, himself, His Royal Highness, High Prince Jareth, the Goblin King in attendance tonight." Jareth stayed seated, while the audience stood and bowed or curtsied in respect to him. He waved them to be seated. The owner grinned, thinking of the publicity. "Perhaps, they will be gracious enough to join us on the stage. As you all know, this ending was created by the author. He had no source to tell him of what really happened. Maybe we can convince our Master and Champion of the Labyrinth to recreate it for you tonight."

The crowd began chanting and clapping their hands. Sarah tried to beg off, but soon she found herself on stage next to Jareth. She glared at him and pulled him to the side to have a chat.

"I am not doing this with you," Sarah hissed.

"Afraid?" Jareth teased. "You used to be such an actress."

Sarah took the bait. She glared at him and said, "I'm not afraid of acting. I just wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Jareth laughed and said, "Don't worry about me, precious. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm just concerned that you might not be able to take command of the stage anymore."

"Fine!" Sarah replied. "Let's do this. If you would do the honors, I believe I am in need of a costume change."

Jareth waved his hand and she found herself in her clothing from the night in question. Looking at him, he had changed into the light, feather outfit from their final confrontation. They took their places as the audience settled into their seats.

_Jareth was waiting for her with his arms folded. She advanced upon him. "Give me the child," she said. _

_He paused before answering. "Sarah - beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." _

_"Generous!" She advanced another step. "What have you done that was generous?" _

_"Everything. Everything that you wanted I have done." He took a pace back, into the shadow of the archway. "You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." _

_Taking another step away from her, he gestured in the air. "I have reordered time," he told her. The thirteen-hour clock had appeared, floating above his head. Its hands were whirling around. "I have turned the world upside down." _

_Sarah continued to advance upon him, her arms outreached. He retreated deeper into the shadows. _

_"And I have done it all for you," he said with a shake of his head. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

_Sarah's lips were parted. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my -" _

_"Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her. "Wait! Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you." He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "Your dreams." _

_Sarah took another step. _

_"- and my kingdom as great -" _

_The stairs behind Jareth were descending now, and he backed slowly down them as Sarah stood above him. "I ask for so little," he said, spinning the crystal. "Just let me rule you and you can have everything you want." _

_She was frowning, and had halted her advance. "... and my kingdom as great ...," she said. "Damn! I can never remember that line." Sarah's fists were clenched white. She was thinking frantically. What were her right words? _

_Jareth took a step toward her. He needed her belief in him. "Just fear me, love me," he told her in a gentle voice, "do as I say, and I will be your slave." He stretched his hand out toward her, and took another step back up the stairs. Jareth's fingers were close to Sarah's face. _

_She stood where she was, and swallowed. "Kingdom as great ...," she muttered, " ... kingdom as great ..." She saw the crystal spinning in his fingers, and felt on her lips the warmth of his outstretched hand. She gasped, and, from some inspired recess of her mind, the words came out, blurted out. _

_"You have no power over me." _

The curtain closed, leaving the two alone. She found herself once more in her emerald gown from earlier. When the curtain opened again, she took Jareth's hand and curtsied gracefully. He bowed next to her. The crowd was thunderous in their applause. They had just witnessed the defeat of the great Goblin King. When the curtain closed again, she turned to him.

"Why did you do this?" Sarah asked.

"It was something that had to be done," Jareth replied.

"But why would you want people to see such a private moment as this? It must have been very embarrassing," she pointed out.

"Because you deserve for people to know of my true defeat, precious," Jareth replied. "You rejected me and I can't say that it didn't sting, but I understand why you felt you had to. Your love of your family is strong and no one, not even me, should ever break that bond."

Sarah felt an overwhelming happiness at this confession. She flung her arms around him and kissed him soundly on his lips. He smiled and returned the kiss with abandon. They were so wrapped up in their passion that they failed to notice the curtain being raised again. The audience began to clap even harder. The women giggled while the men let go with some cat-calls of their own. After a moment, Sarah and Jareth tore themselves away from each other to see their audience once more.

Sarah's face was tinged a delightful pink, which Jareth thought made her look even more beautiful. He took her hand and bowed once more. She curtsied, unsteadily, and glared at the curtain operator until he pulled it down once more.

"I should get back to Liam," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for reliving that with me. It almost made me want to run the Labyrinth all over again." She gave him one final quick kiss and he transported her back to her box to face Liam once more. Jareth grinned triumphantly and left to go back to his Kingdom. Step one of his plan was complete. Soon, he hoped, they would be joined forever.


	17. Who's Rules?

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay, but I did get this up sooner than I thought I would. If you're ever in doubt of where I am in my stories, please read my profile. I update that regularly. Thanks to my awesome readers for continuing to read and review. Shout outs go to RachCar, MichArela, RDG, Fangirl, loretta537, Skylingeri, Dark-Assassin92, seniastardust, MageofApples, Eun Hee Kim, Her Royal Goddess, wedimagineer, Kaia Tristan, LittleMargarita, gamesofmakebelieve, I'Like'Cheetos, lonely 27, PhoenixMa'at, TheraSerenity, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, EmeraldAnne, and hazlgrnLizzy for their wonderful reviews of Chapter 16. Thanks so much for leaving me a note to let me know how ya feel. It makes me want to just keep going until the very end. **Please remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Yadda Yadda Yadda…you know the drill. I still don't own anything from the Labyrinth.

* * *

"He's gone too far this time," Liam protested. He was pacing the floor at an even, yet frenetic, pace. The concept of time had slipped away from him in his fury. The fiercely feminine room became blurred as the night wore on. The pretty dark-haired woman watched him and tried to lend some comfort.

"Has the Goblin King ever fought fair?" she said with a knowing smile. She continued to watch him pace as he vented his anger at the situation in which he found himself.

"Not in all the years I have known him," he agreed. "He does whatever it takes to win."

"Then you must do the same," the young woman advised him.

Liam stopped his pacing to face her. She had a very devilish gleam in her eyes. It was hard to believe that they were related. Liam was much more his mother's son. He hadn't inherited the devious streak for which his father was well-known. She continued to lounge on the settee as he crept closer.

"Just what did you have in mind, sister dear?" he asked. In truth, he was a tad frightened of his little sister. On more than one occasion, she had wreaked havoc on him and his friends. It was the goblin in her, he had decided long ago. She had spent more time than he within the borders of the Goblin Kingdom.

"You have to play the game according to Jareth's rules," she suggested. "You are going to have to summon your own goblin streak. It's the only way you'll win the girl."

Liam sighed. He knew his sister was right. If he kept playing into Jareth's hands, he would lose Sarah. That could not be allowed to happen. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he had fallen completely head-over-heels in love with the girl. Unlike Jareth who embodied confidence, Liam was actually pretty shy and quiet. Jareth had had many loves along the way. Surely Liam deserved his own chance at happiness.

"I don't know if I can," Liam said.

"Well then, let me show you," she replied. For the rest of the night, they planned. When it was near dawn, Liam finally collapsed into bed. He was exhausted, yet hopeful. If everything went according to plan, he'd come out victorious. He couldn't wait to see the look on Jareth's face when he realized that the rules had been changed.

* * *

Sarah got up early the next morning to have a little time to herself before spending the afternoon with Jareth. One thing on her agenda was contacting Pryderi. She felt it would be easiest to talk to him about ending the courtship. After that, she would have to talk to Gough. She was positive that it would be more difficult to get him to end the courtship so she wanted to put it off for just a little longer.

The goblin entourage was acting as her guard. Sarah had shut herself in the library to relax and had given them strict instructions not to let anyone past the thick mahogany doors. She had seen them practically swell with pride in their prestigious assignment. They would protect their friend at all costs.

Settling down in one of the chairs, she sat down to read. It was time to read a little more about the royal family. It wouldn't do for them to have more knowledge of her. After all, knowledge is power.

_After the birth of Prince Fagan, the royal couple tried, unsuccessfully, to have more children. Queen Riona, going against tradition, reared her boys without the help of a nanny. It was said that she loved her children too much to "let a stranger raise them."_

Sarah could tell she would like the High Queen. Anyone who would stand up for their beliefs enough to go against traditional protocol was someone Sarah could admire. She looked at the picture on the bottom half of the page. It showed the High Queen in all her radiance, holding a small infant. The small tuft of blond hair sticking out of the blanket made it obvious that she was holding Jareth. She thought he was so cute at that age. Those thoughts then led her to wonder what her own children would look like. Would they look like Jareth or herself? Sarah admonished herself and blushed at the thought. She continued to read about the two brothers.

_The two princes were bonded by their love of mischief, which they are said to have inherited from the High King. Throughout their childhood, both boys made a habit out of playing tricks on servants and family members. Due to the close proximity in age, they were much like friends. It was rare to see one without the other. _

She read more about their day to day lives and stifled a yawn. Turning the page, she glanced at the picture before her. It was of a young Jareth running through the Labyrinth with a young Fagan right behind. They were just about to the place where she had met the door knockers during her run. Jareth was grinning arrogantly while Fagan had a more determined look about his face. If she could make a guess, she supposed that Jareth was just about to beat his brother in a race.

Sarah flipped to a chapter on the Royal Extended Family. She hoped to learn a little more about Liam and his relationship with Jareth.

_The Goblin King,_ _Arthfael, married Queen Catrin in 450 a.d. (Aboveground Years) after, then, Prince Raghnall ascended the Goblin Throne. Even though Queen Catrin was very young at the time of her engagement, the match was approved by her parents. Due to the previous High King's early death, Prince Raghnall was forced to take the throne quite young. This forced King Arthfael to resume his duties as the Goblin Regent until Raghnall produced an heir suitable to inherit the Goblin Throne. _

_Lord Liam was born in 1023 a.d. (Aboveground Years). He was followed by Lady__ Seirian in 1554 a.d. (Aboveground Years) and Lady Tirion in 1770 a.d. (Aboveground Years)._

Sarah looked at the picture facing the current page. It was another family portrait. There was a man, a woman, and three children posing for the artist. She assumed that the man was King Arthfael. He was handsome, with strong, imposing features. His eyes were hazel and his hair was the same lovely shade of auburn as Liam's. Next to him was a younger Queen Catrin. She looked blissfully happy, while her husband had the same arrogant smirk as Jareth. Liam was standing next to his father, a shy smile decorating his face. He looked to be about twenty or so. Really, he didn't look much different than he did now. A girl of about fifteen was standing next to her mother. She had dark hair and hazel eyes and was really quite beautiful. In her arms sat a three-year-old girl. She had auburn hair with one blue eye and one hazel eye.

Sarah put a bookmark in this section, deciding to read a little more about that family later. She picked up another book, remembering that she wanted to read more about Fae lifespans. How old were Jareth and Liam really?

_The Lifespan of the Fae – The gestational period of a Fae is twenty-seven months, approximately three times as long as the gestational period for a human. _

Wincing, Sarah thought about how tough the pregnancy was on Karen. She was sick the entire pregnancy and claimed that Toby was kicking her hard enough to break a rib. This book was telling her that she could expect three times as much as Karen went through. Obviously, having children was not to be taken lightly in the Underground.

_Once a Fae infant is born, they grow at roughly the same pace as a human child until they reach one year. At that point, their growth starts to slow at a rapid pace. See chart for human equivalencies. The average Fae can expect to reach the age of 3600 years. Some Fae have been recorded at reaching an age of 5000 years, but these are extremely rare. Most Fae travel to the Underworld long before 4000 years. Due to this longevity, many Fae live their entire lives childless and are forced to adopt children of other races. Fae of royal bloodlines may have up to three children, but it is rare that they will have more than two. Fae reach marital age at approximately 300 years.  
_

_Fae - - - - - - - - - - __- Human_

_Birth-1y - - - - - - - - - - Same_

_4y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- - __2y_

_9y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- - __3y_

_16y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- -__4y_

_25y __- - - - - - - - - - - - __- -__5y_

_100y __- - - - - - - - - - - - __- -__10y_

_225y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- -__ 15y_

_400y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- -__ 20y_

_900y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- -__ 30y_

_1600y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- __40y_

_2500y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- __50y_

_3600y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- __60y_

_4900y__- - - - - - - - - - - - __- __70y_

Looking at the chart, Sarah figured that Jareth, Fagan, and Liam were in their early 30s. Developmentally, they were only a decade or so older than her. She wondered what it would be like to live to be thousands of years old. It was quite fascinating.

Sarah flipped through the first book and looked at some more pictures of the royal family. She saw a cute one of Jareth as he looked as though he was taking his first steps. His chubby legs looked quite wobbly as he walked towards King Raghnall's outstretched hands. A noise outside distracted her from the picture and she absentmindedly placed the open book on the table before her.

"What do you mean _you_ won't let _me_ in?" came the irate voice of the Goblin King.

"_Queenie's orders"_

"_No one comes in"_

"_Do not disturb"_

"_Queenie reading"_

"_Shhhhhh"_

Sarah stifled a giggle as she listened to the exchange through the door. She hadn't thought her goblin entourage would defy their King for her. It was her hope that they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"You will let me in or I will send you to live in an oubliette for a month after I dip you into the Bog of Stench and I will not remove the smell until you are released," he threatened.

Sarah, not wanting them to get hurt, threw the door open. She faced a rather angry Jareth and some trembling goblins.

"Thank you for your help guys," Sarah said. "I didn't realize how late it was. You should never disobey your King for me, but I do appreciate how great you did your job. Go into the kitchen and help yourselves to some ice cream for a job well done."

The goblins practically fell over trying to bow before her. She giggled as they ran down the hall for their treat. Wordlessly, she went back into the library to retrieve her books before leaving. Jareth followed her in, a look of incredulity mixed with pride upon his face. He couldn't have picked a better Queen. The goblins had already decided that she was their Queen. Who was he to argue?

"What were you doing in here?" Jareth asked, closing the door behind him. He strolled over to the table and picked up the book she had set down before going to the door. Looking at the picture, he smiled and moved closer to her.

"Just doing some reading," she replied, taking the book from him. "You were a cute kid. Too bad you had to grow up." She laughed to show she was teasing and he gave her a wry smile.

"Wherever did you find that book?" he asked, sitting on the ornate settee.

Sarah took a seat next to him. The settee was made for only two people, so she was sitting rather close to him. So close, in fact, she could smell his unique spicy scent. It was almost comforting in its familiarity. She relaxed into him and went through the book, looking for more pictures. He put his arm around her shoulder and he watched her leaf through the book.

Finding the family portrait, she giggled as he rolled his eyes. "I remember when mother made us pose for that. She was so angry when Fagan tried to make gestures behind me. Of course, I believe I made a few gestures of my own. This was the only portrait that was fit to put in our family book."

"You do look quite devilish here," she remarked. Jareth smirked and flipped through until he found another picture. This one showed a teenage Jareth standing in a ballroom with a pretty young girl on his arm. He was wearing a midnight blue velvet jacket over a cream colored ruffled shirt.

"My first ball," he explained.

"She's really pretty," Sarah replied, pointing at the girl in the book.

"I suppose she is," Jareth sighed. "My mother set us up, hoping that we'd make a match. Unfortunately, we never really thought of each other as anything more than friends. Besides, I think you're much prettier than she is."

Sarah blushed and said, "flatterer." She laid her head on his shoulder as she flipped through the book for another picture. The pages came to rest on a picture of the High Queen. She was looking off to the side and laughing. Jareth chuckled and Sarah could feel it rumbling in his chest.

"I remember this," he said.

"Your mom is beautiful Jareth," Sarah replied. "What made her laugh so happily?"

"Here," Jareth said. "Let me show you."

He waved his hand and the picture began to move. The space that held the picture began to flicker like a home movie. Sarah could even hear the Queen's laughter. It sounded like the tinkling of bells. Soon, two very rambunctious boys ran into view. They were followed closely by a young Jareth. It was clear that something was very off about his appearance. Finally, it came to her.

"What did they do to your hair?" Sarah asked. There was a large chunk missing from the side. She began to giggle and looked up at Jareth. He had a slight smile on his face and put a finger to his lips.

"Mother," young Jareth said. Sarah was surprised to realize she could hear him so clearly. "Look what they've done to me!"

"Fagan and Liam," Riona said, trying desperately to school her face into a frown. "What have you got to say for yourselves?"

"Ah mother," young Fagan replied. "We were just trying to help. What girl is going to look at him with hair like that?" Sarah giggled into her hand.

"I'm sorry Auntie," young Liam responded. "It was Fagan's idea. I didn't think he was really going to do it." Young Fagan looked at his traitorous cousin with a glare.

"That'll do boys," Riona said, cutting off any more response. "I want you to apologize to Jareth right now." Both boys looked very uncomfortable as they made their apologies. "Now Liam, you are going to return home right now. However, I will not speak to your parents about this. You may not return back to this castle for a month unless you are accompanying your family." Riona waved her hand over the boy and he disappeared. "As for you Fagan. You are confined to your room for the next week and will be missing the Samhain celebration." Fagan looked stricken at the thought, but quickly turned to leave the room. As he was leaving, Jareth flicked his wrist at his younger brother and Fagan's hair turned a bright shade of pink. Fagan looked ready to fight and Riona rolled her eyes. With a wave of her hand, both boys' hair returned to normal. Fagan stuck out his tongue at Jareth and left the room.

Young Jareth sighed and took a seat in the room. "Why do they have to torment me?" he asked, sullenly.

"You're just growing up faster than they are and that makes them jealous," Riona explained, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I guess, but that still doesn't explain why they did this. I mean, what do I care about girls for?" he asked.

Riona giggled. "Oh son," she replied. "One day you're going to find a very beautiful girl and fall in love with her." He gave her a rather disgusted look, but didn't say anything. "Trust me Jareth. It's an inevitability." She smiled at him and he found it rather hard not to return it. Standing to face her, they embraced. At that the picture stopped moving and returned to the original pose.

Sarah looked up at Jareth. He returned her gaze with a smile. "Mother was always right," he said, after a moment. Bending down, his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. It was slow and thorough, leaving her breathless when they parted again.

Sarah turned the pages in the book as they talked more and he showed her more of his childhood. Pretty soon, Sarah was sharing stories from her own childhood and they laughed together. After a while, her head began to nod and it was harder for her to keep her eyes open. During one of Jareth's stories about Fagan's attempt to ride a unicorn, her breath fell into an even rhythm. Jareth looked down at her and smiled. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes, smelling the soothing scent of lavender from her hair. A few hours later, Fagan and Allie found them both fast asleep. Sarah was curled into Jareth and her head rested on his chest. He had a protective arm around her waist, holding her to him.

"Should we let them sleep?" Allie asked.

"I think we should wake them up," Fagan replied. "I thought they had plans for today."

"They did," Allie said giggling. "It looks as if the plans were changed."

Fagan reached down and shook his brother's shoulder. A pair of confused mismatched eyes opened and stared at him. It took a moment for Jareth to realize where he was and what had happened. He looked down and saw Sarah resting on him. With a smile, he nudged her and she too woke up.

"Oh my gosh," she said, sitting up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. How long was I out?"

"You were both sleeping when we came in here," Fagan replied. "It's going on six o'clock right now."

"Oh no!" Sarah exclaimed, turning to Jareth. "I'm sorry. I've completely messed up your plans for the day."

"It's ok precious," he replied. "This was much more fun than a walk in the gardens. We'll just have to do that at another time. What do you say we both get changed and I take you somewhere for dinner?"

"I'd say that sounds great," she answered. "I'm famished."

"Alright," he said. "I'll meet you at your room in an hour."

"I'll see you then," she replied. He waved a hand and disappeared back to the Goblin Kingdom. Fagan and Allie excused themselves to make their own dinner plans. With thoughts of later running through her head, Sarah made her way back to her room to change.

* * *

Liam fumed once more as he paced the gardens. The sun was almost ready to set and his cousin and Sarah had yet to arrive. All of his plans went up in smoke. He just wasn't good at playing by Jareth's rules. The man was just too unpredictable. He transported himself back to his mother's castle. It was time to regroup and come up with a different plan.


	18. The Dwarf Games

**A/N:** Oh wow! I can't believe it's been this long since I last updated. Well, you'll be happy to know that Brigadoon is over so I can start updating again. BTW – I got to see Labyrinth on the big screen last weekend. Very stimulating! Thanks so much to scifigeek10, I'Like'Cheetos, seniastardust, dreaming of ravens at night, RachCar, CeliaEquus, jensulli11, Full-Empty-Spirit, Angel56335, LittleMargarita, tfstarlight, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Dark-Assassin92, MichArela, gamesofmakebelieve, Eun Hee Kim, Her Royal Goddess, lonely 27, TheraSerenity, wedimagineer, hazlgrnLizzy, and EmeraldRomance for their most awesome reviews. Special thanks to Sarah aka Angel56335 for inspiring me to write the bit at the beginning of the chapter. I too like to peek in on an uncomplicated relationship once in a while…lol. **Remember – Reviews make me happy and happy people update faster!**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: I do own it all!

Jareth: Alright, who's been in the Goblin Wine again?

Me: I love you…and you…and even you!

Jareth (rolls eyes): You must excuse her. Goblin Wine does seem to have that effect on women…as do I.

Me: Ah…shuts up and gets on with it!

Jareth: Enjoy this chapter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone to bog.

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Splash

* * *

Fagan and Allie sat on his balcony, watching the sunset and eating a romantic dinner for two. They reveled in their alone-time. Between Fagan's duties and Allie's concern for Sarah, they found they saw less and less of each other. He fed her a strawberry and laughed as the juice dribbled down her chin.

"What do you think of blue and silver as our colors, my dear?" he asked, dabbing at her chin with his napkin.

"Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?" she asked. "We still have two months of courting and I'm not even Fae, yet."

"Mere technicalities, my love," he said, dismissing her concern. "Let's not spoil this night by talking about things which we have no control over. Do you know how happy you make me?"

"I have some idea," she said, giggling.

"Of what could my future Queen be thinking?" he teased, knowing very well that his bride was remembering their earlier tryst in his study. "You're really quite beautiful when you blush."

"You know exactly what I'm thinking," Allie replied. "You put such devilish thoughts within my head."

"But it's so fun to do so," he laughed. "Do you remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget?" she asked. Her mind went to the day she first saw her Fae King.

_Allie was sitting alone on a Saturday night again. Why couldn't she ever find a date for the weekend? It wasn't as if she was ugly. She was just shy, that was all. All of her roommates were out with their boyfriends. Sarah had tried to get her to go out with her and James, but Allie was no fifth wheel. It was warm in her room and the textbook she was reading was so boring. What would she give for a little adventure? Allie opened the window and sighed to herself. _

_At the same time she opened the window, a beautiful black raven was flying towards the house. Fagan enjoyed going for long flights in the Aboveground. It helped him clear his head. He'd just had another lecture from his father on the need to marry and produce an heir. His only consolation was that Jareth had been there to receive the same lecture. Though Jareth already had found his mate, he had let her slip through his fingers before he could even ask her to let him court her. Fagan wondered if he would ever find someone he could see himself marrying someday._

_Trying to make herself feel better, Allie decided some music might be helpful. She walked to the stereo, popped in her Footloose soundtrack, and started dancing. The music flooded her room and exited through the window. Outside, Fagan was startled by the sudden noise as he flew by. He decided to fly closer to investigate. Perching himself in the tree outside the window, he peered into the room. What he saw stole his breath away. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen and she was dancing just for him. He watched as one song after another played as she danced. _

_Allie could feel her mood lifting. She just loved to put in her favorite soundtrack and dance around her room. Something moved and she caught it out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw the raven watching her through the window. Fearful that he would try to fly into the room, she walked towards the window with the intent to close it. Before she could lower the window, her fear was realized. The raven flew through her window, causing her to shriek in fear. Then the strangest thing happened, the raven had changed into a man. Allie gasped and looked at one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. _

"_W-who and what are you?" she managed to say._

"_I am Fagan, King of the Fairies and a Fae," he announced._

"_Fae? You mean like the Underground?" she asked. "I didn't think it really existed outside of myth."_

"_Of course we exist," he scoffed. "I wouldn't be here if we didn't."_

"_What's it like?" she asked. Allie was a dreamer. It was one of the reasons why she and Sarah got along so well. They were both cut out of the same cloth. _

_That night, Fagan and she talked about the Underground and his life as a king until well past midnight. A tentative friendship had been formed and Fagan asked if he could return in a few nights to continue their conversation. Allie had consented and watched as he returned to his raven shape and flew out the window. She waved at him as he flew away and he squawked in reply. After he left, Allie only had one question on her mind: how was she going to explain all this to Sarah?_

* * *

By the time Sarah returned from her dinner with Jareth, Allie was already in bed. Sarah smiled and changed into her nightgown. It had been a very lovely date. Jareth and she had spent most of the time talking about themselves. She'd learned a lot about him, some of which was very surprising. Underneath the arrogant royal exterior lay the heart of a very generous man.

Sarah had just gotten into bed when a knock came at the door. She quickly climbed out of bed and threw on her robe. Opening the door, she saw Liam's smiling face.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Liam said. "I just needed to see you."

"It's ok Liam," Sarah replied. She stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"Are you available tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," Sarah replied. "I'm going to the Dwarf Games with Gough. I'm available the day after next. I have one errand to run in the morning and then I should be free."

"That would be wonderful Sarah," Liam said. "Would you like to see my mother's Kingdom?"

"I'd love to," Sarah replied.

"Until then," Liam said, giving her a kiss on her hand. She smiled and went back into the room. Taking off her robe, she slipped back into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Gough was right on time to pick up Sarah for their outing. She felt nervous under his intense stare. Deliberately, she chose a high necked dress that wasn't too form fitting. It did no good. He still looked at her as if he knew what she looked like under her chemise. She fidgeted as he looked at her with a feral sort of hunger and allowed his eyes to rake over her figure.

Sarah had come up with a rather interesting plan to remove him from her pool of suitors. It was a rather dangerous plan and one she wanted to talk over with Allie and Fagan before posing to her men. As Sarah was the sort to try to avoid impetuous activities, she wanted to continue to think on things for a little while longer. Tomorrow, she planned to speak to Pryderi about his courtship. She hoped that he would be willing to give up his courtship of her without a fight. If he did, she would go with him immediately to discuss it with Raghnall. There was no point in dragging things out any longer than they already have.

"Are you ready to take your leave, Lady Sarah?" Gough asked, taking her arm.

"Ready as I can be, I suppose," Sarah replied with a smile. She closed her eyes as she felt the pull of their transportation. When she opened them again, they were standing in a box overlooking a large field.

There were dwarves all around, warming up for the days events. Sarah giggled excitedly as her eyes found Hoggle and Boggle below. Their eyes locked for an instant and Hoggle waved to her. She returned the wave and blew him a little kiss. Soon the trumpets sounded. Surrounding the field were rows of seats full of spectators. They were all milling about, waiting for the opening ceremonies.

"All rise for Gough, King of the Dwarves and his companion, Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth," the announcer cried.

The crowd burst into spontaneous applause. Sarah blushed at the attention. Gough waved to them and the spectators cheered even harder. Soon they took up a chant of her name. It was all very ridiculous to Sarah.

"They like you, my dear," Gough whispered. She nodded, nervously, and waved. More cheers erupted from the fans. Finally, the applause died down and the opening ceremonies were permitted to begin.

Sarah thought it was rather like watching the Olympics. There was just so much pomp and circumstance. Trumpets called a tune and the Dwarf Master of Ceremonies walked a long red carpet leading to the dais holding Sarah and Gough. Once he reached his King, he bowed low and graceful. The King handed him a scroll, which he untied and unfurled.

"Hear ye, hear ye," he proclaimed. "It is with great pride and pleasure that I announce the opening of Day 2 of our games. May the Gods grace the players, the spectators, our King, and his Lady. Let the games begin!"

Once again, the crowd erupted into applause. Gough waved them to silence as the Master of Ceremonies announced the first game: The Stone Put. Sarah cheered as she saw that Hoggle was leading in the games so far. She had no idea he was so athletic.

Several dwarves putted the stone and Sarah watched as each flew high into the air to land with a thud. Finally, it was her best Labyrinthian friend's turn. Hoggle picked up the large stone, passing it between hands feeling the weight of it. He stepped up to the mark and began spinning. With a yell, he let it go. Sarah grinned as it went higher and longer than any of the others. When it fell, it was clear that Hoggle was in first place. More points went up on the scoreboard under his name and the games were called to a recess.

"Would you like to explore the booths, my Lady?" asked Gough, rising.

Sarah nodded and stood next to him. He put his arm around the beautiful brunette and they disappeared from the dais. When Sarah opened her eyes, she was standing by an ale stand. After her last experience, she decided to forego all alcoholic beverages. She decided that she needed to be in control of herself at all times around Gough.

"Could we go see Hoggle?" she asked.

Gough grinned widely. "Of course, my pet," he replied.

Together, they began walking towards the contestants. Sarah could see her friend getting a pep talk from his brother. She could see that they were close and she wondered why Hoggle chose to live in the Labyrinth instead of this Kingdom with his brother. Deciding to ask him later, she walked towards the wrinkled dwarf.

"Hoggle!" she cried.

"Sarah!" he replied, running the rest of the way towards her. She dropped to her knees and embraced him.

"Ooof," he gasped. The wind was knocked right out of him by the fierceness of her embrace. It really had been quite some time since they had last talked through her mirror. She missed him so.

"Sorry Hoggle," she apologized. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"I's happy to see yous, too," he replied, stepping back to have a good look at her. "My! Yous do look likes a lady now, Sarah."

Sarah blushed at the compliment. "Thank you Hoggle," she said. "I had no idea that you were so skilled. Congratulations on winning the last event."

"Gorsh," he replied. It was his turn to blush. A throat cleared behind them. Hoggle turned to see Gough standing there, looking somewhat irritated.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I's sorry Your Majesty. Please forgive me." He dropped into a deep, respectful bow.

"Nevermind Hoggle," Gough said, clearly pleased to have the man genuflecting before him.

"Boggle," Sarah greeted, just then remembering he was there. "How have you been?"

"I's been well Lady Sarah," he replied. "Glad to see ya made it to the games. It's gonna be a good day for fun." Sarah could hear the playing of pipes and drums coming from somewhere in the distance. "Ah! They've started the dancing. Would ya like to join in on the fun?"

"Sounds great," Sarah said, grinning. "You lead the way."

Hoggle and Boggle led Sarah and Gough towards the dancing. This was working out better than Gough could have dreamed. He so wanted to dance with Sarah. His arms ached to be around her again.

Sarah gasped at the sight before her. There were creatures of all sorts dancing to the sounds of pipes and drums. The music went deep into her soul and she couldn't help becoming enchanted. Hoggle tugged her hand and she followed him into the throng of dancers. Soon, she was moving with the music and laughing. Gough was soon behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hoggle didn't miss the look of annoyance that crossed her face.

"You are really quite beautiful, my Lady," The Dwarf King whispered into her ear. His hot breath against the sensitive flesh of her neck made her shiver. He interpreted her tremble as a sign of arousal and suckled her earlobe. Never before had Sarah been so revolted. Her face contorted into one of disgust.

"Really Gough," came a smug baritone voice behind the couple. "Slobbering on your guests? Tsk, Tsk."

"Jareth," Gough grumbled. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see how Higgle and Bogwart are doing in the games," Jareth replied with a smirk.

"It's Hoggle," Hoggle groused.

"And Boggle," Boggle reminded.

Sarah tore herself from Gough's grasp to face her hero of the hour. Never before had she been so happy to see the arrogant, blond Fae. Discretely, her arm went to her ear and wiped off the drool Gough had left. Her relieved smile did not go unnoticed by the Goblin King, whose smirk only grew.

"Your Majesty!" cried a shrill voice behind them. The group turned to see a young dwarf running towards them.

"What is it Tiggly?" asked Gough impatiently.

"You must come quick," replied Tiggly breathlessly. "There's a problem with the swords for the next competition."

"Damn!" Gough shouted. "I'll be right back," he informed Sarah. She nodded and watched him disappear.

"Here," Jareth said, handing her a cloth. It smelled of lemon.

"Thank you," Sarah replied. She took the cloth and began rubbing it over her ear. Already, she felt better. She gave the cloth back to Jareth after she was done and it disappeared. They looked at each other for a moment.

Hoggle eyed the two uncomfortably. Jareth had never been his favorite person and now it seemed as if his best friend had fallen for the rat. Hoggle had never been very wise on affairs of the heart. He decided he liked it better that way and chose to leave the two alone to their own devices. Romantic love made him discomfited.

"Uh Sarah," Hoggle said, clearing his throat. "I thinks I'd better get back to the games."

"Ok Hoggle," Sarah replied, turning towards her friend. "I'll catch up with you later. Bye Boggle."

The two brothers waved at her and walked back to join the other contestants. Jareth picked up her hand and gave a chaste kiss on the back of it. She smiled and did a small curtsey. He grinned and put his hand around her waist. Leading her back to the merchants, they chatted as they walked.

Jareth bought her a glass of lemonade and they sat on the grass to drink the liquid refreshment. They continued to chat about non important items, such as why fairies bite and whether or not the helping hands really help. Sarah couldn't remember when she'd felt so relaxed. It had to be the company, she decided. Whenever she was with Jareth, it felt like the rest of the world melted away. Before she could ponder the meaning of all that, a shadow appeared.

Sarah looked up to see Liam standing over them. She smiled up at him and tried to stand. He shook his head and plopped down on the ground next to her. She didn't miss the angry look Jareth had given, nor the triumphant look on Liam's face. Rolling her eyes, she settled in for another pissing match between the men. She just hoped they didn't begin fighting. If that happened, she would find her own way back to the Fairy Kingdom. This was becoming ridiculous.

If Sarah thought things couldn't get worse, suddenly another shadow appeared. This time it was Gough blocking the light. Sarah could see that he was definitely not happy. Both Jareth and Liam's hostile expressions were turned on the Dwarf King. He returned their glares with one of his own.

"What is this, a ménage à trois?" he asked. Sarah blushed and looked away.

"Technically, now that you're here, it would be a ménage à quatre," Jareth replied with a smirk. Sarah elbowed him in the ribs and he cried out, rubbing his wounded side.

"Or possibly, a ménage à cinq," said another male voice. Sarah sighed heavily. Could this day get any better?

Pryderi walked over to the small group. With his arrival, all hell broke loose. The men began to shout over each other and Sarah became lost in the cross-fire. Suddenly, she felt a small hand on her shoulder. She gave a little squeal of fright and turned. Catrin stood over her and smiled. Sarah heaved a sigh of relief. Catrin held out her hand and Sarah took it like a drowning person would cling to a life preserver. Catrin hauled the pretty girl to her feet and led her away from her squabbling suitors.

"I can never thank you enough," Sarah said when they were far enough away.

"Don't mention it," Catrin replied with a grin.

"I don't understand men," Sarah remarked. "Why must everything turn into a competition with them? I was having a perfectly nice day until they had to ruin it."

"That's the way of things, I suppose," Catrin replied sadly.

Both women turned to the sound of heavy footfalls behind them. The four suitors were walking quickly towards the two women. All of them dropped into deep bows at the sight of the High King's sister. She waved them to stand.

"What exactly is going on here?" she asked, frowning. The men started making their excuses when she shook her head and waved her hand across her body. "Enough! All of you should be ashamed. I know very well that Raghnall told you to behave yourselves and I find you here one step from coming to blows. You've ruined poor Sarah's day with your petty squabbles."

She stepped up to her son and said, "Liam, this is not how I raised you. I want you to return to the Nymph Kingdom at once." He bowed and disappeared, not bothering to argue.

"Pryderi," she said, standing in front of the ashamed Prince of Dragons. "I insist you return to your father's Kingdom immediately." Pryderi opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again. With a nod, he transported himself back to the Dragon Kingdom.

"Jareth," she began.

"Before you say it, auntie," he interrupted. "I must apologize to you both. I'm terribly sorry Sarah. Please forgive me for my rude behavior."

"Thank you Jareth," Sarah replied with a sigh. "I forgive you."

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said. "I must return to my Kingdom. Good day to you both." He waved his hand and disappeared.

"I'm going to take my leave as well, Sarah," Catrin said, glaring at Gough. "You will behave yourself or we will be having this discussion with the High King."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Gough managed.

Catrin smiled warmly at Sarah and transported herself back to the Nymph Kingdom to speak with her angry son. Now that she had seen them all together, it was obvious that Sarah and Jareth were the true match. Unfortunately, she could tell that Liam was not going to accept this as fact. This was not going to be an easy conversation.

Sarah and Gough managed to make it through the rest of the games without incident. Hoggle won with the help of Boggle and Sarah celebrated with the two brothers after the closing ceremonies. Sir Didymus and Ludo joined them all and Sarah couldn't have been happier. After the celebration, Gough returned her back to her room within the Fairy Kingdom. He placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek and she watched him disappear. She went into her room to talk to Allie. Tomorrow, she'd speak to Pryderi. Then she could finalize her plan to end her courtship with Gough. She hoped it would work. She couldn't put up with another afternoon like that. Enough was enough.


	19. One Down, Three To Go

**A/N:** I made it back from the bog. It took me two weeks to get the stench off…sheesh! Here's the long awaited chapter 19. Yay! Now that I have more time on my hands, I plan to reply to each and every review I get for this. If you ask really nice, I might even give you a clue as to the event that Sarah is planning. Thanks to Jareth Lover 16, angel56335, hazlgrnLizzy, labyrinthian, CeliaEquus, morgan., wedimagineer, dreaming of ravens at night, MichArela, gamesofmakebelieve, lonely 27, notwritten, LittleMargarita, seniastardust, I'Like'Cheetos, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Dark-Assassin92, Her Royal Goddess, and TheraSerenity for their fantastic reviews. **Remember – Reviews make me happy and happy people update faster!**

**Disclaimer:** Me (glaring at Jareth): Ok…you made your point. I don't own any of it…happy now?"

Jareth (sarcastic as usual): Oh yes…ecstatic.

Me: Quiet you or else I'll sick Fagan's Fairies on you!

Jareth: Maybe one trip to the bog isn't enough.

Me: Eek!

* * *

Liam lay in his bed and mused over the argument he had had with his mother earlier. She had made the claim that his cousin was more suited for Sarah. For the first time, he found himself raising his voice to the woman. Liam had never really been a disobedient child. Fagan and Jareth were trouble enough without him adding to it. Catrin had recoiled at the sound of him voicing his accusation.

"_You always take his side!" he cried. "Even over your own son."_

"_Why would you say such a thing?" she asked. "You know very well that I love you and have always put you first in my heart."_

"_That's not true," he countered. "Jareth has always gotten everything he's ever wanted. Well, not this time. I vow to be victorious"_

"_Do you really believe that this is a contest with Lady Sarah as some prize to be won?" she asked. Her own anger had started to rise. She'd met the woman in question and found her to be an independent creature who valued justice, kindness, and love above all else. She was not the kind of person to want to be seen as a trophy in a contest of wills. _

"_I love her and we belong together," he argued. Why was his mother blind to this fact? He had fallen in love with the woman. Her kind, loving nature had drawn him in like a moth to a flame. They were well matched in every way. It really hurt him to think that his mother could see her being with his cousin. Jareth, the man who had everything._

"_She belongs with Jareth, my son," Catrin replied. "They share the same soul. He is her perfect match. You will find another Liam. Someone who shares the other half of your soul. I'm certain she is out there, searching for you."_

"_Sarah is the other half of my soul," Liam disputed. "I love her!"_

"_I don't doubt you love her," Catrin agreed. "But you have to ask yourself one question, son. Do you love the Lady or the idea?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Liam asked, confused._

"_Do you actually love Sarah or do you love the notion of being in love?" Catrin replied. _

"_Don't be absurd," Liam scoffed. What was his mother talking about? Of course he was in love with the woman. He couldn't see himself with anyone else but her. She was his ideal woman. _

"_Hear me out!" Catrin implored. Her son was almost as stubborn as his father. She was going to have to find some way to break through this wall he had built. Sarah Williams was destined to be with her nephew. It was as if it were fated to be that way. After all, the woman was the only Mortal to ever defeat the Labyrinth. It was obvious that she had captured his heart sometime in the 13 hours she spent there. It was also obvious that they were equal in will. Only someone as strong as the Goblin King could have defeated him. _

"_I'm listening," he replied. _

"_Sarah is a wonderful woman, but she has a very strong will," his mother explained. "There is only one who will be able to match her in will and that is Jareth. You need someone who is like you, Liam. Sarah is like fire, she burns with a passion unlike many others. You are like the earth, Liam. You are wonderfully nurturing, like the soil, inviting someone to bury roots deep within you. You know what earth does to fire? It puts it out. You do not want to be the one to put out her fire, do you? No, she needs someone like Jareth. He is also like fire and together they will burn forever."_

"_You are wrong mother," Liam denied. "Sarah and I are well suited. I love her."_

_Catrin sighed in resignation. Nothing she was going to say was going to make any difference. Her son was going to have to learn the hard way. She just hoped he wouldn't get hurt in the process. It was inevitable that Sarah would choose Jareth in the end. Sarah would make a good Goblin Queen and, someday, a good High Queen. Catrin thought Jareth was a lucky man. She was happy at who he had chosen to be her niece. Sarah was a lovely girl and Catrin would be happy to call her a friend._

"_I am going to take my leave now, Liam," she said. "Please promise me that you'll think about what I said."_

"_Of course, mother," Liam promised. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and smiled. In that smile, she could see his father. 'If only his father had been able to be there more often for him during his youth,' thought Catrin. She shook her head to rid them of such morose thoughts. With a smile to her only son, she disappeared, leaving him alone to think about what she had said._

Liam was unhappy with his mother's insistence that Jareth was a better match for Sarah than he. Jareth! The very name was beginning to grate on his nerves. That name belonged to the boy who spent more time with his father than he did. The one his father looked on with pride when he took the throne. The one who was loved by everyone, even those detestable subjects of his. He, who won every challenge they ever faced. Until he met Sarah, that is. Sarah, the only one to beat him at his own game. Liam remembered the day that Sarah had become the Labyrinth Champion. He'd gotten out-of-his-mind drunk, celebrating, when he had gotten the news. Sarah had gotten a little piece of his heart that day. Now she had all of it and he was determined not to lose her to his cousin. Jareth would not win; not this time!

* * *

Sarah got up early the next morning to find that she was not the first to awaken. Allie was standing on their shared balcony, watching the sun rise. On her face was a soft, contented smile. Sarah had to admit that she envied her friend, just a little. Her path was easy and her choice was clear. She and Fagan were in love and could make plans for their future. Sarah, on the other hand, was still confused about what to do about her own romantic situation.

"Good morning," Sarah said, joining Allie on the balcony.

"Morning Sarah," Allie replied, looking at her friend. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep," Sarah admitted. "Today is going to be very stressful. First, I have to tell Pryderi that I want him to step aside. I think he'll go along with it, but I'm not sure. Then, I have to finalize my plan to get rid of Gough. That man creeps me out and I need him to step aside. My plan is really risky and I could end up losing Jareth or Liam instead of Gough."

"Wow Sar," Allie replied. "What's your plan?"

"I'd rather tell you and Fagan together," Sarah explained. "I'd like to get both of your opinions on it."

"You know I'm there for you," Allie declared. "Let's go find Fagan. I'm sure he feels the same."

"Alright," Sarah replied.

Both women quickly dressed and left to go in search of Fagan. They found him sitting on his throne, eerily looking quite like his brother. One leg was thrown over the arm of the throne and he casually leaned on the other arm. He was listening to a report from one of his advisers and looking quite bored with whatever the man had to say.

"Ah, relief!" he cried, looking at the two women entering the room. "Good morning, Ladies. That will be all Ludovic."

The short man bowed and quickly walked through the door, happy to have made it through the report without incident. Sometimes, when the King was bored, he was known to play awful tricks on his subjects. Ludovic had been lucky to escape with his clothing intact this time. Last time, he ended up having to go home naked because Fagan had removed every stitch of clothing as he was leaving the castle.

Allie walked up to her handsome suitor and he pulled her into his lap. She giggled and playfully struggled to get away. He took his opportunity to thoroughly ravish her lips with his own. She wound her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back.

"Hello," Sarah said, after a moment. "Um…third party still in the room."

Allie pushed away from Fagan and a pretty blush decorated her cheeks. He looked at the brunette and smirked. He patted his other leg and Allie elbowed him in the ribs. He yelped and rubbed his side, pouting. Sarah had to laugh at their antics.

"What can I do for you this morning?" Fagan asked.

"I need to run something by both of you for a second opinion," Sarah explained. "I have an idea of how to get rid of one of my suitors, but it's really risky."

"Sarah doesn't want to be courted by Gough anymore," Allie said. "He's a big pervert and he makes Sarah feel like she needs a shower after spending time with him."

"Thanks Allie," Sarah replied, rolling her eyes. "You can't tell anyone about this, especially not the guys. I don't want any trouble caused."

"Sarah, you might as well tell him the whole story," Allie advised. "He's going to need to know what's going on if he's going to be able to render an opinion."

"I suppose you're right," Sarah replied. "Ok, here goes. I'm going to talk to one of my suitors today about bowing out gracefully. I think he'll go along with it. Gough is not going to if I ask him so I have to be a little tricky about it."

Fagan laughed and said, "You're such a little goblin! I must commend you. I feel as if we are family already, no matter who you choose. Good girl!"

"Thanks," she replied. "I thought you might approve of my strategy, but the details are more concerning. I might as well tell you that the other suitor is Pryderi. If everything goes according to plan, that would leave Jareth and Liam as my only suitors."

Fagan's face lit up into a grin. Sarah shook her head and waved her hand at him.

"Oh no!" she cried. "I know what you're thinking and I am putting my foot down! You cannot tell your brother a word of this conversation. If you do, this won't work. All of the suitors must be above reproach or bad things could happen."

"You have my word," promised Fagan. "I won't breathe a word of this to Jareth. Now what's this plan?"

"Ok," Sarah began. "You know how suitors can challenge each other to feats of strength or intelligence to win the hand of the maid?"

"Yes," Fagan replied.

"I am going to do just that," Sarah continued. "In one week, you are going to host a tournament to win my hand. Jareth, Liam, and Gough will each select one event and I will select the last. If things go according to plan, it should be tied until they come to my event. Each of them will most likely choose something they are really good at and will win their events. At least, that's what I hope will happen. My event will be the true test. Whoever comes in last for this tournament, will step aside."

"Lady Sarah," Fagan replied, "This could be very risky. How will you know that the right two will win your event?"

"That, I will not tell you," Sarah said. "I need to make this as fair as possible and I cannot risk leaking it before it's time. I don't want anyone claiming that there was cheating going on or else this could blow up in my face."

"I can't fault your logic on any of this," Fagan replied. "I support you, my Lady."

"Me, too," Allie chimed in. "I hope that nothing goes wrong, but I think you need to take the chance. I just hope that your event does the trick."

"I'd like Fagan to call for these games after I get through with Pryderi," Sarah said.

"I could say that I was bored and ask each of you for permission to have this tournament next week," Fagan suggested. "Then you could just say you'd go along with it."

"Good idea!" Sarah exclaimed. "Thanks so much, you two. I'm off to go speak with Pryderi now. Could you give me a hand?"

Fagan produced a crystal and Sarah thanked him again for all his help. In an instant, she disappeared. Allie looked over at Fagan with a concerned expression on her delicate face.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," she confessed.

"As do I, my sweet. As do I," he replied.

* * *

Sarah looked around to see that she was standing in the castle of the Dragon Kingdom. A quick look around made her realize that she was right outside the Throne Room. She breathed a sigh of relief. For once, Fagan hadn't played one of his tricks on her

Entering the Throne Room, she curtsied in front of the Dragon King. He looked at her with a confused smile. He hadn't been expecting her, but welcomed her anyway.

"What can I do for you today, Lady Sarah?" he asked.

"Your Majesty, I need to speak with your son," she explained.

"Ah, yes," he replied. "Pryderi is courting you, is he not?"

"That's correct," she affirmed.

"Just a moment," he said. "Let me call for him."

The King called for one of his servants to find Lord Pryderi. Sarah and he made small talk until the doors opened a moment later. Pryderi came rushing in to answer the summons. He stopped quickly, seeing Sarah standing there.

"Hello Sarah," he said with a smile.

"Hi Pryderi," she replied. "I need to talk to you. Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Certainly, my Lady," he said. "Come with me."

Sarah curtsied to the King once again and followed Pryderi to a small room. There were chairs set up to watch the fire and small settees positioned around the room. It seemed like a cozy meeting room.

"This is the greeting lounge," he explained. "Let's have a seat. I believe that I may know why you are here already."

"Oh?" she asked, taking the seat he offered. Pryderi took the seat next to her and placed her hand in his.

"I know when I'm out of my league," he said. "I'm also not blind. I can see the way you look at Jareth. I only hope to be half as lucky as he is one day, to win the heart of a beautiful maid such as yourself."

Sarah blushed as he placed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand. "I'm so glad you understand," she said. "It's not that I don't think you are a wonderful man. I just don't think you're the right man for me. I'd love to be your friend, though."

"I'd like that very much, Lady Sarah," he replied. "When would you like to go with me to speak to the High King?"

"No time like the present," she offered. "Are you free right now?"

"You're in luck!" he exclaimed. "It seems that I have nothing on my schedule right now. Let us away."

He stood and held out his arm. She placed her hand on it and they transported to Raghnall's castle. Together, they walked up to the great doors and waited for the doorman to announce their presence. When the doors opened, they walked up to the King. He had a surprised and wary look upon his face at the sight of the two walking in arm in arm.

"Your Majesty," Pryderi said, bowing. "We have a rather urgent matter to discuss with you."

"Yes," Raghnall replied.

Sarah curtsied low and said, "Your Majesty, we would like you to approve the dissolution of our courtship agreement."

Raghnall raised one eyebrow and looked at the couple. In that moment, he looked exactly like his son. Sarah could not help the small smile that came to her face.

"Are you both in agreement?" he asked.

"Aye," Pryderi avowed. "We are."

"Then I see no reason for this courtship to continue," Raghnall proclaimed. "Your ties have been separated. May you both find happiness."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sarah replied.

"My thanks, as well," Pryderi added.

"Lord Pryderi, you are dismissed," Raghnall said with a smile. "Lady Sarah, if you would kindly stay. I'd like to speak with you."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she replied. "Goodbye Pryderi. I'm sure I'll see you again. Thank you for being so understanding."

Pryderi gave a small bow to Sarah and a deeper one to the King. With a smile, he vanished. Raghnall left his throne and offered his arm to Sarah. She took it and allowed him to transport them to the King's Gardens. A gasp escaped her as she looked around at the beauty surrounding her. Jareth hadn't been exaggerating. The King's Gardens were truly a sight to behold.

"I must say," Raghnall declared. "I am quite relieved to see you down to three suitors."

"I'm sure you're also happy that your son is still one of them," she replied, smirking.

"That is quite true," Raghnall admitted. "How did you manage this feat?"

"I just went to him and he suggested it," she replied.

"There must be more to it than that," he pried.

"He said that he wasn't blind," she explained. "He could see the way Jareth and I look at each other and knew that he didn't stand a chance. I didn't realize that I was being so obvious. I was trying my hardest to be fair to each of them. But…"

"But my son has captured your heart, hasn't he?" Raghnall asked, gently.

"I think so," Sarah replied. "I told you once that I thought I was falling in love with him. Well, now, I think…"

"You're in love, my dear," Raghall said. "I can see it written on your face."

"The only problem is that I'm not sure of my feelings about Liam," Sarah confessed. "Can a person be in love with two men at the same time?"

"I suppose it can happen," Raghnall replied. "However, I think that once you look inside your heart, you will find that it has one special match. Jareth is your heart's match."

"I hope so," Sarah said, "but I need more time to figure it out."

"Very wise," Raghnall replied. "Now, what about young Gough?"

"I have a plan," she confided. She told him about her plan and what she hoped to accomplish.

Raghnall stayed silent throughout her explanation. When she was finished, he said, "It is a risky plan, my Lady. Unfortunately, one cannot live a life devoid of risks. I think you have thought it out and are prepared to face the consequences should the unthinkable happen. I support you and will not break your confidence."

"Thank you, Raghnall," she said.

The High King held out his arms and she gave him a fierce hug. Enfolding his arms around her, he returned her hug with vigor. He truly was coming to love Sarah as the daughter he never had. His only hope was that Jareth would prevail through this test.

"I should be going," Sarah said.

"I will speak with your suitors to let them know of this latest development," he replied. "I look forward to the announcement of the tournament and will try my best to act surprised."

"Thank you so much," she said.

Raghnall waved his hand over her and she transported back to the Fairy Kingdom. He quickly sent a summons to Jareth, Liam, and Gough. The sooner they knew of Pryderi's separation, the better. A rustle in one of the bushes next to him made him nearly jump off of the ground. Five little goblins came running out of the foliage.

"What have we here?" Raghnall asked.

"_Hi Kingy"_

"_Father Kingy!"_

"_We follow Lady Sarah"_

"_She friend"_

"_She fun"_

"You like the Lady Sarah, do you?" he asked with a smile.

"_She Goblin Queenie"_

"_Play games"_

"_Make mischief"_

"_We love Lady Sarah"_

"_Kingy love Lady Sarah"_

"I know, Squeal," he replied. "Lady Sarah loves him back. We just need to make her see it. Then she will be your Queen."

"_YAY!"_

"_We make her see"_

"_We have Queenie"_

"_Hooray!"_

"_Let's go find Queenie"_

The five goblins disappeared in search of their appointed Queen. Raghnall shook his head and laughed. Liam was outnumbered. He didn't stand a chance. It almost made Raghnall fell sorry for him…almost. He transported himself back to his throne and awaited the arrival of the three suitors.


	20. L O V E

**A/N:** I'm back…I'll bet you thought I'd forgotten all about this story. Nope! Life just got in the way. Special shout-outs go to gothlena13, Prongsy's Girl, sandy162, CeliaEquus, gamesofmakebelieve, Dark-Assassin92, Tal J. Smith, seniastardust, gunitatsuhiko, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, ShadowHeartofFaith, Full-Empty-Spirit, TheraSerenity, wedimagineer, LittleMargarita, I'Like'Cheetos, angel56335, Jareth Lover 16, notwritten, scifigeek10, CarliAnne, Kactus Wrynn, xenylamine, hazlgrnLizzy, and Her Royal Goddess for reviewing this story. Your efforts have made it possible for this story to surpass 250 reviews. Please keep them coming! **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I've learned my lesson. I don't own a thing except my own crazy ideas.

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne, relaxed and daydreaming. His little brunette beauty was running the Labyrinth, much as she had done when she was fifteen. This time, however, she wasn't afraid. She still had that determined, defiant look on her face. It was his secret pleasure that she did not cower before him and loved to defy him at every turn. He watched her enter the tunnels. As always, she took his very breath away. Instead of the garments of her youth, she wore a long, flowing, emerald gown of the finest silk. It clung to her curves like a second skin. She was looking behind her and giggling deliciously. The sound of her laugh was an aphrodisiac to his very soul. He stood at the end of the tunnels, much like he had when she had come this way before. There were some differences. This time, he decided not to wear the beggar's costume and Hoggle was nowhere to be seen.

Sarah was so busy looking behind her that she didn't see Jareth standing in front of her. She crashed into him, nearly knocking him over. His arms went around her imprisoning her in his embrace. She tilted her head back and looked at him, her emerald eyes twinkled brightly.

"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" he purred, exuding seduction from every pore.

"It's a piece of cake," she said, smirking. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips. His eyes followed the movement with rapt attention.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers. It was the same smoldering look he gave her in the crystal ballroom just before he took her in his arms. "Then how about upping the stakes."

Instead of making a clock appear and taking away more time from her, this time he did as he had wanted to the first time. He moved his head towards her, intent on ravishing her lips with his. He watched as her eyes closed and her mouth puckered in anticipation. Just as their lips were about to meet, a noise startled him out of his fantasy.

"Your Majesty," repeated the intruder. Jareth snapped his head up to look at the man and sighed. It was one of his father's servants.

"Yes," he said, irritated by this interruption.

"His Majesty, King Raghnall, has requested your appearance before him," the man announced.

Jareth dismissed him and frowned. What did his father want now? He just hoped it wasn't another complaint or more bad news. Everything had been going so good for the past few days. He didn't want to have to deal with any more problems. He quickly put on his leather long coat and transported himself to his father's Throne Room.

Raghnall sat on his throne watching as the doors opened and his eldest strolled into the room. The younger Fae made his way to where his father was sitting. He bowed deeply, showing his respect before the High King.

"Your Majesty," Jareth said.

"Rise, Jareth," Raghnall commanded. He took a moment to look over his eldest son. Looking deeply, he could see the blended traits of both himself and his Queen. His son cut quite the figure and, it was with great pride that, he could see why the girl was so attracted to him.

"You sent for me father," Jareth stated, relaxing his stance and looking at his father with a wary eye.

"We will wait for the others before I shall explain," Raghnall replied.

Before Jareth could say anything else, the doors to the Throne Room once again opened to reveal his cousin. Liam quickly walked up to the King and bowed before him. Jareth narrowed his eyes at him and took a posture of aggression. This did not escape the eye of the High King, who shot a glare at his son. Jareth quickly schooled his features into arrogant nonchalance and stood down. He pondered this latest predicament. How his beloved Sarah was turning his world again. He'd never felt such jealousy in his long life. Now, he was willing to destroy anything in his path just to be with the girl.

Liam took a moment to look at his haughty cousin. He could see the arrogant confidence that defined the Goblin King. It would be a great pleasure to knock him down a peg. The girl belonged with him. Why was he the only one who could see this? He loved her. It wasn't just a matter of winning in this contest of wills over Jareth. He truly wanted the woman to stand at his side forever. As his cousin was fond of saying, it wasn't long at all.

Just as the tension in the room was about to become suffocating, the doors opened once more. Gough strutted down to bow before his King. He gave the other two looks of arrogance that excelled Jareth's. At this instance, both Jareth and Liam were united in their complete and total dislike of the Dwarf King. Jareth conceded that he'd rather see his green eyed beauty with Liam than with Gough. One look at Liam, told him that he'd had similar thoughts regarding himself and the fair Lady.

"I'm pleased by your swift response, gentlemen," Raghnall began. "You may realize that we are missing one of the rival suitors today." All three men looked around and noticed that Pryderi was not among them. They looked back to their sovereign. "Pryderi and the Lady Sarah have decided to sever their courting bond. You three are now the only suitors of the good Lady."

Each of the men had smiles on their faces. This was finally moving forward. Soon, there would only be one standing alongside the Labyrinth's Champion. Each man was sure that she would pick them. Now the intensity of their rivalry became even more palpable. Things were going to get more heated now that they were down to three. Raghnall could only hope that Lady Sarah would come out of this unscathed.

"I'm going to warn you to behave honorably," Raghnall stated plainly. "You may be dismissed."

Each of the men bowed before him and left to begin planning their next stage in this strange courtship. Raghnall prayed to the Gods that Sarah's plans would work. If not, things could turn very ugly in the Underground. Remembering the aggressive posturing of his son he shuddered. Very ugly, indeed!

* * *

Sarah was sitting on the edge of the fountain, losing herself in her thoughts. She knew by now that her suitors were getting the word that they were down to three. This made her both nervous and excited. She wondered how they were taking the news. This afternoon, she had a date with Liam to tour the countryside. She supposed that she'd find out his reaction, at that time. Her thoughts were momentarily distracted by the rustling of grass near the fountain. She turned to see her five goblin entourage running towards her.

"_Hi Lady Sarah"_

"_Queenie"_

"_Play game?"_

"_Have fun?"_

"_We like play games with Queenie"_

"Hi guys," Sarah replied. "I can't play a game with you right now. I'm going to be leaving with Liam soon."

"_Why you be with Kingy cousin?"_

"_Don't you like Kingy?_

"_Kingy love Queenie"_

"_We love Queenie"_

"_You love Goblins?"_

"Oh, guys," Sarah sighed. They were so much like children. She wasn't sure how much they would understand. "Liam is my friend, just like Jareth. I like your King quite a bit. Though I'm not sure how much he _loves_ me, I know he does care about me. Both of us love you very much. How about we play a game when I get back? I know I haven't spent as much time with you as I should."

"_Yay!"_

"_We play game!"_

"_Lady Sarah friend"_

"_Lady Sarah Queenie"_

"_Bye Bye"_

The five goblins hurried away leaving Sarah alone. It gave her more food for thought. Did Jareth love her? She found herself strangely excited about that thought. What if he did love her? What then? Love was still a concept that mystified her. She had thought her mother loved her, but then she left and didn't really look back. Sure, she sent presents and called, but Sarah never felt that she truly loved her. Then there was her father. The man showered her with love and affection until he met Karen. Then, it seemed he didn't really have time for her anymore. She became intolerably resentful of Karen. She never allowed Karen to show her any love. It wasn't until after Sarah ran the Labyrinth that she finally let go of the resentment. Though they had become pretty good friends, Sarah couldn't say that they had a mother/daughter kind of love.

Toby was the first person to teach her about love. The moment she wished him away, she realized just how much she loved the little guy. Now that he was older, she found that he loved her back. They had quite the bond. As for men, Sarah hadn't found one to which she could say the big "L" word. She had dated James for years without feeling that little spark and she certainly didn't tell him that she loved him. She refused to lie and get his hopes up. Now that she was in the Underground, she finally felt that spark. Before, she hadn't thought it possible for her to fall in love. She now felt the pang in her heart that she had only read about in books. Unfortunately, she felt that same pang for two men. It was all so confusing.

With a sigh, Sarah forced herself to get rid of these thoughts for the moment. It was nearly twelve o'clock and Liam would be there in an hour to pick her up. Standing up and brushing off her skirts, she made her way back to the castle. She was passing by the Throne Room when she heard voices raised in anger. She crept to the door and peaked in to get a better view of the commotion. Liam and Jareth were standing toe to toe with Fagan trying to insert himself between the two.

"You always get your way, cousin," Liam accused. "Not this time! I love her and she will be my Queen someday."

"In your dreams, cousin," Jareth spat. "You will never have her. I love her and she is going to be _my_ Queen."

"Please gentlemen!" cried Fagan. He could see the red faces and the clenched fists. If he didn't stop this, it would be coming to blows soon. He couldn't allow this to happen. His father had made him promise to keep the courtship civil.

"I'm warning you, Jareth! Stay away from her," Liam threatened.

"Or what?" Jareth countered.

"You don't want to know what I'm capable of!" Liam shouted.

"Such big words for such a little man," Jareth goaded.

"Enough!" yelled Sarah, bursting into the room and startling all three men. "You are both acting like children. I will not see either of you until you decide to grow up. Come find me when you become men. I don't date boys!"

With that, she stomped out of the Throne Room and slammed the doors. Fagan tried desperately to hold in his laughter. He took one look at the shocked look on both their faces and burst into loud guffaws. The two suitors looked at him, then at each other. The wind had been taken out of their sails and they were silent for a moment. Without a word, they walked to the girls' room together. Jareth knocked on the door and both men waited for the door to open.

"Go away!" came the reply.

"Precious, please open the door," Jareth begged.

"Sarah, we're sorry," Liam apologized. "We didn't mean to cause you distress."

The door opened and, for a moment, they were hopeful. When Allie's head popped out, their hearts both dropped. Allie looked at both men for a moment before stepping out to speak with them. It was apparent that Allie was angry. Her face was red and her face was drawn into a deep frown.

"You two should be ashamed of yourself," she admonished. "She doesn't want to see you right now. Come back later. Maybe I'll have her calmed down by then."

Her words left little room for argument. They hung their heads and made their way back to the Throne Room. Fagan was there and he had managed to rein in his laughter. Instead, he simply shook his head at them. Behind him, stood the High King. Fagan had summoned him after the men had left. He wasn't going to allow their tempers to be blamed on him.

"You two have some explaining to do," Raghnall said frostily.

"We were just –" Jareth began.

"I don't want your excuses, Jareth," Raghnall interrupted. "I told you both to behave honorably and, the moment my back is turned, you almost come to blows. I'm ashamed of both of you. It would serve you right if I terminated your courtship right now."

Both men blanched at the threat. Neither of him had seen him this mad in quite some time. They could tell he was serious. Their courtship of Sarah was in serious jeopardy. They hung their heads in shame.

"I'm sorry, father," Jareth said. "I won't let it happen again."

"I'm sorry, too, uncle," Liam added. "I'll keep my emotions in check from now on."

"See that you two behave," Raghnall replied. "If you don't, I will terminate your courtship without blinking an eye. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to provide some comfort to the Champion." He disappeared, leaving Fagan in charge of watching over the volatile suitors.

* * *

"They're gone Sweetie," Allie said as she closed the door.

"Good!" came Sarah's muffled reply. She was lying on her stomach on the bed with her face buried in the pillow.

Allie wasn't sure what was going on with her friend. Sarah had burst in the door in tears and flopped down on her bed. The only thing she had understood was that the men had done something to upset her. When they came to the door, she was furious at them. She hadn't seen Sarah this distressed ever. Even after her breakup with James, she hadn't cried this hard.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Allie soothed as she rubbed the brunette's back. Sarah sat up slowly. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears wet her face.

"They were fighting," Sarah confided.

"Fighting?" Allie asked.

"They were saying hateful things to each other," Sarah explained.

"What were they fighting about?" Allie asked.

"Me," Sarah replied, bursting into tears. Allie embraced her friend and let her cry on her shoulder.

When she calmed down, Allie said, "Oh, Sarah. They both just care about you so much."

"They both said that they l-loved me," Sarah stammered, sniffling.

"Can you blame them? You're just so easy to love, Sarah," Allie replied.

Sarah gave her a watery smile. A knock on the door, distracted them from continuing the conversation. Allie looked at Sarah and arose to answer the door. Peeking out, she saw the High King standing in the hall. She quickly opened the door and curtsied deeply.

"May I come in?" Raghnall asked, waving her to arise from her curtsy.

"Please," Allie replied, moving out of the way and allowing him entrance to the room. She left, giving the two privacy.

"Hello Sarah," Raghnall said softly. "I came to apologize for the bad behavior you witnessed today. If you'd like, I'll take a switch to both of them. It could do them a world of good."

Sarah had to laugh at the thought of Jareth and Liam getting spanked by the High King. Raghnall joined in and soon they were chortling merrily. It took them a moment to calm down enough to speak.

"Oh, I needed that," Sarah confessed.

"I'm glad to be of service," Raghnall replied.

"They just made me so mad," Sarah declared.

"I heard you stood your own," Raghnall responded, grinning.

"I guess I did," Sarah admitted. "They just needed to be told that I don't intend to be some prize to be won."

"Yet, you still want to go through with the contest," Raghnall replied.

"It does seem sort of counterproductive, but I think it's the only way," Sarah acknowledged. "To keep the peace, I will act the part. I just don't want them to think that my love is a trophy."

"No," Raghnall agreed. "It is a treasure and they should start thinking of it as such." Sarah blushed. "Has Fagan made the announcement?"

"Not yet," Sarah replied.

"Why don't I do it while I'm here?" he asked.

"Could you?" Sarah replied.

"Of course," Raghnall confirmed. "I am the High King after all."

Sarah giggled and he assisted her to stand. He waved his hand over her face and it went back to its normal state. She thanked him and they began their walk to the Throne Room. As he was walking, he sent a summoning globe to Gough. They discussed their plans and he asked if she might like to come to court with him sometime. He liked to get her ideas on some of his rulings, especially where women were involved. She was flattered and heartily agreed.

Walking into the Throne Room, he noticed that all three men were already there. Raghnall was surprised by the speed at which Gough had responded. He dropped Sarah off to Fagan's side and climbed into the Fairy King's throne. Fagan looked down at the green eyed beauty and winked. She smiled in return.

"You may be wondering why I have requested your presence, again," Raghnall stated. "Two of you have almost come to fisticuffs over this delightful creature. Lady Sarah has agreed to allow you to work off some of this aggression in a contest." The men blinked and turned to the Lady in question. "Each of you will come up with an event for this tournament. It must be a fair and just contest. No using magic to aid or hinder. Lady Sarah has agreed to also create an event. The top two suitors to finish this tournament shall retain the rights to court her. The last place finisher must rescind their rights. You will have one week to produce your event. You will not take Lady Sarah on any excursions until the tournament is complete. Any questions?"

"This is most unusual," Liam replied, stunned.

"That, it may be, but it is my will," Raghnall decreed.

The other two suitors looked as if they were about to argue. He silenced them with a glare. Sarah curtsied to the High King and was dismissed. She nodded her head to each of her suitors and left the room. Raghnall whispered something to his youngest son and also took his leave. Each of the suitors gave the others a pointed look before transporting to their prospective Kingdoms. Fagan was left alone in his Throne Room and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad to be alone. Being the keeper of the peace was certainly harder than it looked.


	21. I Am Woman

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter in my little saga. I know many of you were hoping to see the tournament in this one. It's going to be in the next chapter…sorry. I hope that this chapter makes up for the delay. Shout outs go to HArleQuin-DIamonD, BuffyMyraRae, I'Like'Cheetos, rowen, RubyDracoGirl, tfstarlight, sandy162, CeliaEquus, BuffyMyraRae, Jareth Lover 16, Goob, LittleMargarita, notwritten, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, TheraSerenity, Full-Empty-Spirit, ShadowHeartofFaith, Her Royal Goddess, wedimagineer, hazlgrnLizzy, gamesofmakebelieve, and scifigeek10 for their wonderful reviews. You guys are really the best. I always love reading your thoughts and ideas. Please keep them coming. They give me the inspiration to keep writing. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** If you've seen it on the big screen, watched it on the small screen, own a copy of the DVD, VHS tape, or Blue Ray, read it in a book, or saw it on a site other than this one, it's not mine and I don't claim any ownership of it.

* * *

Sarah enjoyed a day and a half without the attentions of her suitors. She had to admit, there was a part of her that missed Jareth. A large part. It didn't take much to realize that he was the only suitor she truly missed. Allie had wondered how long she would continue to deny her feelings for Jareth. His absence had answered that question. Sarah knew for certain there was only one suitor for which she had an intense longing.

"Allie, can I tell you something?" Sarah asked as they were getting ready to go to sleep. It was the night before they were scheduled to go before the Gods for the second step in becoming Fae and the girls had turned in early.

"Sure Sar," Allie replied, yawning.

"I love Jareth," Sarah confessed. A bright pink blush stained her cheeks.

"Well, duh," Allie laughed. "Did you just figure that out?"

"Of course," Sarah replied, sarcastically. "For my next trick, I shall finally answer the eternal question: If a man speaks in the woods and no one is around to hear, is he still wrong?"

Allie began to laugh so hard that she snorted. That made Sarah laugh and soon both of them were rolling on their beds and clutching their sides. Their laughter could be heard through the door and down the hall. Several servants shook their heads in amusement at the two mortal girls. With them in residence, life in the castle would never be dull.

"S-seriously," Sarah managed, trying to catch her breath. "I've known for a little while now. I just needed to say it out loud."

"Well, then," Allie replied, finally sobering from her fit of laughter. "Say it again."

"Alright, I love Jareth," Sarah proclaimed.

"Say it loud; say it proud," Allie commanded.

"I love Jareth!" Sarah shouted.

"Whoo hoo!" Allie cheered.

"What in the Underground is going on in here?" Fagan asked, bursting in the room. "I can hear you shouting all the way in my chambers. That's in the other wing, in case you've forgotten."

"Sarah is just excited," Allie explained. "She's finally come to her senses."

"About what?" Fagan asked.

"Why don't you tell him Sar?" Allie asked.

"Alright," Sarah replied. "I…love…Jareth."

Fagan blinked. "This is news?" he asked.

"It is to Sarah," Allie admonished. "Would it kill you to be supportive? She's going to be your sister-in-law soon and your next High Queen."

"But-" Sarah interrupted.

"You're quite right, my pet," Fagan replied. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I wonder if they're going to want to get married before or after us."

"But-" Sarah tried again.

"Maybe they'll want a double wedding," Allie said. "I'll start making the arrangements."

"But-" Sarah tried a third time.

"I'm glad that's settled," Fagan replied. "I promise I won't mention a word of this to Jareth."

"Night Fagan," Allie said happily.

"Night girls," Fagan replied, shutting the door behind him as he left the room.

"But-" Sarah tried again.

"Shhhh," Allie scolded. "It's getting late. We don't want to wake the whole castle. We'll start making our plans in the morning."

Sarah climbed into bed and pulled the blanket up to her chest. She tried to settle into sleep, but she had a burning need to get something off her chest.

"I am NOT getting married!" Sarah protested.

"Whatever," Allie scoffed.

"Night Allie," Sarah replied.

"Night Sarah," Allie said.

"I love him," Sarah whispered to herself, snuggling into her warm blankets.

Sarah fell asleep quickly. Her dreams consisted of white dresses, flowers, and a groom with mismatched eyes.

* * *

"Come on Sarah," Allie said, shaking her friend. She swore that Sarah was the deepest sleeper she had ever met. She'd been shaking the brunette for the last five minutes with no results.

"Five more minutes," Sarah mumbled.

"Fine Sarah," Allie conceded. "If you miss your chance to become Fae, don't blame it on me." That did the trick. Sarah bolted up in bed, her eyes wide with shock.

"That's today," Sarah said. "How could I have forgotten?"

"You'd better get dressed," Allie commanded. "Fagan will be here soon to escort the two of us to the temple grounds."

"I know," Sarah replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll be ready in a minute."

Sarah ran from the bed and jumped in the shower. After taking the fastest shower in history, Sarah silently wondered if there were a Guinness Record for that, she quickly threw on the white linen gown that had been laid out for her. Allie curled her hair and let it flow freely down her back. Sarah mused that she looked like a virgin sacrifice. The thought made her shiver slightly and she tamped it back down. With not a moment to spare, Fagan was at their door to escort them to stand before the Gods.

"Don't you two look lovely," he said breathlessly. "You are definitely food for the Gods."

"Thank you," Allie replied, blushing.

"Thanks Fagan," Sarah responded, also blushing beautifully.

"Ready?" Fagan asked. Both women nodded. He held out his arms and both took one and allowed him to transport the group to the temple grounds.

Sarah had never seen anything quite like the scene before her. They looked like some of the ruins her mother told her about during her trip to Ireland. Great stone pillars stood in a circle, like fingers coming out of the green, grassy hill. It had a mystical, eerie feel to it. Sarah felt as if she were standing on ancient, sacred ground. Of course, she realized, that's exactly where she was standing. It was awe inspiring. The priest stood in the center of the temple grounds, waiting for the two women to approach. Jareth, Liam, and Gough stood next to different pillars, watching them approach. Audible gasps were heard from each of the suitors as they watched the brunette vision in white approaching. Jareth thought she looked like an angel. Fagan smirked at their reaction and continued to escort the women up the hill.

"You stand before the Gods today to throw off your mortality and petition for the right to become Fae and live for unnumbered mortal lifetimes," the priest proclaimed as they stood before him. Sarah noticed that Fagan took his place next to one of the pillars. Her heart beat quickly inside her chest.

"Aye," the women said in unison.

"Kneel before me," he directed.

The two women kneeled on the linen sheet that had been set before them. The priest dipped his hands into a large chalice of sacred oil. He placed a hand on the tops of each of their heads. Murmuring words in the ancient language, he began his prayer to the Gods. A bright light appeared in the sky and engulfed the two Mortals. Sarah had never felt such comfort and love in her life. The men watched in amazement as the light grew brighter. Soon, it was too radiant for them to continue to look. When the light faded, there was only one woman kneeling before the priest. Sarah was gone.

* * *

Sarah felt the pull of the transportation, even though her eyes were closed against the light. She couldn't hear anything and dared to open her eyes to see what had happened. She was in a large, white room. There were sculptures of various Gods all around. Suddenly, two of them came to life. She was now facing the most beautiful beings she had ever seen. They were dressed in white and glowed. It was almost too difficult to look at them. Her heart continued to race in fear and awe.

"Be not afraid, little Mortal," came a voice that seemed to surround her.

"Where am I?" Sarah asked.

"You are in the realm of the Gods," the voice answered. "We are here to bless you, Sarah."

"H-how did you know my name?" Sarah stammered.

"We've known you since the beginning of time," the voice replied. "We were there at your birth and we will be there when you choose to end your reign over life."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We are the Alpha and Omega. The Beginning and the End. We are the keeper of the Sacred Souls," the voice explained.

"Why am I here?' she asked.

"You, Sarah Williams, are special," the voice informed her. "Your destiny has been foretold."

"What is my destiny?" she asked.

"One should never know too much of their own destiny," the voice replied. "However, we can say that you will be a great Queen. You will rule with patience and kindness."

"Who shall I marry?" Sarah asked.

"The anointed one," the voice answered.

"Who is the anointed one?" she asked.

"You already know the answer to that question within your heart, young one," the voice said gently. "It is now time for you to return from where you came. Go with our blessings. Be fruitful and fulfill your destiny. When it is time, your Sacred Soul will be returned to live with us for eternity."

"Thank you," Sarah managed before the light faded and she found herself lying in the center of the temple grounds.

"Where did you go?" Jareth asked, running to her and taking her into his arms.

"Do not fear, young King," a voice boomed from the very stones of the temple. "She has been with the Guardians. We have blessed her and anointed her before the Gods." All four men fell to their knees.

"The Gods have spoken," the priest proclaimed. "These two shall throw off the vestiges of mortality. You may go in peace."

"What happened?" Fagan asked, standing to face the priest. "I've never seen anything like that."

"Your Lady has been blessed and will become Fae," the priest explained. He then turned to Jareth, who had joined his brother before the priest. "Your Lady is truly special. She is a Sacred Soul. She has been anointed before the Gods and will be the greatest ruler that the Underground has ever seen. Now, I must go and rest."

The priest walked away, leaving the two men to ponder this latest development. They both turned to look at the beautiful green-eyed woman talking with her friend. Neither could deny that she was special. There had never been another like her in the Underground. Fagan didn't think there would be another like her within his lifetime.

"Hello, precious," Jareth said, walking up to the two women.

"Hi, Jareth," Sarah replied, blushing. He was giving her a look of open adoration. She'd never had someone look at her in that way.

"I'm going to go talk to Fagan," Allie said, excusing herself. "We'll wait for you."

"I need to tell you something," Sarah said, after they were alone.

"Yes?" he asked

"I-" she began.

"Hello, my Lady," Liam interrupted. Jareth shot him a glare.

"Hi Liam," Sarah replied. Her face didn't show the barely restrained anger at the interruption. She'd been so close. "I'll tell you later, Jareth. I should really be going anyway. I don't want to keep Fagan and Allie waiting. I'll see you both later."

"Goodbye, precious," Jareth said, taking her hand and leaving a butterfly kiss on the top of it.

"So long, my Lady," Liam added, copying the gesture. Sarah was glad he never looked up to see the roll of her eyes. Jareth didn't miss it and smirked as he transported himself back to the Goblin Kingdom.

Fagan escorted the women back to their chambers. Leaving them alone, he went to report to his father about this strange occurrence.

"Hey Sar," Allie said. "You ok?"

"It was really strange," Sarah confessed. She went on to relay her tale of what had happened in the white room.

"How bizarre," Allie replied. "It makes sense, though. I've always known you were special."

"Thanks Allie," Sarah said.

"What say you and I take some time for ourselves today?" Allie asked. "We can go get some crazy Fae spa treatments and relax. I think we've earned it."

"Sounds like fun to me," Sarah replied.

The two girls proceeded to spend the rest of the day getting pampered. They went to one shop in the Fairy Kingdom where they were wrapped in strange leaves while pixies sprinkled golden dust over them. When the wraps were removed, both women shined like gold. They went to another shop where they received new gowns. Another Fairy Lady used magic to show them several different hair styles. Sarah and Allie both chose elaborate updos to go with their new gowns. When night began to fall, they returned to the castle. At dinner, Fagan had to admire them both. They were going to make lovely Queens. He and his brother were lucky men indeed.

* * *

Two days later, Sarah was walking down the hall. With all the time on her hands now, she was engrossing herself in some fascinating books in Fagan's library. She was reading one as she walked to lunch. Suddenly, she ran into something solid and warm. Arms came around her, steadying her so she wouldn't fall. She looked up into a pair of recognizable mismatched eyes.

"Hello, precious," Jareth said, smirking.

"Hey, Jareth," she replied. "What are you doing here? I thought your father banned you."

"I'm here to see Fagan," he said, innocently. "He never said I couldn't talk to Fagan. If I happen to bump into you while I'm here, then what can he say? It would be rude of me to pass you in the hall without speaking to you. He couldn't argue with that, now could he?"

"You're so devious," she said, laughing.

"Of course," he admitted. "Now what were you going to tell me the other day?"

"I just wanted to say, I-" she replied.

"_Queenie, Queenie"_

"_Hi Kingy"_

"_We play game now"_

"_Tag"_

"_You it"_

"Oh damn," Sarah muttered. "I forgot that I promised them a game. I'll tell you later. Have fun with Fagan."

Jareth watched as she ran after his subjects. He wondered what she was about to tell him. He could see that it was something important. With a sigh, he set out to find his brother to discuss the arrangements for his part of the tournament. In only a few more days, they would be fighting to continue their courtship of this most amazing woman. Jareth knew that the competition would be fierce, especially with what happened on the temple grounds. Still, Jareth was confident that he would come out victorious. He pushed away any doubts he had and joined Fagan in his study.

* * *

A couple days before the tournament, Raghall had arranged for Sarah to join him at court. By now, most of the Underground had heard about what happened to Sarah. They looked at her in awe and deep respect. She felt uncomfortable under their adoring stares. It had been a long day under their scrutiny. She had sat by his side, listening carefully to the different petitions and trying to ignore the looks she was receiving. When it was all done, Raghnall took her to his study for her opinion.

"So, Sarah," he began. "What did you think?"

"I think you don't need me at all," she replied. "You do well enough on your own."

"That's very kind," Raghall said. "But, surely, there must have been something that bothered you."

"There was one thing," Sarah admitted.

"I thought there might be," Raghnall replied. "What was it?"

"Why were most of the petitions brought forward by men?" Sarah asked. "Even ones that affected women were brought up by men."

"Most women are not property owners," Raghnall replied. "Therefore, they have fewer rights to petition the court."

"That's awful," Sarah chastised. "Women should always have the same rights as men. We're just as good as men."

"I agree, my dear," Raghnall said, smiling. "Unfortunately, even I don't have the power to change things alone."

"Who does have the power?" Sarah asked.

"The council," Raghnall replied.

"You mean the one that consists of all men," Sarah sighed.

"That would be correct," Raghnall confirmed.

"How do we go about changing their minds?" Sarah asked.

"We?" Raghnall inquired.

"Of course," Sarah replied. "You don't think I'd let you fight this alone? I want to help."

"You, my dear, are definitely one of a kind," Raghnall complimented. "We need to show them that women are capable of speaking for themselves. I suggest you contact the female rulers and see if you can form a group. There is strength in numbers, you understand. Once you have a strong alliance, you should petition the court for rights."

"I'll do it," Sarah vowed. "It may take some time, but I promise that I won't stop until we're victorious."

"Wonderful," Raghnall replied. "Let me know if you need any help."

"I will," Sarah promised. "I need to get back to the Fairy Kingdom to finish up the preparations for the tournament. Are you coming this weekend?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Raghnall declared.

"I'll see you then," Sarah replied. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the study. Raghnall watched her go and admired her courage.

"Hey Jareth," Sarah said, spying the familiar blond leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see my father about something," Jareth replied with a smirk. "Enjoy court?"

Sarah looked around before answering. "It was boring as hell," she said in a low voice. He laughed and she joined him.

"While we have a moment, what were you trying to say the other day?" he asked.

"I was trying to say that I-" Sarah replied.

"Jareth!" Raghnall interrupted. "Come on in."

Sarah sighed and said, "Never mind, it wasn't that important. I'll tell you sometime."

"See you this weekend, precious," he replied. "Maybe you can tell me then."

"Perhaps," she said. "Goodbye."

Sarah watched as he disappeared inside Raghnall's study. Why was it so difficult to tell someone you loved them? With a sigh, she went to find Fagan and Allie, who waited for her. They transported back to the Fairy Kingdom. Allie and Sarah spent the next couple of days making plans to contact the women rulers and demanding rights for women. It was quite empowering.

Soon, it was the night before the contest. Sarah couldn't sleep. Her nerves were creating great waves of fear rolling through her. What if Jareth lost? What if Gough won? She refused to rig the contest one way or another. She would have to just trust in the Gods to see this through. Earlier this afternoon, she and Fagan went over her part of the tournament. He praised her for her brilliance. Together, they finished the preparations. Whatever happened, Sarah knew she did her best to create a contest that was both fair and informative. Finally, with thoughts of victory in her head, she fell asleep on the eve of the day that would change things forever.


	22. Let The Games Begin

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, but life has been crazy at the moment. The holidays are a lot of fun, but there are always a million things to do. This is the first half of the tournament. As I started writing, I realized it needed to be divided into two chapters. I can't believe I've reached 300 reviews! You reviewers are fantastic! Special shout-outs go to Kiruya, D ark-Assassin92, RachCar, rowen, scbeauty2525, DarkJasmine, kitsunkruruoshii, seniastardust, childishmistake, Full-Empty-Spirit, sandy162, craftyjoe, I'Like'Cheetos, TheraSerenity, CeliaEquus, LittleMargarita, gamesofmakebelieve, wedimagineer, gunitatsuhiko, Silverfurred, notwritten, Jareth Lover 16, RubyDracoGirl, hazlgrnLizzy, jensulli11, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, scifigeek10, and Her Royal Goddess for their awesome reviews of the last chapter. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **I'd love to own Labyrinth, but I don't.

* * *

Sarah awoke early the next morning with a feeling of butterflies floating about in her stomach. She was more than a little nervous about the tournament that would be starting in a few hours. If something went wrong, she could regret the outcome for the rest of her life. Now that she was becoming Fae, it could end up being quite a long time. She turned to see Allie still fast asleep. How she wished she could be that relaxed.

Shaking her head, she quickly got ready for the day at hand. She chose a light muslin gown in a pretty jade color that perfectly matched her eyes. She curled her hair and let it flow loose over her shoulders. As she was finishing up, Allie started to awaken. Sarah turned to her with a smirk.

"Morning sleepy head," she teased.

"This is quite the change," Allie replied, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I'm usually the one teasing you for oversleeping. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I don't know," Sarah said smiling. "I guess you just looked too peaceful for me to disturb. Hurry up and get dressed and we can go find some breakfast."

"How can you eat at a time like this?" Allie asked.

"Sheer will. If I don't eat now, I may not eat again the rest of the day," Sarah explained.

Allie laughed and made her way into the bathroom. While she got ready, Sarah began to think through the plans she had made in her head. Everything was set up for each of the suitors' events. Only Fagan was privy to the details of each. Sarah had asked to be kept in the dark. She would be more apt to worry if she knew anything. Fagan had assured her that everything would go like clockwork. Only he knew what she had planned for the final event. After finding out her plans, he had to admire her ingenuity. Only the correct suitor would be the one to win Lady Sarah's points.

After Allie had gotten dressed, the two girls walked to the kitchen for breakfast. The halls were deserted as all the servants were preparing for the tournament. As they approached, Sarah and Allie could hear the sounds of male laughter coming from behind the closed doors. They looked at each other in puzzlement, but shrugged and opened the door. Sitting at the kitchen table were Fagan and Jareth. Sarah's goblin friends were eating, what looked like, pancakes next to the fire.

"Good morning," Sarah said, walking into the room. Then she couldn't help herself. The goblin in her begged for her to cause some mischief this morning. "How're my favorite boys?"

Jareth and Fagan beamed, standing as the two beautiful women entered the kitchen. The Goblin King preened at the compliment. Sarah began to approach Jareth and he held out his arms for her. She brushed past him and gave hugs to each of the goblins. The look on the faces of the two Fae males was priceless and she had to laugh. It was too much fun to tease them, but she knew better than to take her teasing any further.

"And how're my favorite _men_?" she asked grinning. The goblins went back to their pancakes as she approached their annoyed King.

"Just peachy," Jareth grumbled.

Sarah took pity on him and gave his cheek a kiss. His look of irritation melted away and he embraced her. She smelled sweet and good. He longed to be covered in her scent and carry it with him throughout his day. They stood with their foreheads touching for a few moments. It was the sound of Fagan clearing his throat to pull them apart.

"We should be going," Fagan said, looking pointedly at his brother.

"Give us just a moment," Sarah requested.

"Sarah," Fagan warned. "Technically, he's not supposed to be anywhere around you until the tournament begins."

"Actually, you father said he wasn't allowed to take me on any excursions," Sarah reminded him. "I don't think that talking in the kitchen counts as an excursion."

"Lady Sarah!" he exclaimed, smirking. "You're going to make a great Fae. Still, I'm the one who will hear it from my father should he find you two in here."

I know," Sarah replied. "Just a minute, then you can drag him away."

"One minute," Fagan conceded. Sarah nodded and watched him lead Allie out of the kitchen.

"Good morning precious," Jareth said smiling. "Now can I give you a proper greeting?" At her blushing smile, he bent his head and captured her lips with his own. It was short, but very sweet and gentle.

"Good morning Jareth," Sarah replied, a little breathlessly. Her arms were still around his neck. "That wasn't why I asked you to stay behind, but you won't hear me complaining." He grinned at her. "Before your brother comes back, I'd better just get to the point. I wanted to say good luck."

"Thank you, my Lady," Jareth replied. He pulled away, cognizant of the time they had left. As he walked away, Sarah stopped him.

"Wait!" she called. "I have something for you." He turned to look at her and cocked his head to the side like he did at their first meeting. "In days of old, it was customary for a woman to send her knight into battle with a token." She pulled a jade scarf from her bodice and handed it to him. His eyes widened in surprised delight and he looked, in awe, at the scarf in his hand.

"I will wear it with pleasure, my Lady," he replied, tying it around his wrist. With a bow, he turned and left the kitchen. Allie walked into the kitchen.

"Did you tell him?" she asked.

"No," Sarah replied. She began to fix herself a plate of the leftover pancakes.

"Why not?" Allie asked, joining Sarah.

"It's not the right time," Sarah replied. The two women sat down at the table to eat their breakfast. "I don't want to put any extra pressure on him before the tournament. He's got to stay focused so he can complete each of the events above last place."

"Well then, what _did_ you do to him?" Allie asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked in reply.

"When he came through those doors, he was glowing," Allie replied. "He acted as if you had given him the keys to the Kingdom. I thought for sure that you had finally told him."

"I gave him my scarf to take into battle," Sarah said, smirking.

"You mean like damsels and knights and all that stuff?" Allie asked.

"Yup," Sarah replied, returning her attention to her breakfast.

Allie laughed and went back to her own breakfast. They spent another hour eating, talking to goblins, and planning Allie's wedding. For that hour, Sarah's life felt normal. In the three weeks that they'd been in the Underground, it had become home to her. Fantasy had become reality and that was just fine in Sarah's opinion. She and Allie cleaned up the kitchen and went to join the growing crowd to watch the tournament.

* * *

"Well?" Fagan asked. They'd been sitting in the Throne Room getting ready for the start of the tournament for almost an hour. Jareth had remained silent the entire time. He kept staring at his wrist and smiling. It was beginning to unnerve Fagan.

"Hmm?" Jareth replied, absently.

"Such eloquence, dear brother," Fagan quipped, rolling his eyes. When he realized that he still didn't have his brother's attention, he smiled wickedly. Holding his hand in a form of gun, he flicked his wrist at Jareth. A tiny lightning bolt flew from his index finger and hit the Goblin King in the back of the neck.

"Damn you Fagan!" Jareth bellowed, jumping up.

"It was the only way I could get your attention," Fagan replied, dismissing his brother's anger.

"That hurt," Jareth complained, rubbing his neck.

"What has you so far away?" Fagan asked.

"This," Jareth replied, holding out his wrist for Fagan to see. Fagan walked up to him and looked closely at the offered wrist. He took note of the jade colored scarf tied there.

"What is that?" Fagan asked.

"It's a token," Jareth replied, stroking it fondly. "Lady Sarah gave it to me to take into battle today."

"Did she?" Fagan asked, smirking. That explained his brother's distance. He had to give it to his future sister-in-law. She certainly had a flair for the dramatic. But then, so did his brother. They were perfectly matched. He just hoped that no one else found out about this tiny bit of favoritism. Knowing his brother, he'd want to tell everyone.

"Yes," Jareth replied absently.

"Jareth, my brother," Fagan said, shaking his head in amusement. "Let me be so bold as to give you a piece of advice. Don't let anyone see that you have Lady Sarah's favor. It could make things bad for the Lady."

"You're right," Jareth sighed, frowning. He pushed the scarf under his shirt and out of sight. As much as he'd like to shout it from the rooftops, it wouldn't do Sarah any good to have two very jealous Fae males on her hand.

"Let's go attend to the tournament," Fagan suggested. Jareth nodded and they left to get things started outside.

* * *

On the tournament grounds, a crowd had begun to gather. Sarah couldn't believe how many had come to see this battle between her suitors. The word had gotten out to all the Kingdoms. The Fae definitely had a love for games and a battle for the hand of a fair maiden was the height of entertainment. Still, it made her nervous. Allie led her over to the dais, where Sarah could see Fagan, Raghnall, and Catrin were already waiting for her. Raghnall and Catrin looked to be deep in discussion. Sarah took a deep breath and began to ascend the steps towards her seat.

"Hello, Your Majesties," Sarah greeted the small group, curtsying respectfully.

"Hello, Lady Sarah," Raghnall replied, indicating for her to rise. "How do you fare today?"

"I'm well, thank you," Sarah smiled. "How are you?"

"The same, thank you," he replied.

"Are you ready for this?" Catrin asked.

"As ready as I can be," Sarah replied.

"We are almost ready to begin," Fagan informed them.

Raghnall escorted her to her seat, while Fagan did the same with his aunt and Allison. The crowd before her also began to take their seats. Fagan stood before the spectators and looked out over the tournament grounds. His brother and the other two suitors were kept in seclusion, away from the others. They would be brought out at his command. Fagan was more than a little nervous. He couldn't give his brother any assistance, but, if he should lose, there would be two very broken hearts in his castle. He sent a little prayer up to the Gods before waving his arms to silence the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, once the crowd had quieted. "It is my pleasure to open this tournament on this beautiful day. Before we begin, I'd like to thank His Majesty, the High King and Her Majesty, the Queen of the Nymphs, for gracing this tournament." Everyone bowed or curtsied deeply in respect. Raghnall waved his hand, indicating his approval. "With no further ado, bring out the challengers." The crowd began cheering wildly as the three suitors made their appearance.

Sarah watched as Jareth, Liam, and Gough took their places on the field. When Jareth turned to look at her, she gave a little smile and a wink. He returned her wink with a smirk and wink of his own. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Raghnall and Catrin, who gave each other a cryptic look of their own. After the applause died down, Fagan continued as Master of Ceremonies.

"Now Gentlemen," he addressed the suitors. "This tournament is to be fair. No magic is to be used to hinder or help, unless the contest specifically calls for it. There are four events, each chosen by either a suitor or the fair Lady Sarah. The man to come in last for these four events shall rescind his courting rights, effective immediately, to Lady Sarah. If we are in agreement, let the games begin."

"Aye!" shouted the three suitors in unison.

"The first event was created by King Gough of the Dwarf Kingdom," Fagan announced. "It is a test of strength. Each man must hold a weighted ball above his head, while standing on the posts before them. The first one out will earn no points. The second one out will earn 10 points. The third one out will earn 25 points. Gentlemen, take your posts."

Each of the suitors climbed atop the narrow posts imbedded into the ground. When they were settled, they were given a heavily weighted ball. The crowd stood in silence as each of the men raised it above their heads. Sarah could barely breathe and her heart began to race. Catrin reached over and took her hand, giving her support. Sarah looked at the Nymph Queen and smiled.

Twenty minutes into the contest, the first signs of fatigue were beginning to show. Gough and Jareth were sweating profusely. Liam was not only sweating, but he was starting to tremble slightly. All eyes were on him. Five minutes later, his ball began to slip in his hand. After two failed attempts to steady himself, Liam's ball fell to the ground. He cursed and jumped off of his post to watch the others continue. His face held an expression of frustration and self-loathing. Sarah felt quite sorry for him and wished she could spare him these feelings.

Another forty minutes went by and the crowd began to wonder how long the two suitors were going to last. A collective breath was being held by all the spectators. Jareth felt as if his arms were going to fall off of his body. The pain was immense and the only thing that kept him going was the thought of his fair maiden and the gift she had given him earlier. Still, he knew that he couldn't hold on much longer. His biceps were already beginning to quiver. He glanced over at Gough and realized that he was still and calm. The ball began to slip in his hands and he winced as he watched it fall in front of him. With a frown, he stepped from his post and sighed. However, at least he didn't come in last. Some points were better than none.

Gough flung his ball to the ground in triumph. He had been victorious. The crowd shot to its feet and cheered for him. Sarah sighed in disappointment. In her heart, she wished that Jareth could have beaten Gough at his own game. It was going as she planned, but she wanted Jareth to be victorious in every event. Fagan stood from his seat next to Allison and addressed the crowd.

"Congratulations to King Gough," he said. "Please change the score to reflect the outcome of this event."

The score keeper quickly changed the scoreboard as requested. It now read:

First Place - Gough: 25 pts

Second Place - Jareth: 10 pts

Third Place - Liam: 0 pts

The crowd cheered for the Dwarf King. He basked in the glory. Jareth watched on and smirked as he heard more than one person chanting his name. He may not have won this round, but it was clear that he was still a favorite among the spectators. Still, the only person whose support mattered to him was his beautiful Sarah. He vowed, when this was over, that he was going to tell her how he felt about her. He watched as she smiled at him. His heart beat a little faster at seeing her lovely face. He tipped her wink and turned to watch Fagan announce the next event.

"The next event was generated by King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom," Fagan announced. "This time, the test will be magic. Each suitor will create a crystal containing his best spell. The crystals will be presented to a judge, who will evaluate them. He will have no knowledge of which crystal was created by which man. The suitor with the best spell will earn 25 points. The second place finisher will earn 10 points. For last place, the man will receive no points. Gentlemen, begin your incantation."

Each of them began to create beautiful crystals. They caught the sun and the light refracted into a rainbow of colors. Sarah watched on anxiously. All three crystals looked the same to her. How was the judge going to be able to make a decision? Jareth continued to stare at his crystal with a focus and dedication she had never seen before in him. She desperately hoped that he would be able to create something spectacular.

All of the crystals were collected and given to the judge, an elderly Fae who looked wise and powerful. He took the first one in his hand and looked into it intently. Rolling it on his arms, he tested the power of the spell. When he had gotten the full extent of the spell, he took the next and began the same test on it. Finally, he did the same to the third crystal. When he was finished, he took one of the crystals from the three and held it before him.

"This crystal contains a fair spell, but it has been outshone by the others," he pronounced. "I deem this to be the third place finisher."

"To which of the three men does this belong?" Fagan asked.

The judge threw it up in the air and it floated towards the three suitors. It remained suspended over all three of them until it finally landed in the hand of Gough. Throwing it to the ground, he swore and strode off to lick his wounds. The crystal disappeared, leaving no trace. Sarah watched and sighed in relief. That meant that Jareth was still in the running. She watched as the wise Fae took a second crystal and held it in his left hand.

"This crystal contains a good spell, though it is not the best," he stated. "It is the second place winner." Before the question could be asked, he took the last crystal in his right hand. "This is the superior crystal by far. It belongs to the winner of the contest."

The judge let both crystals fly towards the suitors. The crowd sat at the edge of their seats, waiting for them to settle in the hands of their creator. Jareth grinned happily as the first place crystal fell into his hand. Liam's face was one of disappointment as he learned that he had failed yet another event. He looked forward to his event, as he was sure to win. With that newfound hope, he flicked his wrist and his crystal turned into a beautiful crystalline rose. Another wave of his hand transported the gift to its recipient. Sarah stared at the thing of beauty and smiled happily. He bowed to her and stood next to Gough.

Jareth was not one to be outmatched where Sarah was concerned. He threw the globe into the air and music began to play. His clothes had been transformed into black breeches tucked into black knee-high boots, a grey ruffled shirt, and grey gloves. A dark blue jacket with diamante on the shoulders completed the look. Sarah looked down to see that she was wearing the same white sugar-spun dress as she had in the crystal dream. She had to laugh at the shear poofiness of it all. In an instant, she was transported to the Goblin King's side. He bowed to her and she returned a curtsy of her own. She giggled as he swept her into the same graceful waltz as he had in her dream. When the song was over, she was returned to her seat on the dais. Catrin giggled and Raghnall smirked at the blush on Sarah's cheeks.

After his dance, Jareth strolled over to the other suitors. Both of them were shooting daggers at him with their eyes. It was apparent that Sarah quite enjoyed her waltz. Gough was now wishing that he hadn't wasted his crystal. He was the only suitor that had nothing to present to the fair maiden. Liam, for his part, was trying not to kill his cousin. He should never have given a gift to Sarah before Jareth. It only made it that much easier for the Goblin King to show him up again.

"Congratulations to King Jareth," Fagan announced. "Thank you for the entertainment." The crowd laughed and Jareth bowed to them. "Please change the score to reflect the outcome of this event."

The score keeper quickly changed the scoreboard once again. It now read:

First Place - Jareth: 35 pts

Second Place - Gough: 25 pts

Third Place - Liam: 10 pts

Sarah began to worry. If the score continued to stay like this, Liam would be the one ending his courtship with her on this day. That meant more time with Gough as a suitor. She didn't think she could stomach more of his advances. Looking at the conceited man, she truly hoped that Liam could do well at his own game. If not, she didn't know what she would do. The only thing she knew for certain was that she couldn't continue courting Gough, no matter what happened.

"We will now take a break to give our competitors time to rest," Fagan told the spectators. "We have prepared refreshments for everyone. Please partake in them and enjoy this break. This tournament shall reconvene in one hour."

The crowd began to disperse as everyone headed over to the refreshment tent. Sarah stood and spent a short time talking to Catrin and Raghnall. Fagan and Allie had left to get some time alone together before the tournament resumed. Raghnall excused himself to go speak with another royal. Sarah and Catrin began to step down from the dais. A young girl came up to her with a dark stain spreading down the front of her dress. After Tirion explained that she had spilled her drink, Catrin introduced Sarah to her youngest daughter. She then excused herself to help her daughter into a new dress.

As Sarah was beginning her journey to the refreshment tent, a hand reached out and grabbed her. She screeched as she was pulled under the dais. The hand then clamped itself over her lips. An arm wrapped around her waist and tightened. She struggled against it, but there was no use. She was trapped!


	23. Then There Were Two

**A/N: **This chapter took me longer than I would have liked, but I think it turned out well. There are several Labyrinth/Bowie/Connelly jokes imbedded in the last challenge. If you'd like to know what they all are, let me know and I'd be happy to reveal them to you. Special shout-outs go to LittleRin26, Operaphantomgrl, lonely 27, MoonPrincess623, DarkJasmine, Jareth Lover 16, sandy162, EunHee Kim, Kactus Wrynn, Full-Empty-Spirit, wedimagineer, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, gamesofmakebelieve, gothlena13, PrincessBiscuit, LittleMargarita, ShadowHeartofFaith, notwritten, I'Like'Cheetos, angel56335, tfstarlight, TheraSerenity, scifigeek10, Kiruya, and KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun. Thanks so much for reviewing this fic. Your reviews keep me fueled to keep on writing. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Even though I totally think I should own the movie (I'd make sure there was at least four sequels), the people who own it don't seem to want to give it to me for free. Bummer!

* * *

Just as Sarah was beginning to panic, a familiar smell wafted towards her. She broke free of the strong hands and whipped around. Her eyes took in recognizable blond hair and twinkling mismatched eyes. It took her a moment for her brain to catch up with the rest of her body. Her breasts were still heaving from the fear of being kidnapped and she was trembling. When she finally realized that she wasn't in danger, anger took over. She slugged the Goblin King in the arm.

"What the hell, Jareth!" she cried. "You nearly scared the life out of me."

"I just wanted some time alone with you, Precious," he replied, cupping her cheeks with the palms of his hands. "I'm sorry I scared you. Though, I must say, you look beautiful when you're angry."

"You know, if we get caught alone, we could be in a lot of trouble," she warned, her anger beginning to subside.

"Then we just have to make sure we don't get caught," he purred.

Jareth pulled her face to meet his. Warm lips pressed upon equally soft, warm lips. Her arms went around his neck, almost of their own volition. His went around her waist, pulling her body flush with his. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue access to her warm, moist mouth. He tasted her, thinking there was nothing sweeter than his Sarah. Slipping one of his hands from her waist, he began to caress her breast. Her nipple was already tensed into a hard little bud. He brushed it with his thumb, eliciting a moan from his beloved.

"Sarah!" Liam called, somewhere near the dais.

Both Sarah and Jareth emitted matching groans of annoyance. Pulling away from their kiss, they stood in silence. Jareth leaned his forehead onto hers and waited for Liam to go away. Unfortunately, he was being most persistent. They heard another voice join the search for the pretty brunette. She rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Sarah?" they heard Liam ask someone.

"Not since we recessed for refreshments," Raghnall replied. "You go that way and I'll keep searching around here."

The couple heard footfalls running away from the dais. Sarah took a deep breath and continued to hold Jareth to her. He could feel the rise and fall of her breasts against his chest and the steady beating of her heart. It felt like home to him. They both knew that they couldn't stay under the dais forever. Just as Sarah was about to walk back out into the daylight, the cloth covering the dais parted and a face looked in on them. Sarah gasped and Jareth groaned and covered his face with his hand.

"Are you two finished under here?" Raghnall asked, smirking. "I can't keep stalling Liam out here." Sarah giggled and stepped over to the High King. He held out his arm and escorted her from under the dais. "Stay here for a moment, my son. It won't do for people to see both of you walking from under the dais. Besides, it looks like you could use some time to pull yourself together. We'll see you at the next event."

The light hit Sarah's eyes and she squinted against it. Her face was flushed, both from her passion and getting caught. Raghnall seemed to be quite amused about this latest turn of events. He had seen Jareth pull Sarah under the dais and worked hard to make sure it went unnoticed by everyone else. Silently, he continued to cheer on his son while maintaining a neutral stance to everyone else.

Raghnall walked her up to the dais and helped her to find her seat before conjuring up a plate of hors d'oeuvres. Sarah ate her refreshments and watched the crowd as people began to file back into their seats for the last two events. Catrin returned and took the seat next to hers. They made small talk as they waited for the second half of the tournament to start. Trumpets interrupted them as the men were led back to the tournament grounds. Fagan stood to make his announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will commence with the second half of the tournament. Are our suitors ready for the third challenge?"

"Aye!" cried Jareth, Liam, and Gough.

"This third event was created by Lord Liam of the Nymph Kingdom," Fagan announced. "It is a test of intelligence and logic. Lord Liam has challenged each of the suitors to a game of riddles. Each of the men will be given a riddle. If they solve it correctly, they remain in the game. If they give an incorrect answer, they are out. The first one out will earn no points. The second one out will earn 10 points. The last one remaining will earn 25 points. We shall go in order starting with our third place finisher. Lord Liam, are you ready?"

"I am," Liam replied seriously.

"Listen to the following passage and reveal to us what is so unusual about it:

_"Gatsby was walking back from a visit down in Branton Hill's manufacturing district on a Saturday night. A busy day's traffic had had its noisy run; and with not many folks in sight, His Honour got along without having to stop to grasp a hand, or talk; for a mayor out of City Hall is a shining mark for any politician. And so, coming to Broadway, a booming bass drum and sounds of singing, told of a small Salvation Army unit carrying on amidst Broadway's night shopping crowds. Gatsby, walking towards that group, saw a youg girl, back toward him, just finishing a long, soulful oration ..."_

Liam thought for a few minutes and recited it several times in his head. He recognized it, that was for certain. The passage was from 'Gatsby' written by Ernest Vincent Wright. What was so unusual about it? His face lit up with the realization of the answer to the riddle.

"The letter 'E' is the most commonly used letter in the English language, yet in the whole passage, there is no 'E' used," he answered.

"Lord Liam, you are correct," Fagan announced. The crowd cheered and Fagan turned to Gough. "King Gough, are you ready for your riddle?"

"Yes," Gough replied.

"You approach two talking doors. One door leads to the City of Truth, while the other door leads to the City of Liars. You do not know which door is which. You are able to ask only one question to determine which door is which. The door that leads to the City of Liars always speaks lies, while the door that leads to the City of Truth always speaks the truth. You want to go to the City of Truth. What question do you ask to determine which door leads to the City of Truth?"

Sarah tried desperately to suppress the laugh that wanted to escape her lips. Looking over at Jareth, she could see that he, too, was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Their eyes locked and Sarah fought harder to keep a laugh from escaping her lips. Tears began to stream down her face and Jareth's mouth was beginning to hurt from clenching his teeth together. Catrin noticed the red face and tears of Sarah and became concerned. With a wave of her hand, she transported them away from the dais. Free from the prying eyes, Sarah began to laugh gaily.

"Would you mind cluing me into the joke?" Catrin asked in mock irritation. Her eyes glittered with mirth at the sight of the laughing Mortal before her.

"I-I'm sorry," Sarah stammered, bringing herself back under control. "When I ran the Labyrinth, there were two doors that gave me this same riddle. I answered it correctly and ended up in an oubliette for my conceit. Hoggle had to rescue me." Catrin gave her a quizzical look. "I guess you had to be there."

"Are you feeling up to returning?" Catrin asked, grinning.

"I think so," Sarah replied.

Sarah schooled her face into a mask of indifference and Catrin noticed, again, how well matched she was to her nephew. She waved her hand and the two women reappeared on the dais with Raghnall, Fagan, and Allie. Fagan was watching Gough working through his riddle, but Allie and Raghnall gave the returning women confused looks. Catrin shook her head as if to say that everything was alright. Allie shrugged and turned her head to continue to watch the tournament. Raghnall kept his eyes on the green-eyed beauty for just a moment longer before turning his own head back to the event at hand.

"King Gough, do you have an answer?" Fagan asked.

"I believe I do," Gough answered. "You should ask one of the doors - "If I were to ask the other door which door leads to the city of truth, what would he say?" Then you pick the opposite door of what he tells you."

"King Gough, that answer is correct," Fagan stated. Gough looked visibly relieved for a moment before his face settled back into an arrogant smirk. "King Jareth, it is your turn. Are you prepared to begin?"

"I am," Jareth replied.

"While exploring the wild highlands of Ireland, Robert was captured by Goblins. The chief of the Goblins told him he was allowed one final statement on which would hinge how he would die. If the statement he made was false, he would be boiled in water. If the statement were true, he would be fried in oil. Since Robert did not like either option, he made a statement that forced the Goblins to release him. What is the one statement he could make to save himself?"

Liam snorted. It would figure that Jareth would get a riddle about Goblins. He's the only one who truly understands the creatures. Sarah smirked and watched Jareth as he quickly came up with the answer.

"Robert said: 'You will boil me in water.' The Goblins were faced with a dilemma. If they boiled him in water that would make his statement true, which means he should have been fried in oil. They can only fry him in oil if he makes a true statement, but if they do, it would make his final statement false. The Goblins had no way out of their situation so they were forced to set Robert free."

"King Jareth, that is correct," Fagan announced. There were loud cheers at the news. Others were wondering how long this contest could go on with an intelligent mind like Liam's and a master riddler like Jareth. "Since this was a tie, we will continue with a second round of riddles. Lord Liam, are you ready for your next riddle?"

"Yes," Liam replied.

"It's more powerful than the Gods," recited Fagan. "It's more evil than the devil. The poor have it. The rich need it. If you eat it, you'll die. What am I?"

Liam pondered this latest riddle. What is more powerful than the Gods? Liam couldn't think of anything that was more powerful. More evil than the devil? Well, should the devil really exist, Liam didn't think much could be more evil. What could the poor have but the rich need that would kill you if you ate it? The answer came to him. It was simple, really.

"I have an answer," Liam said triumphantly. "It is nothing. There is nothing more powerful than the Gods or more evil than the devil. The poor have nothing and the rich need nothing. If eat nothing, you will die of starvation."

"That is the correct answer," Fagan announced. The crowd cheered and Liam beamed. "King Gough, are you prepared to answer your second riddle?"

Gough was annoyed at Liam's choice for an event. It was already boring him. He snuck a peek at the dais and caught of glimpse of Sarah leaning forward to talk to one of her Goblin friends. A grin broke out on his face as he realized that he had the most wonderful view of her cleavage in her new position. He stood there for a moment, daydreaming about touching and tasting the creamy skin of her breasts, before he realized that his name had been said more than once.

"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "What did you say?" The crowd tittered in amusement.

"I asked if you were prepared to answer your second riddle," Fagan replied, smirking.

"Yes," he said, trying to get the image of Sarah's breasts out of his mind so he could concentrate.

"The music stopped. The woman dies. Why?" Fagan asked.

Sarah watched as Gough desperately tried to come up the answer. His eyes kept trailing back to the dais and her chest. Sarah, though fair-minded, was also desperate to get rid of Gough. She knew what would happen should she give him a glimpse to distract his perverted mind. It wasn't fair, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"King Gough, do you have an answer?" Fagan asked after several minutes.

"I do not," Gough admitted, reluctantly. He was frowning and red with frustration.

"I am sorry, King Gough," Fagan replied. "As Lord Liam has answered his riddle correctly, you have been eliminated from the contest. King Jareth, are you ready for your next riddle?"

"Most definitely," Jareth stated.

"There are twenty-four married couples on a plane and three single pilots. Five of the couples are on their way to a honeymoon. Seven of them are going on a fishing trip in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The plane crashes in New Orleans, Louisiana. Every single person dies. How many people do they bury?" Fagan asked.

Sarah watched Jareth as he worked through the problem with lightning speed. She got the feeling that he enjoyed this challenge. As the Lord of the Labyrinth, a riddle in and of itself, he liked solving riddles. He stood with his hand massaging his chin for a few moments before a smile of victory decorated his handsome face.

"They buried three people," Jareth stated proudly. "There were only three single people aboard the plane: the three pilots."

"You are correct," Fagan announced. The crowd broke out into even louder applause. Liam looked annoyed with the attention his cousin was getting from the spectators. "Lord Liam, are you ready for the third riddle?"

"Aye," Liam affirmed.

"There were two mothers and two daughters and they all went fishing. All of them caught a fish but when they counted, there were only three fish. How is this possible?" Fagan asked.

At first, Liam was completed baffled by the question. How can four people go fishing and bring back three fish if everyone caught a fish. Several minutes went by and he still hadn't come up with an answer to the riddle. Fagan asked him if he needed more time and Liam asked for another five minutes. Looking in the crowd, he thought it was interesting how many people came to see this tournament. It looked like several generations were sitting in the stands. That's when the answer came to him.

"There were only three people fishing," he answered. "The first was a grandmother, the second was a mother, and the third was a daughter. The mother was the daughter to the grandmother and mother to the daughter. The grandmother was the mother to the mother and the daughter was the daughter to the mother."

"That is the correct answer," Fagan replied. After the applause died down, he continued. "King Jareth are you ready?"

"Yes," Jareth replied.

"You are a clever thief charged with treason against the king and sentenced to death. But the king decides to be a little lenient and lets you choose your own way to die. What way should you choose?" Fagan asked.

The crowd was silent as Jareth thought through this riddle. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think of the correct answer. However he chose to die, it would be painful and immediate. What was the point of this question? He loathed giving up, but he couldn't think of the answer. He finally came across the one riddle he couldn't solve. What was he overlooking?

"Do you have an answer?" Fagan asked after several minutes.

"I do not," Jareth reluctantly admitted, stunning Liam and the rest of the spectators.

"This event goes to Lord Liam," Fagan announced. Liam beamed and bowed to the applause he received. For the first time in his life, he won against Jareth. It was a heady feeling. His chest swelled with pride. "Please change the score to reflect the outcome of this event."

The score keeper quickly changed the scoreboard for the third time. It now read:

First Place - Jareth: 45 pts

Second Place - Liam: 35 pts

Third Place - Gough: 25 pts

"The fourth, and final, event was chosen by the Champion of the Labyrinth, herself," Fagan explained. "Each of the suitors will be asked the same question. They will then be asked to seal their answer into a crystal until it is time to be revealed. Each correct answer will be worth five points. The final question is worth 50 points. The questions will be randomly selected. Are the suitors ready?"

"Aye," they answered in unison.

"What is Lady Sarah's favorite book?" he asked, reading a slip of paper he pulled from a small drum. After all three suitors completed their answers, he told them to reveal.

Liam answered, "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

Jareth answered, "Labyrinth."

Gough answered, "Pride and Prejudice."

"The correct answer is 'The Wizard of Oz,'" revealed Fagan. "Lord Liam earns five points, while the other two suitors earn none." Fagan rolled the drum and pulled out another slip of paper. "What is Lady Sarah's favorite song?"

Liam answered, "Under Pressure."

Jareth answered, "As The World Falls Down."

Gough answered, "Stairway To Heaven."

"The correct answer is 'Under Pressure,'" announced Fagan. "Lord Liam earns five points." He pulled another question from the drum. "What is Lady Sarah's favorite movie?"

Liam answered, "The Man Who Fell To Earth."

Jareth answered, "The Dark Crystal."

Gough answered, "A Streetcar Named Desire."

"The correct answer is 'The Man Who Fell To Earth," stated Fagan. "Lord Liam earns five points." Rolling the drum again, he pulled another piece of paper. "What is the Lady Sarah's favorite holiday?"

Liam answered, "Halloween."

Jareth answered, "Christmas."

Gough answered, "Christmas."

"The correct answer is Halloween," revealed Fagan. He rolled the drum and pulled out the next question. He went over to Sarah and whispered in her ear. Sarah smiled and promptly shut her eyes. Fagan returned to the front of the dais to ask the next question. "What color are Lady Sarah's eyes?"

Liam answered, "A sparkling green."

Jareth answered, "The color of the purest jade."

Gough answered, "Green."

"The correct answer is green," said Fagan. "All three suitors earn five points." Again, the drum was turned and another question was selected. "Name the sibling of Lady Sarah."

Liam answered, "Toby."

Jareth answered, "Tobias Frederick Williams."

Gough answered, "Freddie."

"The correct answer is Toby," revealed Fagan. "Lord Liam and King Jareth receive five points." He pulled another slip of paper from the drum. "Before coming to the Underground, what was the Lady Sarah studying in school."

Liam answered, "English."

Jareth answered, "English."

Gough answered, "Drama."

"The correct answer is English," said Fagan. "Lord Liam and King Jareth receive five points." The next question was pulled. "What is the one thing that scares Lady Sarah more than anything else?"

Liam answered, "Spiders."

Jareth answered, "Snakes."

Gough answered, "Rodents."

"The correct answer is snakes," revealed Fagan. "King Jareth earns five points." He pulled another slip of paper from the drum. "What is Lady Sarah's birthday?"

Liam answered, "May 15."

Jareth answered, "June 27."

Gough answered, "December 12."

"The correct answer is June 27," stated Fagan. "King Jareth earns five points. We come to the final question. Scorekeeper, please change the scores to reveal the results up to this point."

The scorekeeper changed the scores as requested. The scoreboard now read:

First Place - Jareth: 70 pts

Second Place - Liam: 70 pts

Third Place - Gough: 30 pts

"The Lady Sarah used to recite lines in the park as a child," Fagan began. "What was the only line she could never remember?"

As the men began to place their answers in their crystals, Sarah went up to Fagan and took the slip of paper from his hands. Indeed, the question he asked was written on the slip of paper in her handwriting. There was only one problem. Sarah never wrote that particular question. How had it ended up in the drum? Sarah went back to her seat to ponder this question.

Liam answered, "'I shall take the heart,' returned the Tin Woodman; 'for brains do not make one happy, and happiness is the best thing in the world.'"

Jareth answered, "You have no power over me."

Gough answered, "Was ever book containing such vile matter so fairly bound? O, that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous place!"

"The correct answer is 'you have no power over me,'" Fagan revealed. "King Jareth earns 50 points. The winner of this tournament is King Jareth. Lord Liam is in second place. Our third place finisher is King Gough."

Sarah's heart began to race as she realized her plan had worked. Allie raced over to her and gave her a big hug. Catrin stood and embraced the brunette. Raghnall worked very hard to school his face into indifference, but he was both relieved and ecstatic over the results. It had been a gamble, but, ultimately, Lady Sarah had known that Gough did not know enough about her to win her event.

Gough reluctantly transported himself to the dais. He bowed before Lady Sarah and placed a wet kiss upon her hand. He then turned to Raghnall and bowed deeply with respect. Through clenched teeth, he relinquished his courtship of Sarah. Raghnall accepted it and broke the ties binding Gough and Sarah. With a final bow to Sarah, Gough transported himself back to his kingdom to lick his wounds.

Fagan invited everyone to the ballroom to celebrate the victory of Jareth and Liam. The party went well into the night. Sarah danced with both of her suitors and thoroughly enjoyed herself. She and Catrin got a chance to talk some more and their friendship bond grew stronger. After the celebration, both Liam and Jareth escorted her to her room. They made plans for a music night for the following evening. She said her goodbyes and slipped into the room. With a smile on her face, she slipped into bed. Her dreams, that night, were of her chasing a little giggling blond boy with green eyes.


	24. I Move The Stars

**A/N:** Wow! It's been a month since I last updated. My only excuse was that the holidays were incredibly busy. After they were over, I was too tired to write. Now, I'm back in the writing spirit and will make sure I update this story much sooner next time. Many thanks to Trotters, Nani2san, chazglee, RachCar, Her Royal Goddess, DarkJasmine, gamesofmakebelieve, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, lonely 27, Prongsy's Girl, RDG, Jareth Lover 16, CeliaEquus, MoonPrincess623, notwritten, TheraSerenity, EunHee Kim, Full-Empty-Spirit, LittleMargarita, LittleRin26, gothlena13, Kiruya, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, sandy162, tfstarlight, EmeraldRomance, ShadowHeartofFaith, angel56335, Kactus Wrynn, gunitatsuhiko, and scifigeek10 who reviewed the last chapter. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster (though you may not believe that after last chapter – but really – your reviews motivated me to return to this story as soon as I could).**

**Disclaimer:** Nope…I didn't get the rights to Labyrinth in my stocking this year. There's always next year.

* * *

"Hey Sar?" Allie asked from her spot in front of the fire.

"Yeah?" Sarah replied absently. The women were in the sitting room reading. Well, at least Sarah was reading. Allie apparently had something on her mind.

"Where do you think everyone believes we are?" Allie asked.

"What?" Sarah replied, putting her book down and turning to look at her friend.

"We've been gone for almost a month," Allie explained. "Where do you suppose everyone thinks we are?"

"I don't know," Sarah replied honestly. "I haven't really thought about it."

"I wonder what everyone is doing up there," Allie murmured. "We probably missed Kennedy's wedding. I hope she found some other bridesmaids."

"Oh, no!" Sarah exclaimed. "I can't believe I forgot about her wedding. I don't think we missed it, yet. It's not until April 9th."

"That's two days away," Allie replied after thinking about it for a moment. "We can still make it if we get one of the guys to send us back."

"You might be able to go," Sarah sighed. "I'm stuck here until the Solstice."

"Maybe Jareth will help you," Allie suggested. "He got you there to get your stuff."

"You go ask Fagan," Sarah said, standing. "I'm going to find Jareth and see if he'll take me. Maybe if I tell him there'll be dancing, cake, and alcohol, he'll say yes."

Allie laughed and went to find her beau. Sarah walked to their shared room and found the crystal that Jareth had given her. Picking it up, she called his name. A moment later, he appeared before her. Sarah couldn't help but admire her handsome suitor. He was wearing black breeches in black knee-high boots and a grey poet's shirt opened at the collar.

"Hello, Precious," he purred, smirking.

"Hello yourself," she replied with a smile.

Jareth crossed the small space separating them. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her close, he pressed his lips to hers. She gave a little moan of approval as he began to explore the deep recesses of her mouth. Her practical mind was telling her that she needed to talk to him about something. Another part of her was telling her practical mind to take a hike. She could talk to him anytime. Right now she was busy. 'Busy getting busy,' her practical mind argued. 'Damn right!' she told it before flicking it away. Unfortunately, her practical mind wasn't giving up that easily.

Jareth, impervious to the war going on in Sarah's head, broke away from her mouth. His lips slid to her ear, where he grabbed a little nibble before soothing it with a kiss.

"Jareth, I need…" she began, unable to complete her thought as his lips kissed a path down her neck. She moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation.

"So do I, precious," Jareth whispered against the soft skin of her neck.

"No, I need to talk to you," she managed. Jareth's hand caressed her back as his mouth continued its assault on her smooth skin. He nipped at the juncture between her neck and shoulder; then licked it soothingly. Suddenly feeling quite boneless, she gripped his shoulders for balance.

"No talk," Jareth denied, undoing the laces in the front of her dress with his free hand. The bodice of her dress loosened and he slipped his hand beneath the soft material. The feeling of leather against her bare breast almost succeeded in making Sarah come completely undone.

"Stop," Sarah forced out, sounding rather breathless. "I really need to talk to you." To her great relief and disappointment, Jareth pulled away from her.

"But it feels like forever since I've kissed you," Jareth pouted.

"Ah, but forever is not long at all," Sarah retorted, smirking. She laced her bodice with trembling fingers. Jareth watched intently as she righted herself.

"What did you need, precious?" he asked.

"A friend of mine is getting married in a couple of days. Allie and I were supposed to be bridesmaids and I really want to be there for her, so I wanted to know if you'd take me to her wedding," Sarah replied in one breath.

"Slow down, precious," he laughed. "Now what was that about a wedding?"

"Allie and I have a friend named Kennedy," Sarah explained. "We were both supposed to be in the wedding and it's in two days. I was hoping you might take me Above so I can at least see it."

"It's possible," Jareth replied, thinking it over. "Would you like it if I rearranged time so that you could still take part in it?"

"You'd do that for me?" Sarah asked.

"Precious thing, for you, I'd move the stars," he replied.

"I thought you said you move the stars for no one," she quipped, raising her eyebrow.

"No one but you, Sarah," he crooned.

"What will you do when you rearrange time?" she asked.

"Nothing spectacular," he replied. "Simply come up with a backstory for your disappearance."

"Where does everyone think we are?" she asked, worried.

"I imagine that most people believe you have disappeared," Jareth replied. "Now to come up with the backstory. What happened in your life just before you left to come here?"

"Let's see," Sarah said, thinking hard. It felt like years since she'd been Above. "We were just finishing up the week before Spring Break. How about this for a story? Allie and I went on Spring Break to Ireland to visit my Auntie Sorcha. She's my great-aunt and the person I'm named for. While we're there, we meet two gentlemen. We decide to take the rest of the semester off and study abroad."

"Sounds plausible," Jareth replied, thinking about it for a moment. "I suppose Fagan and I are the gentlemen you meet?"

"I know it'll take some acting, but, with practice, you two could become gentlemen," Sarah teased. Jareth frowned for a moment before smiling devilishly. Before she could wonder what he was up to, he reared back his hand and swatted her on her derriere. She gave a little shriek and rubbed her bottom. "Ow! So unfair."

"You deserved that, you little minx," he claimed.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, grinning. "Then take this!" She reached her hand out and tickled his side. He began to chortle and his face turned red. She continued to tickle him until he fell on the bed, crying for mercy.

"T-that's not f-fair," he stammered, trying to catch his breath.

"What's your basis of comparison?" she replied.

"This," he said, grabbing her wrist. With a tug, he pulled her into the small bed with him. She fell on top of him and he took her moment of surprise to begin tickling her. She began laughing and squirming to get away.

"Are we interrupting something?" came a teasing voice from the doorway. Both of them turned to see Allie and Fagan watching them.

"Yes," Sarah and Jareth replied at the same time. Jareth flicked his wrist and the door closed in front of them. Allie laughed and Fagan shook his head. They reopened the door to see Sarah climbing off of the bed and Jareth lying there with his hands behind his head.

"I knew I should have locked that door," Jareth murmured lazily.

"Allie told me about your wish to see your friend's wedding," Fagan informed Sarah, ignoring his brother.

"Jareth and I were just talking about it," Sarah replied. "He's going to reorder time and create a backstory for us so that we can be in it."

"Awesome nuggets!" exclaimed Allie. Fagan frowned behind her. Jareth caught the look that his brother was casting at him.

"I have to talk to Fagan for a moment," Jareth said, getting out of the bed. "When I've got everything in place, I'll let you know." He bent down and gave Sarah a chaste kiss on the cheek. The two kings left the girls alone as they stepped into the hall.

"Are you insane?" Fagan asked once they were alone.

"I don't see the problem," Jareth replied

"You don't see the problem?" asked Fagan incredulously.

"Is there an echo in here?" Jareth quipped.

"You know that it's dangerous to reorder time," Fagan warned. "All sorts of things could go wrong. This isn't your Labyrinth."

"I'm aware of that," Jareth replied. "I wouldn't have to reorder time if you hadn't brought those girls here without establishing a reason for them to be gone."

"You're right," Fagan conceded, sighing.

"I'm just going to do a local reordering," Jareth explained. "Sarah and I have decided on a plausible backstory."

"Alright, big brother," Fagan agreed. "I guess you and I have to go to a Mortal wedding. What do you know about those?"

"It's an emotional event, so don't be surprised if the girls begin to cry," Jareth replied. "Usually they have a ceremony at a local place of worship; then they have a big party to celebrate. The party consists of copious amounts of alcohol, food, cake, and dancing."

"Sounds like a good time," Fagan said.

"I'm going to start the reordering," Jareth replied. "I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful," Fagan warned. Jareth nodded at his brother and transported himself to his castle to begin making his preparations.

* * *

"Did you tell him, yet?" Allie asked after the two suitors left.

"Tell him what?" Sarah replied, feigning innocence.

"You know what," Allie alleged, swatting at her with a nearby pillow.

"No," Sarah sighed.

"Why not?" Allie asked, flopping down on the bed in frustration.

"The time hasn't been right," Sarah replied. She sat down on her own bed and hugged her pillow to her chest.

"What are you waiting for, the moon to be in the 7th house or perhaps Jupiter to align with mars?" Allie teased.

"Yep," Sarah retorted.

"You're hilarious," Allie replied sarcastically. "Seriously, what is stopping you from telling him right now?"

"I don't know," Sarah admitted.

"Tell that man you love him," Allie ordered.

"I will; I promise," Sarah replied. "For now, can we talk about something else?"

"Alright," Allie conceded. "Let's talk about tonight. What are you going to play for music night?"

"I was thinking of playing something on the piano," Sarah replied. "How about you?"

"Fagan already brought me my cello," Allie said happily. "I've been practicing Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 in G Major."

"Maybe we can do a duet," suggested Sarah.

"Sounds fun," Allie replied. "I saw that Fagan has a harpsichord in the music room. Remember that duet we did?"

"Sonata No. 1 in G Major for Cello and Harpsichord?" Sarah asked, smiling at the memory. "You sure do love your Bach. Alright, but I only know the Allegro ma non tanto."

"Let's go practice, now," Allie said, hopping off her bed. Sarah giggled at her friend's enthusiasm before standing and joining her.

Sarah and Allie quickly made their way to the music room. Sarah tested the harpsichord and found it in excellent condition. She'd expect nothing less from Fagan. They spent the next couple of hours practicing before Sarah had to call it quits to nurse her sore fingers. For the first time, she was happy that her parents forced her to take lessons so young. They had discovered, pretty early, that Sarah had a talent for the piano. They expanded her piano lessons to the harpsichord and organ. It made her parents look good to have her play for their parties. When she was a kid, she used to hate practicing. As she got older, she found it a good outlet for her frustration. It was just a bonus that her incessant playing would get on her stepmother's nerves.

Allie went to go find Fagan for lunch and Sarah decided to return to her book in the sitting room. The fire was still burning, sending out a soft, warm glow into the room. Sarah sank back into the comfortable chair and began to read. It wasn't long before she was completely engrossed. Sometime during her reading, she had flung her leg over the arm of the chair. One hand held the book, while the other tapped at her upper lip. She looked very much like her favorite suitor. In fact, that was the first thought that came to the minds of her five little friends as they entered the room to find their beloved "Queenie."

"_Hi Queenie!"_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," Sarah screamed, her book tumbling from her hands as her body jumped about a foot into the air.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

"Oh Gods!" Sarah gasped, willing her heart to return to its normal resting beat.

"_Is Queenie ok?"_

"_Queenie sound like Banshee."_

"_Why Queenie yell?"_

"_My ears hurt."_

"_Me scared."_

"I'm sorry boys," Sarah replied. "You just scared me, that's all. What's up?"

"_We come to play games."_

"_We want seek and hide."_

"_I count to a gazillion"_

"_You go hide."_

"_We find."_

"Alright, I'll go hide," Sarah said, smiling.

The Goblins gave a cheer before putting their hands over their eyes. Squeak began counting to a gazillion as Sarah left the room to find a hiding place. She didn't have to go far to find the perfect little nook. In the hall, she spotted a short breakfront under an ornate mirror. She opened the center door and smiled when she found it empty as she had suspected. Climbing in, she quickly closed the door and adjusted her legs to get comfortable for the wait. It wasn't long before the dark silence lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Sarah found herself in the same white room where she had met the Guardians. The room was dotted with marble statues of the Gods. Once again, Sarah found herself in awe. As before, two statues came to life in front of her. The beautiful beings stood before her, dressed in white and the glow they emitted made her shield her eyes.

"Hello again, little Mortal," said the voice, surrounding her.

"H-hello," Sarah stammered. "Why am I here again?"

"We have been watching over you, young one," replied the voice.

"Were you the ones that changed the question at the end of the tournament?" Sarah asked.

"It is your destiny to join with the anointed one," the voice reminded her. Sarah took the answer as a "yes."

"If you are truly looking over me, you'd know that I still have two suitors," Sarah said, frowning. "Which one is the anointed one?"

"Speak the name that resides in your heart," the voice commanded.

"Jareth," Sarah uttered without hesitation.

"We have told you that the answer resides in your heart," the voice confirmed.

"What do I do about Liam?" Sarah asked.

"Do not concern yourself over him, little Mortal," the voice assured. "You must return now. Remember your destiny and go forth with blessings."

The light faded and Sarah found herself in the dark abyss of the breakfront. She strained to hear anything beyond the heavy oak doors. Without a clock, she was unsure of how long she had been asleep. Surely, it couldn't have been that long. Her legs hadn't even started to cramp. Sarah settled back into the breakfront to wait for her Goblin friends to find her. A few minutes later, Sarah fell into a normal slumber. She dreamed of oubliettes, tunnels, and a handsome King.

* * *

Even a local reordering of time was complex and delicate. It would take a vast amount of work to make sure everything went well. Jareth took Fagan's warning quite seriously. There was no way he could face his brother or Sarah if something went wrong. Taking a deep breath, he began to focus on the star charts in front of him. Three hours later, everything was in place. He took one more glance to be sure that everything was set. Satisfied that he had done everything correctly, he left to find the two women and finalize things.

Jareth transported directly to the hall outside of Sarah's door. After knocking and not getting any answer, he created a crystal to locate her. It showed her in a tight, dark space. Frowning, he couldn't make anything of her location. He was going to have to find her the old-fashioned way. With a flick of his wrist, the crystal disappeared. He began walking down the hall towards the sitting room. Giggles permeated the air as he approached. Looking in the sitting room, he saw five of his Goblins searching under chair cushions and rugs for something.

"What is going on here?" he asked, pulling up to his full height and placing his hands on his hips.

"_We look for Queenie."_

"_We play game."_

"_Seek and hide."_

"_Squeak count to gazillion."_

"_Now we find."_

"Carry on," Jareth sighed, rolling his eyes.

So she was playing a hiding game with his Goblins. Looking at their fruitless searching, he realized they wouldn't be much help. Sniffing the air, he could sense that she had long left this room. He turned and went back into the hall. Walking past the breakfront in the hall, he could sense she was near. A small noise made him turn around and approach the decorative piece of furniture. Crouching down, he realized the sound was coming from the breakfront itself. Quietly, he opened the door. At the sight of Sarah, he stifled a laugh. Reaching out his hand, he gently shook her arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she screamed. Jumping up slightly and hitting her head on the top of the breakfront.

At the sound of her scream, the five little Goblins came running into the hall. Upon seeing Sarah, they began to cheer loudly.

"_We find!"_

"_We win!"_

"_Play again?"_

"_We hide."_

"_You find."_

Jareth couldn't hold it in anymore. He began to laugh so hard that he doubled over, holding his stomach. Sarah glared at him as she extricated herself from the breakfront. Standing with her hands on her hips, she waited for him to calm down so she could yell at him. His laughter began to taper off slowly and he raised his head to look at her. Seeing her standing in front of him with such a sour look on her face proved to be too much. He began to chortle once again.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing," she said drolly. "I can die happy now that I've reached my life's goal of serving as your entertainment."

"I'm sorry, precious," Jareth replied, having the good sense to look somewhat guilty. He took her into his embrace and attempted to kiss her. Sarah turned her head and his lips landed on her ear. He took the opportunity to nibble at the lobe beneath his mouth.

"Don't," Sarah protested, feebly. "I'm not done being mad at you."

"You're so beautiful when you're angry," he crooned into her ear. Sarah tried hard to keep the frown on her face, but failed miserably. His breath tickled her neck and she giggled in spite of herself. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed away from the warmth of his arms.

"You're incorrigible," she accused. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Seeing you always drives the serious thoughts from my brain," Jareth replied. "I came here to inform you that I completed the first part of the reordering. I need you and Lady Allison to come with me to complete the spell."

"She's with Fagan, probably making out by now. Want to pop in on them and give them a cold shower?" Sarah asked, smiling mischievously.

"Sounds delightful," Jareth agreed with a smirk of his own. "Shall we?"

Sarah took his outstretched hand and the two of them set out to create merry mischief. The Goblins watched them leave and decided to go out and make some mischief of their own. Shrieks and laughter filled the castle. All in all, it was business as usual in the Underground.


	25. Music Hath Charms

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to get back to the story, but I've been working on getting ahead in another story. To tide you over as I work on a couple other stories, I wrote a long chapter. This chapter is designed to be read as you listen to each piece (just close your eyes for a moment and use your imagination…come on…it'll be fun). I'll give you the cue when to begin. To get the order, go to www. Youtube . com / view_play_list?p=6A06933B57280F77 (delete spaces). I chose each piece and the subsequent rendition very carefully (you may see some a/n's scattered throughout to explain). I challenge all of my readers to at least sample each piece. Special shout outs go to RachCar, MichArela, addictedtocsi777, sandy162, Prongsy's Girl, LittleMargarita, tfstarlight, Trotters, gothlena13, notwritten, Kactus Wrynn, I'Like'Cheetos, Operaphantomgrl, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, scifigeek10, MoonPrincess623, gunitatsuhiko, hazlgrnLizzy, Anita Job,, Avalon-Mist, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, and Her Royal Goddess for their very brilliant reviews of the last chapter. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this chapter except for the idea and my own characters. Seeing as how I wasn't around when many of the songs in this chapter were written, it goes without saying that I didn't have anything to do with them being created and I don't own the rights to them now.

* * *

Sarah, Jareth, and Allie spent a few hours creating the backstory they needed to explain their disappearance. Both of their families and friends thought they had gone to visit Sarah's great-aunt Sorcha in Ireland. Although they were a little surprised to receive a phone call from the women saying they wouldn't be coming home right away, they seemed to accept their excuse of meeting two foreign gentlemen. Kennedy now expected their arrival on the night of her rehearsal dinner. She was a little disappointed that Sarah and Allie would miss her wedding shower and bachelorette party, but she was delightedly surprised by the gifts they sent her from Ireland.

The visit to Ireland to speak with Sarah's great-aunt had been unexpected, but highly enjoyable. The older woman recognized Jareth right away and Sarah had to yell to get her attention from the "wee folk" in front of her. Once Sarah had explained everything to her, she was thrilled to help. It would be fodder for gossip in the pubs later. Before they left, Sorcha took her niece aside to impart some wisdom. Sarah's blush amused the elder woman. 'Love, no matter where one finds it, is a precious commodity,' she had told Sarah. 'Hold onto it with both hands and never let it go. Especially with one so handsome. I'll bet you'll have no trouble holding onto that one.'

After they finished, Sarah and Allie felt exhaustion creep into their very bones. They excused themselves from Jareth and collapsed upon their beds. The end of their naps had come too soon, in their opinions. Still, they looked forward to music night ahead of them. Fagan had let them sleep as long as he dared. He knew how tiring even a local reordering of time was to the body. By the time they were awakened, they barely had enough time to eat and freshen up before guests would start arriving.

Sarah picked out a lovely black and silver brocade dress with silver satin inserts on the skirt which grew into a train at the back. It was a little daring, with a V-neck that ended at a point between her breasts. Held up by inch thick straps, she didn't have to worry about it falling too low to be decent. At the last minute, she decided to wear the little bolero jacket that came with the gown. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided she liked the effect. Allie had done her hair into romantic waves that fell down her back. Around her neck, she fastened a diamond necklace.

Allison wanted to go for a little color tonight. She picked out an exquisite hooded gown. It was decorated with beautiful red embroidered taffeta and chain stitch embroidery in a pale gold metallic thread. A Scottish widow's style hood draped elegantly at the back and was lined in the taffeta. The red taffeta front panel had corset style lacing in black satin. There was a small train in the back. The sleeves draped down elegantly to almost the same length as the dress and were made from deep red taffeta and fully lined with black velvet. Sarah assisted her with tightening the laces and the dress hugged her figure. Allie put her hair up with curly tendrils framing her face.

The two women made their way to the music room. As they entered, they had their heads together conspiratorially. The men already assembled grinned as the two visions entered the room giggling. Allie walked over to Fagan and they kissed chastely. Sarah saw that both her suitors had arrived ahead of her. With an inward sigh, she walked over to Liam. He took her hand in his and placed a kiss to the back of it. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Jareth, sensing her discomfort, came to her rescue. He took both of her hands in his and placed a sensual kiss into each palm. The effect left Sarah breathless. She gave him, what looked to be, a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. In reality, she made it more by teasing him with her tongue. 'All's fair in love and war,' she thought to herself as she took a seat beside each of her gentlemen.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen," Fagan greeted as the last of the guests arrived. "Thank you for attending tonight's music night. I think I shall kick off the festivities with Scarlatti's Sonate d-moll."

**[A/N: Time to start the playlist…I feel like one of those narrators on the old Disney Read-A-Long Books…lol]**

The guests clapped respectfully as Fagan created an acoustic guitar with a crystal and sat down to play. Silence befell the room as the first notes hit the air. As his fingers flew over the frets, the audience became mesmerized. The music was soothing and Sarah felt contented as she leaned back into the soft cushion of the couch. For his part, Jareth enjoyed watching his brother display his mastery of the stringed instrument. Looking over at Sarah, he smiled at her eyes on Fagan in rapt attention. Liam took Sarah's hand in his, a gesture that failed to get by Jareth's notice. Sarah, too enthralled by the Baroque piece, ignored it. Soon, the piece came to an end. Fagan stood and bowed as he received the happy applause from the entire room.

"Care to join me, father?" Fagan asked, eyeing the High King.

Raghnall smiled and stood. The guests cheered for their King. He created a second guitar and took a seat next to his son. The two men looked at each other for a moment and then nodded. It was clear that they had decided on their next piece.

"Now, for your entertainment, we shall play Pavane by Gabriel Faure," Fagan announced.

**[A/N: I just love this kid's rendition of it on youtube…very creative!]**

The room fell silent as the audience prepared themselves for another beautiful piece by the father/son duo. They were not disappointed as each man began to play their perspective instrument. A look of intense concentration adorned their faces. Sarah thought they looked even more handsome as they played. For the first time, she could see the resemblances between the pair. Each note, as it were strummed, hit another place in the heart of the assembly. It was if they were playing to each and every person in the room. Sarah closed her eyes and let the music flow over her. It was more than magical, though neither man was using anything more than talent.

The song was over much too soon for the likes of Sarah. Both father and son stood to bow to the grateful applause of their audience. Catrin stood and embraced her brother, grinning broadly. She loved listening to him and her nephews as they played. It reminded her of the happier times in her childhood. She whispered into the Fairy King's ear and he nodded, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"It seems my aunt, Queen Catrin of the Nymph Kingdom, has decided to go next in our program," Fagan proclaimed. He took her empty seat, allowing her to take the stage.

"Thank you all for joining us," she said. "I look forward to listening to the various gifts you all have to offer. For my part, I will play a piece by Marcel Grandjany entitled Rhapsodie."

Catrin created a crystal with her right hand and dropped it to the floor. When it hit the ground, a shimmering mist enveloped the air. After it dissipated, a beautiful harp stood shining in the room. It was gilt in gold and the strings looked to be made out of spun starlight. It was the most exquisite instrument that Sarah had ever seen. Catrin conjured a small stool to go with the harp and took the ornately carved instrument into her hands. As she began to play, it seemed as if angels had appeared. The music was ethereal in its beauty. Each note was plucked to perfection. Sarah was so engrossed in the playing that she failed to notice Liam place his arm around her shoulders.

Jareth cleared his throat and sent glaring daggers at his cousin. Liam just smiled and pulled her closer. Not one with whom to be toyed, Jareth bent his head and gave a swift kiss to her ear. Sarah rewarded him with a bright smile and moved closer to him, causing Liam to drop his arm from her shoulder. Once again, Jareth's lips found their way to her ear.

"The music is exquisite, but it pales in comparison to you," Jareth whispered.

Sarah blushed and cuddled even closer to her blond-haired suitor. Liam watched with envious eyes. He would never be as pathetically charming as his cousin, but he sincerely doubted that the man loved Sarah. It was obvious that the Goblin King was just toying with the woman. Once he had her, he'd never be able to make her happy. Liam could give her so much more than the dandy fop. Why couldn't she see it? He sighed with relief as the last notes were plucked and Sarah sat up to applaud the woman she came to view as a friend. Catrin bowed her head and went to take her seat back from her nephew.

"Our next piece comes from the Crown Prince Berwyn of the Elf Kingdom and his intended, Princess Isolde of the Mermaid Kingdom," Fagan announced, taking his place in the center of the room.

"Thank you so much for allowing us this opportunity to perform together," Berwyn stated happily. "For your pleasure, we will sing Miserere from Verdi's Il Travotore."

**[A/N: I don't know what it is about this version, but I simply adore it…please listen and be moved. It's one of the best duets in opera.]**

With a wave of his hand, music began to play out of nowhere. Bells began to play and a chorus sang the opening bars.

_Miserere d'un'alma già vicina  
Alla partenza che non ha ritomo!  
Miserere di lei, bontà divina,  
Preda non sia dell'infernal soggiorno!_

Both Berwyn and Isolde lost their smiles and their faces took on a serious tone. When the orchestra began to play, Isolde opened her mouth and began to sing in perfect Italian.

_Quel suon, quelle preci solenni, funeste,  
Empiron quest'aere di cupo terror!  
Contende l'ambascia, che tutta m'investe,  
Al labbro il respiro, i palpiti al cor!_

Berwyn looked to his betrothed and began to sing. Jareth looked over to Sarah and saw a tear begin to form, making her eyes glisten under the candlelight.

_Ah, che la morte ognora  
È tarda nel venir  
A chi desia morir!  
Addio, Leonora!_

Isolde joined Berywn and their voices melded together with precision.

_Oh ciel!... sento mancarmi!_

The two stood holding each other's hands as the chorus began to sing once more.

_Miserere d'un'alma già vicina  
Alla partenza che non ha ritorno!  
Miserere di lei, bontà divina  
Preda non sia dell'infernal soggiorno!_

When the orchestra began to play again, Isolde breathed in deeply and began the next verse.

_Sull'orrida torre, ah! par che la morte  
Con ali di tenebre librando si va!  
Ahi! forse dischiuse gli fian queste porte  
Sol quando cadaver già freddo sarà!_

Berwyn began to sing once more, pouring his very soul into each note. The tear that had formed in Sarah's eye began its descent. Jareth removed the glove from his hand and brushed her cheek, feeling the warm moisture as it seeped into his skin. She turned to look at him with a sweet smile. Bending her head to his, she laid her forehead upon his. They remained in that pose for the rest of the song much to Liam's chagrin.

_Sconto col sangue mio  
L'amor che posi in te!  
Non ti scordar di me!  
Leonora, addio!_

Isolde joined her fiancé and their song came to close. Both of them hit the end with emotional fervor. The high notes at the end were passionate and pitch-perfect.

_Di te, di te scordarmi!.  
Tu vedrai che amore in terra  
Mai del mio non fu più forte;  
Vinse il fato in aspra guerra,  
Vincerà la stessa morte.  
O col prezzo di mia vita  
La tua vita io salverò,  
O con te per sempre unita  
Nella tomba io scenderò._

The applause was loud and poignant. Jareth pressed his lips to Sarah's forehead before joining in the appreciation. The couple bowed happily to the noisy reception of their duet. They took their seats once more as Fagan stood to announce the next performer. Jareth stood and grinned at his brother, who returned the grin with an eerie similarity.

"It seems the next on our program is to be my brother, Jareth, King of the Goblins, Crown Prince of the Underground," Fagan stated.

"Thank you," Jareth replied simply. "Though the last performance will be hard to follow, I hope you will all enjoy Beethoven Piano Sonata Number 14 in C Sharp Minor, Opus 27 Number 2."

The Goblin King pulled out the piano bench and took a seat. Stretching his fingers slightly, he positioned them on the black and white keys. His usual haughty facial expression became serious and focused as he began to play. Sarah watched in rapt attention as his fingers flew over the keys. Beethoven was one of her very favorite composers, but she had never heard him played with such passion and enthusiasm. It was as if she were listening to the composer playing his own work. Liam took the opportunity to slide closer to Sarah. He placed his arm around her and held her close. She gave him a polite smile and continued to watch Jareth's playing. As the last chords were played, Sarah felt great pride swell within her breast. Jareth stepped away from the piano and bowed his head. His mischievous grin was in place when he turned to Sarah and tipped her a wink. As Jareth was about to take his seat, he was interrupted by Fagan. The Fairy King whispered in his brother's ear and received a nod in return.

"The next piece will be performed by Jareth and myself," Fagan declared. "Together, we will be singing Pretty Women from Stephen Sondheim's Sweeney Todd."

**[A/N: I thought this song was fitting. I love this particular rendition because it was the closest to capturing the two King's I have conjured in my imagination.]**

Jareth and Fagan took their places side by side in the room. Jareth snapped his finger and music began to play. He opened his mouth and began the song.

_Pretty women  
Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing...  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women, _

_Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them chills the air.  
Pretty women_

Sarah blushed as she felt Jareth's eyes on her during his solo. For his part, Jareth refused to hide the fact that he was thinking of his own pretty woman in black and silver. Fagan, not completely unaware of his brother's antics, joined him. The two of them, voices slightly different, blended perfectly.

_Silhouetted... _

_Stay within you, _

_Glancing... _

_stay forever, _

_Breathing lightly... _

_Pretty women, _

_Pretty women! _

_Blowing out their candles or  
Combing out their hair,  
Combing out their hair then they leave  
Even when they leave you and vanish they somehow can still can remain there with you  
Even when they leave  
They still are there.  
They're there  
Ah! Pretty women, _

_At their mirrors, _

_In their gardens, _

_Letter-writing, _

_Flower-picking, _

_Weather-watching. _

_How they make a man sing!  
Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty women! Sir, pretty women!  
Yes pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women_

Upon their finish, both brothers walked up to their perspective woman and placed a kiss upon her hand. They received happy applause and nodded their heads to each other in agreement. Jareth took his seat beside Sarah and was happy to see her pull away from Liam. His cousin was glaring at him, to which he simply smiled and tilted his head.

"Our next performer is Lord Nicol of the Dragon Kingdom," Fagan announced.

"Thank you for allowing me to perform tonight for you all," Nicol stated happily. "I will now play the Flight of the Bumblebee by Rimsky Korsakov."

Moving his hands, he created a flute from the air. Flicking his wrist, the piano was readied to accompany him. Sarah smiled as the familiar piece began to play. His fingers fluttered over the keys, creating the feeling of a bee buzzing through the flowers. It was quick paced and over just after it had begun. The Dragon Lord bowed to his audience and took a seat. Raghnall stood and Fagan nodded at him.

"It would seem that our esteemed High King would like to dazzle us all once again," Fagan stated, grinning.

"Thank you for the introduction, my son," Raghnall teased. "I will be playing a piece entitled Strangers on the Shore by Bernard Stanley 'Acker' Bilk."

The High King flicked his wrist and a clarinet appeared in his hands. After readying his accompaniment, he began to play the liquid notes of the beautiful song. It was clear to Sarah why the clarinet was also called the licorice stick. It was soothing and she relaxed into Jareth's waiting arms. By the end of the song, Jareth was placing whisper kisses at her temple and into her hair. Breathing deeply, he enjoyed the combination of hyacinths and lilacs that seemed to permeate each strand. Raghnall, though focused and playing, still caught sight of his son and the Labyrinth Champion out of the corner of his eye. He silently cheered them on as the last notes of the jazzy music flowed into the room. The couple broke apart to applaud their High King.

"Next, we would like to invite Crown Prince Fallon of the Troll Kingdom to play for us," Fagan announced.

"Thanks to everyone for coming," Fallon said, smiling. "I would like to play for you Bach's Air on the G String."

Sarah looked to Allie and gave her a wink and a smile. The pretty blonde had a look of anticipated bliss upon her face. This was one of her favorite pieces. As Sarah had observed, Bach was Allie's favorite composer. Fagan squeezed her shoulder and kissed her cheek as the Prince applied rosin to his bow and tuned his violin. Like many others, he prepared the piano to begin playing the appropriate accompaniment. When the bow slid across the string to play the first note, Allie felt a chill sweep through her. It was masterfully played and overwhelmingly beautiful.

Liam took his opportunity as Sarah watched her friend lose herself in the music. Reaching out his right hand, he took hold of her left. The move surprised Sarah, who was beginning to forget that Liam was still beside her. She turned to him and looked at their joined hand. How ever were the Guardians going to help her? Whatever they did, they had better do it soon. She didn't know how long she could go on pretending. It wasn't fair to Liam to believe that he still had a chance at her heart. If they didn't do something soon, she was just going to take the man aside and tell him. Consequences be damned!

As the last notes were played, Sarah felt something wet touch her skin. She looked at Liam and realized that he had touched her hand to his cheek. A tear was flowing down his face and fell upon her hand. It made her feel like a horrible person. Liam was sweet, gentle, and sensitive. She wished he would find someone to love him as he deserved. Grateful for the end of the song so she could get her hand back, she broke into applause for the violinist. He bowed and sat back down to watch his fiancé as she walked to the center of the room.

"Next to perform is Lady Seirian of the Nymph Kingdom," Fagan stated.

"Thanks!" Seirian exclaimed. "I shall sing for you a song entitled He Plays the Violin by Sherman Edwards and Peter Stone from their musical, 1776."

**[A/N: I so love this musical! This is one of my favorite songs. Every time I hear it, I think of the movie and Martha Jefferson dancing with the two congressmen.]**

The audience laughed as her selection was announced. Her dedication to her fiancé was well known to many. Twirling her finger, her accompaniment started quietly. Looking at Prince Fallon, she began to sing.

_He plays the violin  
He tucks it right under his chin  
And he bows, oh he bows  
For he knows, yes he knows  
That it's hi-hi-hi-diddle diddle  
It's my heart, Tom and his fiddle  
My strings are unstrung  
Hi-hi-hi-hi  
I am undone _

_I hear his violin  
And I get that feeling within  
And I sigh, oh I sigh  
He draws near, very near  
And it's hi-hi-hi-diddle diddle  
Goodbye to the fiddle  
My strings are unstrung  
Hi-hi-hi-hi  
I'm always undone _

_When heaven calls to me  
Sing me no sad eulogy  
Say I die, loving bride  
Loving wife, loving life _

_For it was hi-hi-hi-hi-diddle diddle  
'Twixt my heart, Tom, and his fiddle  
And ever 'twill be  
Hi-hi-hi-hi  
Through eternity _

_He plays the violin._

Sarah watched as Liam's sister serenaded her intended. It was clear that Catrin had raised her children with a love of the romantic. She was as talented in voice as her mother was on the harp. During the musical interlude, her skirts waved back and forth as she did a little dance. Sarah wished she could be as open in her affection as the Nymph Princess. When she was done, the group applauded for her and laughed once more as she placed a kiss upon the lips of her Prince. The couch moved slightly as Liam stood to made his addition to the evening.

"Our next performer is my cousin, Lord Liam of the Nymph Kingdom," Fagan announced.

"Thank you for inviting me," Liam said. "I will be singing Come to Me, Bend to Me from Brigadoon by Lerner and Lowe. I dedicate this performance to a lovely lady seated in this very room."

**[A/N: Ok…I know Adam Lambert isn't for everyone, but this is the single best rendition of this song. I directed Brigadoon this summer and, though my Charlie was awesome, this was the version that I wished was performed. If you can't stomach the whole song, just listen to him at 3:23. I could listen to him sing this song all day long!]**

Sarah blushed as all eyes turned to her. Jareth's face remained impassive, but, inwardly, he was fuming. With a wave of his hand, a flute began to play. Taking a deep breath, Liam began to sing.

_Because they told me I can't behold ye till weddin' music starts playin';  
To ease my longin' there's nothin' wrong in my standin' out here ans sayin':  
Come to me, bend to me, kiss me good day!  
Darlin', my darlin', 'tis all I can say,  
Jus' come to me, bend to me, kiss me good day!  
Give me your lips an' don't take them away. _

_Come, dearie, near me so ye can hear me, I've got to whisper this softly.  
For though I'm burnin' to shout my yearnin', the words come tiptoein' off me.  
Oh, come to me, bend to me, kiss me good day!  
Darlin' my darlin', 'tis all I can say.  
Jus' come to me, bend to me, kiss me good day!  
Give me your lips an' don't take them away._

Shivers went down Sarah's spine as Liam hit a high note and held it for, what seemed like, eternity. She had no idea he could sing so stunningly. She'd never heard anything like it before in her life. Holding her breath until the last note was sung, she was moved by the lyrics. When it was over, he came to her and placed a sweet kiss upon her brow. Allie stood to play her solo and Sarah was watching her so closely that she missed Liam's look of triumph thrown to Jareth.

"Next, we have my intended, Lady Allison of the Above," Fagan declared.

"Thank you, everyone," Allie said nervously. "I will now play Bach's Cello Suite Number 1 in G Major."

Walking over to her cello, she sat down next to it on a gold stool and lifted it to fit between her legs. She quickly tuned it with the help of Fagan and began to play. The look of pride upon Fagan's face was unmistakable. The notes began to flow from the strings as Allie focused on playing each of them with feeling. Sarah looked around and saw others in the room standing at rapt attention. She was so happy for her best friend. To be accepted by the ethereal beings in the room, meant a lot to the blue-eyed Mortal girl. When it was over, they applauded her and she curtsied respectfully. She looked to Sarah who sighed and realized it was her turn to entertain the masses. Jareth helped her to stand and she walked to the waiting harpsichord.

"Lady Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, will now join Lady Allison in a duet," Fagan stated, smiling.

"Thank you, again," Allie said. "We would like to play for you the second movement from Bach's Sonata for Cello and Harpsichord in G Major."

Sarah began the piece by pressing down on the heavy keys of the harpsichord. Not long after she began, Allie joined her on the cello. The two played well together and enjoyed the fruits of their hard work. Jareth and Fagan exchanged looks as they listened to their women play the light piece. Pride swelled in Jareth's chest as he looked at his fellow Fae who were enchanted by the performance by the two Mortals. Too soon, it was over and the two women curtsied to happy applause. Before Sarah could take her seat, Jareth stood and walked over to her. Whispering in her ear, he stopped her from going back to the audience. After thinking it over, she whispered into his ear and he nodded. Together, they walked towards the piano.

"I do believe that we are about to hear a duet from King Jareth and Lady Sarah," Fagan proclaimed.

"We will now play Hungarian Rhapsody Number 2 by Liszt," Jareth said, taking a seat beside Sarah on the piano bench.

**[A/N: I know it's a long piece, but I love this performance. If you don't feel like listening to the whole thing, start at around 6:15ish.]**

Jareth conjured up sheet music and placed it on Sarah's side of the piano. She quickly looked it over and then glanced at him and nodded. He played a chord in the upper registers of the piano and she followed in the lower register. The two began playing in perfect synchronicity. Although they had never practiced with one another, it looked to everyone as if they had been playing together their entire lives. Liam leaned his elbow upon the arm of the couch and placed his head on his hand. This was terrible. How was he supposed to compete with that? The two played as one for over ten minutes. It might have well been forever as far as Liam was concerned. By the last notes, he was depressed. The crowd went to their feet and the couple basked in the applause, together. Liam wished he could share a moment with her as well.

Jareth and Sarah were about to return to their seats when several voices filled the air with one word: Encore! Sarah blushed a deep scarlet and tried to ignore them. Jareth would hear none of it. He sat her back down at the bench and took his own seat on the couch. She sighed in resignation and thought about what she was going to play. With a wicked smile, she came up with the perfect piece.

"Thank you!" Sarah exclaimed. "I will now play for you an original piece composed by the Goblin King."

**[A/N: This is what I hear when I think of Sarah's version. Other than Bowie's (which is in a classification all its own), this is the best. Please give it a try!]**

Jareth barely contained his chuckle as the first notes were played. The little minx. She delighted him like no other. It surprised him and others in the room when she opened her mouth and began to sing. Liam thought she sounded like an angel. Jareth was just lost within her.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes. _

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beatin' so fast  
In search of new dreams.  
A love that will last  
Within your heart.  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart. _

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down. _

_Falling.  
Falling down.  
Falling in love. _

_I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings.  
Though we're strangers 'til now,  
We're choosing the path  
Between the stars.  
I'll leave my love  
Between the stars. _

_As the pain sweeps through,  
Makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill is gone.  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
But I'll be there for you  
As the world falls down. _

_Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Makes no sense at all.  
Makes no sense to fall.  
Falling  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
Falling.  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down.  
_

As luck would have it, Jareth felt the familiar pull of a summons. He cursed under his breath and gave a quick look to his brother. The Fairy King knew by the look on Jareth's face that a summons must have gone through. He nodded to his brother and turned his attention back to Sarah. The Goblin King disappeared, changing into his regalia as he transported to the location of the summons.

A girl stood alone in a quiet house. His Goblins were with her, confused looks upon their faces. Jareth looked at the pretty brunette and cocked his head to the side. Something was both familiar about this girl and different at the same time. He dismissed his Goblins with a wave of his hand.

"You're the Goblin King aren't you," the girl stated plainly. Jareth remained silent and continued to stare at the brown-eyed girl. "I'm Stephanie. She told me you'd come if I wished myself away."

"Why have you wished yourself away, little girl?" Jareth asked.

"For one thing, I am not a little girl," Stephanie argued. "I'm eighteen. As to your question, I wished myself away because I don't belong here. Everyone says I'm a dreamer with my head in the clouds. I want to go somewhere and have an adventure. I belong in the Underground. My cousin always told me so."

"Well, I have little choice," Jareth said. "Let us go. I'll have to figure out what to do with you later."

After getting his new "guest" situated into one of his suites, he returned to his brother's castle. It was dark and deserted. Music night was over and Jareth sighed unhappily. He had missed his beloved perform because of a girl who was bored with life. How soon she would find out that life was not all fairytales in the Underground. He was getting ready to leave when he heard the sound of a piano playing in the music room. Walking quietly, he peeked in to see who was still up and playing. To his surprise, Sarah was seated at the piano and playing a bit of Mozart. Her jacket was off and he could see the smooth skin of her back. She stopped when she saw him.

"Don't stop," Jareth said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, with her own smile. "Fagan said you'd been summoned. Shouldn't you be watching the runner?"

"A girl wished herself away," Jareth explained. "I returned as soon as I got her settled into some rooms at the castle. I'm sorry I missed your performance. Care to provide an encore?"

Sarah giggled and began to play. It wasn't long into her performance that the keys started to play by themselves. She looked up at him in confusion and saw him standing there with his arms outstretched.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Sarah stood and walked over to her handsome suitor. Stepping into his embrace, she allowed him to lead her around the music room. When the song ended, another one began to play. The couple danced through the night, reluctant to leave the other's arms. When it was morning, Jareth finally retired to the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah snuck back to her room and quickly readied herself for bed. Climbing under the sheets, she fell asleep with the feeling of Jareth's arms around her. She dreamed of dancing, white dresses, and happy music being played in celebration.

* * *

To see Sarah's dress, go to: www . folksy . com / items / 1233693-Dramatic-Special-Occasion-Dress (as always…delete the spaces).

To see Allie's dress, go to: www . roxx-online . com / roxxonline / ?mode=select&newSelection=y&proId=117&cat_id=1&dep_id=12 (again – delete the spaces).


	26. Ex's and O's

**A/N:** I hope the last chapter was able to tide you over until now. If not, I'm terribly sorry for the long absence. I've given you an extra long chapter to make up for it. You readers are truly the best and I hope you enjoy this installment of Summer Solstice. Special shoutouts go to MichArela, LadyBlah, tfstarlight, RubyDracoGirl, Full-Empty-Spirit, sandy162, Silverfurred, MoonPrincess623, Her Royal Goddess, gunitatsuhiko, notwritten, Operaphantomgrl, gothlena13, Pink can Be a Dark Color, LittleMargarita, scifigeek10, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Lucia Rayne, and xAngel-Of-The-Operax for helping me reach 400 reviews with the last chapter. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I don't own anything but my own creations.

* * *

Allie had known the moment Sarah entered their shared room. Smiling into her pillow, she listened to her friend hum the now familiar tune. Soon, her hums were replaced by deep even breathing. Allie allowed herself to bask in the happiness of her friend. She'd been with Sarah through her break-up with James and listened to her lament over the fact she felt incapable of love. Now, Sarah had finally found someone she could love and Allie knew the feelings were returned.

With a smile, she climbed out of bed and quietly got dressed. It was still early and the sunrise sent shards of red, orange, and yellow light into the room. The chill was still in the air and Allie shivered. Grabbing a shawl, she quickly put the woven fabric over her shoulders. The day smelt new and Allie decided to take advantage of being up at daybreak. Ever since she first arrived, she realized she hadn't spent much time exploring her new home.

Allie left a note for Sarah and put sturdy boots upon her feet. Stealing out of the room, she made her way to the doors leading to the outside. As she stepped outside, she inhaled the fresh air deep into her lungs. She was overwhelmed by the moist, fragrant air. Taking her first steps out of the castle, she felt the dampness of the ground soak into her boots. Goosebumps made their appearance on her arms and she pulled the shawl tighter around herself. The larks were busy singing their morning songs and Allie found herself mesmerized by them.

Two arms sliding themselves around her waist startled her. Allie's survival instinct kicked in, literally. Pulling her leg forward, she kicked her foot behind her. It connected with something solid and the arms released her. Allie turned and gasped. There stood Fagan, gripping his shin and wincing in pain.

"What the devil did you do that for?" he gasped, cursing himself for looking so weak in front of her.

"You scared the crap out of me," Allie returned. "Don't you know that you shouldn't sneak up on someone with self-defense training?"

"Now she tells me," he muttered, still nursing his bruised shin.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I could ask the same from you," he replied. The pain was finally starting to recede. He put his foot back onto the ground and tested it out. Thanks to his Fae powers of rejuvenation, his leg would be back to normal in a few moments. Still, he disliked feeling pain until then.

"I wanted to take a walk," Allie stated. "I realized that I've been here for almost a month and I've barely been outside the castle."

"Why so early?" Fagan wondered.

"Sarah woke me up when she came to bed," she replied. One of his eyebrows raised and a smirk graced his handsome features. "I can see by the look on your face that you don't need me to dish the details."

"Quite right," Fagan agreed. "There isn't much I don't know about what goes on in my castle."

"I believe you," Allie replied. "I guess you knew I stepped out here as soon as my foot hit the ground."

"You guess correctly," Fagan affirmed. He took her hips in his hands and pulled her close to him. Looking deep within her eyes, he realized the full extent of his love for this woman. He just hoped that his brother felt a tenth of what he felt. They were two very lucky men.

"I'm sorry I kicked you," Allie apologized, slipping her arms around his neck. Tipping her head up, she pressed her lips to his for a chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry, as well, my love," Fagan replied. "I should have taken you on a proper tour of the Kingdom when you first arrived. Shall we?"

Fagan offered his arm to her and, giggling, she took it happily. The two of them set out to explore his Kingdom. _Their_ Kingdom, Fagan reminded her. She had to remind herself that, in a few months, she was going to become a queen. How surreal! A month ago, she was a lonely, average college student. Now, she was betrothed to a King and on her way to becoming practically immortal. Her best friend sharing the journey with her was just icing on the cake. Life was sure good for Allison Brown.

XXX

Back in the room a few hours later, Sarah awoke to find herself alone. It was to be expected. Hell, it had been early morning when she finally crawled into bed. Smiling, she remembered last night. Jareth and Sarah fit perfectly, like two pieces of the same puzzle. It was if they were made for each other. Thinking about her experiences with the Guardians, she had a feeling that they had been.

Sarah climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom, disrobing as she crossed the room. Standing under the jet spray from the shower head, Sarah's muscles relaxed from the moist heat. Her mind was wandering as she grabbed the sea sponge and poured the floral scented soap into it. Lathering her supple skin, she realized that tonight was her friend's wedding rehearsal. Fagan and Jareth would take the two women to the rehearsal and then to the dinner after. Sarah had to admit to being a bit nervous introducing the two men to her friends. They would be out of their element.

After rinsing herself off and standing under the spray for another few minutes, she stepped out of the shower into the steaming bathroom. Her hair clung to her face, neck, and back. She grabbed a thick towel and began to dry off. She could hear a knock on the bedroom door. Cursing aloud, she quickly wrapped the towel about herself and went into the other room. Opening the door a crack, she saw Jareth standing in the hallway looking handsome as always.

"You can come in if you promise to keep your hands to yourself," Sarah announced, figuring he'd already seen her naked. It was then that she realized she'd never been so comfortable with a man before.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Jareth purred, entering the room behind his beloved.

"Because you know what's good for you," Sarah replied. "I could already get into a lot of trouble by letting you in here dressed like this."

"What's wrong with the way you're dressed?" Jareth asked. "I like the 'less is more approach' you're taking here."

"Oh shut up!" Sarah replied, trying, very unsuccessfully, to keep from smiling. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Can't I just be coming to see a beautiful woman?" Jareth asked.

"Who is she? Anyone I know?" Sarah quipped.

"No one you know," Jareth returned. "She's simply a breathtakingly gorgeous brunette with the most amazing green eyes."

"Oh, a looker, huh?" Sarah replied.

"She's so much more than that," Jareth stated, stepping closer and slipping his hands around her waist. Her towel was wet and soaked through his clothes, but he didn't care. He was surrounded by a floral fragrance mixed with Sarah's natural scent. It was highly intoxicating.

"Oh?" Sarah asked.

"She's highly intelligent, witty, utterly charming, stubborn, bullheaded, and looks fabulous in a bathing towel," he continued.

"I prefer tenacious and determined," Sarah corrected, putting her hands on the strong muscles of his upper arm. She reached up and gave him a quick kiss before pushing him away. "Now wait here and I'll finish changing."

Jareth sighed and flopped down on her bed in mock disappointment. She swatted him on the arm as she went past and grabbed some clothes. Quickly, she headed into the bathroom. Wrapping her hair in the towel, she pulled on her underclothes and then slipped her dress over her head. It fastened up the back. Sarah walked back out into the room.

"While you're here, do you mind helping me with this?" Sarah asked, pointing to her back.

"Come over here and I'll see what I can do," Jareth replied.

Sarah glided over to her suitor and turned around. Jareth slid one finger fom the top of her dress to the small of her back. Sarah shivered at the sensation, realizing that he had removed his gloves. The feeling of his skin on hers was deliciously erotic. Slowly, with great care, he began to push the buttons through threaded loops. Knowing he could have just used magic added to the sensuality of the activity.

"There, all finished," he announced, patting her back for emphasis.

"Thank you," Sarah managed, cringing at the breathless tone of her voice. How was he always able to do that to her?

"Now that we have that taken care of, what say you and I talk about our plans for tonight and tomorrow?" he asked, grabbing her waist and pulling her into his lap. She struggled half-heartedly for a moment before making herself comfortable.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," he agreed, wrapping his arms about her. "Now, onto the planning. What time is your friend's rehearsal?"

"It starts at seven," Sarah explained. "There's a dinner afterwards. We don't have to stay long if you'd rather come back early. I know you won't know anyone there."

"I'll know you," Jareth replied. "That's enough for me. Now, tell me about tomorrow."

"Allie and I'll have to get there by noon," Sarah described. "The wedding, itself, is supposed to start at 2:00. After the ceremony, we'll all be going to the park to take wedding photos. The reception will start sometime after that. There will be dinner and dancing. You're supposed to stay until the bride and groom leave, but we can probably sneak away at some time during the evening."

"Nonsense," Jareth denied. "If protocol demands that we stay, then we shall stay."

"Well, I admire your dedication, but you may change your mind after listening to sappy Mortal love songs and dancing the chicken dance," Sarah replied.

"We'll play it by ear, so to say?" Jareth asked.

"Works for me," Sarah agreed. "Now, I have to go find Allie and go over our stories." Jareth held fast, unwilling to let her go. "Are you going to let go?"

"Nope," Jareth replied.

"Well, it's going to be very difficult to do certain things with a Goblin King attached to me," Sarah observed.

"Very well," Jareth sighed, releasing his arms.

"Thank you," Sarah replied, grinning. "If you're a good boy, I just might have to allow you a dance tomorrow night."

"Just one?" Jareth asked.

"We'll start with one and see where it goes," Sarah replied, winking.

Before he could respond, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left him alone in her room. Jareth looked at the empty room and sighed. He missed the feel of Sarah in his arms. By the Gods, he was acting like a lovesick schoolboy. Who was he kidding? He might not be a school boy, but he was definitely lovesick. Tonight, he vowed, he would tell her that he loved her. He couldn't stand being without her another minute.

* * *

It took over an hour for Sarah to locate Allie. She couldn't wait until she had magic so she could create location spells and transport directly to her friend. Going by foot and searching the old fashioned way made her want to shout about fairness. Remembering the last time she said that something wasn't fair, she shuddered. She certainly didn't need the cleaners after her again. Looking behind her, she checked to make sure that they were still ensconced in the Goblin Kingdom before setting out to check the gardens.

The sound of giggling captured her attention. She recognized the sound of Allie's laugh. Preparing for what might await her past the shrubs, Sarah approached cautiously. The last thing she wanted to do was to intrude on a tryst between her friend and Fagan. She'd already seen far more of the Fairy King than she ever wanted.

Allie and Fagan were enjoying the garden. He had a freshly picked flower and was brushing it under her chin. The blond was giggling and darting in to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. The teasing was still going on when Sarah came into view. Fagan dropped his hand to his side, but kept the mischievous smirk upon his face. Allie flushed a bright red and turned away. Sarah felt as if she had intruded upon something quite intimate and she turned to leave. Fagan stopped her.

"I have to get back to work," Fagan said. "I shall see you just before we have to leave for Above."

"I'll miss you," Allie sighed. Fagan pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. "Until we meet again, my Love."

Sarah turned to inspect one of the flowers, giving the two lovers privacy. When she felt the familiar pull of magic, she knew it was safe to look. Turning, she saw her friend holding a flower to her lips. Sarah had to smile at her friend. It made her happy to see Allie so in love. A little jealousy flared as she realized she couldn't be so open about her love for Jareth. Not yet, anyway. She comforted herself with the thought that, after Liam ended his courting of her, she would be able to be more public in her affections of Jareth.

"So, I see you've finally managed to drag yourself out of bed," Allie teased.

"Well, it was rather late when I went to bed," Sarah replied.

"Really?" Allie gasped in mock surprise.

"Ha ha," Sarah replied sarcastically.

Bending over a bright daisy, Sarah carefully plucked it from the flower bed. She contemplated playing a juvenile game of 'he loves me; he loves me not,' but decided against ruining the perfect flower. Instead, she tucked the stem behind her ear. The whiteness of the bloom was a stark contrast against her dark tresses.

The two friends found themselves walking down one of the garden's many paths. As they walked, they began to discuss the evening's plans and comparing stories. It wouldn't do to sound too rehearsed so they just went over basics, trusting that the other would be able to improvise. Talk of the wedding led to a conversation about Allie's upcoming nuptials. That topic soon bled into a discussion of Sarah's love life. The afternoon quickly left them and it wasn't long before they realized it was time to begin getting ready for the evening.

"Have you prepared Jareth for meeting your dad?" Allie asked as they made their way back.

"Shit!" Sarah cried. She'd forgotten that her little brother had been asked to be ring bearer. Kennedy and Jacob didn't have any little boys in their families and Toby was just too cute to pass up. Kennedy's niece was the same age as Toby and well suited to be the flower girl.

"Let me guess, you forgot," Allie surmised.

"Shit!" Sarah repeated. Her father meeting Jareth? Talk about awkward!

"Too late now," Allie sighed. "You'll just have to trust them both to be on their best behavior in public."

"This should be fun," Sarah replied sardonically. Allie's eyes grew large and her skin paled. "What?"

"I just thought of something else," Allie gasped. "Have you forgotten who else will be there?"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Sarah snapped. Her control was broken and now all she could do was feel herself propelled towards certain doom.

"James," Allie reminded her. "The last I heard, he was still one of Jacob's groomsman."

Sarah found herself completely incapable of speech. The best she could do was moan. This was going to be a disaster. Her new suitor coming in contact with her ex. Jareth didn't have the coolest head. If James did anything to provoke him, Jareth would be quick to send him to the bog. She was going to have to take him aside and warn him. Her dad, she could let slide. James was another matter altogether. It wouldn't be fair for Jareth to plunge ahead with no warning as to what might lie ahead. She and James hadn't parted on the best of terms after she found him in bed with a younger co-ed. The fact that _he_ had broken up with _her_ just took the cake.

Allie, sensing her friend's emotional turmoil, placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. They continued their trek to the castle in silence. Fagan was coming out of his office as they walked past. Sarah stopped and whispered something in Allie's ear. The blond woman nodded and continued down the hall, leaving Sarah behind with Fagan.

"Do you have a moment?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, is everything alright?" Fagan asked, worried. During the time that Sarah had stayed in his castle, Fagan had come to think of her as a little sister. It made him suddenly protective of the young woman.

"Let's go in here and I'll tell you what's on my mind," Sarah replied, pointing to his study. He nodded and led her inside. After they both were seated in twin wingback chairs, he gave an indication to her to begin.

"I have a little problem," Sarah began. Fagan's face creased with concern. "I completely forgot that Jareth will be meeting my father and step-mother tonight. Toby is the ring bearer."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Fagan replied. "Just give him a little warning before we go and he'll be able to charm the socks off your father. I know he doesn't always act like it, but he can be a real gentleman when he puts his mind to it."

"That's not all," Sarah continued. "Allie reminded me that my ex will also be there. He's supposed to be one of the groomsmen."

"A past suitor," Fagan mused. "Now, that has the potential to be a problem. Jareth has always been rather possessive. The things that he considers his are cherished and rarely shared. Do you think this young man will create an issue?"

"I don't know," Sarah replied.

"You have to warn him, Sarah," Fagan advised.

"I plan to," Sarah replied. "I'd like you to stay by his side as much as possible. Don't allow the two of them to go off alone together. I'll do my best to defuse the situation, but I'm going to need some help."

"Consider it done," Fagan vowed.

"Thank you, Fagan," Sarah replied, standing. Fagan stood and began to escort her out of the room.

"You're quite welcome," Fagan stated.

The two of them stepped into the hall. Jareth was standing outside the office. He raised an eyebrow at the couple. Fagan bent to whisper into Sarah's ear. She smiled and nodded. Taking Jareth's hand, she dragged the Goblin King into Fagan's study. She closed the door behind her and led the confused suitor to one of the, still warm, chairs.

"What's going on, precious?" Jareth asked, becoming quite worried. Sarah and his brother were acting quite strange.

"I have to warn you about something," Sarah began. "My dad, Karen, and Toby will be at the rehearsal tonight. I completely forgot about Toby being in the wedding."

"That's all?" Jareth said, practically giddy with relief. "I do know how to behave among civilized people, precious."

"It gets worse," Sarah sighed. "Do you remember what I told you about James?"

"The cad that courted you before you came to the Underground?" Jareth asked, becoming angry. Sarah had told him about what happened to her past relationship. He vowed that she would never experience that kind of hurt from him.

"That's him," Sarah replied. "He's…um…going to be there, too."

"What?" Jareth asked flatly.

"I forgot that he was going to be a groomsman," Sarah said, her voice small.

"Precious, I won't lie and say that news makes me happy," Jareth replied. "Still, I know what this means to you and I'll do my best to stay away from him."

"Oh, thank you!" Sarah cried, launching herself into Jareth's lap. He grunted but brought his arms around his beloved. She covered his face in kisses and he laughed. Her lips came to rest upon his own. A knock at the door ended the kiss barely before it began. Fagan popped his head inside and rolled his eyes at the sight before him.

"Come on, you two," Fagan replied. "We don't have much longer before we have to arrive."

"Coming," Sarah said, giggling. She left the two brothers to get ready for the evening.

When she entered the room, she saw Allie sitting on her bed in jeans and sweater. A similar outfit was lying atop her own bed. Quickly, she stripped and put on some modern underwear. She stepped into her jeans and pulled them up her long, lean legs. Once they were fastened properly, she pulled the turquoise sweater over her head. Pulling a brush through her thick tresses, she threw her hair up into a pony tail. Throwing on a little mascara and lip gloss, she pronounced herself done.

The two girls rushed out of the door and back to Fagan's study. There they found their two suitors dressed in Mortal clothing. Allie's mouth hung open at the sight of Fagan with short hair. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved silk shirt. Sarah giggled at Jareth with his hair tamed and short. He was wearing khakis and a button down shirt. She reached up and planted a quick peck on his lips.

"Ready?" Fagan asked. The two women nodded. He created a crystal in his palm and the four of them transported to the Above.

Arriving about two blocks away from the church, they walked the rest of the way. During their walk, Sarah reached down and grasped Jareth's hand. Allie linked her arm with Fagan's. The two couples made it to the church with plenty of time to spare. The women led their prospective suitor into the sanctuary. A squeal broke out as a small redhead ran down the aisle towards them.

"Sarah! Allie!" the girl cried.

"Kennedy!" exclaimed Sarah and Allie in unison. The two men stepped back and allowed the women to greet their friend.

"I still can't believe you quit school," Kennedy said after embracing the two women.

"It was an easy decision once we met these two," Sarah said. "Kennedy Johnson, I'd like you to meet Jareth and Fagan Kingston."

"Nice to finally meet you," Kennedy replied, shaking each of their hands. "Now, which is which?"

"I'm Jareth, Miss Johnson, pleased to make your acquaintance," said the Goblin King.

"That makes me Fagan. The pleasure is mine," the Fairy King stated.

"I can totally see how you managed to lure away these two bookworms," Kennedy teased. "Why don't you guys have a seat in the back? You're all welcome to join us for the rehearsal dinner after we're done here."

"Thank you," Jareth replied, winking at Sarah. She grinned back at him before joining her friends.

The two men watched as the woman caught up with each other. The feminine laughter wafted towards the back of the church and Jareth grinned. He could almost imagine that this was his own wedding with Sarah as his bride. His mind began the fantasy and he became lost to the world. Fagan continued to monitor the situation. He could tell that his brother had retreated to his own little world. He turned his head to look at the group of men on the other side of the church. One of them kept leaving the conversation to stare at the girls. Could that be James? Fagan made a note to keep an eye on him.

"Alright everyone," called a plump, blond woman as she entered the sanctuary. "Thanks for coming. My name is Nina and I'm the wedding coordinator. Could we get started?"

The woman seemed to command respect. Immediately, all previous conversations came to a halt. Everyone present turned to look at the speaker. For her part, Nina was looking down at a clipboard filled with papers. She grabbed a pencil from behind her ear and readied herself to begin writing.

"First of all, I'd like to introduce the Minister of The People's Church, Richard Dalton," she announced.

The man in question raised his hand and waved at the group. Many of the participants returned the greeting.

"Second, if you don't already know them, these two lovely couples are the parents of our bride and groom. This is Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and these two are Mr. and Mrs. Simpson. I'm going to call out names," Nina continued. "Please call out when you hear yours. Let's start with our flower girl. Katie Johnson?"

"She's right here," replied a woman seated in one of the pews.

"Great!" exclaimed Nina. "How about our ring bearer? Toby Wiliams?"

"He's here," replied Robert, dragging Toby into the church with Karen following closely behind. The young boy was not at all enthused to be there until he saw his sister. Breaking free of Robert's hand, he ran down the aisle towards Sarah.

"Sawah!" he cried.

"Hey there, Toby Woby," Sarah replied, picking him up and placing him on her hip. "Ooo, you're getting heavy."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Nina. "The Best Man and Matron of Honor, Patrick Simpson and Cheri Miller." After getting confirmation of their presence, she continued. "Alright, let's go onto the Bridesmaids. Jennifer Johnson; Sarah Williams; Rachel Davis; Allison Brown; Stasi Martinez?" Each girl verified their attendance. "Now onto the groomsmen. Fred Johnson; Zach Walker; James Mitchell; Michael Simmons; Andrew Cho?" The groomsmen all established their presence. "Good. Let's get you paired up. Best Man and Matron of Honor, please stand to the side along with the Bride and Groom. Girls and guys, arrange yourself according to height."

Both sexes began to line up from shortest to tallest. When they had succeeded in completing her task, she began to pair up the Groomsmen with the Bridesmaids. Sarah mentally cringed when she realized she was going to be paired with James. He was smirking at her and she resorted to sending him an angry glare. Once Nina was done, she called everyone to the back of the church. She arranged them in the order that they were to process and gave them instruction as to how they were supposed to walk down the aisle. The women were on the left and the men were on the right. Satisfied that they understood her commands, she decided to test them with a rehearsal.

The Groom and his Best Man took their places at the altar. The first ones down the aisle were the parents. The Bride's mother was escorted by one of the ushers. Then it was time for the majority of the bridal party. Sarah waited for her turn and, with a sigh, slipped her hand into the crook of James' arm. Together, they walked down the aisle to the altar. When they reached their destination, they took their respective places on either side. Next, came the flower girl and ring bearer. Just before the Bride, the Matron of Honor made her solo voyage towards the altar. Finally, it was the Bride and her father's turn to make their way down the aisle. After they all were in place, Nina stood in front of them in the aisle.

"Great job!" she praised. "Just remember what I told you. Keep a steady, but relaxed pace and you'll do fine. Alright, I'll let Minister Dalton take it from here." The man in question took his place before the happy couple.

"Nice to see you all tonight," he greeted the group. "Alright, what say we keep this short and sweet? I'll give you a little outline of what we're going to do. We'll practice a bit and then you can go eat. Ok! I'll start by saying some opening words. Something like, 'dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…blah blah blah.' Then I'll ask, 'Who supports this couple in their marriage?' At that time, I'll have each of the parents say, 'we do.' Mr. Johnson, at that time, you take your seat. Next, I'll give an opening prayer and reading. I believe that you two have chosen 1 Corinthians 13." The couple nodded and he continued. "I'll also say a little something about marriage and what it means. When I'm done, it'll be time for the vows. You've chosen to go with the traditional vows, correct?" Again, the couple nodded. "After you make your vows, you have chosen someone to do another reading. What have you decided on and who will be doing the reading?"

"Ecclesiastes 4:9-12," replied the Groom. "It'll be read by Chris Richards."

"Great! When they finish, we'll do the exchange of rings," he said continuing. "After the rings are exchanged, you two will come forward to light the unity candle. Each of you will take a small candle and light it on the tapers. Then, you'll light the candle together. When it's lit, you may return to your places. I believe you have chosen a song to be sung during this time. Who are our singers?"

"Sarah and James," Kennedy replied. Sarah looked at her in surprise. She hadn't been told about any song. She looked over at James to see him smiling brightly.

"We'll wait here until it the song comes to an end and then we'll close the ceremony and declare you two to be married," the minister continued. "You'll kiss and then I'll introduce you to your friends and family. Sound good?"

"Very," commented Kennedy.

"Alright, what say we do a quick run-through and be done with it all?" he asked. "Why don't we take a quick break to use the restrooms and then we'll get started." The group broke up again. Sarah quickly ran to her friend.

"What the hell, Kennedy?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Kennedy replied. "You were out of the country and I was sure you'd be ok with it. If you don't think you can, we'll just have some quiet music played during the lighting."

"No, it's ok," Sarah sighed. "I used to be an actress. I can suck it up to make it good for you."

"Oh, thanks, Sarah," Kennedy replied, embracing her friend.

"What are we singing?" Sarah asked.

"Always," Kennedy said. "You know…the song by Atlantic Starr."

Sarah mentally slapped her forehead, but slapped on a fake smile instead. After reassuring Kennedy that she would be happy to sing for her wedding, she went to the piano to look at the sheet music. A tapping on her shoulder made her turn. James stood behind her with a smile on his face to greet her.

"Hi Sar," he said.

"Hey James," she replied.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been good and you? Where's Jessica?" Sarah asked in reply.

"I've been ok," James said. "Jessica and I decided to part ways."

"I'm sorry," Sarah sympathized.

"It's alright," James replied. "Probably got what I deserved. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Sarah."

"Don't worry about it," Sarah said. "Have you had a chance to go over this, yet?" She pointed to the music, desperate for a change of topic.

"No, but we'll get a chance to rehearse tonight," James replied.

Fagan watched the tête-à-tête between Sarah and James very carefully. Body language told him quite a lot. It was obvious that Sarah was not interested, but James, well, he was another story altogether. He just hoped the boy didn't do anything foolish. Even though he promised Sarah that he would keep Jareth away from the boy, he was still his brother. If James disrespected Jareth, he didn't know if he would stop him. He breathed a sigh of relief when the wedding coordinator called everyone to their places. Jareth was sound asleep next to him. Fagan thanked the Gods for small favors.

The wedding party practiced each part of the ceremony, taking special care to follow all their instructions. Soon, it was time for the lighting of the Unity Candle. Sarah left her spot by the altar to stand by the piano. James joined her. The pianist began to play the accompaniment. Jareth awoke at the sound of music playing. He looked over at the couple and frowned. Sarah looked to James as he began.

_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be,  
And I dedicate my life to you always_

Sarah took a deep breath and began her solo. Jareth enjoyed her voice. He imagined her singing to him. If only James wasn't there to spoil it for him.

_A love like yours is rare,  
It must have been sent from up above  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always_

James joined her. He put his arm around Sarah. Jareth sat straight up in his seat. A low growl emitted from his throat.

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh you're like the sun,  
Chasing all of the rain away,  
When you come around you bring brighter days  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever will be  
And I will love you so for always_

Sarah managed to pull away when James began his solo.

_Come with me my sweet,  
Let's go make a family,  
And they will bring us joy, for always_

James came closer when Sarah took over. Jareth narrowed his eyes at the younger man.

_Oh boy I love you so,  
I can't find enough ways to let you know  
But you can be sure I'm yours, for always_

James managed to pull her close once again as they joined voices. Fagan held his brother in his seat before he could create a scene. Now, was not the time.

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh you're like the sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring brighter days  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever will be  
And I will love you so for always_

Sarah could feel his hand caressing her side. It made her want to be physically ill. She was glad that the song was almost over so she could escape his presence.

_Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo_

_I will love you so, for always_

_Ooo Ooo Ooo Ooo_

_I will love you so, for always._

When the song came to an end, Sarah practically ran back to her spot at the altar. The rest of the rehearsal went without incident. After they were done, Sarah went back to find Jareth. She could tell he was unhappy by the set of his jaw. Sighing, she decided to get this over with. Taking Jareth's arm, she led him to a private alcove. The rest of the participants, aside from Fagan and Allie, went on to the dinner.

"Jareth, I'm sorry about James," she said. "I didn't know Kennedy expected us to sing a duet."

"What am I supposed to do, Sarah?" he replied. "He had his hands all over you."

"I know," Sarah conceded. "We just need to get through these two days and we'll never have to see James again. Please, do it for me."

"If that is your wish, precious," Jareth sighed.

"It is my wish," Sarah replied. "Besides, you couldn't be jealous of someone like him." Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. "He's not half the man you are, you big oaf. Come on, let's go eat."

Sarah raised on her tiptoes and gave Jareth a sweet kiss. He visibly relaxed as he returned it. Her very presence had a calming effect on him. With a smile, she took his hand and entwined her fingers with his. Finally, he returned her smile and let her lead him back into the sanctuary. Fagan and Allie looked at the couple with concern. At their smiling faces, they let out the breath that they had collectively held. The four friends left to go to the rehearsal dinner, together.


	27. Unforgettable

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long, but planning a wedding reception to write about is hard work…lol. Here it is and I hope that it makes you smile today. Special shout outs go to KatyAtAll, lonely 27, MichArela, MoonPrincess623, notwritten, sandy162, ShadowHeartofFaith, TheraSerenity, RachCar, addictedtocsi777, EunHee Kim, Her Royal Goddess, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, LittleMargarita, Operaphantomgrl, and scifigeek10 for reviewing! **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

For this chapter, I created a wedding playlist. Go to: www . youtube . com /view_play_list?p=0F3731E543E0E010 I put numbers in the story so you can follow along. I invite you to join the happy couple as another guest at their wedding. Close your eyes, listen to the music, and have fun with your imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the music, lyrics, or the original Labyrinth characters. Everything else is mine.

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning, feeling as if she hadn't gone to bed at all. Last night's dinner had been more stressful than when she took the SATs. It had felt very much like one long test for which she hadn't studied. She groaned aloud when she thought of her father meeting Jareth for the first time. It hadn't gone quite as she had hoped. To Robert, Jareth appeared to be at least fifteen years older than his baby girl. Sarah had to laugh at the thought of telling her father how much older Jareth was in reality.

Jareth had managed to calm the situation by being very charming. She was able to breathe a sigh of relief when her father shook Jareth's hand at the end of the evening. She didn't think he was ever going to accept them as a couple. On the bright side, Karen seemed to give her immediate approval. Of course, she had always been after Sarah to find a nice man and settle down. Karen had taken Sarah away to find out a little more about her relationship. After Sarah had told her that she was in love with the man, Karen had nearly cried for her stepdaughter. They may not have had a close mother/daughter relationship, but Sarah found herself feeling relieved at the older woman's approval.

Toby, for his part, became instantly captivated by the handsome Fae King. He began to follow his new best friend throughout the night. Sarah was happy to see her suitor patiently accepting her brother's attention. He really was good with children. It didn't take long for Sarah to fall into a daydream about him and their, yet to be conceived, children. When Toby wasn't by Jareth's side, he was clamoring Sarah to tell him a story or sing him a song. Little Katie, experiencing her first crush with young Tobias, would join in and Sarah felt obligated to give them what they wanted to keep the peace at dinner.

Kennedy and Jacob gave out their thank you gifts. All of the bridesmaids received their dresses as a gift. Sarah and Allie had tried on their dresses with the seamstress weeks ago. Kennedy had picked up the dresses for them, knowing they probably wouldn't have the time. If there were any alterations, Sarah was sure that Jareth and Fagan could take care of them. Jacob gave each of the groomsmen lovely silver cufflinks. James made a show of having Sarah show him how to put them on. After she was done, Sarah turned to Jareth in time to see him glaring at James. Trying to diffuse the situation, Sarah gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and reminded him that he was the better man.

James had made her night miserable. Not only had he plopped himself down in the chair next to her, but he had made overtures to her all night. Having James to her left and Jareth to her right made eating almost impossible. Her stomach was tied into knots. Under the table, she had held the Goblin King's hand. She felt horrible for him, having no idea that James was going to behave that way. The last she knew, he was done with her and had moved on to another girl. Apparently, the other one had fallen through and now he was convinced that Sarah should fall down and beg for his return. He even grabbed her as she made her way to the restroom.

"_Sarah, we have to talk," he insisted, pulling her into the coat room._

"_James, let go!" she cried. "We have nothing to talk about."_

"_Sarah, I want you back," he replied. _

"_James, I want you to leave me alone," she stated. "Since you dragged me in here, I guess we both aren't going to get what we want." _

"_I made a mistake, alright," he admitted. "Is that what you want to hear?"_

"_Yes, you did," she replied. "However, your mistake was the best thing that's ever happened to me. It led me to Jareth."_

"_What in the hell do you see in that pretty boy?" he growled._

"_I'm not going to do this," Sarah argued. "Now, get out of my way."_

_Sarah pushed him out of the way and went into the restroom. She waited for longer than necessary to make sure he was truly gone. When she returned to the table, she asked for Fagan and Allie to switch seats with her and Jareth. Taking one look at Sarah, Allie quickly persuaded Fagan to do as she asked. Relieved to be between Jareth and Allie, the evening continued without further incidence. _

Just as Sarah visibly relaxed and began to enjoy herself, the Matron of Honor approached her and Allie. Pointing to the hall, she asked them to join her. Twin looks of confusion crossed the young women's face before they stood and walked to where she had indicated. When they were alone, the woman informed them that they were needed to help surprise the bride and groom at the reception. Sarah was intrigued until she learned what she needed to do. She tried to back out of the plan, but the older woman intimidated her until she gave in. She just knew that Jareth was not going to be happy. Her stress level went through the roof as the woman shoved some sheet music into her hands, not allowing her the excuse of forgetting the music.

At the end of the night, Sarah was relieved to have made it through the dinner. Unfortunately, she was out of sorts and barely heard Jareth as he bid her adieu at her door. With a quick kiss to his cheek, she hurried into her room. She threw her dress over the back of her chair and got ready for bed. Without a word to Allie, who just allowed Sarah to have some space, she slipped under the covers and fell into a restless sleep.

Jareth, for his part, awoke with the same sense of exhaustion. Last night had taken quite a toll on the centuries old Fae. Meeting Sarah's parents had been stressful enough without having to spend time watching an interloper trying to make time with his love. More than anything, he wished he could have revealed himself to the foolish boy. Maybe then he would learn to fear the wrath of the Goblin King. Jareth knew that Sarah was having a difficult enough time without him adding to the mix. Still, at the end of the night, he hadn't gotten the chance he needed to tell her how he felt. When he saw how tired she was, he bid her a quick goodnight and made his exit. Now, he forced himself out of bed to face another day. Being tired didn't help his nerves and he actually pitied James should he decide to press his luck.

Fagan arrived to the women's chambers at a little before noon to transport them to the Above to begin their preparations. Sarah and Allie had tried on their dresses in the morning and found that they didn't need any further alterations. Carefully, they placed them back in the garment bags and dressed in their jeans and sweaters. They'd be dressing with the rest of the bridesmaids after their hair and makeup was done. Kennedy's aunt was a beautician and had offered to make over all the bridesmaids as her gift to the bride.

The women appeared a couple of blocks from the church and walked to the old building. The merry sound of women's laughter greeted them as they walked down the stairs to the basement of the church. Walking into the Bride Room, they quickly assimilated themselves with the group. As they were pampered, brushed, smoothed, and curled, they all caught up on their lives. All the women were intrigued by Sarah and Allie's new beaus. They wanted to know everything and the two women were happy to oblige, within reason.

Kennedy looked positively radiant in her wedding gown. The girls broke out into oo's and ah's when the last piece, her cathedral style veil, was placed on her head. She thanked them all for everything and took one long, deep breath before allowing them to escort her to her waiting father. Sarah looked out into the crowd and quickly recognized Jareth and Fagan seated on the bride's side. Each of the girls lined up according to their rehearsed procession. Kennedy, a huge fan of Steel Magnolias, had decided to go with blush and bashful as her colors. The dresses were two different shades of pink, but at least they didn't have a huge butt bow as Sarah had feared.

Jacob had put his foot down at the idea of his groomsmen wearing pink anywhere. Kennedy allowed him to choose black tuxes with silver and white embroidered vests. The silver didn't detract from her theme and she thought the guys looked very handsome in the style that he had chosen. Sarah had to admit that James was looking good, but his very personality tarnished his physical appearance for her. She had to struggle not to pull away when he placed her hand on his arm to escort her down the aisle.

**[Start playlist]**

The wedding went pretty much as planned. Going down the aisle, Sarah smiled at Jareth. All throughout the ceremony, she got lost in a daydream. Instead of Kennedy, it was Sarah. Jareth replaced Jacob. A serene smile graced her lips as she imagined her own wedding. If Allie hadn't nudged her, she may have missed her duet with James. **[2] **Not that she would have minded, but she reminded herself that she was doing this for Kennedy. The song went as well as she could have expected. She had to continue prying herself away from James' roaming hands. Looking over at Jareth, she could tell that he was seriously angry but trying hard not to show it. She smiled and tipped a wink at him as she returned to her place at the altar. Her gesture went far to help him relax.

Before long, it was time for the couple to seal their vows with a kiss. Sarah couldn't help the small tear that leaked from her right eye. **[3] **Brushing it away, she watched as the new couple were announced and began to make their way back down the aisle to the receiving line. Sarah sighed as she took hold of James' arm to allow him to escort her. Only a few more hours left and she'd never have to see him again. As they stepped into the receiving line, she noticed he was standing as close as he could to her. She was trapped between him and Allie. There really wasn't anything she could do but stay there and wait for it to be over.

The line seemed to take forever to the pretty brunette. Kennedy and Jacob both had good sized families and friends. There were at least 200 guests present. Sarah perked up when she saw a familiar blond head coming her way. James managed to possessively sneak his hand around her waist. Sarah placed her hand upon his and dug her nails into the vulnerable flesh of the top of his hand. He yelped and pulled his hand away. Jareth smirked at his beloved and then sent a searing glare towards the interloper. Standing in front of her, he bent down and captured a quick kiss. Sarah happily returned it.

"I still have pictures in the park," Sarah informed him. "If you two would like to head to the reception, we'll be riding in a separate limo. Kennedy's parents went way out for this wedding."

"That sounds fine," Jareth replied. "I await your return to me."

Sarah blushed as he lovingly caressed her face. He made his way through the line and the two brothers left to go to the reception hall. **[4] **When everyone had given their congratulations to the newlyweds, the wedding party made their way to the park via two elegant limousines. The photographer was already in place and had scoped out some great locations for pictures. Several shots of different sections of the bridal party were taken. Sarah's face began to ache from smiling so much. A little over an hour and a half later, they were ready to leave for the reception. Kennedy was getting hungry and tired from standing. She also didn't like the tradition of making the guests wait for hours to eat. Hors d'oeuvres were being served, but she didn't like the idea of her guests drinking from the open bar for a long time before dinner.

The limo ride to the reception was fun. The girls rode in one limo and the men drove in the other. The bride and groom were in a horse drawn carriage. Kennedy had insisted that she didn't need such an extravagance, but her father insisted it was the least he could do for 'his little princess.' They made it to the town's premiere reception spot. The Castle was just as it sounded. It looked like a medieval castle complete with a large ballroom. Sarah giggled at the irony. She'd come from one castle to celebrate her friend's wedding in another.

When everyone arrived, the bride's father notified the DJ. The entertainer cut the soft music he had been playing in favor for the couple's chosen entrance music. **[5] **As the opening notes to Van Halen's _Love Walks In_ began to play, the DJ began to announce the various members of the bridal party. When their name was called, Sarah and James walked into the ballroom and stood with the rest of the party. A cheer arose as the bride and groom's name was announced. Almost immediately, people began to clink their glasses in an attempt to see the happy couple kiss once again. They quickly obliged and another cheer went up.

The newlyweds took their seats at the head table with the maid of honor and best man. The rest of the bridal party were assigned seats at four tables close to the head table. Kennedy wanted them to be able to sit with their various significant others. Sarah was happy to see that she had sat Sarah and Allie at a separate table from James. The two women were relieved to be reunited with their respective beaus. **[6-8] **Servers were going around to the various tables and filling the champagne flutes for the toasts. While they were waiting, Sarah and Allie introduced the two men to the rest of the table. Even though most of them were at the rehearsal, Jareth was grateful for the refresher on everyone's name.

The best man stood and the DJ took his cue and announced that it was time for the first toast of the evening. Taking a paper out of his inner coat pocket, he waited for everyone to settle down.

"Excuse me," he began. "Would anybody mind if I took this time to wish Kennedy and Jacob a happy two hour anniversary?" The room broke out in laughter and applause for the couple. They smiled at him and he continued. "For anyone who doesn't know me, I'm Patrick. Jacob's my little brother. I would like to say thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson for all that you've done to make this the special day that it is. And, of course, my gratitude to my mom and dad, the Simpsons, for all of your support and all that you've done to make this, by all accounts, the perfect day. And finally, thank you, Jacob for making such a good choice for the best man.

This morning when Jacob and I were getting ready, he turned to me and asked "Is everything okay?" I don't mind telling you that I was taken aback by this. In all the years that I've known him, that's the first time he's expressed any interest in my well-being. Oh sure, he's talked to me before, but it's usually, "Pass the chips", or "Don't stand in front of the TV", or "Did you pick up the beer?" This morning he wanted to know if I'm okay? I blame Kennedy for this sudden surge in sentimentality. Now Jacob is caring, he's generous, he's sensitive. I don't even know him anymore. Kennedy has changed my brother. Actually, I should thank you Kennedy. You've done in the few years that you've been together what I couldn't do in more than twenty.

Here's to Kennedy and Jacob, a life of years, free of tears, bottoms up and lots of luck."

The room raised their glasses and Kennedy kissed her new brother-in-law's cheek. The two brothers embraced and then took their seats again. Glasses were clinked once again and the couple shared another kiss. The matron of honor stood next to her sister and the DJ announced her toast. A laugh was shared by all when she pulled her speech from the bust of her gown.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Cheri Miller," she began. "Kennedy is my baby sister. I have to say, I love a wedding – especially when it happens to such great people. From the moment I saw you two together, Kennedy, I knew this would happen. Kennedy has been a great sister in so many ways. We've had a lot of fun together, and she's always been there for me when things were tough. We've come to know one another so well, that we have an understanding that goes beyond words. We don't judge, and we don't have to explain. So, when it happened, Kennedy didn't really have to say much to make it clear to me that Jacob was The One.

When she first brought him home in high school to rehearse for the school musical, I knew that they'd be costarring together for life. I can safely say that the most important thing in any relationship is friendship and Kennedy and Jacob truly are best friends. They complete each other in a perfect way and they are clearly 100% right for each other … a perfect match in an imperfect world.

Emily Bronte wrote some words that I think are apt here. She said: 'Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.' Kennedy and Jacob, your souls ARE the same. You make a perfect couple, you truly deserve each other, and I know You WILL both have a long and happy life together. So ladies and gentlemen, I would like to offer a toast: to my wonderful sister Kennedy, her perfect husband Jacob, and true love."

Cheri's speech touched Kennedy and tears were flowing as she embraced her big sister. The guests raised their glasses and several women could be seeing dabbing at the corner of their eyes. Sarah took a look at Jareth and he smiled back at her. The champagne tickled her tongue as she sipped the cool liquid. The DJ soon announced the officiant to give the blessing over the meal. Taking the microphone, the minister led the group in a prayer. Once the servers began passing out the salad, the DJ began to play soft dinner music.

The table relaxed into the fresh greens and vegetables. Everyone in their group seemed to readily accept Jareth and Fagan. They asked questions and the conversation flowed naturally. Several times, Sarah could feel a pair of eyes on her. She turned to see James staring at her from the other table. Frowning, she returned to her salad, stabbing it with abandon. Jareth noticed and put his hand around her waist to calm her. It seemed to work as she looked up at him and smiled. Their soft looks weren't missed by the others at the table. The girls giggled and the men traded smirks with Fagan.

When the salad was finished, servers came and removed the plates. The next course was a choice between Chicken Marsala and Oven Roasted Atlantic Salmon. The server came and put a plate of the chicken in front of Sarah. Jareth had chosen the fish. They both took a bite and hummed in approval.

"Jareth, you've got to try some of this," Sarah insisted.

She cut off a piece of her chicken and speared it on the end of her fork. Holding her hand under the tines, she held it to his mouth. He opened up and she allowed him to slide it off the fork with his tongue. He smiled and agreed that it was very good. In turn, he did the same thing with his fish. He almost groaned at the sight of her pink tongue darting out to remove a bit of the sauce from her lip.

Just when they thought they couldn't eat anymore, the dessert course came around. It was a decadent chocolate raspberry mousse. Both Sarah and Allie moaned at the positively sinful flavor of the dessert. Jareth and Fagan shared a grin before diving in themselves. When they were done, their dishes were cleared and coffee was served. Their table shared a laugh as they reminisced about Kennedy and Jacob's courtship. The matron of honor came to the table and joined in the conversation for a moment before asking Sarah if she was ready. Sarah whispered into Jareth's ear and stood to join the rest of her high school theater friends in a corner.

"Hi everyone!" Cheri exclaimed into the DJ's microphone. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dessert and coffee, but we have something that we wanted to give the bride and groom before they cut the cake. As some of you may know, Kennedy and Jacob met when they were in a high school production of Grease. Kennedy played Rizzo and Jacob was her Kenickie. If I could get them to join us, we have a special treat for everyone." The newlyweds walked over to the group and began to realize what was about to happen. "As luck would have it, we have a good number of the original cast of that production here tonight. So without further ado, I'd like to take you back to the beginning of Kennedy and Jacob."

**[9] **The beginning strains of Summer Nights began and the men and women hurriedly took their places. As James reclaimed his role as Danny, Sarah had time to quickly reminisce about their own meeting and subsequent relationship before it was her turn. They took turns relating the events of the summer as Danny and Sandy.

_Summer lovin' had me a blast_

_Summer lovin' happened so fast_

_I met a girl crazy for me_

_Met a boy cute as can be_

_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_

The rest of the cast joined in as T-Birds and Pink Ladies. It was easy to slip into their roles again. There was just something about the musical that stuck with them.

_Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did you get very far?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Like does he have a car?_

_Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

Once again, Sarah and James reprised their roles. The song continued as Sarah forgot about everything but the feeling of her performance.

_She swam by me, she got a cramp_

_He ran by me, got my suit damp_

_I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

_He showed off, splashing around_

_Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights_

The group joined the song once more as they sang to James and Sarah.

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Was it love at first sight?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

Jacob made everyone laugh as he fell right into his role as Kenickie with his solo line.

_Did she put up a fight?_

_Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh_

Sarah and Jacob went on to the next verse of the fun song.

_Took her bowling in the arcade_

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

_We made out under the dock_

_We stayed out 'till ten o'clock_

_Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights_

The cast egged on their stars once more.

_Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_But you don't gotta brag_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

Kennedy drew a laugh as she put on the tough demeanor of Rizzo.

_Cos he sounds like a drag_

_shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH_

Sarah and James began the last verse.

_He got friendly, holding my hand_

_While she got friendly down in the sand_

_He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

_Well she was good you know what I mean_

_Woah!_

_Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights_

The cast finished out their part, letting Sarah and James have their big finish._  
_

_woo, woo, woo_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_How much dough did he spend?_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Could she get me a friend?_

Sarah stood alone on her side of the floor, looking melancholy. James looked wistful on his own side.

_It turned colder - that's where it ends_

_So I told her we'd still be friends_

_Then we made our true love vow_

_Wonder what she's doing now_

_Summer dreams ripped at the seams,_  
_bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights..._

_Tell me more, tell me more!_

**[10-11] **The wedding guests broke out in laughter and applause as the song came to an end. Just as Sarah was about to return to Jareth, a hand stole out and pulled her towards the door of the ballroom. She tensed and struggled away, but the hand held her firmly as she was dragged away. Once outside of the room, the hand let go and Sarah whipped around to see James standing there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed, afraid of causing a scene.

"Didn't you feel it?" he asked. "Didn't that song bring you back to the good times?"

"What good times?" she countered.

"Don't be like that," he snapped.

"James, I told you, we have nothing more to say to each other," she informed him. "Now, I'm going to go back into the room before I miss Kennedy cutting her cake. Besides, I need to get back to Jareth."

"I'm going to make you forget that he even exists," James growled.

He pulled her to him and began to attack her lips with his mouth. She struggled even more as he forced his tongue inside his mouth. Sarah felt a sense of relief when he was suddenly wrenched away from her. She looked up to see a very angry blond haired man holding onto a very scared James. Jareth's fist was balled up at his side and Sarah became very afraid. The buzz of his magic increased.

"Please Jareth, just let him go," she pleaded. "He isn't worth it. I never loved him like I love you."

Jareth stood stunned. In that moment, James chose to wisely disappear out of the venue. He couldn't move fast enough as he ran down the sidewalk. Something in the blond haired man's face told him that he would stop at nothing, including murder, to protect what was his. James could find another girl. He didn't need that kind of trouble.

"What did you say?" Jareth asked, still standing still. James' escape barely registered.

"I-I love you," she stammered.

"Oh, precious," he sighed. "I love you, too."

Taking her face in his hands, he lovingly caressed her cheeks. He breathed in the scent of her and looked straight into her beautiful green eyes. Seeing the love there broke his very control. His head bent forward and his lips met hers. Feeling a need to be closer, Sarah snaked her arms around his neck and held him to her. Jareth's hands moved from her face to wrap around her waist. The only things that existed in that moment were the two of them. They found their own little pocket of time and were content to stay there forever. If it hadn't been for Fagan coming to check on his brother, they may never have left that quiet hallway.

Jareth, feeling as light as one of his bubbles, escorted the equally giddy Sarah back into the ballroom. They were just in time to see Kennedy and Jacob feeding cake to one another. Taking their seats, the two wrapped an arm around the other. The entire table could see the change in them, but didn't question it. Allie mouthed to Sarah that they would have to talk later and Sarah nodded in return. Sarah and Jareth could hardly concentrate on anyone else. They were in such ecstasy from their shared declarations. All they wanted to do was find another quiet spot to say them again.

Soon, it was time to begin the dancing. Sarah couldn't wait to feel his arms around her once more as he led her around the floor. **[12] **The DJ announced the couple's first dance and Sarah finally took her eyes off of Jareth to watch her friend dance to _I Swear_ by All 4 One. The lights dimmed and a spot light shone on the newlyweds. Everyone could see Jacob singing to his new wife. It was so beautiful watching him lead her in their first dance as a married couple. They had been through a lot to get to that point. Sarah couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been there for her friend. She was truly happy for the both of them.

Applause broke out as Jacob kissed his wife at the end of the dance. He handed Kennedy to her father and shook his new father-in-law's hand as the DJ announced that it was time for the father/daughter dance. **[13] **The opening strains of Al Martino's _Daddy's Little Girl_ began to play. A tear escaped Kennedy's eye as her father twirled her around. The guests watched the close father and daughter as they danced. Sarah could feel a tear coming to her own eye as she brushed it away. Before the song was over, the DJ invited all the other fathers and daughters to join them. Sarah grinned as she felt a tap to her shoulder. Robert held out his hand and waited for her to allow him to dance with her. They danced until the song was over and embraced lovingly as the rest of the guests applauded.

Jacob walked up to his mother and asked her to share a dance with him. **[14] **The DJ announced the mother/son dance and began to play _That's What Mamas Do_ by Jason Matthews. Everyone watched Jacob lead his mother around the dance floor. Others joined them after the DJ invited them to come onto the floor. Sarah giggled to see Toby and Karen dancing together with the groom and his mother. The song came to an end to the applause of the wedding guests. Kennedy had decided to forego the traditional wedding party song and the DJ invited everyone to begin dancing in celebration of the newlyweds. **[15]**

Jareth stood and bowed before his beloved. Holding out his hand, he watched as her small hand fit into his and she stood to join him. Escorting her out onto the floor, she felt her heart speed up as he put his hand to her waist. She put her hand on his arm and allowed him to waltz her around the floor to the strains of REO Speedwagon performing _I Can't Fight This Feeling_. Sarah felt like it summed up her relationship with Jareth. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that he was thinking the same thing. He tenderly led her in a romantic dance, fighting the urge to kiss her the entire time.

Too soon, it was over and a more lively song began to play. **[16] **Sarah and Jareth joined a group of other partiers and began to dance with them. Euphoria seemed to set in and Sarah forgot all about her problems. To her, Liam didn't exist anymore. All there was for her was Jareth and their love. This was what she had been missing all of her life. That connection with one special other person. Allie and Sarah giggled as the two brothers danced to a few Aboveground favorites. Before long, the DJ was corralling everyone for the garter and bouquet tosses.

**[17] **All the single women went to the floor as the DJ began to play _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. They all giggled as Kennedy prepared to toss the bouquet. Suddenly, one of the other bridesmaids went up to her. She whispered something in the bride's ear and they both giggled. Kennedy nodded and the bridesmaid went to join the rest of the girls. Sarah and Allie watched as she turned her back on them and swung her arm to get ready. She called out to the count of three and let go. Sarah watched as all the other girls moved out of the way to let her catch it. Her face turned bright red as she found herself with the bride's bouquet and began chiding the rest of the girls as they teased her.

One of the guests brought out a chair and Jacob helped Kennedy to sit. **[18] **The DJ started _The Stripper_ and Jacob teasingly went under her dress to locate her garter. Kennedy giggled as he pulled it from her leg. Once he had slipped it off, he did a little victory dance with it. The room broke out into laughter. Kennedy's face was red and she was struggling to breathe from laughing so hard. Finally, he helped her to stand and they shared another kiss.

**[19] **As _Bad to the Bone_ began to play, the DJ called for all the single men to come to the floor. Most of them wore smirks as they planned what they were going to do. Jacob grinned as he teased them all with her garter. He pretended to use it as a rubber band and acted like he was going to fling it at the various men on the floor. Finally, after having his fun, he turned around and threw it into the air. The men took their cue from the women and backed away from the tall blond. He captured it from the air with precision and they laughed. Several of the men who had been eating with him, clapped him on the back and went towards their seats.

The DJ announced that it was time for Sarah to come back onto the floor. She sat in the empty chair left vacant by Kennedy. **[20]** Jareth knelt in front of her as _Pretty Woman_ blasted out of the sound system. Sarah's face was bright red as he slipped her shoe from one delicate foot. Playing to the crowd, he placed a small kiss upon her ankle. The men in the room sent up catcalls as the women giggled. Slipping the pretty garter over her toes and up her calf, he slowly made his way up her leg. Her blush increased as she raised her dress to give him access to her thigh. Once it was settled upon her upper leg, he placed another kiss there and helped her to right her dress. He placed her shoe back on her foot. Standing, he helped her out of the chair and led her back to her table to the applause of the other guests. The members of their table teased them good naturedly.

**[21] **Music filled the night as they danced to various songs. Sarah danced with friends and even danced one dance with Toby. The DJ was great and knew just what songs to play at what times. A thought came to Sarah and she broke away from Jareth to approach the DJ. He listened to her request and assured her that he would play her song next. Sarah returned to the group and continued dancing to the fast tune. When the music stopped, everyone turned to the DJ.

"I have a request from a lovely young woman named Sarah," the DJ announced. "This one is dedicated to Jareth. May he reign forever in her heart."

**[22] **The opening to _Forever_ began to play and Sarah invited Jareth onto the floor.

"I remember when you once sang of your love for me," Sarah said, circling his neck with her arms. "Now, it's my turn." She began to sing along to the beautiful, heartfelt lyrics. Other dancers faded away as she gave her heart to him in a song.

_If every word I said could make you laugh,  
I'd talk forever (together my love).  
I asked the sky just what we had,  
It showed forever (together my love).  
If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy,  
I'd sing forever (together my love)._

_Forever, forever_  
_I've been so happy loving you_

_Let the love I have for you live in your heart_  
_And be forever (together my love)_

_Forever, forever_  
_I've been so happy loving you_

_If every word I said could make you laugh_  
_I'd talk forever_

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na..._

_Forever, forever_  
_I'll be so happy loving you_

**[23] **At the end of their dance, it was apparent that she had sung the lyrics from her heart. It touched Jareth like nothing before. Bending his head towards hers, they let themselves fall into a gentle kiss. It ended as quickly as it began, but said volumes of their love. Allie and Fagan beamed at them. Finally, they could stop pretending. Fagan frowned as he thought about Liam. The man was not going to take this new development well, at all. There was nothing he could do but pray that the Gods would take care of his brother and Sarah.

A faster song began to play and the crowd cheered as they danced to it. After dancing for another hour or so, the bride and groom decided it was time to leave for their honeymoon. They bid everyone goodbye as Jacob bent down and lifted his new bride into his arms. He carried her to their waiting car and the guests watched them leave for their hotel room. **[24]** Sarah was beginning to tire and could tell that the rest of them were, as well. The two Kings escorted the women around the room to say their goodbyes. Once they were ready, they walked out of the venue and into an alley. Looking around to make sure they were unseen, the group disappeared back to the Underground. Allie and Fagan said goodnight quickly, then left the Goblin King alone with his champion.

"I love you," she said softly, holding him close.

"I love you, too, my precious thing," he replied.

He kissed her cheek, trailing his lips to her mouth. Placing a gentle kiss there, he pulled back to look into her eyes. With one last kiss, he bid her adieu and left to go back to his Kingdom. Once he got to his own chambers, he let out a giant whoop. Grinning, he hopped into his bed. Before succumbing to sleep, he allowed himself to imagine the feeling of placing his arms around her and holding her close throughout the night. It was with that thought that he finally fell asleep to dream of his Sarah once more. She truly was unforgettable.

* * *

**A/N: **I got some help with the toasts at www . blissweddings . com /library/toasts_ and speeches . com.


	28. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**A/N: **I'm baaaack! Never fear, lovely readers, I would never abandon this story. Life has been pretty hectic and hasn't allowed me much time to write. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to just post what I had and call it good. Many thanks go to addictedtocsi777, angel56335, Anonymous, childishmistake, Chrysanthis87, D, DelsGirl, gunitatsuhiko, Her Royal Goddess, holmsie, i luv books94, I'Like'Cheetos, introspectivesubwaystations, KatyAtAll, LittleMargarita, Luca, Lucia Rayne, MoonPrincess623, notwritten, RachCar, RDG, sandy162, ShadowHeartofFaith, TheraSerenity, and VampireMafiaQueen for their awesome reviews that kept me motivated to finish this darn chapter. **Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer**: I own two copies of Labyrinth, but not the rights…sadness.

* * *

"I love you more," cooed Sarah.

"No, I love you more," crooned Jareth.

"I'm going to be sick," professed Allie.

"No, I love you more," purred Sarah.

"I think I'm going to join you," agreed Fagan.

The Fairy King and his Lady watched as the two sweethearts continued their nauseating professions of love. Allie and Fagan had been taking a stroll through the gardens when they came upon Jareth and Sarah. They were sitting on a swing and holding each other close. Fagan began to worry about the two of them. It had been a week since the wedding and they weren't being careful about expressing their feelings. Fagan shuddered to think about what would happen if it had been Liam who came upon them. He was going to have to bite the bullet and have a serious conversation with the couple. They couldn't continue on without having some idea on how to deal with the third wheel.

"I'll love you forever," professed Jareth.

"That's not long at all," Sarah replied. "I'll love you for eternity."

"I'll love you to infinity," Jareth vowed.

"While I hate to break up this…whatever it is, we need to talk," Fagan interrupted.

"Yes, yes," Jareth replied dismissively, still looking into the jade eyes of his beloved.

"I'm serious, Jareth," Fagan insisted.

"Fine," Jareth sighed, turning towards his brother. "What can we do for you?"

"Have you two thought about what might happen should our cousin find you here?" Fagan asked. The two lovebirds had the good sense to look ashamed. Fagan continued his lecture, having fully captured their attention. "He may be an interloper, but he is still a man and family. He deserves to be treated better. You need to talk to him and get him to agree to give up his courting rights…and I don't mean tomorrow. I'm disappointed that I had to be the one to talk to you, but would you rather it be me or father? Just imagine what he would think of you parading your victory in front of a man who will never get that chance with Sarah?" Fagan pointed his gloved finger at his elder brother and shook it.

"He's right," Sarah sighed, moving away from Jareth on the swing. "We haven't even taken his feelings into consideration. All we've thought about these last few days is ourselves. I swore to myself that I had outgrown that selfish phase I had gone through as a teenager. It should be my responsibility and I will be the one to face him."

"We will do it together," vowed Jareth, taking her hand in his. "Why don't we confide in father and see if he has some advice on how to handle this situation delicately? As much as he annoys me, I don't want to see Liam hurt in all of this."

"That sounds good," Sarah replied.

"I'll send a summons to my father and have him meet us at my castle. It'll be more private there and you can meet the new girl that's been residing in the palace," Jareth suggested.

"Send for me when you need me to arrive," Sarah replied.

The Goblin King bent towards his beloved and gave her lips a quick kiss. With one more profession of love, he disappeared to do as he had promised. Fagan, caught the eye of his intended. She nodded to him and he quickly excused himself, leaving the two girls to themselves. Sarah narrowed her eyes at her best friend, but said nothing. It was obvious that she wanted to talk so she just waited until the pretty blond was ready.

"Have you thought about what you're going to say to Liam?" Allie asked, after a moment.

"No," Sarah sighed. "I haven't seen him all week and it's been really easy to pretend that he already knows."

"Oh, Sar," Allie replied, shaking her head.

"I know," Sarah said. "I should have told him as soon as I realized how I felt about Jareth. I just worry about hurting his feelings. He's such a nice person and he deserves so much better than me. He needs a girl who wants to be with him. I didn't mean to string him along. I'll take care of this as soon as I see him."

"That's more like the Sarah I know," Allie praised. "Though, I can't blame you for being wrapped up with Jareth. Ain't love grand?"

"We definitely are a couple of lucky girls," Sarah agreed.

"So, have you…" Allie trailed off.

"Have I what?" Sarah asked, though she had a pretty good idea of what Allie was going to say.

"You know…" Allie coaxed.

"Allie!" Sarah cried. "You know that I can't do that with Liam still as a rival to Jareth. We'd get into big trouble. Even if we did, I wouldn't tell you. A girl's got to have some secrets."

"Aw nuts!" Allie replied with mock irritation. The girls giggled and began to make their way back to the castle.

* * *

The first thing Liam noticed while he walked the halls of the Fairy castle was the silence. No giggles of pretty women. No barking orders from his cousin. Where was everyone? He made his way to the women's room, knowing already what he would find. Knocking, he waited for his beloved Sarah to answer. When she didn't, he frowned and began to get nervous. Could she be with Jareth? Of course, she's with Jareth. Where else would she be? The thought of his cousin was making his blood boil. How in the hell was he supposed to woo her if the Goblin King was always getting in his way?

There was only one thing to do. He was going to have to have it out with his fair haired cousin. Even if he had to wait all day, he needed this confrontation. His mind made up, Liam transported himself to the Goblin Kingdom. A frown adorned his face and his nose turned up at the sights and smells of the Throne Room. His cousin was a pig! This was one of the main reasons he never visited the Goblin Kingdom. The creatures were disgusting and left destruction in their wake. Sarah could never want to live here.

Stalking down the hall, he went out in search of the Goblin King and Sarah. The place seemed deserted. The only Goblins he'd seen were passed out quietly in the Throne Room. At least he remembered where everything was located. Jareth had changed nothing since the time of Liam's father. Coming upon the castle's study, he took a deep breath and pounded his fist against the door. When he didn't get an answer, he struck the door even harder. He was sure he'd have a bruise on his fist later.

"Come on out of there!" he demanded.

"I hate to tell you this, but he's not in there," came a voice behind him.

Liam whipped around to see a girl of about eighteen Mortal years. There was something so familiar about her. Her dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her brown eyes were focused on a ripe apple in the palm of her hand. She bit into it carefully and Liam took a moment to admire the perfect white teeth within her mouth. After she chewed and swallowed her bite, she looked to him as if she were waiting for some sort of explanation. Liam could feel his temper rise. He didn't owe this Mortal chit anything, least of all an explanation.

"Do you know where he might be?" he asked with an exasperated tone.

"How the heck should I know," Stephanie huffed. "What do I look like, his secretary?"

"Why you insolent wench!" Liam cried.

For the first time in his long life, Liam could feel himself begin to lose his temper. He'd been known to get angry on occasion, but he always managed to reign in his emotions before they got the best of him. As a child, he was his mother's baby. He never gave in to tantrums and was a quiet boy. He often thought that his demeanor may be the reason his father often spent more time with his cousin than with him. Jareth was much more like the previous Goblin King than Liam.

"Who are you calling a wench, you ass!" Stephanie yelled.

"You dare call me an ass?" Liam asked, his voice deceivingly calm.

"If the shoe fits," Stephanie replied, glaring at him.

Liam's control broke in the face of this imprudent mortal child. His posture changed until he was standing straight and tall. At his full height, he towered over the pretty young girl. In his hand, a crystal sat gleaming in the flickering candlelight. Enraged, he threw the crystal down to the ground at his feet. It burst in a cloud of glittery smoke. When the smoke had dissipated, Liam had vanished. Stephanie blinked a couple of times before looking around her. Her heart raced and she found herself willing it to slow.

"Can I help you with something?" asked a familiar arrogant voice from behind. Stephanie shrieked and whipped around.

"Goblin King!" she cried. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I should hope not," Jareth quipped.

"Ha, ha," she laughed sarcastically.

"Is there a reason you are standing outside of my study?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I was on my way to the library when I came across some guy beating on the door," Stephanie explained. "I told him you weren't here, but he started acting like an ass. Then he disappeared."

"Some guy?" Jareth asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah," Stephanie replied. "He was tall, like you, I dunno…about 5'10 or 11. He had reddish brown hair and blue eyes."

"Liam," Jareth spat. "Damn!"

"A friend of yours?" she asked.

"My cousin and current rival," Jareth said by way of an explanation.

"You steal his girl?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course not!" Jareth cried.

"If you say so," Stephanie replied.

"She is my girl, not his," Jareth groused. "He just doesn't know it, yet."

"Lucky girl," she said sardonically.

"You'll be meeting her today," Jareth informed her. "I expect you to be on your best behavior or I'll find another place for you to live. Somewhere by the Bog of Eternal Stench, perhaps?"

"Yes, sir," Stephanie said, clicking her heels together and saluting him. She turned away from his rolled eyes and began marching up the hall towards her room.

Jareth watched her go and sighed deeply. He needed to reach his father sooner rather than later. If Liam was visiting him in his Kingdom, it was just a matter of time before he found out about the changing nature of Sarah's relationship to him. Opening the door to his study, he went inside to his sanctuary. He made sure the door was secure then sank down into the chair behind his desk. With a flick of his wrist, a crystal appeared in his palm. Closing his eyes, he worked on creating a summoning spell. He sent it on its way after examining it to make sure it held the correct spell.

With that task out of the way, he began to go through the paperwork on his desk. He'd spent the last week so enthralled with Sarah that he had been neglecting his duties. What a week it had been. His head dropped into his propped hand and his eyes glazed over as he succumbed to the memory. The scrolls on his desk slowly faded away as his mind replayed the moment she first admitted her feelings for him. It was a moment in time he wished to keep forever. Absently, he created a crystal and began to twirl it around his free hand. It spun on the tip of his finger before rolling onto his arm. After coming to rest in the crook of his elbow, he bounced it back up into his hand. His head, still resting in his hand, turned to view the crystal.

Inside the glowing orb, he could watch the moment she said 'I love you' for the first time. He did so, over and over…_and over_. Everything else faded away as he stared at the crystal globe within his hand. It wasn't until he heard the sound of knocking at his door that he realized just how mesmerized by his beloved Sarah. She was the most perfect thing in the entire universe. No one had hair just the right shade of black or eyes the precise color of jade. He threw the crystal into the air and it vanished to a hidden spot known only to the Goblin King.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened and his father glided into the room. He looked at the massive pile of paperwork on his son's desk with a raised eyebrow. Jareth shrugged and stood before the High King. Though he may have been Jareth's father, he was still the High King of the Underground and that demanded respect. Jareth bowed deeply and his father nodded his head in return. He walked over to a set of high backed plush chairs and indicated that they have a seat for this chat. Once Raghnall and Jareth were seated, the younger Fae began to speak.

"Sarah and I need to speak with you," he stated.

"Oh?" Raghnall said nonchalantly. His smile belied his attempt at indifference. "Where, might I ask, is the darling woman?"

"Damn and blast!" Jareth cursed. "I forgot to get Sarah."

"Why don't you go to your brother's Kingdom and retrieve her?" Raghnall suggested. "I'll wait for you in the sitting room."

"I will return shortly," Jareth promised.

With a nod of his head, he was in the hallway outside of her room within the castle beyond the Fairy City. He knocked on the door and was relieved when it was answered by Sarah. She looked at him expectantly.

"My father is ready for us," he announced.

"Alright, give me a second to put on some shoes and I'll be ready to go," Sarah replied.

Jareth looked down to see red polished toes sticking out from under her gown. He grinned as she went back into her room to find her slippers. Jareth could hear her growl in frustration and mumbling about how she had just had them on so where could they have gone. She began crawling on the floor to look under the bed. With a triumphant shout, she grasped onto her wayward shoes. Shoving her foot into each of them, she calmly walked towards Jareth and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. He snapped his fingers and the two of them were transported to the sitting room within his castle.

"Your Majesty," Sarah greeted with a warm smile and deep curtsy.

"Hello, my dear," Raghnall greeted, skipping the formalities and pulling her into a tight embrace. She returned it with her whole heart. "Now, what's all this about?"

"Jareth and I are in love," Sarah declared.

"And we want to get married," Jareth continued.

"But we don't know what to do about Liam," Sarah finished.

Raghnall's head moved back and forth between the two sweethearts. It looked as if he were witnessing a tennis match. A bright smile adorned his face at the thought of Sarah becoming his daughter-in-law. She was a perfect match for his son and he couldn't be happier. His smile dissolved at the thought of his nephew in this affair. He was not going to take this news well. It was apparent that the couple before him had similar thoughts.

"Congratulations, my children," he said, at last. "I give my blessings to you both. Let us sit and ponder what we shall do about young Liam."

The two monarchs and the future Goblin Queen sat down to discuss their situation. After a time, they decided upon speaking with Queen Catrin. Sarah believed her to be an ally to their cause and may be able to help. Then they decided to invite Liam to a neutral location and try to reason with him. With luck, the four of them might be able to convince the man to find love somewhere else. Raghnall gave final congratulations and hugs to each of them. He vanished, leaving Jareth and Sarah alone to finalize their plans.

* * *

Liam felt horrible for losing his temper. It was just that damn girl! She had to be the most irritating creature in any realm. All he wanted to do was find Jareth. She didn't have to be so rude about it. Still, that didn't excuse his horrible breech of etiquette. Transporting away without so much as a by-your-leave was certainly not Liam's style. He had been looking for her in his cousin's disgusting castle for at least a half an hour when he heard voices coming from the sitting room. Creeping closer, he realized one of the voices was that of the High King.

Staying in the shadows, he began to hear snippets of conversation. Jareth was obviously there and he was about to leave as he believed it to be a discussion between the Goblin King and his father. He froze as he heard the voice of Sarah joining the other two. What in the Underground could they be discussing? Frowning deeply, he caught the sound of his own name. They were talking about him. He held his breath as he strained to hear what they were saying.

Liam's heart dropped into his stomach as he heard about Sarah's proclamation to Jareth. How could she be in love with that blond fop? He must have bespelled her. There was no other explanation. He was going to have to get her away from the man in order to fix things. This whole mess was completely unfair. Sarah deserved someone faithful and good, not that philandering cad. Jareth hadn't had a relationship with a woman that lasted more than a night in centuries. Even ones that went beyond a one night stand were shallow and self-serving.

With a determination he'd never felt before, Liam transported himself to the one place where he could sit and think for a bit. He would make Jareth pay for using magic to secure Sarah's hand. Once he had Sarah, he'd make sure to humiliate the Goblin King. But first, how to get them apart? It was apparent that they had been spending quite a bit of time together this past week. Seeing Sarah had been all but impossible. This was a conundrum indeed.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Sarah asked, turning her head towards the door.

"Hear what?" Jareth asked. His voice was muffled as his mouth was currently attached to her neck.

"Seriously, Jareth, I thought I heard something," Sarah said.

"It was probably just a Goblin," Jareth argued. "Now, where was I?"

Jareth had just reached out his tongue once more to taste her sweet skin when a small giggle reached his ear. With a frown, he heaved an exasperated sigh. He was King here, wasn't he? Couldn't he get one moment of peace to snog his sweetheart? Sarah giggled at his obvious put-out expression. Her laughter was like an aphrodisiac and he quickly returned to his new favorite activity. Although he loved kicking Goblins, kissing Sarah had usurped that pastime to take over the number one slot.

"Blast it all!" he cried as the giggle returned.

Sarah hopped off of his lap and Jareth angrily got to his feet. Stalking off, he whipped open the door to reveal…nothing. There was no one in the hallway. Jareth turned to Sarah with a quizzical expression on his handsome face. The giggle sounded again and, this time, Sarah picked up on a location. She strode over to a tapestry and flung it out of the way. With it gone, a hidden door was revealed. Sarah looked to Jareth and threw the door open.

"Ah ha!" she cried. Her grin of triumph quickly faded into a look of surprise. "Stephie?"

"Sarah!" exclaimed the dark-haired girl.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" they asked in almost perfect unison.

"You two know each other?" he asked, wincing. That had to be the most inane question ever asked.

"This is my cousin," Sarah announced. "I'm surprised you didn't see the resemblance. People used to think we were sisters."

Jareth looked back and forth between the two women and did, indeed, see the similarities. Both of them had dark hair and a fair complexion. The true difference could be seen in their eyes. Sarah's were a sexy, exotic jade green. Stephanie's were an earthy brown. Sarah also held herself in a very confident, womanly manner, whereas Stephanie still behaved like a little girl. Still, both of them held their chins in a very defiant and stubborn manner. He was in a very interesting predicament indeed.

"What are you doing here Sarah?" Stephanie asked again. "Did you wish yourself away, too?"

"Good heavens, no," Sarah laughed. "Fagan brought me here to torment Jareth. I suppose, from your question, that you went ahead and wished yourself away."

"Yep," Stephanie replied. "Who's Fagan?"

"The Fairy King," Sarah answered. "He's Jareth's younger brother and Allie's suitor."

"Allison's here, too?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. Maybe you can come visit both of us in the castle beyond the Fairy City," Sarah suggested.

"So, what's the story with you and Mr. Fancy Pants," Stephanie asked.

"It's a long story," Sarah warned.

"I've got time," Stephanie replied. Sarah motioned for her to take a seat in one of the plush Sitting Room chairs. After all three of them were seated, Sarah began.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby…"

Sarah and Jareth took turns telling their story. Stephanie looked at them and could tell that they were in love. For Heaven's sake, they finished each other's sentences. If only she could have a romantic story like them. Unfortunately, she hadn't met any prospective suitors while in the Goblin Kingdom. Just that one guy. Ugh! He was the furthest thing from her perfect romantic lead conjured by her fantasy induced mind.

"That is so romantic!" she exclaimed when they were done.

"If you say so," Sarah replied, laughing. "He ruined one of my best dresses with mud."

"As I recall, you are the one who pushed me in first, love," Jareth argued.

"You've got me there," Sarah replied.

"Not yet," Jareth said with a devilish smirk. "Perhaps we can save that for a future endeavor."

"Oh, you are so bad," Sarah declared. Her smirk mirrored his own.

"You wouldn't love me any other way," Jareth replied.

"Too true," Sarah conceded.

Before the banter could continue, the door opened and five little Goblins ran into the room. They stopped short when they saw their sovereign sitting with Stephanie and their future Queen. Sarah couldn't hide a giggle when she saw them fall into a heap when the ones in the back weren't able to stop in time to prevent running into the ones in front.

"Hi guys," Sarah greeted their arrival.

"_Queenie!"_

"_Kingy!"_

"_Play game?"_

"_Make yum yum?_

"_Singy?"_

"I don't know boys," Sarah replied. "Maybe a little later."

"You can go play with the Goblins if you would like," Jareth interjected. He wanted his subjects to continue to love their future Queen. They brought her joy and Jareth vowed to always attempt to bring a smile to her face.

"Alright," Sarah replied with a grin. "Let's go into the Throne Room and play _Goblin King_." Jareth's eyebrows disappeared into his hair as he watched her leave with the five little Goblins.

"She's quite a woman, isn't she?" asked Stephanie, observing her new King's reaction to his Lady.

"There's no one like her in any realm," replied Jareth, in agreement.

"What are you going to do about that other guy?" Stephanie inquired.

"He will be told that Sarah is no longer interested in his courtship," Jareth replied flippantly, as if this were common knowledge.

"And he's going to give up, just like that," Stephanie countered.

"If he knows what's good for him," Jareth replied.

"You sure are a cocky bastard," Stephanie commented, standing and walking towards the door. "Welcome to the family."

Jareth had no retort as she opened the door and went through it. After a moment of introspection, he, too, arose and made his way out the door and into the stone hallway. Even from this distance, he could hear the cheers and music streaming from the Throne Room. With a grin, he hurried down the hall towards the sound. He paused at the doorway to watch and admire his Sarah as she danced with his subjects. It astounded him at how she never seemed to be repulsed by the Goblins as were many of the Fae women.

The Goblins used their own magic to fill the Throne Room with music. Sarah was jumping around the room in a most amusing manner as she sang a song from the Above. Jareth had to laugh as the Goblins joined her on the chorus, mimicking her dance moves.

_I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun._

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,_  
_My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"_  
_Oh,daddy,dear,_  
_You know you're still number one,_  
_But girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un,_  
_Oh,girls,just wanna have_  
_That's all they really want..._  
_Some fun..._

_When the working day is done,_  
_Oh,girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un,_  
_Oh,girls,_  
_Just wanna have fun..._

_Girls,_  
_They want,_  
_Wanna have fun._  
_Girls,_  
_Wanna have_

_Some boys take a beautiful girl,_  
_And hide her away from the rest of the world._  
_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun._  
_Oh,girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un._  
_Oh,girls,_  
_Just wanna have_  
_That's all they really want..._  
_Some fun..._

_When the working day is done,_  
_Oh,girls,_  
_They wanna have fu-un._  
_Oh,girls,_  
_Just wanna have fun..._

_Girls,_  
_They want,_  
_Wanna have fun._  
_Girls,_  
_Wanna have._

_They just wanna,_  
_They just wanna..._  
_They just wanna,_  
_(Oh...)_  
_They just wanna..._  
_(Girls just wanna have fun...)_

When the song was over, Sarah flopped onto the Throne. Adjusting into the massive chair, she flung one leg over the arm. The Goblins may be simple creatures, but even they noticed the similarities between their King and future Queen. When Jareth stepped into the room, the inhabitants scattered to the corners to begin drinking themselves silly. Sarah idly watched him as he approached his seat of command. Without saying a word, he hoisted her off of his Throne and sat down in her place. Once settled, he placed her across his legs. His arms wound around her waist and held her close as he cuddled with her.

"Don't you ever tire of sharing the same seat?" she asked in mock irritation. To be honest, she enjoyed being so close to him. He shook his head and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her heady scent.

"So, girls just want to have fun?" he asked, pulling away from her soft skin. Sarah grinned and placed a delicate kiss upon his neck, eliciting a groan from her handsome suitor. "They aren't the only ones."


	29. Transformations

**A/N:** H-hello…[tap, tap, tap]. Is this thing on? Um…is anyone still there? If you are still reading this massive fic, you are too awesome for words. I'm so sorry I left this story for so long. I had a bit of writer's block, but things seem to be turning up. I worked all week on this installment and, even though it's on the shorter side, I hope you do enjoy it. Many thanks to addictedtocsi777, BrowneyedShamer, Kactus Wrynn, LittleMargarita, GambinoWho, Operaphantomgrl, scifigeek10, VampireMafiaQueen, AvrenLuna13, childishmistake, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, MoonPrincess623, Her Royal Goddess, RubyDracoGirl, ShadowHeartofFaith, scbeauty2525, darktwistedsoul, Lauralithia2, not bitter just twisted, notwritten, sandy162, VampChick76, NarutoCrazy001, introspectivesubwaystations, sakurastar14, TheraSerenity, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, EternallyArtemis, darksidhe42,krazychicka, Alltangledup95, Kagura. CeliaEquus, Kiruya, lonely 27, gunitatsuhiko, RachCar, and SexyAvalonPriestess for their awesome (and very motivational) reviews of the last chapter. Remember, reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.

**Disclaimer:** I got to see this awesome movie at the theater a few weeks ago. At that time, I bought a large popcorn, soda, and some Sour Patch Kids. Unfortunately, the rights were not for sale. Oh, well. Better luck next time.

* * *

The morning of April 17 started out like any other. Allie always seemed to be the first to wake. Of course, she was more of a morning person than Sarah. This morning, she was already eating a hearty breakfast in their room when Sarah finally decided to join the land of the living. Sitting up in bed, she stretched languorously before putting her feet on the floor. A knock at the door gave her the incentive to stand and wrap a robe around herself. Padding to the floor in bare feet, Sarah opened the door to see Jareth standing in the hall.

"Good morning," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Hello, my precious thing," he replied. "Tsk, tsk. Just getting up on this glorious morning?"

"You can shut up anytime," Sarah snapped, belying her words with a grin.

"My, my, aren't we feisty first thing in the morning?" Jareth teased. "Have I told you how much I love you when you show that fiery temper?"

"Not today," Sarah mused, putting her arms around his neck. His hands found their way to her hips and pulled her close. Their lips touched for a moment before the sound of a throat clearing behind them put a damper on any further action.

"Why don't you finish getting dressed, precious, and I'll wait for you with Fagan," Jareth suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Sarah said, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll miss you," Jareth sighed.

"I'll miss you, more," Sarah replied.

"And I'm going to gag!" Allie cried. Jareth chuckled as he went out in search of his brother.

Sarah closed the door and turned to see Allie hiding a giggle behind her hand. With all the maturity of a five-year-old, Sarah stuck out her tongue before gathering her clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. One hot steamy shower later, Sarah emerged fresh and energized. Allie was still at the table, lost inside her own head. A soft, wistful smile adorned her face. Sarah stood in the doorway watching her friend for a moment before joining her for breakfast.

"Underground to Allie," she called, waving a hand in front of the pretty blonde's face.

"Huh," replied Allie.

"Where did you go, Space Cadet?" Sarah asked.

"Just thinking," Allie sighed.

"I could see that," Sarah remarked. "What about?"

"Life," Allie stated. Sarah raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. Allie mused on how eerily similar to the Goblin King was her friend. "You and Jareth; Fagan and Me; You and Liam."

"What a soap opera my life has turned out to be," Sarah offered.

"One with a very eccentric writer," Allie added. They shared a laugh at her observation. "Have you found Liam?"

"No one has seen him in over a week," Sarah replied. "Jareth and I spoke with Catrin, but he won't respond to her summons. I'm really worried about him."

"It's not like him to stay out of touch with you," Allie agreed.

"Especially today of all days," Sarah furthered. "I hope he's ok."

"Me, too," Allie replied.

The two friends continued to eat in silence. Allie finished her coffee as Sarah picked at the items on her plate. She was nervous about the day's events. If her body rejected the potion, she could be dead by the end of the day. Looking to Allie, she could tell that her friend was experiencing similar thoughts. Pushing her plate away, she finished her coffee in three gulps. Standing, she walked over to the pretty blond. Sarah began to massage Allie's tense shoulders.

"Would you look at us? What a pair of scaredy cats we are," Sarah remarked.

"How about we finish getting ready together?" Allie suggested.

"You do my hair and I'll do yours?" Sarah asked.

"Sounds good to me," Allie replied.

They wasted no time in comforting the other as they put the finishing touches on their looks for the day. Taking one last look in the mirror, they admired themselves as Mortals for the last time. When they gazed in this mirror next, they would be Fae. Sarah wondered if she would look different. Pronouncing themselves ready, the two women walked out of the room together. They traversed the stone halls until they came to the Throne Room. Inside, they found the two men waiting patiently…well, as patiently as these two particular brothers could be.

"Hello, ladies," Fagan greeted them as they walked into the room.

"Shall we?" Jareth asked, offering his arm to his beloved.

"Let's do it," Sarah replied.

Slipping her small hand in the crook of his arm, she allowed him to transport them to the small cottage of the local healer. Sarah felt as if she had stepped into the pages of one of the old tales. The thatched roof sat like a hat atop the stone building. The only spot of color came from the door, which was painted a cheery red. On the breeze, wafted the smell of exotic herbs. The dwelling was so small, even the two women had to duck to cross the threshold. They came upon a diminutive man who looked to be older than the High King. His head barely cleared Allison's chest. He had shoulder length white hair and a beard to match. His blue eyes held a twinkle that belied his gnarled appearance. A smile decorated his face and Sarah couldn't help but like him.

"Greetings!" exclaimed the little man.

"Healer Fychan," replied Fagan, with a grin.

"Staying out of trouble, my boy?" Fychan teased.

"You wound me," Fagan gasped in mock affront.

"Ha!" laughed Fychan. "Trouble is your middle name, young pup." At the sound of Jareth's laughter, he turned and snorted. "Oh Great Mother, what sin have I committed to deserve such penance."

"Must have been something particularly wicked," Jareth replied with a particularly mischievous gleam in his eye. "Do tell!"

"Ah, but didn't your father ever tell you not to kiss and tell," Fychan quipped. Sarah and Allie giggled at the game being played before them. "And who are these two lovely ladies?"

"Stop flirting, Fychan," Fagan warned. "These two ladies are taken. This is the Lady Alison, who I am presently courting."

Jareth put his arm around Sarah's waist. "This is Lady Sarah and we are also courting."

"Lady Sarah?" Fychan asked, his brow wrinkling. "Not _The_ Sarah, the Champion of the Labyrinth."

"Aye," Jareth affirmed.

"My lady, I am honored to make your acquaintance," he breathed. A look of awe covered his visage.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Sarah replied, blushing fiercely.

After recovering from his initial surprise, the healer was all business. "Now, what can I do for you on this lovely day?"

"We've come seeking your assistance," Fagan replied.

"I gathered that," Fychan said, dryly. "Let me guess. These two lovely ladies need to become Fae."

Jareth stepped forward and addressed the healer. "They have received the court's consent and a blessing from the Gods. You should have received a scroll to those points."

Fychan began rummaging through the piles of paperwork littered around the room. Muttering to himself about his lack of organization, he began tossing scrolls in the air. The visitors soon found themselves ducking debris as the healer continued his frenzied search. After a few minutes of this, he gave a little cheer. He returned to the group holding a scroll, still bearing the royal seal, over his head. With a flourish, he popped the seal and read the contents. Jareth and Fagan impatiently waited for him to finish, tapping their toes on the hardwood floors.

"Everything seems to be in order," he proclaimed. "What a happy day! We shall do this one at a time. Lady Alison, please follow me."

Fagan followed his Lady and the healer into another room. A door closed, leaving the Goblin King alone with his Champion. Jareth and Sarah were left to stare at the door and wait for news. Sarah worried her thumbnail and wondered what it would be like to be Fae. She hoped that Allie would be alright. If her body rejected the potion, she could die. The thought of living without her best friend had Sarah pacing before the closed door. Jareth watched Sarah for a moment before approaching her and pulling her into his embrace. He stroked her hair in a comforting gesture, wishing that this was over and that the women were already Fae. One thing he knew, now that he had her, Jareth could never let her go again.

A few moments after it closed, the door sprang open. Fagan, his face a mask of worry, walked back into the room. In his arms was an unconscious Allie. She looked to be sleeping peacefully and Sarah sincerely hoped that was the case. Fychan followed the Fairy King, looking quite a bit more relaxed than Fagan. That was hardly reassuring to Jareth.

Placing his arm around her protectively, Jareth pulled his beloved closer to his side. Sarah tried to give him an encouraging smile. She attempted to bring him comfort as the healer looked pointedly at them. Taking a deep breath, she urged him to follow as the healer gestured them into the room. The tiny room was a cluttered as the other room. There were vials and potions along the walls. In the center was a large cauldron with spicy scented steam flowing over the top. She breathed deeply and felt herself begin to relax.

Noting Jareth's nervous state, the healer stated, "Don't worry about Lady Allison. If her body were to reject the potion, she'd be dead already. The transformation from Human to Fae is a difficult one and requires much of the body's energy. She will remain asleep for several hours to several days."

"Oh," Sarah replied.

"Now take this vial," he said, handing her a sealed container. "Once you open it, try to drink it right away. Once it begins to react with the air, it could lose its potency."

Sarah looked at the vessel she'd been given. The green glass was topped with a large cork. Inside, the contents looked the consistency of sludge. Her nose wrinkled and she gulped. Without another thought, she uncorked it. The vial smelled worse than the bog and Sarah wasn't sure she was going to be able to choke it down. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought morosely. Plugging her nose with two fingers, she tipped the vial to her lips and swallowed the tart liquid within.

"Tastes like cherry," she announced just before passing out into the Goblin King's arms.

* * *

It was almost two weeks later before the girls finally awoke from their slumber. After a few days, Fagan finally sent Jareth home to tend to his own kingdom. Even he was unable to keep an around the clock vigil on the women. He still had his own kingdom to run. It was a good thing that Sarah's five Goblin friends never seemed to tire as they watched their friend, and future queen, sleep away the days. Still, Fagan made sure that he had a Fairy also watching, just in case. She was just a tiny thing, but she'd been given the task of getting along with the Goblins and coming to get him should either of the two women awaken.

"_Queenie sleeping."_

"_She's purty."_

"_Maybe needs kiss."_

"_Kingy kiss."_

"_Kingy not here."_

"_I kiss."_

"_You no prince."_

"_Kingy not either."_

"_No, Kingy King."_

"_That better than prince."_

BogDip ignored his friends and decided to carry through with his suggestion. He knew how these things worked. Until the future Queenie was kissed, she'd sleep forever. He was getting tired of watching her sleep. Climbing upon the bed, he slowly approached the sleeping woman. The other members of Sarah's entourage watched with bated breath. BogDip looked down at the face of his future Queenie. She certainly was prettier to look at than most of the livestock in the Throne Room, including his prize chicken Gert. He moved his face closer and closer, until he was almost touching Sarah. Just as he was about to plant one on her, her eyes opened and Sarah emitted a sharp scream. BogDip, scared by the sudden noise, fell off of the bed and into the other members of the entourage.

"_Queenie scream like banshee!"_

"_Make loud noise."_

"_Ahhhhhhhh!"_

"_Me scared."_

"_Let's go. Bog safer."_

The five Goblins disappeared back to the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah sat up and tried to will her heart to begin beating once more. A small movement caught her eye and she turned to see the Fairy flit out of the room as fast as her wings could carry her. Shaking her head, she looked towards the other bed. Allie's blond curls were the only thing visible in the bed. The bed covers were pulled up over her nose and she was snoring softly. Vaguely, Sarah wondered how long she had been asleep. Other than Allie, she seemed to be alone now.

With an elusive sense of disappointment, Sarah stretched and pushed the blankets to the side. She stretched her muscles and yawned widely. Bringing her arms out in front of her to stretch again, she suddenly froze. The skin of her arms was practically luminescent, like other Fae women with whom she'd come into contact. She brought her hands up to her face and felt the changes created by the healer's potion. Wandering over her features slowly, her hands stopped again when they came to her ears. Her fingers danced over the new points at the top of each ear. Waiting no longer, she stood and ran to the mirror.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed as she got her first glimpse of the new Sarah.

Everything about her was still the same…yet, different. Her eyebrows were sloped upward and Fae markings were lightly dusted under them. Jareth had told her that once she began to manipulate her features with magic, she'd be able to change the color to match her outfit. Her hair was longer and had a little more shine to it. Looking into her own eyes, she could see that they were the same color of jade. However, they sparkled. That was the only word she could think of to describe it. It was as if she had been a little more fine-tuned. All her best features were enhanced and those few things that she found unattractive were subdued.

"Not bad," she giggled, looking over her figure.

"What's not bad?" came a groggy voice from behind her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Sarah screamed, placing her hand over her heart. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Allie asked. "I live here."

Sarah turned from the mirror and faced the changed Allie. She, too, had undergone the transformation and looked all the better for it. Grinning widely, she pulled her friend to her feet and hurried her over to the mirror so she could see for herself. Allie gasped as she took in her altered appearance. Like Sarah, she could see that things had been improved upon, but not to the point where she couldn't recognize herself. Overwhelmed with joy, she grabbed Sarah and pulled her into a tight embrace. The two women began to jump up and down, giggling madly. It was then that the door opened, frightening them both into screaming.

"Don't do that!" Allie shouted to a bewildered Fagan.

"Do what?" he asked. "I live here, don't I?"

Sarah couldn't help it. She began to laugh heartily at the familiar exchange. Soon, Allie joined her. Fagan looked on helplessly, wondering if he should call for the healer. Perhaps, the potion had caused them both to go mad. After calming herself, Sarah tried to explain. Allie changed the subject by asking Fagan what he thought of her new figure. Thinking it would be better to show her, the Fairy King pulled her close and began to kiss her madly. It wasn't until Sarah loudly cleared her throat…for the third time…that the couple finally pulled apart. She was about to suggest that they get a room when the door was flung open once again.

"Where is it?" Jareth cried, running into the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Fagan. Allie looked at her fiancé as if he had grown another head. Who knew the seductive Fairy King screamed like a girl when frightened?

"What in the hell is going on here?" Jareth asked, ignoring his brother's outburst. "My Goblins told me there was a banshee in the castle."

"I'd be the banshee," Sarah admitted.

Jareth turned to his beloved and froze. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed in his entire life. "Sarah," he breathed.

"Why don't we let these two catch up, while we…"Allie said, trailing off to whisper in Fagan's ear.

"Now, that sounds like a plan," agreed Fagan. The two said their hasty goodbyes as they transported themselves to the elaborate personal chambers of the Fairy King.

"Oh, precious," Jareth said, still trying to restart his brain.

"Like what you see?" Sarah asked. She did a little twirl for him, showing off her new body.

Jareth pulled her close, showing her exactly how he felt about the changes to her body. Sarah gasped and put her arms around his neck. "How I wish I could better demonstrate my appreciation for your transformation." His moist breath left a warm trail down her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Speaking of which, have you found Liam?" Sarah asked, pulling away to look at her handsome suitor.

"No," Jareth sighed. "He hasn't been seen anywhere in almost a month. I'm really becoming concerned. It isn't like him to just disappear and he would never miss you taking the final step to become Fae."

"I wonder where he could be," Sarah replied.

* * *

Far away, at the outreaches of his mother's Kingdom, a withdrawn Liam sat upon the rocks. Staring into the churning water, he slowly began to lose track of the days as they passed. No matter how long he'd been there, he still hadn't decided what to do about the situation between Jareth and Sarah. A large part of him clambered for him to fight for her. He tried to come up with a plan, while tamping down another, smaller, part. This one was pleading for him to just let her go. There were plenty of other fish in the sea. Why did he want Sarah? Was he really in love with her?

Perhaps his mother was right. Sarah did seem to be a much better match for Jareth. The distance was beginning to clear his addled mind. Sure, she was a pretty girl, but, in reality, he'd seen prettier. Been with prettier, in fact. He smiled as he thought about some of his past relationships. Still, none of them had ever made him feel alive like Sarah did. Her vibrancy made his very heart beat faster. She could make the sky bluer and the grass greener. It was quite the conundrum.

"I'm going to have to do something," Liam mused. "Should I fight for her? Should I let her go? What is the right answer? Maybe I should just ask Sarah."

Just as he was about to take himself up on that suggestion, a voice startled him back into reality. "Did you know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?"

Liam looked up and sighed with relief. Finally! Just the person to help him figure out what to do. Without a word, he embraced the newcomer and awaited their advice. Things were sure to look up, now.


	30. Beltane

**A/N: **Eight months later and I finally have an update for you. To explain, I did become engaged in December. I haven't had the time or inclination to write. However, I'm back! Special thanks to angel56335, anon, Avalon-Mist, CassandraM, CeliaEquus, dota16, fallenfaeangel, Grey Kindle, gunitatsuhiko, hachimanskitsune, i luv books94, I'Like'Cheetos, IWatchTVStaticAndThinkIt'sFun, Justin, Kactus Wrynn, Kaia Tristan, Kiruya, KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, Lady Minuialwen, LadySoy, LittleMargarita, lunapeacock, missy, Operaphantomgrl, PreciousThing66, RachCar, sandy162, Satan'sSpawn121212, scifigeek10, SexyAvalonPriestess, tfstarlight, TheraSerenity, VampireMafiaQueen, xAngel-Of-The-Operax, and Zaidee for their awesome reviews since the last chapter. **Remember – reviews make me happy and happy people update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Sarah was sitting in her favorite spot in the library, reading one of the family books and drinking some tea. Taking a sip and cringing, she realized that her tea had gone from steaming hot to stone cold. The clock on the wall told her that she had been in there for hours. Good books had the habit of taking over her mind to the point that she forgot everything but what she was reading. Her rumbling stomach reminded her that she had skipped lunch and would certainly skip dinner if she didn't put the book down soon.

Standing, she stretched her arms up to the ceiling and heard her vertebrae snap and crackle. Her hands rubbed over her weary eyes. The silence of the room, once peaceful, made her long for the company of others. One specific person came to her mind and she smiled at the thought. In fact, she was a bit curious as to why Jareth hadn't already come looking for her. They had barely separated since confessing their love. Perhaps he needed some time alone just as she did. It was perfectly normal and natural. Sarah knew that in her logical mind, but it did nothing to dampen Sarah's disappointment.

"Hello, love of my heart," crooned a voice in her ear.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," Sarah replied. She was grinning like an idiot, but she couldn't seem to help it. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards the hard plane of his chest.

"Mmmmm, I missed you," Jareth confessed. He inhaled deeply, wanting to savor the scent of his beloved. Now that she had become Fae, the power of her pheromones had increased exponentially.

"I missed you, too," replied Sarah. Her hands wandered up to lose themselves in the fine locks of his hair. Jareth closed his eyes at the sensation and willed himself to think of anything other than ravishing the young beauty in his arms. He consoled himself with the knowledge that, once she was solely his, he could unite with her over and over again.

"What've you been up to today?" Jareth asked, pulling away and holding out his hand. Without hesitation, she took it and allowed him to escort her out of the library.

"Not much," Sarah confessed. "Just some reading and relaxing. How about you?"

"I went to see my aunt and my father," Jareth explained. "Before you ask, they haven't seen or heard from Liam. I was there to find out what they intended to do with his disappearance. For one, he's my cousin. As much as he annoys the hell out of me, I would never want anything bad to happen to him. Second, if he is no longer acting as a suitor, his ties to you need to be severed."

"What did they say?" Sarah asked as they continued to traverse the hallway. Jareth's hand was a warm presence as their fingers remained linked.

"They want to begin a search for him," Jareth replied. "If he cannot be found in a week's time, his courting rights will be terminated. We will continue the search until he is found, regardless of his status as your suitor."

"Maybe we'll see him tomorrow?" Sarah suggested. "After all, he'll want to see his father."

"It's possible," Jareth hedged.

"But you don't think so," Sarah guessed.

Jareth sighed deeply and shook his head. "Quite frankly, no I don't."

"We still don't know why he left in the first place," Sarah groaned. "I hope he's alright."

"As do I," Jareth sighed.

* * *

"So, are you going to sit here and sulk or are you going to do something?" Seirian groused. She'd heard about his disappearance and was sure he was off pouting at the edge of their Kingdom.

"What am I going to do?" Liam asked. Now that his sister was near, he was again feeling the madness take hold. He had to have Sarah Williams at any cost.

"First of all, you need to clean yourself up," Seirian advised. "How in the hell do you think you're going to woo her looking like you haven't bathed in a month?"

Liam gave her a sour look. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Do you even have a plan to steal her away from Jareth?" Seirian continued as if he hadn't spoken. Liam remained silent, glaring out at the water. "Of course not. I guess I'm going to have to do the work for you."

"Why don't you piss off, little sister?" Liam snapped. "I can do this on my own."

"You're doing such a good job at it, too," Seirian said, a facetious tone creeping into her voice.

The duo remained silent for a moment.

"What did you have in mind?" Liam asked, begrudgingly.

Seirian quickly lowered herself to the rocks, seating herself next to her moody older brother. "It's about time you asked. You need to start thinking more like Jareth. He wouldn't be sitting her brooding about lost love. He'd be doing whatever it takes to win her. Remember father, Liam? He fought for mother and you see how that ended. Why, if he hadn't been called to the Underworld, they'd still be together."

Silence fell over them again as they stared out towards the crashing waves. The scent of salt water clung to the air. Liam breathed the salty air as he absorbed his sister's words. "You're right," Liam sighed.

"Of course I'm right," Seirian scoffed. Putting her finger to her top lip, she began to tap out a staccato rhythm. "Now, what to do?"

"I could…no, that wouldn't work," Liam said, shaking his head.

"You should…hmmm…not good enough," Seirian tried.

"Why don't we…nope…that's a terrible idea," Liam huffed.

"Ah ha!" Seirian cried. "I have it!"

* * *

Sarah stood in front of the mirror surrounded by a slew of dresses flung onto every available surface. Turning from her reflection, her eyes gazed at the sea of taffeta, silk, and satin. Her mouth pulled into a frown. Allison had long dressed and disappeared with Fagan to who knew where, leaving Sarah alone to figure out what to wear. What does one wear to meet their suitor's dead mother? Sarah picked up one of the discarded dresses and shook her head. None of these would do. They were either too flashy or too revealing or too…

A knock at the door broke through her inner fashion critic. Flinging the dress onto the top of a massive pile, she made her way to the door. Steadying herself, she opened it to a smiling Goblin King. His eyes quickly roamed over her robed body. Sarah rolled her own eyes and gestured him in with a smirk. Jareth walked into the room and suddenly stopped as he took in the chaos.

"Have you been consorting with Agnes?" Jareth quipped.

"Who?" Sarah asked, absently. She began going through the mountain of dresses on her bed for the fourth time.

"My trash heap guardian," Jareth replied. He picked up a rather fancy gown and raised an eyebrow. Sarah shook her head and he dropped it back onto the pile.

"I think I met her," Sarah said, frowning once more at the mess before her.

"Precious, why does it look like your room threw up a ladies boutique?" Jareth asked.

"I don't have anything to wear," Sarah whined. She winced at the tone in her voice and gave an apologetic smile.

"What's really the matter?" Jareth asked, taking Sarah into his embrace. His warmth and spicy scent did much to begin calming her tattered nerves. The slow and steady beat of his heart was almost hypnotic.

"I'm really nervous about meeting your mother," Sarah confessed. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh, Precious," Jareth sighed, pulling her even closer in the shelter of his arms. "She's going to love you."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"Because, I love you," Jareth replied, giving her cheek a chaste kiss. "How could she not love you when she sees how happy you've made me?"

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah sighed in content.

Sarah lifted her head to look into her suitor's eyes. Seeing the truth reflected in them, she touched her lips to his. Her eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss. Though passionate, it was almost reverent in its devotion. Jareth worshiped her with his mouth, letting her know just how much he loved her. Their hearts beat in unison as they became swept up in sensations the other created in them. Their tongues swirled together in an enchanted dance. A feeling of warmth spread throughout the couple, making them feel as if they might burst into flame.

"Sarah, are you ready yet?" asked a familiar voice. "Oh! Oops! Sorry, um, I'll wait for you out in the hall."

The couple pulled away, their breathing harsh. Sarah turned to see her roommate getting ready to flee the room. "I'll be ready in a moment Allie."

"Wear this one," Jareth suggested, taking a dress from one of the stacks.

Sarah hesitated for a moment before sheading her robe. Jareth's quick inhale was not lost on her as she took the dress from his hand. She pulled it over her corseted figure and turned her back on the Goblin King. Without a word, he began to tie the intricate lacing. When he had reached the top, he placed a tender kiss upon the bare skin at the base of her neck. Sarah sighed and reluctantly moved away from her beloved. Jareth followed as she led them out of the room to the still giggling Allie waiting for them in the hall. Fagan lifted an eyebrow to the pair.

"Shall we?" Jareth asked.

"Let's go," replied Fagan. He created a crystal, transporting the quartet to the beyond.

* * *

"I'm telling you, brother dear, that this plan is fool proof," Seirian insisted.

"I don't know," Liam replied. "I don't want to hurt her. What if she is sent back Above?"

Seirian rolled her eyes and shook her head. They'd been over all of this and it was becoming more than a little annoying. "She won't be. Uncle Raghnall loves her. Besides, you don't think mother will allow your beloved to be sent away. She'd fight her own brother to keep her here."

"Yeah, for Jareth," replied Liam bitterly. He still wasn't over the fact that his own mother had taken Jareth's side in all of this.

"You don't think the council would allow him to continue courting her after something like this, do you?" Seirian argued. "Hell, no! They'd remove his rights and then you'd be the sole suitor. Then you can console your bride-to-be until she forgets all about our cousin."

Liam smiled at the image that came to his mind at her words. It wouldn't be long before Jareth was a distant memory. He'd be sure to make it up to her, not that the loss was that great. It was only Jareth, after all. She'd see soon enough after her spot was quickly replaced by the Goblin King's next conquest. With Liam, she'd be treated as the Goddess she became in his eyes. She'd never want for anything and would never be unhappy. Liam vowed as such. Her delicate flower needed nurturing, not to be plucked and placed in a bouquet with other flowers of lessor beauty.

"How could this go wrong?" Sierian urged, seeing her brother's wavering begin to cease. "They'll never suspect you."

"I suppose," Liam replied, still not entirely convinced. Out of the pair, he was the much more conservative. In that way, he was like their mother. Sierian took after their father in her mischievous and impetuous ways. He could only hope that this plan worked as she had insisted that it would.

"Take a risk, brother," Sierian sighed impatiently. "Don't you think father had everything going against him when he decided to court mother? He took a risk and look how that turned out. Life isn't worth living if you don't risk everything to be happy. Look at Fallon and me! His father had him matched with another before he found out about us. Fallon had to risk his father's disapproval and possible rescinding of the crown. It wasn't until he saw how much we were in love that he finally gave his blessing."

"That's true," Liam conceded.

"Of course, it's true," Sierian cooed softly. Her hand on his back gave soothing caresses as she could feel his resolve disappear.

"You're right, as always, baby sister," Liam sighed, standing on the hard rocks. He stretched, looking into the water as the waves began to calm. Taking a deep breath, he felt stronger than he'd felt since this whole courting debacle started. "When shall we put our plan into motion?"

"There's no time like the present," Sierian replied. She stood taking in the sight before her, a wicked smile upon her face at the prospect of the plan ahead. Without another word, she took his hand in hers and the siblings disappeared back into civilization. The water continued to lap the rocks as it had for millennia, a silent witness to a devious plan.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to an ethereal wonderland. The Underworld put every painting of Heaven to shame. Billowy clouds formed the floor, which seemed never ending. Golden pillars littered the room, breaking it up and drawing the eye. A soft light gave a soothing glow to everything and calming music played from an unknown source.

Jareth tugged at her hand and pointed to one of the far pillars. A figure standing next to it was instantly recognizable to Sarah. With dark hair piled upon her head and sparkling blue eyes, Queen Riona looked just like her picture. A radiant smile lit up her face as she spotted them. Sarah could feel her heart begin to race as they made their way towards the queen. How could she ever hope to measure up to a woman like Riona? From what she had read, Riona was all elegance and beauty. Sarah felt like a young gangly girl in comparison.

"Mother!" Jareth cried when they got closer. He embraced his mother, lifting her off of the ground. Her bell-like laugh pealed out as she clasped her arms around her eldest son.

"Jareth!" she replied with equal fervor.

"Hello mother," laughed Fagan, amused by the antics of his sibling.

"Fagan!" Riona squealed. "Oh, this is a wonderful day. Both of my sons coming to visit at the same time is definitely worth celebrating."

"Father said that he will be along later today," Fagan replied. "He's at a treaty hearing and hopes to get away soon."

Riona looked from her sons to the women on their arms. "And who are these two beauties?"

"May I present Lady Sarah, "Jareth announced, placing his hand on the small of her back as he nudged her forward.

Sarah curtsied for the queen. "Pleased to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Pish posh," Riona scoffed, gesturing her to rise. "Please call me Riona."

"Thank you, Riona," Sarah replied. She felt relieved to see the kind smile from Jareth's mother.

"Sarah, Sarah," Riona said, thinking. Her finger tapped her lips. In that gesture, Sarah could see her suitor. "That name sounds quite familiar to me."

"She is the Labyrinth's Champion," Jareth replied.

"Oh, that Sarah," Riona giggled. "I'm glad to finally meet the woman who stole my Jareth's heart. When is the wedding?"

"Mother, give me time to ask her," Jareth laughed.

"Well, hurry up already," Riona insisted with a wink to show it to be in jest. "And who is this enchanting creature?"

"This is Lady Allison," Fagan replied.

"Nice to meet you," Allie stated with a smile.

"My boys are all grown up," Riona lamented. "That just means that I finally get to be a grandmother."

The five of them talked for over two hours. Sharing courting stories and news about the happenings in their respective worlds. Halfway through their conversation, Raghnall made an appearance. Sarah could see how very much he still loved his queen. It was fun to watch them as they bantered, each of them as stubborn as the other. Sarah hoped that she and Jareth would become as close as they seemed. When it was apparent that the two parents wanted to be alone, the two couples bid their goodbyes. Fagan took Allie to meet an old friend of the family's, while Jareth decided it was time for Sarah to meet the previous Goblin King.

"Jareth, my boy, how are you?" Arthfael greeted them as they approached.

"Well, Uncle and yourself?" Jareth replied, giving the proffered hand a shake. "Uncle Arthfael, this is my beloved, the Lady Sarah."

"Your beloved?" Arthfael asked, his face lit with happy surprise. "My, my. Would you look at that? Picked yourself out quite a beauty, didn't you, nephew. Lovely to meet you, my sweet."

Sarah blushed and accepted the embrace of Jareth's uncle. "It's nice to meet you."

"Sarah is my champion," Jareth explained.

Arthfael chucked gaily. "Just like your uncle. Nice to see the old girl's still finding pretty women to run."

Jareth was about to answer when a new voice joined the exchange. "Hello father." All three of them turned to see Liam approaching. Jareth frowned, while Sarah gasped into her hand.

"Liam," Arthfael said, with a smile. "How are you, son?"

"I'm fine," Liam replied. "I see you've met my Sarah."

"Your Sarah?" Arthfael asked, his brow furling in confusion.

"Liam and I are courting rivals," Jareth clarified. "I'm just a bit confused, cousin. Where have you been for the last month? You didn't even find it necessary to attend Sarah's Fae ceremony."

"We were getting worried," Sarah added.

"What's this?" Arthfael wondered aloud.

"My apologies," Liam said, smiling. "I guess I didn't realize that I would be missed. I had some business to attend to and it took much longer than I anticipated. I am truly sorry."

"I'm sure you have much to talk about," Jareth said after an uncomfortable silence. "We need to head back. You remember how much chaos Goblins can create in a few short hours."

"That I do," Arthfael replied. "Take care of yourself, nephew. It was a pleasure to meet you, milady." He placed a kiss upon the back of her hand.

"Good bye," Sarah said, blushing. "I'll see you later, Liam."

"Until we meet again," Liam gushed, also kissing her hand. Sarah cleared her throat nervously as Jareth led her away.

"What should we do?" Sarah asked. "I don't want to pretend to be interested in Liam. It isn't fair."

"Let us find Fagan and Allie," Jareth suggested. "We can talk about this over dinner." Sarah nodded her approval. Jareth and Sarah quickly found Fagan and Allie. The two couples transported to the Goblin Kingdom for dinner, drink, and discussion.

* * *

Talking quickly dissolved into merrymaking as the alcohol flowed. The party lasted until the wee hours of the morning as both couples let their hair down. Stephanie spent the evening amused by their antics. She put up her hands in surrender when they began to sing Goblin drinking songs…loudly…and completely off-key. As she left them to their drunken stupor, she decided to take a quick walk in the gardens before retiring. She wanted to relax a little after laughing so hard when Jareth began dancing on the table.

Rounding a corner, she quickly noticed something that didn't belong. On the path ahead of her stood the same auburn haired man of a few weeks ago. An annoyed frown quickly attached itself to her features. She remembered their heated discussion and wondered why he was standing, alone, in his cousin's garden. Perhaps he still hadn't taken the hint that Sarah was not interested in him. It was up to her to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pointedly. Her hands were on her hips as he jumped and whipped around.

"Oh, it's you," he sighed, relieved.

"Just what in the hell do you mean by that?" came her snappish reply.

Liam frowned at her language before placing his hands on his hips, becoming a mirror image of her. "Why should I answer to you?"

"Because, if you don't, I'll tell Jareth I found you sneaking around his garden." She replied, smirking.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled. His temper flared as he took in the sight of this defiant woman. He had to admit, she was rather beautiful. Not quite as exotic as Sarah, but she was lovely in her own right. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders in waves. Liam wondered what it would be like to touch it. Would it be soft and smell of flowers? He closed his eyes against the sensations that threatened to stir within him.

"Wouldn't I?" Stephanie challenged, stepping closer to him. Her eyes gave him a quick once-over. He wasn't a bad looking specimen of the male persuasion. His lack of common sense surrounding her cousin notwithstanding, he was actually pretty handsome.

Liam took in a deep breath and counted to ten. He wouldn't allow this snip of a girl to push his buttons. "I'm sorry."

"Come again?" Stephanie asked, blinking in confusion. "Did you just apologize?"

"I do believe that I did," Liam said with a smirk. After a moment's thought, he held his arm out for Stephanie to take. After a moment's hesitation, she took it.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked. "Did you come to spy on my cousin?"

"Your cousin?" Liam asked.

"Yeah," Stephanie affirmed. "Sarah's my cousin. She's the reason I'm here. When we were kids, she told me all about the Underground. I've always wanted to cross over."

"Really?" Liam asked in amazement. "You two do look very similar."

"People use to think we're sisters," Stephanie replied.

The pair slowly made their way further into the garden. Floral fragrances mingled and floated over the path. Breathing deeply, Stephanie allowed the heady scents to relax her. A lazy smile found its way upon her visage. Liam looked down at the younger girl and swallowed. He could feel his heart beat faster as he tried to commit her youthful beauty to his memory. Clearing his throat, he felt like a schoolboy again.

"How did you end up in my cousin's kingdom?" Liam asked.

"I actually wished myself away," Stephanie replied. She laughed at his expression of incredulity. "Life Above really wasn't that fun. I always felt out of step with the rest of the world. Here, it's different. I finally feel as if I belong. Does that make sense?"

"In fact, it does," Liam stated. He looked out at the flowers lining the path. "I, too, have felt out of step with the world. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to always find resolution."

"I'm sorry," Stephanie said. "You'll find your way. My dad always said that there was a right place and a right someone for everyone."

"You think so?" Liam asked. A weight, that he didn't know existed, fled from his soul.

"Sure," Stephanie said with a shrug. "Just take Sarah, for instance. She never felt right in the Above. Now, she's finally happy. Why do you want to be with Sarah so badly? She's in love with Jareth. Can't you let her be happy?"

"What about me?" Liam snapped, taking his arm back and turning away from Stephanie.

"I'm telling you," Stephanie cried. "Leave Sarah alone. She and Jareth are meant to be. Go find someone else to make you happy. You two aren't a good match. When it's right, you'll feel it. No one will come between you."

Liam opened his mouth for a retort before it snapped closed with an audible click. His face drained from angry red to a sickly pale. With a dejected sigh, his shoulders slumped. Stephanie, seeing the changes in her garden companion, wandered over to him. She tentatively placed her small hand on his back. Her soft caresses did much to sooth Liam's broken heart. This girl was right. Even his mother had told him the same. Why did it have to hurt so badly?

"You've given me much to think about," he managed. Placing his hand upon the stem of a nearby rose, he plucked it from its resting place and handed it to Stephanie. "My thanks to you. Perhaps I'll see you again sometime."

"Perhaps," Stephanie agreed, her cheeks tingeing pink at the gesture.

With a nod, Liam disappeared to think about what she had said to him. He was glad it wasn't too late to call off his sister's plan. Maybe he _was_ chasing a dream. Could reality not be as wonderful as he had thought? If Sarah loved Jareth, he needed to step down. He didn't want to become second in her heart to his cousin. That would be worse than giving her up now. He smiled, relieved by this moment of clarity. Liam owed it all to the defiant, beautiful girl he'd met at his cousin's Kingdom. It wasn't until he'd already changed and slipped into bed that he realized he didn't even know her name.

* * *

The morning sun sent a shard of light across the face of Sarah, coaxing her to wake. Cuddling into her pillow, she fought against the pull of day. She breathed in deeply and sighed. Her pillow smelled just like Jareth. With a smile, she opened her eyes only to shut them again in an instant. No, it couldn't be. It must just be a remnant of the dream she'd been having. There was no way she was in the Goblin King's bed. Slowly, Sarah lifted one eyelid and gasped. Her other eye sprang open to fully take in the sight.

This wasn't the Fairy Kingdom and this definitely wasn't her bed. Panic began to set in as Sarah attempted to figure out what was happening to her. She tried to sit up, only to be hindered by a strange weight. Sarah's eyes trailed to her waist to see a hand resting on her stomach. A low groan escaped from her lips as she tried hard to figure out what happened. At the sound, the hand around her middle tightened. She turned her head, getting her first glimpse of her accidental bed partner.

Sarah would have giggled were it not for the situation. Locks of blond hair were scattered about the pillow in a tangled mess. It reminded her of a bird's nest. Jareth looked really innocent when he slept, like a small child. It was just another reminder that things were seldom as they seemed in the Labyrinth. Even through her confusion, she was compelled to watch him. Mesmerized by his otherworldly good looks, she reached out to trace a finger over his face. At her touch, his eyes opened followed by a lazy smile as they focused on Sarah.

"Good morning," he managed, yawning widely and stretching. The morning haze seemed to lift as his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Not sure if that's what I'd call it," Sarah groused, remembering her circumstances.

"What the hell happened?" Jareth asked. Sarah could quickly see the confusion setting into her suitor. If anything, it made her feel nauseous. If Jareth didn't know how they got here, they were in big trouble.

"I think we're in deep kaka," Sarah groaned.

* * *

* For updates, thoughts, and more, check out my homepage (the link is on my profile).


End file.
